ParaDOXical
by istorya
Summary: A trip back to that place? At that moment, Naruto just wanted to cry and run away. An AU SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

**ParaDOXical  
By: **Disordered Thoughts

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating: **M (to be safe)  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, Profanities, Angst and well yeah... a bit of lime and smut XD  
**Disclaimers: **Naruto is not mine. Sasuke owns him (I WISH). Songs of ELLEGARDEN, SALIVA and SR-71 are not mine.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"He didn't!"

"He did my dear brother." Uchiha Itachi replied massaging his temples.

"Fuck it!"

Itachi sighs. The news of Kawamara Sai quitting the band has reached his dear brother already. Apparently, as he guessed, his brother is not very happy. **Not** very happy indeed.

"I'm the manager! Why didn't he tell me?" he demanded.

"Because he is an ass." Itachi replied as he throws the newspaper aside. "I'm advising you to put the band on vacation while we look for a new vocalist."

Itachi smirks and said, "Dear brother, I'm willing to do two jobs."

"NO Itachi. I'm not singing again. I'm happy as the manager. Nothing is going to make me sing again." the young Uchiha replied shaking his head.

"Fine"

Uchiha Sasuke picks up his cellphone muttering, "Kiba will be pissed." Itachi snatch the cellphone away from Sasuke saying, "I'll do it. Rest. You haven't slept."

"Hn."

Itachi merely smirk as he make the call. Sasuke props his chin on his hand thinking, _"I must fin the perfect vocalist. That Sai!"_

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
Next: **The Loser - People are born with many choices. We make our own choices. We have the will to choose.

* * *


	2. The Loser

**ParaDOXical  
By: **Disordered Thoughts

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating: **M (to be safe)  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers: **Naruto is not mine. Sasuke owns him (I WISH). Songs of ELLEGARDEN, SALIVA and SR-71 are not mine.

* * *

**The Loser  
**_"Cause I'm a teen-age dirt-bag baby!  
Yeah I'm a teenage dirt-bag bag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me"  
**-Wheatus-**_

* * *

People are born with many choices. We make our own choices. We have the will to choose. The freedom to choose. However, for a certain 17 years old blonde, having the will to choose is something he doesn't have at the moment. If he have it, he will choose not to go to school and stay in his apartment playing video games all day long. But no, that option was not given to him when one of his guardians barged into his apartment and dragged him in front of Konoha High gates.

"For an old woman, you sure can kick doors down." he muttered rubbing his aching head. He just received a smack there and it's still painful. The "old woman" he is referring to if far from looking old. There is no sign of gray hair in her luscious long blonde-hair. Her skin is smooth and silky. Her green eyes sparkle in youthful glow and hell no it's going to show any signs of cataracts. She is beautiful, sexy and well-endowed.

"Look here brat, I don't want you failing your classes again. I want you to pass and have a good future. Sorry about the door but I have no choice but to kick it open because you won't answer it." the woman replied as she parks her gray Honda Civic in the school parking lot.

"I'm doing well Tsunade-baachan. Go ask Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei." the blonde replied sighing. Tsunade Sannin nods her head saying, "I know that but you're still failing Math." obviously she chose to ignore the "baachan" comment.

"I can't stand this school Tsunade-baachan" he replied pouting. Tsunade turns the engine off and said, "This school is one of the best High School in Tokyo. I'm not pulling you out because of a few people getting in your nerves." with that she got out of the car.

The blonde sighed muttering, "The whole school gets in my nerves." he slowly got his backpack and went out of the car. He followed Tsunade and together they entered the school. "Now, I won't be able to pick you up after school. I have an important meeting. Ugh. I hate it when Jiraiya pulls this kind of parent-counseling thing." Tsunade replied handing the boy his school money.

"I told you, I should get a job. You can't forever give me money." the blonde replied almost sighing. "I'm one of your guardians. It's my duty and responsibility. Now off you go." Tsunade replied smiling. The blonde smiled back and said, "See ya Tsunade-baachan!"

"Don't call me that brat!" Tsunade called after him. Uzumaki Naruto simply grinned went off to his first class. As he enters the classroom, he groaned inwardly. Two of his tormentors were already there. One of them has this bubble-gum pink hair dressed in this baby-pink hanging shirt and micro-mini jean skirt. The other is a platinum-blonde beauty wearing a purple spaghetti blouse and low-rise fitted jeans. They are Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino AKA: The prettiest and most popular girls in Konoha High but for Naruto they're the biggest slut in the world. He strides over his seat ignoring the two girls babbling.

"I can't believe Sai left Paradoxical for another band. How heartless!" Sakura exclaim dramatically. Ino nod her head in agreement. Her eyes averted towards Naruto who has just arrived. She nudged Sakura. The pink-headed girl smirks and said, "What do you know. The loser is early today."

"I'm not suppose to go to school today." Naruto muttered and gritted his teeth. Ino stifles a laugh and said, "It's better if you don't ever go to school! One loser gone will do good for Konoha High and for us." Sakura giggle and exclaim, "Yeah, take that pathetic eyebrows with you."

Naruto clenched his fists. He is trying hard to ignore the harsh comments. He doesn't understand why everything ended this way for him. It wasn't like this before.

The whole school knows the history of Uzumaki Naruto. He is an orphan who grew up not knowing his parents. Despite that, he got by very well because of his guardians. He has four guardians. One of them is the Guidance Counselor of the school, Tsunade Sannin. The second is her husband, the Principal of the school: Jiraiya Sannin who is also the author of the famous adult novel "Icha Icha Paradise". His third guardian is his elementary teacher who is now one of the English teacher of Konoha High, Umino Iruka. The last of his guardians is the perverted, handsome, mask-wearing Hatake Kakashi. These well-known figures made Naruto popular at once when he stepped in Konoha High for the first time. A year before, he was known as the biggest prankster and clown. He thought everybody loves his sense of humor and because he has "these" people behind his back he is one of the "well-loved" students. How wrong he was. When Haruno Sakura became his "girlfriend" he learned the hard way that he is not "well-loved". Sakura bluntly pointed out that he is a laughing stock and everybody is just pretending to be friendly with him. In front of many student, the popular Sakura dumped Naruto. In an instant, Naruto learned that he has always been branded as a loser because he was different, orphan, dumb-looking and lastly a dead-last.

He wondered why it turned out that way. He tried to change things. He strives hard to be good everything since he fails in almost everything he does. He studied hard so his grades will pull up and he did well, except for Math. He stopped being a prankster to gain trust of people but despite all of this, he is still a loser because of the likes of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Naruto managed to keep his guardians to meddle with his current situation. He doesn't want to be branded as a wimp. A loser is enough.

"So loser, did your guardian forced you to go to school? If I were her, I would stop it. Waste of time." Ino replied smugly. "A loser will always be a loser." Sakura exclaim. With that the two of them shared a bitchy laugh. Naruto is about to hurl a chair at them when a girl steps inside the room. Her silver-white long hair is braided behind her back and she has this deep golden-yellow eyes flashing furiously at the two.

"Really? Well I guess sluts will always be sluts." the girl exclaim cracking her knuckles. Sakura and Ino immediately stopped laughing. Ino glares at the girl and said, "Yoroi Chezca. you weren't suppose to be back." she said this with s much bitterness you would cringe.

"Well I am, bitch." Chezca replied. She then walks towards Naruto saying, "Hello there Naru-chan!" she then flashes him a grin. The blonde playfully punched the girl on the shoulder and said, "Hey Chez! How's juvenile?" Chezca laughs and replied, "Cool! I learned a lot of cool moves that I would like to try out here."

Naruto merely shook his head. His best friend Yoroi Chezca is probably the most dangerous girl he has ever met and be-friended. The girl has been in and out in juvenile and has been tossed to different foster homes already. Like himself, Chezca is an orphan but unlike him, the girl is no loser but she was branded as a Demon Woman. She has gotten herself to more fights than any bully in school. Her last fight has gotten her more than detention. She was sent to juvenile for the nth time for two weeks. However, she bailed out because of Naruto. Naruto begged Jiraiya who has connections with the juvenile to help Chezca out Jiraiya agreed under one condition. The girl will be under probation. One more fight will cost Chezca not just two weeks in juvenile but 2 years.

"Thanks for helping me." Chezca replied sitting on the desk next to Naruto. The blonde grinned and said, "No prob. Besides, it's my fault you're there."

Chezca rolls her eyes and said, "Baka! If I didn't do that, you would be in a hospital, comatose! You owe me your life." with that she winks at him. That last fight. Naruto felt he is responsible for Chezca's involvement. He has gotten himself in trouble with Sakura's pseudo-boyfriend Tamaro. Tamaro and his gang decided to beat him up because Sakura told them that he up-skirted her. Of course, that was a lie. Sakura said that to see him suffer. Again. Like what Chezca said, if she didn't step in, he would be in the hospital right now, fighting for his dear life.

"Tamaro is still in a cast because of you Demon Woman!" Sakura spat. Chezca eyed her evilly and and said, "Do you want to be in a cast too slut?"

Sakura grits her teeth and is about to retort something nasty when Iruka-sensei steps inside followed by other students. Naruto sigh in relief. He hates it when Sakura picks a fight with Chezca. He ends up being hated by the tow bitches and making him more of a loser. Iruka looks at Naruto and smiled.

"I'm glad you came to school Naruto." with that he ruffles his hair. Iruka then bend down and whispered, "Go to Jiraiya's office later. He has something for you."

Naruto smiled weakly. Jiraiya has always been gallant towards him. He gives him expensive gifts and treats him with so much luxury. The apartment where he lives is bought by Jiraiya for him to live in. Naruto questioned this and all he got was a chuckle from pervert. Chezca slips a note under his notebook and winks at him. He opens it and smiled. It read:

_CAN YOU SING FOR ME AGAIN? PLEASE?_

Yes, he the loser has a talent that he keeps a secret from the whole school except for Chezca and his guardians. He loves singing and his passion for music is so great that he studied to play the guitar and the piano for him to compose his own songs. Kakashi and Iruka has him enrolled in a music school when he was 13 for voice lesson. He was born with a good singing voice but his guardians thought that he needs formal training. Naruto dreamed of being a popular singer someday. Yes, a loser can dream However, he wonders is losers like him has a choice to achieve those kind of dreams. Naruto hoped there is.

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
Next: **The Popular Ones - They're the popular ones and Naruto is the loser. Indeed they live in two different worlds but they didn't know that their worlds are about to clash and collide.

* * *

**AN: **w00t I love the way this chapter turned out. FYI: Yoroi Chezca is also one of my OC in my other story Angels and Demons. I just love her character. Total kick-ass! And no! She is not Mary Sue because I am waaayyy not like her. 


	3. The Popular Ones

**ParaDOXical  
By: **Disordered Thoughts

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating: **M (to be safe)  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers: **Naruto is not mine. If I did, Sasuke would be really horny and Naruto will be damn smexy uke. Songs of ELLEGARDEN, SALIVA and SR-71 are not mine.

* * *

**The Popular Ones  
**_We wanna be We wanna be M.Jordan  
We wanna be We wanna be Brad Pitt   
We wanna be We wanna be Hiroshige  
We are wannabies  
_**-_ELLEGARDEN-_**

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of first period. Chezca and Naruto immediately dashed towards the halls into the Principal's office. They didn't even bothered to knock when they enter the office. As the door opens, both of them gasp. Well, Chezca gasp, Naruto had his jaw dropped.

Principal Jiraiya is attending to four of the most popular guys in the school. The brunette seating on the couch is wearing black baggy pants and white sleeveless shirt with the words FUCK OFF printed boldly on it. He has triangle-shaped tattoo marks on his cheeks. He grinned at the two showing his sharp canine-like teeth. He looks like a dog with that spiky dog-collar on his neck. A very handsome dog-boy.

The boy besides him caught Chezca's attention more. His red messy hair and green eyes are very hard to miss. He has a red kanji tattoo on his forehead. The kanji read LOVE. The guy is wearing thick eye-liner making him look like a living raccoon. A smexy raccoon. He also doesn't eyebrows but like Chezca cares at the moment. The red-head is wearing a fish-net shirt topped with a blood-red leather vest. He is wearing cargo-pants donned with skull chains. Chezca is mentally drooling.

Of course, the other two boys are very eye-catching too. The pony-tailed black-haired guy seating on the other side may have this lazy-look on his face but his clothes are beyond lazy-looking. Like the red-head, he is wearing a fishnet shirt but instead of a vest, it is topped with a dark-green coat. He is wearing dark-brown leather pants designed in graffiti. He wears a stud on his right ear. Lazy looking? Nah. It's cool looking.

The boy besides him is the eye-catcher and head turner of them all. His appearance is breath-taking and ethereal. He has raven-black hair, his onyx-colored eyes when stared upon you'll find yourself drowning in it. His skin is so pale same as the red-head but his skin is smoother perhaps, silkier. He is wearing leather black pants that is like a second skin. The pants is adorned with chains. He completed the attire with a muscle shirt topping it with a black trench coat with a red and white fan symbol on the back. The guy's aura is screaming SEX GOD so blatantly that girls would definitely strip naked for him.

The fur boys were indeed popular based on their looks but not just in Konoha High but also in Japan. Three of them are members of the hit Japanese rock band ParaDOXical. The dog-boy, Inuzuka Kiba is the lead guitarist. The red-head raccoon, Sabaku Gaara is the drummer and Nara Shikamaru, is the lazy-looking Bassist. The last one is, Uchiha Sasuke, the sexy and hot manager of the band.

"Naruto, Chezca" Jiraiya replied waking the two from their shocked stupor. Naruto recovered himself and exclaimed scratching his head, "Gomen ne Sannin-san."

Jiraiya sighed shaking his head. 'It's all right. I'm done with these boys." as he said it, he looked at Sasuke saying, "You are excused for your absences this week. However, Hyuuga-san is not here yet." Sasuke nod his head and replied, "He'll be late. He has some business to attend to."

"It's okay Sasuke, I'm here." A voice replied behind Naruto and Chezca. The two part ways to give that someone a way. Hyuuga Neji, Paradoxical's Keyboardist entered. His long jet-black hair flowed through his back like he was some model for a shampoo commercial. He has transparent gray-white eyes that is really creepy but beautiful at the same time. He skin is also pale but unlike Sasuke's and Gaara's skin, his paleness is almost girly. He is wearing a gray graffiti designed shirt with a black celtic cross printed on it's back and low-rise tight black jeans. He has this diamond stud in his left ear and is wearing a slave bracelet at his left hand He looks like a girl and a porcelain doll all in one but definitely sexy for words.

"Oh well, everyone's here. You can head to your next class." Jiraiya replied dismissing them. The five boys smirked at each other and leaves the office without giving the two a second look as if they didn't noticed awhile ago.

ParaDOXical is one of Naruto's favorite band. He love the band to death, that's why the news of Sai leaving the band pissed him off. He never liked the vocalist's personality and attitude. If weren't for the music they create he won't be fan. It's no denying that Sai's voice is so damn good that a straight guy would think if he's even straight for mere 30 seconds.

Sasuke was the last one to leave. As he pass by Naruto, the blonde couldn't help clenching his fist. Uchiha Sasuke. He couldn't understand it but he hates the guy. Maybe because the guy always looks at people like they are beneath him. He thinks he is so good he is a fucking God. It's like everything he do is perfect. People like Sasuke makes Naruto inferior. How he hates him. People like Sasuke sees him as a loser. Only a loser and that makes Naruto to hate him more.

Inuzuka Kiba fails almost all of his subject except for physical education. He considers himself more of a jock than a brainer. He's out-going and very funny. He's a dog-lover and brings his huge white dog Akamaru everywhere he goes. He's the most favorite band-member of Naruto. The guy is way too cool and nice.

Hyuuga Neji is almost like Sasuke. He's almost unapproachable but he's a sweet guy by heart. It just happen there's a lot of air around his pretty head. He's bookish and a honor student. Almost perfect like the Uchiha except that he is not perfect. Why? He claims not to be one. Naruto totally idolize Neji's talent as the keyboardist.

Sabaku Gaara is plain scary. His very hot-tempered and always has this killing aura on him, He's very anti-social an doesn't talk much. A bad-ass guy that you don't wanna mess with nevertheless, he has an exotic flair that girls can't help drooling at him. They just don't approach him or even dare to cross his path. Despite this, the guy is a hell of a drummer. Almost inhuman in skills.

Nara Shikamaru is lazy. Period. Lazy but fucking smart. He is god damn genius. His IQ level is collegiate level but he thinks it's troublesome for him to skip highschool. Naruto thinks that everything is troublesome for the guy except for watching the clouds. Lazy as he could be, Shikamaru's skills in playing the Bass is not something you can underestimate.

Everyone is the band is likeable, even Gaara. Even Sai who ditched the band. Everyone but Sasuke their manager. But that's Naruto's opinion. The blonde is too damn hating the Uchiha that before the office door close giving the two alone with Jiraiya, he didn't notice the look that the Uchiha gave him.

"Naruto. Next time, knock will you?" Jiraiya replied eyeing him sternly. "Aw common ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaim plopping down on the couch. Jiraiya looks at Chezca saying, "Ms. Yoroi, may I remind you that you're on probation. So no brawls."

Chezca folds her arms and said, "Yes sir and thank you for bailing me out." Jiraiya smirks and said, "Anyway, Naruto I have a gift for you. I know you wanted this one badly." with that he handed Naruto a dark-blue electric guitar. Naruto's eyes widened as he took his gift. "Wah! Ero-sennin! Arigato!" with that he hugged the gift. Jiraiya smiled and said, "Now, off you go. You'll be late."

"By ero-sennin! Thanks again!" Naruto exclaim as he and Chezca leaves the office. Jiraiya sighs and muttered, "Brat, don't call me that!"

As the two got to the hall, Chezca takes the guitar saying, "I'll carry that. It would be safer." Naruto didn't complain. He has a knack of getting things broken by the people on the school. Another consequence of being a loser.

"I'll see you later Naru-chan! I'm skipping this class. Bye!" Chezca replied. Naruto waves goodbye and reeled himself in his next class. The class where in he's classmates with the Uchiha and Paradoxical. As he enters the room, he noticed that Gaara is nowhere to be found.

Well, Gaara has the habit of skipping classes but doesn't fails. Much like Chezca. It is their Math class and Kakashi their teacher. Naruto never learns from this class because he hates Math and Kakashi is always late. As the loser, he is seated at the back and corner of the classroom. Like he cares. He is always seated there, near the window. If one thing he is thankful for the Uchiha is that he keeps Sakura and Ino at bay and away from him.

The girls love Paradoxical. They also love Sasuke Uchiha. Unknown to him, the Uchiha is not paying attention to the two girls who is trying to get a date with him. The Uchiha decided to divert his attention to him.

**Sasuke's POV**

Uzumaki Naruto. The Loser. When he barged in the Principal's office with that grinning face of his, it's not hard to miss. Losers normally doesn't attract attention but this guy has the knack of getting it. For starters, he is too bouncy and too loud. He's extremely annoying too. I don't know why but I find his cheerfulness annoying. He is too bright for my taste.

I don't pay attention to him that much but at that moment when he entered the Principal's office I wondered why I didn't. As he stare at the window, the sun's ray shone upon his golden-blonde hair making it glow like he has a halo. It also reveals the brightness of his blue eyes. I've never seen such eyes like that. His eyes were ocean-deep blue in color. I didn't notice it before but he is tanned. Sun-kissed in color not the reddish one. As I observe his face in a distant, I notice the whisker markers on his cheeks. He looks like fox. I mentally berated at myself for staring too much. Why am I too interested now? He's a loser.

_'"Yeah right. Admit it, you were captivated by his beauty when he entered the office." _ my brain chided. I nearly choke. Beauty? No way! The boy is so plain looking. Blue jeans and an orange shirt. A very horrible orange shirt. Typical.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Aww man! I should have skipped this class." Kiba complained looking bored. "Get over it Inuzuka." Neji replied opening his math book. Shikamaru rolls his eyes and said, "How troublesome..." Kiba looks at Sasuke and ask, "So how long are we on vacation?"

"As long you guys don't have a vocalist." Sasuke answered. "I can't believe Sai ditched us. That ass!" Kiba exclaimed angrily. "I never trusted or like him." Neji commented. "We better find someone fast Sasuke. This will be bad for us."

Shikamaru props his chin on his left hand and said, "Not really. Sai's leaving attracted a lot publicity. Our fans sympathizes with us."

"Whatever. We can't be a band without a vocalist." Neji pointed out. "Hyuuga is right dude. When do we start looking for a replacement?" Kiba asks.

Sasuke sighs and said, "Itachi and I are working on it." Sakura giggled and said, "Sasuke-kun, why don't you be the vocalist?"

"Hn. No plans. Never going to happen." Sasuke remarked immediately. "Will you get off me Haruno?" he added seething seeing the girl latched to his arm like a leech. Ino pulled Sakura away and said, "Common fore-head! He's not yours!" Sakura glare at her and exclaim, "Like you do Ino-pig!"

Naruto, who is looking at the window has not completely ignored the scene. He was listening and as f now he is mentally shaking his head thinking, _"Pathetic. Fighting over some bastard."_ he sighed and looked at his watch. Thirty minutes has pass, still no Kakashi.

"Let's go. I think Hatake-sensei is not coming." Kiba replied standing up. Naruto chuckled catching the attention of the group. "What's so funny loser?" Sakura snaps a vein twitching. The blonde mentally kick himself. He should have controlled his chuckle but what's done been done. He lazily pointed to the classroom clock and said, "30 minutes. He is always 30 minutes late."

"You find that funny? Man you're lousy!" Ino chirped. Naruto averts his gaze towards the window and knowingly said, "You girls get to swoon over the popular one that you're to busy to notice minor details. That's what funny." He know he'll regret it later. Sakura and Ino would have his head for a comment like that.

"Who are you to say Uzumaki? You're just a nobody so shut-up!" Sakura replied her voice seething. "I'll watch my words Haruno-san." a voice replied. They all turned towards the front. Hatake Kakashi, their Math teacher with that eye-patch of his stands there almost glaring at the pink-haired Sakura.

Naruto sighed. He looks at Kakashi catching his attention and said, "You're late." Kakashi smiled goofily and replied, "Sorry. My pet dolphin needs feeding."

"Liar." Naruto replied before looking back at the window. "All right. class settle down. We don't have all day." Kakashi replied getting a chalk and started writing equations on the board. Kiba stared at Naruto and muttered, "What do you know, he was right."

**ROOFTOP  
Gaara's POV**

School. We shouldn't be back here. That Sai. I'll kill him. I've always resented Uchiha's decision when he allowed that ass to be the vocalist. That prick spells traitor all over him. School is too boring for me. I should be at the studio hitting a few drums.

"Aw man. Never thought this thing is heavy."

A girl's voice. I got up looking at the direction where I heard the voice. To my surprise it's that silver-haired girl who barged into the Principal's office along with the blonde. I never noticed it but she is dressed rather boyish despite her feminine features. Ragged baggy jeans and a black tee. Not your typical girl. I notice the dark-blue electric guitar she is carrying.

"You play?" I ask.

The girl looks at me surprisingly. Yes this girl. I know this girl.

"You're Demon Woman.

The girl smirks and said, "What do you know, I'm famous." with that she sat down on the cemented floor. She looks at the guitar she props on her lap and said, "To answer your question awhile ago. No, I don't play."

"Then why do you have a guitar?"

"Not mine. I'm just holding it." she answered. I raised an invisible eyebrow and said, "You mean you stole it." The girl laughed and said, "I maybe a bad girl but I'm no thief. Besides none of your business."

I could feel myself getting surprise. This girl just talked back at me with such arrogance. Is she aware of who am I? She smiled and said, "Sabaku Gaara... why are you here?"

"None of your business too." I snap. She smirks and said, "Cool." Yoroi Chezca, what a very strange girl.

**End of Gaara's POV**

Rrriiinnngggg...

**Naruto's POV**

Lunch time. Man English, Math and History got me really hungry. I headed towards the rooftop hoping to see Chezca there. I hope she didn't get into a fight. She just got out of juvi. I walked along the halls ignoring everyone who walks pass me. As Sakura said, I'm a nobody. I wonder what those two will do to me? Man, I should just have shut my mouth back there but the idea humiliating those two in front of their precious Uchiha is too damn tempting.

**SPLASH!**

Drip. Drip.

Oh fuck. What was thrown at me? Fuck. Paint. Pink in color. I could hear laughters. Sakura and Ino stand before me holding two buckets of paint, now empty. So this is what I get for talking back. I should have figured it.

"Hope that teaches you a lesson loser." Ino replied. "Yeah, but you know, pink suits you. LOSER!" Sakura exclaim with that everyone laughed. I got humiliated again. This is nothing new to me. Even if the laughters were killing me, I chose to ignore it. I walk pass them and worst, the Uchiha Sasuke with Paradoxical is walking at my direction.

Fuck. Really not my day. I could feel their stares boring into me. Their eyes seems to laugh. Except for one.

"Are you okay?" It was Hyuuga Neji handing me a handkerchief. I walk pass him saying, "No. Do I look okay?"

"Dobe." I heard the Uchiha saying to me. I glared at him. I wanted to smear him with paint but I opted not to. The bitches will skin me alive if I stain their precious Uchiha. Kiba held up his nose cringing and said, "Ewww... pink... ugly." I smirk and sarcastically said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

**"Naru-chan!"** I heard Chezca calling my name. I looked up and there is my best friend with my guitar. To my surprise Gaara is beside her. Something is wrong with the picture. "Those bitches! I'll shave their hair off!" Chezca growled shaking her fist. "You won't Chez..." I replied.

Chezca gives me a look that screams "WHAT!". I grinned at her and said, "I don't want you back in juvi Chez." This reply calmed the Chezca down. When Chezca's mad, you don't want to mess with her. Lucky me, I just know how to push the right buttons.

She sighs and said, "Okay. Common, let's get you cleaned up." with that she lead me to the men's room. Before I enter, I shot teh Uchiha another glare and said, "Don't call me dobe!"

**End of Naruto's POV**

"He's an interesting character." Neji replied putting his handkerchief back in his pocket. Kiba nod his head and said, "I like his mean bone. For a loser, he actually has the guts."

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders and said, "He's troublesome." Kiba turned to Gaara saying, "Hey, why are you with the Demon Woman?"

"None of your business Inuzuka." Gaara replied. Kiba knew better not to pry so he didn't. Instead he said, "All right, let's have lunch. I'm starving!"

Yes. They're the popular one and Naruto is the loser. Indeed they live in two different worlds but they didn't know that their worlds are about to clash and collide.

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
Next: **The Search - He is perfect. Now, getting him to agree is the next step. No problem right? Anybody would love to be a part of the famous Paradoxical.

* * *

**AN: **This is longer and I absolutely love how the chapter went. Hehehe tension is running high. Sorry, not much SasuNaru action but there will be. Just seat tight. I don't wanna rush this. R&R please! 


	4. The Search

**ParaDOXical  
By: **Disordered Thoughts

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating: **M (to be safe)  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers: **If I owe Naruto, there would be explicit yaoi in the series. Songs of ELLEGARDEN, SALIVA and SR-71 are not mine.

* * *

**The Search**_  
There's nothing in your hands  
How can it be such a big deal  
As you said this is not a perfect day  
**-ELLEGARDEN-**_

* * *

The Uchihas. There are only two Uchiha left. It was a tragedy indeed that when the family was plunged into catastrophe. The elder Uchiha died in a horrible car accident leaving tow of their sons alive. Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi was 20 years old when it happened and he wasn't even in the car. It was horrible for him knowing that his little brother Sasuke who was fourteen at that time was also in the car. He doesn't care if his parents died, they really didn't act like parents towards them. But Sasuke, Sasuke is his little brother and his only ally in the family. 

Sasuke survived the accident with three ribcages broken and a nasty gash in the head. Unfortunately for their parents, they didn't. The speeding truck's driver and owner was sued by Itachi because Sasuke nearly died. He didn't sued the bastards for his parent's death. They are better off dead. Nevertheless, the two remaining Uchihas survived the ordeal of losing their parents. Itachi managed the family's businesses: _Sharingan Recording Company_, where he is the boss and one of the most influential producer. The exclusive posh bar/club _Akatsuki_ and lastly _Chidori Films_, one of the leading film companies in the film industry. Sasuke at the age of seventeen is a very successful band Manager even if he is still in High School. He formed the band ParaDOXical at the age 13. The band members has been his friends since childhood and all of them are musically inclined. Who would thought, that a 13 years old will make it big now? Sasuke is indeed a prodigy. Everything he does is a well calculated and perfect.

That's why when the vocalist Kawamara Sai left the band without informing the, he was in sheer panic but of course he is an Uchiha. they hold their emotions smoothly. Right after school, Sasuke headed towards his office where Itachi awaits him. Kiba and Shikamaru decided to hit the arcades. Gaara decided to visit his older sister in the university while Neji stayed behind and read books in the library.

As Sasuke enters the office, Itachi wave a magazine at him. Sasuke cringe at the headlines:

**"Sai, the new vocalist of Deft Harmony"_  
_**_Ex-Vocalist of ParaDOXical is the brand new vocalist of Deft Harmony  
See the full story inside!_

"He left us for this. Looks like Orochimaru is behind all of it." Itachi replied looking sinister. Orochimaru is the owner of Sound Recordings and a rival to Itachi's. His right hand man Kabuto is the manager of the rival band of ParaDOXical: Deft Harmony.

"I could sue Sai for a breach of contract but I have other plans." Sasuke replied seating at his chair. Itachi being the producer of Paradoxical exclaim, 'What is that? I rather sue him and extract millions from that ass." Sasuke shook his head and replied, "We'll do that later besides, torturing him in utter regret is better than suing him.

"Utter regret?" Itachi replied smirking. He could see the malicious, evil glint in his little brother's eyes. As they say never piss an Uchiha off. Especially Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'll go on-live tonight at (1)Utaban. I'll announce that losing Sai is not a total loss for us because we have a replacement. Much better than him." Sasuke replied lacing his hands together. Itachi frowns and said, "But we don't have a replacement yet Sasuke..." his voice trailed off as he figured out his brother's plan. "Sasuke! You cannot bluff something like that! Find a replacement first then go on-live."

"Calm down Itachi. We'll find a replacement. We'll have a secret audition. This is ParaDOXical, all talented male rock singer out there would die to be the vocalist." Sasuke pointed out. Sasuke then gives Itachi that smug smile of his. Itachi merely shook his head and said, "And I thought I'm a scheming bastard.: he then flips his phone and said, "I'll handle the auditions. Just do your stuff Sasuke."

"As always Itachi. As always." Sasuke replied that smug look not leaving his face. Thirty minutes later, a hush-hush all-out talent search is being held in all of Tokyo.

**KONOHA LIBRARY**

Naruto flips through the pages of Hamlet reading in an incredible speed. Chezca looks at him with a raised eyebrow. This is Uzumaki Naruto, the loser of Konoha High reading Hamlet in the library. Chezca always known his bestfriend to be really good in English. He is so damn good in writing essays and poems. He is also keen in analyzing literature. His talent for writing lyrical poems could make him a prodigy with his talent in music.

"Hamlet?" I don't get it." Chezca exclaim as she dunk her head on the table. "I'm trying to look for an inspiration. Iruka-sensei's project requires us to make a lyrical poem based on Shakespeare's works." Naruto explain his eyes still on the book.

Chezca sighed and said, "How boring. I think I'll go back to the rooftop." Naruto cocks his eyebrows and teased, "Hoping to see Gaara again?"

The girl stuttered and blushed. Naruto knew that Chezca harbors a crush on the scary drummer of Paradoxical. Naruto is shocked to learn that Gaara actually started a conversation with her. Chezca couldn't call it a conversation but for Naruto, as Gaara is concerned, _that_ is a conversation.

"I can't believe he actually talked to you. He never does that." Naruto replied. "I think he's attracted to you." Chezca rolls her eyes and said, "Attracted? Now way. That guy is attracted to danger."

"But you are _danger_ Chez." Naruto pointed out knowingly. Chezca lightly smacks her friend on the arm and said, "I'm not. I just spell trouble." with that she stands up saying, "I'll head to our HQ. See you there in an hour Naru-chan." Naruto grins and aid, "Okay. Stay out of trouble Chez." the girl merely laughs and went off. As he turns his attention to his Hamlet, he is startled to se Neji standing in front of him handing him a book.

He quirks an eyebrow up. Neji smiled at him and said, "This book might give you ideas for Iruka-sense's project." Naruto reluctantly took the book muttering a thanks.

Neji's smile took up a notch and said, "So you're nice after all" Naruto shot him a look and demanded, "What do you mean by that? I am nice!" The white-eyed boy folds his arms and said, 'You weren't nice when I offered my concern." he said this so bluntly that Naruto wince. The blonde sighed and replied, "Sorry..."

"You don't trust people that much do you?" Neji ask. "Chezca is the only person I trust here." Naruto scoffs. Neji eyed him and saud, "Demon Woman and a Loser. An odd combination." Naruto eyed him back saying, "What do you want Hyuuga?"

Neji shrugs his shoulders and said, "Nothing." Naruto comically dunks his head on the table saying, 'What!" he then stares at him saying, "You're weird." Neji chuckles and said, "Is it bad to talk to you?" Naruto sighs and said, "Yes. The bitches might throw paint at me again for talking to you."

"That won't happen. It's just the two of us here and it's after school already. Haruno and Yamanaka are somewhere flirting with other boys." Neji replied. He then ask, "Where did you got a change of clothes?" Naruto closes the book hamlet and said, "I keep extra clothes in my locker. Things like that usually happen. So I prepare." Neji's smile faltered and said, "That's sad."

"When you're the loser it is really sad but it doesn't mean you can't be happy." Naruto replied looking nostalgic. "Sorry Hyuuga..."

"Neji. Call me Neji."

"Sorry Neji... but you better go. The walls have eyes sometimes." Naruto replied a hint of sadness in his voice. "Thanks for the book." Neji nod his head and said, "I'll see you around Naruto." he left giving the boy a knowing smile. Naruto sighs for like the nth time and said, "That guy. What hit him and started talking to me?"

He opens the book that Neji gave him and gasps. The book is the original copy of Macbeth and the Hyuuga owns it. What's more surprising is the note that the Hyuuga left for him.

_You own this book now  
Enjoy!_

_- Neji Hyuuga_

**ARCADE**

**"You're what!"** Kiba cried over his handy phone. "Sasuke, you're insane!" a loud beeping sound is heard next. "Fuck you Uchiha." the dog-boy growled closing his phone. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and ask, "What was that all about?" Kiba run his han through his spiky locks and said, "Sasuke is going to announce at Utaban that we've found a replacement for the ass." Shikamaru's eyes widens and he exclaims, "He's going to what! But we haven't found anyone yet!"

"I know that but Sasuke told me to trust him. Man, this is a problem. Major." Kiba replied. He already lost interest in playing. He stuff his hands in his pockets and asks, "What the hell is Saske thinking?"

Shikamaru scoff saying, "Revenge. How troublesome." The two looked at each other and smirked. They knew that their friend Sasuke is a scheming bastard. Wicked, sly and manipulative. Even if the situation is worst he can still turn the situation to favor him. This attitude somehow pisses Neji. Gaara doesn't care but to Kiba and Shikamaru it was cool.

"Kyaa! It's Kiba-kun and Shika-san!" a girl squealed. Shikamaru's eyes turned into slits muttering, "Oh great, fan girls." Kiba smirks saying, "Common lazy, let's entertain some fans." Shikamaru rolls his head muttering, "Really troublesome..."

**SHARINGAN RECORDING COMPANY  
ITACHI'S OFFICE**

Itachi puts his phone down. The handsome features cannot be see at the moment as he grimace at the talent scouts before him. He just received a call that four talent scouts wasn't able to find the perfect replacement. The talent scouts in front of him were cowering in fear. They have given up too.

"Itachi-sama... Sasuke-sama's qualification for the perfect vocalist is very hard to find." Talent Scout #1 replied trying to be brave. In time like this, it is better to act that you're indeed below the Uchiha. It would save you from physical pain.

Itachi glares at him and demanded, "Why is so!" Talent Scout #1 gulps and said, "Sai's voice... it's incomparable..." At that moment, the other talent scouts feared for the life for this person. What a wrong this to say.

"Are you saying that Sai's talent is so great that no one can beat him? Not even my brother!" Itachi growled. "No one can defeat an Uchiha! Now, **GET OUT!**" he then added, **"ALL OF YOU OUT! YOU'RE ALL INCOMPETENT!"** all of them didn't need to be told twice. They got up to their feet and scrambled towards the door. Itachi sighs and stands up. He grab his coat saying, "Kisame... I'm going out to smoke."

Kisame, his secretary nod his head and replied, "Yes sir." he looks at Itachi and said, "An advise. Maybe you shouldn't look too much. The one you're looking for might be near."

Meanwhile...

**IN AN OLD STUDIO**

Chezca jumps down from the seat she is standing on to greet her blonde best friend who just entered the room. Naruto grins at hr. In this old studio, he and Chezca meets after school and during weekends. It's their HQ, their hideout. The studio is run by an old man and his daughter Ayame. They run a ramen noodle shop below called Ichiraku. Chezca and Naruto gets to use the studio for free since Naruto is a frequent customer in Ichiraku plus nobody goes there anymore. Naruto play his music here. Here, where Chezca is his only audience. Chezca hands Naruto his brand new electric guitar and said, "Common, you promised."

"You're really my number one fan Chez." Naruto sheepishly replied. Chezca playfully slaps his arm and said, "If you just let that talent of yours out then maybe I'm not just your fan."

Naruto shook his head. He weakly smiled and said, "I wished. But common, how a loser like me will get a chance at that?" The silver-haired girl frowns and said, "Don't tell me that the great Uzumaki is giving up? You never give up!"

"Hahaha... Geez Chez, you really take me seriously." Naruto replied a slight bitterness in his voice. "I don't think your dreams are foolish Naru-chan." Chezca replied seriously. She then notice a hard-bound book in Naruto's opened bag pack. "What's that?" she asks.

"Original copy of the Macbeth." Naruto answered. "That's expensive. Jiraiya gave it to you?" Chezca asks as she takes the book out of the bag. She opens it and found the note. She raises an eyebrow at Naruto who is blushing profusely. Demon Woman smirks and said, "Hyuuga gave you this? The Hyuuga Neji?" Naruto meekly nod his head. 'He talked to me when you left. I don't know why but he and I had a conversation."

"And he gave you this expensive book." Chezca added. She nudges her best friend teasingly and said, "Oh Naru-chan, looks the Hyuuga has a crush on you!" Naruto blush deepened and said, "No way! That's impossible!" Chezca grins mischievously and said, "It's okay Naru-chan. I mean, you've been gay since Sakura dumped you." Naruto chokes on his own saliva and said, "Neji is not my type and I'm bi not gay!"

Ever since Sakura dumped him, Naruto discovered that he is not only attracted to girl but to boys as well though his attraction to guys are stronger than girl. Because if his preference for girls are strong he would have claimed Chezca. Speaking of Chezca, the girl merely rolled her eyes at Naruto's defense and said, "If Neji's not your type, what's or who is your type?"

Naruto nostalgically smiled and said, "He has to be mysterious and very dominant. You know someone who can make me feel excited. He has to be sly and has this sweet side that he will only show to me."

"Uh-huh." Chezca replied nodding her head, "like Uchiha Sasuke huh?" Naruto chokes on his own saliva again and exclaim, 'Uchiha! HELL NO:"

"Naru-chan, the description fits the Uchiha well." Chezca replied teasingly. "That bastard is not my type. I don't like guys who have personality problems especially those who has a stick up their asses like him! And Chez, he is nothing but sweet!" Naruto exclaimed defensively. Chezca shrugs her shoulder and said, 'Fine. Whatever you say Naru-chan."

Naruto wonders where the hell Chezca got the idea that the like of Uchiha Sasuke is his type. He is a goddamn bastard and too arrogant for his taste. Though it's no point denying that the guy has this mysterious flair in him, and definitely a very sly guy. He is not his type. Definitely not his type.

"So anything new?" Chezca asks changing the subject. Naruto plugs his guitar and said, "You bet!"

Meanwhile, Itachi is walking along the streets smoking his cigarettes. He is in deep thought about the advise that Kisame gave him. Taking the advise, he walked along the street hoping to find something. To find is probably the wring word because he find himself stopping and listening. He could hear a guy singing. It was faint but he could tell that the person who is singing is good. He perked his ears and followed the sound. It lead him to a ramen shop. He looks at the old man and asks, "Where's the music coming from?"

"Upstairs. Turn left, you'll see a staircase. It will lead you to my old recording studio." the old man replied. Itachi thanked the man and immediately turned left. He found the staircase. He begins to climb. As he climbed further the music gets louder. He stopped in front of a door slightly opened. He peeked inside and lo and behold, there is this blonde-haired girl with pink streaks on his hair strumming to his dark-blue electric guitar. The boy looked heavenly to him with his singing voice. It was beautiful, captivating and filled with emotion. A voice that could defeat Sai in one singing.

_(2) Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you!_

The skills in the guitar is advance. Who is this boy?

_You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

Itachi felt his heat aching. The boy sang it with so much sorrow and angst you could feel the song. Perfect. He is perfect. Now, getting him to agree is the next step. No problem right? Anybody would love to be a part of the famous Paradoxical.

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
Next: **The Discovery - His eyes and ears seems to fool him. It's the dobe. The Loser is the voice that could defeat Sai in one singing. Impossible? He believes it is but what's this is he seeing and hearing now?

* * *

**AN: **(1) Utaban is a real variety show in Japan. Gackt and Laruku appeared in that show doing silly things. Lolz (2) And excerpt from SR-71's song "My World". Sorry no SasuNaru action but I hope you liked the slight NejiNaru action. Don't worry, next chapter I will indulge with SasuNaru. Hehehehe. 

Another thing, yes, I know the search for the perfect vocalist seemed to be rushed but hey these are the Uchihas. They do the impossible things. If they need a new vocalist within the day, they can do it. Lolz


	5. The Discovery

**ParaDOXical  
By: **Disordered Thoughts

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating: **M (to be safe)  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers: **If I owe Naruto, Sasuke WILL NEVER BETRAY NARUTO!!!!!. Songs of ELLEGARDEN, SALIVA and SR-71 are not mine.

* * *

**The Discovery  
**_Yay!  
Make me a superstar. Yay!  
No matter who you are.  
**-Saliva-**_

* * *

**PARADOXICAL  
**_NEW VOCALIST: TOP SECRET_

**New Vocalist for ParaDOXical  
**_A SURPRISE!_

**WHO IS THE NEW VOCALIST OF PARADOXICAL?**

Those were the headlines in every music magazine after Sasuke's live interview in Utaban last night. Everybody's wondering who is the new vocalist. Sasuek statd the new vocalist would defeat Sai's voice and he guarantees it. He said this with utmost confidence that it was damn believable and by they did believe him. After the show, Sasuke received a call from Itachi that he found the perfect vocalist. He wanted to show Sasuke and the others this person. Itachi thought that the band and Sasuke must approve of this person's talents before they go for the offer. It was perfect.

Sasuke is i a incredibly good mood that morning. Itachi's description of the guy is amazing. A voice that can defeat Sai in one singing. They must get that person. He parks his black Jaguar in the school VIP parking lot. As he got out of his car, he spotted a Honda Civic being parked a few spaces from him. He is surprised to see a certain blonde bickering to the Guidance Counselor Tsunade. Naruto steps out of the car saying, "Baa-chan! It's okay! Stay out f it!"

"No! Those girls, they are getting too far. It's below the belt already! First that Haruno nearly had you beaten by that boyfriend of hers!" Tsunade exclaim almost growling. 'Well, you were slightly beaten because Yoroi Chezca stepped in to save you and now this? Public humiliation?"

Naruto wave his arms in the air exclaiming, "Baa-chan! Don't! I don't want you or Ero-sennin interfering. I can handle it myself!" with that he pints to his hair and sa, "See? I got the paint off completely." Tsunade glares at Naruto and said, "Why don't you let us handle this? It's like we can't protect you."

"I don't need protection..." Naruto mumbled softly his eyes downcast. Tsunade sighs. She hugs the boy saying, "All right. We'll let this pass. However, if this got worst, those people are going to get it."

Naruto meekly nod his head. Tsunade released him saying, "Now off you go and tell Kakashi not to o be damn late in his class." The blonde cheekily grinned and said, "I got that Baa-chan!"

"Don't call me that brat!" Tsunade exclaimed frowning but her voice is filled with love and care. Sasuke shook his head. The blonde is indeed pretty close with the Guidance Counselor, moreover also with the Principal. But why? _"Curious are we?" _his conscious taunted.

He rolls his eyes. His happiness is getting him fall from the turnip cart. The day he gets curious over the blonde that is when hell freezes over. He walks towards the school entrance doors. The blonde is a few steps ahead of him. Naruto is wearing this black baggy low-rise jeans and medium-size orange shirt with a red swirl design on the back. He wears dirty-white rubber shoes with orange stripes in it. The bag he carries is bright orange in color. _"What's with this guy and orange?"_ Sasuke asked in his head looking annoyed.

_"He should wear blue or dark-blue. It suits the color of his eyes."_ he thought. He winced. Why in the world he would care about the dobe's clothes or the way he dress? What's wrong with him? Oh yeah, he is in extremely in a good mood. A happy mood. Strangely happy. He is able to catch up with the blonde. Naruto slowly gazes at Sasuke as he walks besides him He found time slowing a bit as he trail the feature of the raven with his eyes.

A Gothic Beauty. Sasuke is beautiful and utterly mesmerizing. He is wearing silky black leather pants that hugs his hips tightly. The black sleeveless top with a fan symbol in the back shows his well-toned arms. _"He is really pale. He needs a little tan."_ Naruto thought. He then froze as the Uchiha stare at him. _"Shit! He caught me staring at him!"_ Naruto's mind panicked.

Sasuke found himself staring into a pair of beautiful blue orbs. _"Yeah, blue suits the dobe better."_ he thought smirking. Naruto quickly looked away and walked to another direction. Luckily he did because the bane of his existence suddenly ran up to the Uchiha latching themselves to his arms.

"Sasuke-kun! You look so dashing today!" Sakura purred. Ino smiled seductively at the Uchiha and said, "Don't listen to the fore-head. You're not just dashing but hot!" Sakura glared at her blonde friend and spat, "Shut-up Ino-pig!" Ino stuck her tongue out and exclaimed, "No, you shut-up forehead! Get your paws off him!"

"No I won't! **You** get your hands off him pig!" Sakura hissed. Ino could feel a vein ticking and sad, "Look, you're distracting Sasuke-kun with that billboard of a forehead of yours!" Sakura in return spat, "Oh yeah? I bet you're crushing Sasuke-kun's arm with your chubby arms Ms. Piggy!"

A vein ticked and popped. Sasuke jerks both of his arms getting the two girls off exclaiming, "Both of you! Shut the fuck-up! You're both annoying!" Sakura bats her eyelashes at the him and said, "Oh you didn't mean that Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke gave the girls a death glare. Annoying fan girls. He turn his back and walks away from them. "Hey Sasuke! Man, have you seen and read the news? Everybody is curious this new vocalist!" Kiba exclaim approaching Sasuke. He winks at his stoic friend and ask, "So?"

"Itachi found one." Sasuke simply answered. Kiba's eyes widened saying, "Really? Wow! I didn't know it would be damn fast!" Sasuke smirks and said, "Itachi told me, he'' show this person to us later. It appears he wants not just my opinion but the band's as well."

"That's cool." Shikamaru replied who just arrive but overheard the conversation. With him is Gaara and Neji. Neji being a genius exclaim, 'Let me guess, this person hasn't agreed yet right?" Sasuke nod his head. "That's easy. We're ParaDOXical! Fuck he'll want it!" Kiba exclaimed smugly. Sasuke smirks and said, "Just this once, I'll agree with you dog-boy."

Neji raised an eyebrow and said, "You're in a good Sasuke. No fan girl bothering you?" The raven scoffs and said, "They did already." Shikamaru folds his arms saying, "Fan girls... how troublesome..."

Gaara walks pass hem saying, 'We'll be late." Kiba gape at the read had muttering, "Eh? He skips classes more than I do." Shikamaru smirks and said, "But still he passes unlike you."

"Thank you for putting it s bluntly." Kiba replied sarcastically. The conversation end there as they headed towards their first class before the first bell rings.

**NARUTO'S CLASS  
ENGLISH**

"Very good Naruto! You're the highest in our assignment. Great essay." Iruka-sensei commented handing Naruto his paper. A bold A++ mark can be seen there. Naruto simply grinned a thanks.

Ino rolls her eyes and said, "he could have that copied from someone else's work." Iruka being a kind teacher he is replied, "Yamanaka-san, I know if the work or not. I assure you it's authentic."

"How would you know sensei?" Sakura asks mockingly. Iruka stared at the two girls and sighed looking dismayed. "I can't believe you're questioning my capability. If you're doubting it . I'll tell you writing about your personal life is not something you can copy." he the hands Sakura and Ino's paper and said, "Unlike you two, obviously you tried to imitate each other's styles. I suggest you don't do that next time. Because next time, I'll give you two an F for cheating."

The two girls flushed in embarrassment as Naruto was groaning inwardly. He's going to get it late. He looks at the seat besides him. Chezca winks at him and whispered, "HQ again later?"

"You bet! I have a new song to compose." Naruto whispered smiling. Iruka claps his hands saying, "Reminders! Your project will be passed next week. I want to see a good presentation." Most of the students groaned. A lyrical poem personally composed based on any works of Shakespeare is hard. Not everybody is good at writing poetry specially lyrical poetry. Iruka taps his desk saying, "Let's get to our lesson now." Naruto opens his bag. As he sees the book Neji gave him, he couldn't help but smile. The girls should not know about it or else.

**LUNCH BREAK**

Hyuuga Neji watch in amazement as the blonde loser chat animatedly to the fearsome Demon Woman. There is this shining brightness in his eyes that seems to twinkle with life. He wanted to see those eyes happy. How he is interested in the blonde loser is a long story.

Sasuke and Paradoxical were newly transfer students last 2 months ago in Konoha High. It's the only school that is reasonable with their busy schedules as stars. It was Neji's 4th day in school when he spotted the blonde. He was happily reading an English novel in the library. It was early in the morning and when he saw him, he thought it was an angel reading the book of God. What mesmerized him are his blue eyes. They were so beautiful he felt himself gasping. The next time he saw him, the blonde was running away from two girls who were laughing cruelly. Naruto bumped into him. he didn't looked at Neji but he mumbled a sorry. Neji saw tears spilling from those blue orbs. His eyes widened. Tears. He felt himself getting sad. The blonde's eye looks so sad it was heart breaking. It was an ugly sight for Neji. From then on, he wanted to see smiling eyes from Naruto.

Snapping back from his reverie, Neji felt another pair of eyes gazing at blonde. He looked at his side. Uchiha Sasuke. He frowned slightly. He cough catching the attention of the said Uchiha. He smirks at him and said, "What an odd pair right? A loser and a trouble maker."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him and replied, "Why are you telling me this?" Neji smugly answered, "Because you're gazing at that blonde loser."

"I'm not" he hissed. The Hyuuga looks away and said, "Whatever you say Sasuke." At that moment, Sasuke frowns. He was not gazing or staring at the blonde loser. It was the Hyuuga who was staring. Sasuke could not explain why but that irritates him. He has not been staring. It just so happen that the blonde is sitting across them. He then felt another pair of eyes staring. This time not at the blonde idiot but to whom the loser is talking to. He looked to his back and sees Gaara.

"Sabaku." He called. The red-head glares at him and said, "What Uchiha?" Sasuke smirks and said, "If you stare too much, she might melt." Gaara smirks and said, "Looks who's talking." Sasuke folds his arms and haughtily said, "I wasn't staring."

Gaara's smirk turned up a notch and said, "Then I am not too." Sasuke stands up muttering, "Whatever Sabaku." he then walks towards the exit of the cafeteria. For some strange reason the Uchiha decided to take the route where the loser is seated.

Chezca seeing the Uchiha is about to pass by. She has this crazy idea that Naruto would kill her for later. It would irate the bitches but she would handle them. Yep. She would. As the Uchiha pass by, she stuck her foot out tripping the raven. Sasuke found himself falling forward and crashing towards a blonde idiot.

Naruto yelp as Sasuke landed on him. His back hurts a lot from landing on the cemented floor and having the raven fall on him. "Owww..." he groaned. He opens one eye seeing the Uchiha's face a mere inches away from his face. He blushed beet red with the sudden closeness. The raven open his eyes and obsidian onyx meet the deepest blue of blue. As if time has stopped, they stare into each other as if no one wanted to break the contact.

"Get off me teme..." Naruto muttered darkly fighting a losing battle of hiding his blush. His brain has finally kicked in and it's giving warning signals that the fangirls are going to skin and bury him alive. "Hn" Sasuke replied getting up slowly to his feet. Naruto who is still fighting his blush down said, "Watch were you going." Sasuke points at Chezca and said, "Demon Woman tripped me"

Chezca cast an innocent look and said, "Did not. You weren't really looking." Sasuke shot her a glare but said nothing. Naruto could feel the utmost hateful glares from everyone in the cafeteria exclaim, "Let it go Chez. Common." with that he grab her by the arm and drags her away from the place.

_"His eyes are beautiful up close. It's like the deep blue sea trying to drown you moreover... he smells like jasmine."_ Sasuke thought. For a second there he regretted getting up at once. The smell, he like the smell of the loser. He place his hands on his lips to hide that knowing smirk. Oh yes, he is going to find ways just to smell him again.

**ROOFTOP**

"I can't believe you tripped him Chez!" Naruto replied groaning. He pulls hi hair wailing, "The bitches will shave my head for that!" Chezca rolls her eyes saying, "They won't not unless I stop them." Naruto flails his arms saying, "You won't do such a thing!"

"Don't worry too much. Just enjoy for now that your dram guy actually fell on top of you." Chezca teased giving Naruto this wolf-like grin. "Uchiha is not my dream guy!" Naruto growled. Chezca nudges her best friend saying, "You haven't realized that yet but you' wake up realizing that you have the hots for him."

Naruto frowns and said, "That's absurd!" Chezca nods her head and said, "The sexual tension I feel between the two of you is damn irritating." she folds her arms and said, "I just have to do something about it."

"Oh God Chez! Don't match-make me to death!" Naruto exclaim almost pulling his hair out. "The fan girls will kill me!" Chezca's expression turned serious and said, "Naru-chan for once forget the fan girls. Can't you give yourself a bit of happiness?" Naruto opens his mouth to answer but he found no answer to that so he closed it. Chezca smiled weakly and said, "I hate it when you put on the happy mask of yours and pretends everything is fine but the truth is you're suffering inside. I just can't stand it."

"Chez..."

Chezca playfully slaps him in the shoulder and said, "Naru-chan, enjoy for now okay?" Naruto meekly nod his head smiling a little. He knew Chezca is right. Who is he to deny it? He has always fell lonely in Konoha High. The people who bullies him makes sure that he is not happy. He is only happy when he is around his guardian and with Chezca. That's why he wonder how he'll survive this hell without them.

"Hey wanna head to the HQ?" Chezca asks. Naruto looks at his watch and said, 'It's early Chez. Tsunade-baachan will kill me I skip class again." Chezca rolls her eyes and said, "Fine, let's go back to class." As they headed towards back to the hall, Naruto couldn't shake the warmth feeling he felt when the Uchiha fell on him. _"He felt so warm."_ he thought unconsciously admitting that he like that warmth of the Raven.

Meanwhile Itachi is busy talking to the owner of Ichiraku asking questions about the blonde he saw in his studio. The owner told him basics of the blonde:

_Naruto Uzumaki  
17 years old  
No. 1 costumer of Ichiraku_

Itachi tried to learn more but it looks like that's the only info the owner could give. He looks at his watch. According to the owner, Naruto and his friend goes there after school. Normally, the girl arrives there first. He got up and went to his car. Kisame, his secretary sans driver smiles at him and said, "Your discovery arrives?"

"Not yet Kisame. He'll be here after class." Itachi replied. Kisame starts the engine and said, "I heard him sing one time. He is amazing." Itachi raise an eyebrow at Kisame. The shark-faced man chuckled, "I was out for lunch and Ichiraku happens to serve the best ramen that I've been craving for. This was months ago but I could not forget how his voice or what he looks like."

"I finally understand why you suggested for me to look nearby" Itachi replied. Kisame steers to the right and said, "I'll take that as a thank you."

**AFTER CLASS**

Chezca sling her bag on her shoulder saying, "Common, let's go." Naruto nods his head looking at the gates of Konoha High. The whole day went by without being physically abused by bullies and humiliation from the bitches. This thins brought anxiety to him. He knew what happened to him and the Uchiha at the cafeteria earned an ire from the bitches. As he walk away side by side with Chezca he is still expecting a comeback but it didn't came.

"They won't hurt you while I'm watching your back Naru-chan." Chezca replied reading the blonde's thoughts. "They'll still do it despite you watching over like a hawk." Naruto replied. He knew that Chezca is telling the truth. The reason Chezca gets into serious fights is mostly because she is trying to defend him from the bullies. However, some attacks slips through. "I'm taking the responsibility to what happened earlier. the Uchiha did say I trip him. They'll be after me but like they can harm me." Chezca replied with a knowing smirk.

"You denied your tripped him." Naruto retorted. "And I was obviously lying." Chezca exclaimed. She place a protective right arm around the shoulders of the blonde and whispered, "Enjoy this moment where you weren't bullied okay? These times are rare."

Unknown to them, a group of guys were watching them a far. One of them has this evil glint in his eyes.

**SASUKE'S OFFICE**

"That was tiring. I really hate school." Kiba muttered cracking his knuckles. They were at Sasuke's office waiting for their producer Itachi. Sasuke is walking back and forth looking very impatient. He hated waiting. Especially now.

Shikamaru mentally groaned and said, "Will you seat down Sasuke? You're driving me nuts!" The Uchiha merely gives me a death glare. "Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered under his breathe.

Sasuke stops and exclaims, "Where the hell is Itachi?! God damn it!" with that Itachi walks through the door saying, "I'm here dear brother."

"You're late Itachi" Sasuke hissed. Itachi pats his brother in the head and said, "The traffic was terrible. Common now, our vocalist is probably there already." Kiba stands up asking, "Can Akamaru come?" Sasuke shook his head. "Awww man!" Kiba exclaim looking disappointed. "The mutt stays Inuzuka. He'll be a distraction." Sasuke replied.

"He'll be lonely here." Kiba replied looking at his white dog. "Give him to my secretary Kisame downstairs. He'll take care of him" Itachi replied. Sasuke fetch his car keys and said, "Let's go. Were wasting time." As Sasuke exits the room, Neji commented, "I've never seen him so excited." with that they all chuckled.

The drive to Ichiraku took about 45 minutes. As they got there, the owner of Ichiraku greeted them. "He and his friend arrived 30 minutes ago. They're upstairs though he hasn't started singing."

"Good, we'll be able to see the start of the show." Itachi replied. With that he lead everyone to the staircase. As they were climbing, Kiba commented, "This place looks old." Sasuke hushed him saying, "Quiet Inuzuka."

They stopped in front of a door slightly opened. Itachi motioned everyone to take a peek but be quiet. What they see shocks them to the bone. Inside is the Demon Woman and The Loser of Konoha High. Itachi could be mistaken right?

Naruto is seating on a chair strumming slightly to his blue electric guitar as Chezca is playfully flipping the 9 inches dagger through the air. Naruto raises an eyebrow at Chezca and commented, "That would kill me Chez." The girl snorted and said, "Like I would kill you."

"Where did you get that?" Naruto asks. Chezca stops flipping the dagger and said, "One of the guys in juvi gave this as a parting gift. He taught me knife-throwing." Naruto stares at the dagger and noted, "That's dangerous Chez. It could kill somebody." Chez slaps him on the right arm saying, "You fool! I'm not going to kill anybody." with that she grins and said, "Naru0chan we didn't o her to talk about this. Go play and sing already."

"If you're going to be my manager, I don't think I'll like it. You're too bossy." Naruto kidded. He earned a painful whack in the head for that. "Violent to." he replied rubbing his head. Nevertheless, he did what he is told to do. He strums the intro in his guitar and started to sing:

_Once inside the door  
I check myself in the mirror  
As I look past this lonely minute  
Was this ride worth waiting for?  
I'm scared to death that now I've missed it._

Sasuke felt his jaw dropping. His eyes and ears seems to be fooling him. It's the dobe. The Loser is the voice that could defeat Sai in on singing. Impossible? He believes it is but what's this he's seeing and hearing now?

_But she was not the only stone  
Skipped across this gravel road, leading down the path of loneliness  
So I'll fly from this hate, pray my soul the Lord will take me  
To a place through time and indifference._

The lyrics. The message of the song. It's just too sad. Did he compose this? The melody is damn good. Sasuke pondered as he watches and listen intently at the blonde

_I wanna know, how do you feel  
I wanna know is this was real  
Then tell me what would you say  
If you can make this pain go away_

Nice lyrics. The blonde probably based the song in his life. If that's the case, could it be that the loser's life is filled with so much loneliness and pain?

_She plans her future looking bright ahead  
Leaves me in the past  
I can't stand to hand out with my co-dependent friends  
My patience fading fast  
But every sign and every song is telling me I don't belong  
But it's ok to fell scared  
"Cause one day soon I'll find myself and realize that no one else  
We'll make me feel stupid._

Itachi is right. The voice will definitely put Sai into shame. A voice that he didn't expect that the Loser of Konoha High would have. A voice. A talent.

"He's good with the guitar." Kiba muttered completely awed. _"He's good. No. **Better** than me dammit!"_ His mind roared out of excitement. Neji's eyes glints in satisfaction thinking, _"If we get him, I'll be able to be at his side and stare into his eyes as often as I like."_

_I wanna know, how do you feel  
I wanna know is this was real  
Then tell me what would you say  
If you can make this pain go away_

He then started strumming into the bridge of the song with such fervor, you could feel his emotions in the song. Chezca smiled to herself. That's what she likes about Naruto. When he sings, he doesn't hide his true feelings. He sings from his heart and because of that, any song that he sings comes out great, beautiful, breathtaking... that's why...

"Naru-chan.." she exclaims putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder making him halt. The blonde looks at her. Chezca smiled saying, "That's all right for now" with that she threw the dagger towards the door. The dagger went through the small opening. Naruto heard a guy shriek.

He immediately stood up saying, "Gwah! Chez! You hit someone!" Chezca's eyes flashed dangerously at the door and said, "No I didn't. You peeping toms! **Show yourselves!**" the door opens widely to reveal Gaara holding the dagger by the blade with his two fingers.

"What the fuck you guys doing here?!" Naruto demanded very much shocked to see ParaDOXical standing there. Well Kiba is on the floor looking like he pissed himself. Chezca eyed the red-head saying, "Impressive. You caught it."

Gaara smirks and said, "You got some skills." Naruto rolls his eye and said, "Really now, you didn't come here to witness throw knives do you?"

"No dobe." Sasuke replied. Naruto glares at the raven and said, "Teme! Then what the fuck you guys doing here?" Itachi steps inside the room saying, "Sasuke, you know this person?" Sasuke nods his head stepping inside. "He studies in our school aniki. He's the Loser of Konoha High."

Itachi raises an eyebrow at the Sasuke then at Naruto saying, "How can a loser like him sings so beautiful? Unbelievable." Chezca snorts and said, "Well believe it. Naru-chan has the talents unlike your ex-vocalist!" Sasuke frowns and said, "Don't dare mention him here!"

"Oh fuck it! Will you guys tell me, what are you doing here? Why the hell you guys spying on me?" Naruto demanded looking pissed off. "We've seen you play and we heard you sing. You're the one we're looking for." Sasuke replied bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widens and said, "No fucking way! I'm the secret vocalist you've been blabbering about?!" Sasuke smirks and said, "So you do have some brains in your thick skull after all." Naruto frowns and said, "I'm not stupid you bastard!"

Itachi steps forward and replied, "Sasuke don't rile him up." he looks at Naruto saying, "I saw you yesterday here and I'm amazed with your singing voice." Naruto stares at him in shock. The President of Sharingan Records is now talking to him "Will you accept our offer to stardom?" he asks.

"Yeah! I like the way you play the guitar. You're awesome man!" Kiba exclaimed recovering from the shock of nearly getting maimed by a dagger awhile ago. "Well?" Itachi asks. Naruto frowns and said, "No." Sasuke's eyes widened. Did he dobe rejected their offer? The dobe said no to ParaDOXical. This is not happening!

"Naruto! If it's the Uchiha's cockiness, ignore it! Please say yes!" Neji exclaim almost pleading. Sasuke flashes him a death glare. How dare that Hyuuga say it's his fault that the dobe said no. Naruto shook his head and said, "No Neji. I'm not in for this." Chezca frowns and said, "Naru-chan don't say that! You have the talent and you know that!:

Sasuke looks at Naruto locking him in his gaze and said, "We're giving you the opportunity to be famous. This is your chance to show everyone that you're not a loser. Don't be a fool and turn your back against this!" Naruto breaks the gaze from the said Uchiha and said, "I'm... sorry... but no..."

_"Why am I refusing? This is Paradoxical? Who will say no to them?" _Naruto thought feeling a heavy weight on his heart, _"But I just did say no... why? why?"_ Sasuke frowns and said, "You... you... truly... a loser." Naruto's head shot up glaring at him. He clenched his fists and exclaimed, "You don't have any idea what will happen to me. You don't have the **fucking** idea if **they** knew that I will be a part of you. If I'm a loser, then you're a fucking bastard!" with that he stormed out of the room.

**"Naru-chan!"** Chezca cried. Neji grabs Sasuke by the collar saying, "Uchiha you prick! Why do you have to say that?!" Sasuke pushed Neji away saying, "Nobody says no to us and if that dobe doesn't want us then it's his lost!" Kiba sighs and said, "Man Sasuke, **Sai said no to us**. He left us hanging in the air so what's the shit of this nobody says no to us?"

Shikamaru folds his arms and said, "By the looks of things, it's our lost." Itachi sighs and said, "We must persuade him Sasuke. He is our hope." Sasuke rolls his eyes and said, "He doesn't want it! What part of no can't you get?!"

**"Shut the fuck up all of you!"** Chezca hollered. Everyone stared at her in shock. Chezca is fuming, her face looks red from anger, you could almost see smoke coming out from her head but what shocks them are the lingering tears in her eyes. "Naru-chan... though he doesn't want to admit it, wants to be a part of you guys. He always dreams about being part of the popular crowd but... he... he denies himself of this... of this happiness..."

She took a deep breathe trying to calm herself and said, "He's afraid... he's afraid of the idea of being popular then getting rejected. He has a hard time trusting other people after all of those betrayals. Truly, they will not be happy knowing that he will be the vocalist of Paradoxical. He'll just be bullied more. Ridiculed more... after all... he is a loser." with that the tears fell.

"They... you mean those people who bullies him at school? Haruno and Yamanaka?" Sasuke asks frowning. Chezca snorts and said, "Not just them, oh what the fuck you know? You came to the school not caring about other people!" she then remembers something. She felt like she has been stabbed by a knife. "Oh fuck!"

Gaara frowns seeing her horrified expression, "What's wrong?" Chezca grits her teeth and said, "Naru-chan is not suppose to be on his own for the whole day. What happened in the cafeteria got the ire of the bullies"

"And?" Kiba asks. Chezca frowns and exclaim, "They will get back at him! That's why I was watching his back all this time at school because I know they'll get back at them even if it's my fault!" Sasuke smugly smirked and said, "So you did trip me." Chezca cast him a death glare and said, "This is not the time to be smug about it Uchiha. The last beating he got, it nearly got him to the hospital hanging on his life thread if I didn't interfered he would be in a hospital!"

She is about to dash outside but the raven beat him to it. This surprises her too much that she halted saying, "What the fuck?" Itachi smirks and said, "Let him be... it's his fault anyway. Don't worry he'll get your friend back."

**IN SOME ALLEY**

**Naruto's POV**

I must have run so fast that I didn't know where to go. I looked at my surroundings. An alley way. Great. Oh man, what a day. First the bastard fell on top me, second Paradoxical is getting me as their vocalist and lastly, here I am running away from the open door. Why? Cal me a coward but yes I am afraid. I'm a loser, I'll just bring bad image to Paradoxical. I don't want that. I don't want people blaming me again.

Besides, I'll get picked on more. I mean, they'll detest me for being the vocalist of Paradoxical. I know it sounds absurd. I also know that this is a great opportunity for me to prove that I am not a loser. A chance to prove I am somebody and not just a nobody. That will shut the trap of the bitches and make the bullies beg for forgiveness but heck, I'm running away from it.

I looked at the darkening sky. Maybe Sasuke is right. I am truly a loser. My ears perked up as I heard a group of guys snickering. I turned my head to the right and my eyes widened. Tamaro and his gang. Oh fuck! The come back of what happened in the cafeteria!

"Well what do you know? Hey loser why are you running away? You think you can escape us?" Tamaro exclaimed. His right arm is still in a cast but in his left hand he has a baseball bat. "I'm not running away from you assholes!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth. Looks like I'm going to have to fight my way through without Chezca.

Tamaro frowns and said, "Whatever loser! That stunt in the cafeteria made my Sakura cry. How dare you fucker!" I rolled my eyes and said, "That was an accident you idiot!" before I could continue two guys grab my arms. I struggled to get free but their grips are so strong. Tamaro hands the bat to the guy besides me saying, "Accident or not, it's your fault loser. You're such an eyesore I so fucking hate you!"

I cried in pain as the guy slam the bat in my stomach. Another hit. Blood. Wow. I'm spitting blood already. I could feel rain drops slowly falling. The sky is crying for me. Well, it always been crying for me because I could not cry anymore.

"Looks like you're not use without that fuck of a friend of yours! A loser! A helpless prick! A fucking coward!" Tamaro exclaimed slapping me in the face. I simply glared at him and mockingly said, "Beat me to death but it won't change the fact that you're worst than a loser than me."

"Die you fuck!" Tamaro exclaimed signaling the guy with the bat to bash me in the head. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come but it didn't. I carefully opened my eyes and I thought my heart stopped beating for like ten seconds. Sasuke Uchiha stands there twisting the guy's arm so painfully that he drops the bat.

If looks could kill, Tamaro would be dead because the look that he is giving Tamaro is so deadly that Tamaro paled in fright. "Pathetic low life bastards!" he exclaimed. He let go of the guy's arm who is still howling in pain. "Augh!! Tamaro-sama he broke my arm!!" he exclaimed painfully.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha... you defend the l-loser?" Tamaro asks looking frightened. "I hate punks like you picking on people who can't even fight back." he glared at the two guys holding me and said, "Release him or I'll break your limbs." the two let go of me and ran like their asses were on fire. The guy who was wailing waste no time and took the run. Tamaro gulps and said, "I'll make sure that you won't get away with this."

Sasuke smirks and said, "Hn. Let's see." with that Tamaro took off. I slump to the ground clutching my stomach. The rain is pouring heavily now. I looked at Sasuke and weakly said, "Why? What have I done to suffer like this? All I want is to feel I belonged... guess you were right... I am truly a loser... " I closed my eyes and after that I don't remember anything at all.

**End of Naruto's POV**

Sasuke kneeled in time catching the blonde before he hits the ground. He looks at Naruto's face and wiped the blood from it's mouth. Not much damage. He came in time. He got his phone and called Itachi

"You got him?"

"Yeah. We're in an alleyway 5 blocks from there."

"I'll pick you up."

"Thanks aniki."

He puts the phone away as he cradled the blonde in his arms. For some strange reason when he heard what the Demon Woman said about Naruto nearly landing in the hospital close to death scared him. He has been close to death before in that car crash. He knows the feeling. He bend his neck and buried his face on the mop of blonde hair.

Jasmine.

He still smells of Jasmine even if the day is about to end. Sasuke smiled. He is certain now that he likes the smell. As the rain poured and drenching them, Sasuke hold onto Naruto and even when Itachi arrived with his car and helping him get the blonde inside the car, he still holds to him.

Jasmine.

He doesn't want to let go. That's it, he's going to make sure the blonde agrees on being the vocalist of Paradoxical. Hook or by crook he will.

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
Next: **Reflection - He opens his eyes and he could see white walls. He's in the hospital and there stood Uchiha Sasuke smirking at him. He groaned.

* * *

**AN: **That was long and it took me a great deal to pull this one off. Hope you enjoyed it R&R please!! The insert song here is from **SR-71 **entitled **Go Away. **It suits Naruto-chan very much don't you agree? 


	6. The Reflection

**ParaDOXical  
By: **Disordered Thoughts

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating: **M (to be safe)  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers: **If the series Naruto is mine, expect a lot of SasuNaru actions. Songs of ELLEGARDEN, SALIVA and SR-71 are not mine.

* * *

**The Reflection**  
_If I wanted it  
I'd break off a bit  
If I wanted a taste of  
Someone else's world  
**-SR-71-**_

* * *

Tsunade wrinkle her brow as she flips through the records of the students. She has just finished the records of the Uchiha and Sabaku. She notes herself to take a careful eye at the red-head. Sabaku has a similar record to a certain girl that everyone calls as the Demon Woman. It's been a long day. School has ended 2 hours ago but she is doing overtime work. How she became a Guidance Counselor at Konoha High is something she never expected. The reason is not because her husband Jiraiya is the principal. The reason was Naruto.

She was a Doctor when she married Jiraiya who she met in a club in one of her drinking spree. Jiraiya was not her ideal man but he proved himself to be worthy of Tsunade. Tsunade at that time could not believe the famous porn writer and author of Icha Icha Paradise is also an English teacher at Konoha High. When they got married, Jiraiya got promoted to Vice-Principal. It was also then they met the blonde and blue-eyed Naruto. The boy was beating a couple of boys who were bullying a small girl. Naruto was 10 years old at that time. Tsunade fell-in-love with the boy's determination and unconditional love. It was the same for Jiraiya. At that time, Naruto has one guardian by the name of Umino Iruka. Tsunade and Jiraiya begged Iuka to let them be the guardian of the boy. If not, they will share guardianship of the boy. Iruka who doesn't want to lose his guardianship over Naruto agreed. His long-time lover Kakashi became a guardian shortly afterwards.

Naruto would consider himself lucky for having four guardians at the same time who practically adores him. Tsunade considered Naruto not just her son but an eye-opener. Naruto wasn't an easy kid to start with. He was an absolute troubled maker. He gets into fights like it's his bread and butter. The kids in the orphanage feared him and calls him Kyuubi, because he is like a 9-tailed demon-fox when he is angry. Tsunade diagnosed it as Anger-Management problems. She decided to solve it and she did. Naruto lose his Kyuubi instincts. Something that Tsunade now wish that the blonde has. For a reason, that the blonde could fight back his bullies.

Yes. It s all because of Naruto that she fell in love with counseling. So, here she is, the Head of Guidance and Disciplinary Department of Konoha High. Thinking about it, she is thankful for having Naruto in their life. Jiraiya and she can't have children due to cervical problems. Having Naruto is like having their own son.

Her train if though got interrupted by the sound of her cellphone ringing. She picks it up and what she heard on the other end had her rushing out of her office and into car with one thing in her mind.

_**"Naruto!"**_

Meanwhile...

"Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed swatting the wandering hands of his lover. They were relaxing on the couch in front of the TV watching some re-runs. Kakashi is getting bored and decided to play with his favorite dolphin. Of course, the said dolphin didn't approve of it. For the past few weeks they've been doing it and he wants to give his ass rest.

"Ruka-chan, it's all right. I just want t touch you." Kakashi whispered huskily into Iruka's ear. The brunette shivered. Damn that scarecrow. He knows indeed how to get him to submit. Iruka looked back why he fell in-love with this man.

Kakashi was his classmate way back in College. They were both studying to become a teacher. Kakashi was a notorious playboy and a pervert while Iruka was brainy and well reserved. This quietness attracted Kakashi to Iruka. everyone said that the scarecrow had it bad for the dolphin because Kakashi stopped his playboy ways and started getting serious with his life. Iruka was touched by this. If the man is willing to change himself for him, he is really loves him. Iruka said yes to Kakashi and the rest was history.

After graduation, Iruka became and Elementary Teacher in a public school while Kakashi became a Math Teacher in Konoha High. In that public school he met Naruto. Iruka heard stories about the blonde from his co-teachers. A child who nearly killed a fellow student in a fight. Iruka took Naruto as a challenge. Indeed, the child was troublesome. He was a total headache. he ends up fighting with almost everyone except for Chezca who was his fellow orphan. Iruka saw how lonely the boy was. Discriminated because he had no parents and because of his foreign features. Iruka knew how hard is that. Kakashi who is half German received the same treatment when he was young understand perfectly how that goes. However, Kakashi has loving parents to comfort him but Naruto has none. All he has is himself.

The kind teacher Iruka got Naruto's trust over ramen. From then on, Iruka became Naruto's legal guardian. When the Sannin couple appeared and shared guardianship over the blonde, Kakashi jumped into the picture as one of Naruto's guardian. It's like he is the father and Iruka is the mother. The dolphin could only blush at that thought.

Kakashi on the other hand found the blonde a brat after calling him pervert and prank him so many time for molesting his dolphin. However, seeing the sheer brightness despite of the dark loneliness that surrounds the boy, he could not help adoring him. Iruka and Kakashi both knew that no matter how lonely or in-pain Naruto is, the blonde would still smile. So brightly it hurts, because they knew it's just a facade.

"I swear if you don't get your hand off, I'm going to tie you up!" Iruka exclaimed glaring at the silver-haired man whose hand is now playing on Iruka's zipper. Kakashi grinned and said, "Never thought you were into bondage."

Iruka whammed his hand at Kakashi's face and said, "Baka hentai!" before Kakashi could say anything, the phone rang. Iruka got up and answered it. After a few seconds, Kakashi found himself speeding out of their garage with a teary-eyed Iruka by his side. They are both thinking of one person,

_**"Naruto!"**_

**SANNIN RESIDENCE**

Jiraiya sighed. He's slumped. He's having a Writer's Block and he has a deadline within the week. Sometimes he curse the popularity of Icha Icha Paradise and how good he writes. No matter how perverted and lewd his works are, it was a bestseller and people are clamoring for more.

_"Relax Jiraiya, you're stressed and overworked. That's why ideas aren't flowing through your brain now." _He thought. He got up and looked at the framed pictures displayed on the shelves. He smiled. They were filled with Naruto's pictures. When he first saw the boy defending a girl from bullies he liked the sheer spark of the orphan. Though it's irritation to be called "Ero-sennin" by the brat. A nickname that Naruto gave him when he learned he writes porn books. Jiraiya could never agree more with Tsunade when his strong-headed wife decided to be a legal guardian to the blonde. It was him who saw the sheer talent of Naruto with music. It was him who taught the boy to pent up all his emotion in music. The boy strengthen his marriage life. He acts as the father and Tsunade as the mother.

Jiraiya thought it will be better for Naruto to study in Konoha High. A part of him says it's going to be a bad decision putting him there. The crowd is cruel and judgmental but he trust the blonde will pull through. He always believe in the brat. He believes that Naruto will overcome the sadness threatens to consume his very being.

He is about to get back to work when the phone rang. He pushed the speaker button. Tsunade's almost like a sob voice filled the room. Jiraiya heard the word hospital and Naruto. He forgot about his writer's block. He hrab his car keys and rushed out of the house with one thing in his mind,

_**"Naruto!"**_

**HIDDEN LEAF HOSPITAL  
HALLWAY**

Chezca has her face buried in her hands. She has been cursing mentally for the nth time. She has just called Tsunade regarding Naruto. They will be here in a few minutes.

"They are going too far. A metal bat... a fucking metal baseball bat..." Chezca muttered dangerously with that she punched the wall beside her. So hard, she heard the wall crack. This action startled everyone.

Neji place a reassuring hand on her right shoulder and said, "Calm down. Anger won't help right now and it will not help Naruto at all." Kiba nod his head and replied, "Yeah. He seems to be a strong person. He'll survive."

Indeed, Naruto is a strong person. Chezca knew that. They both grew up in the same orphanage. When they were kids, Naruto always protects her from bullies. Naruto, the Kyuubi. She remembered that day when Naruto send five kids twice his size to the hospital because they tried to violate her. Naruto was feared by many. Chezca was never afraid of him, she knew that Naruto hated his anger and the way he acts. He wanted to stop. He doesn't want t be called a monster.

When Naruto met Tsunade, his Kyuubi ways started to dwindle to the point it disappeared. Because of that, those who feared him took the opportunity to get back at him. Chezca made it a point they won't lay a finger on her precious friend. Chezca decided to be a monster as Naruto was known. Their roles changed but Chezca didn't mind. Naruto was her only friend and the only one who understood her loneliness. That's why when he was bullied in Konoha High, Chezca didn't mind being labeled as the Demon Woman. She will protect Naruto, even if it lands her in jail.

"Doctor how is the patient?" Sasuke asks interrupting Chezca's line of thought. The doctor smiled and said, "He'll survive. If you didn't arrive on time his ribcage might have broke. That was some nasty blow."

Chezca stood up asking, "Can we see him?" The doctor nods his head and said, "Yes but he's still unconscious." with our further ado, Chezca rushed into Naruto's room.

Upon entering, Chezca ran towards the bed. Seeing Naruto sleeping peacefully away from pain, she breath a sigh of relief. So much relief that she could not stop the tears from falling. She clutched her chest and kneeled saying, "Baka... honto ni baka desu..."

"You care a lot for him." Kiba replied kneeling besides Chezca who is now actually sobbing. The dog-boy handed her a handkerchief saying, "He's lucky to have a friend like you Demon Woman." This comment made Chezca smile a bit. She graciously took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes with it. "Does this happen a lot?" Sasuke ask. Chezca sighed and said, "Physical abuse no, but emotional abuse yes. He gets that a lot from Haruno and Yamanaka."

"Why do they do they hate him so much? He seems to be a nice guy." Kiba exclaimed looking confused. Chezca snorted and said, "We don't know. Until now, we are wondering why." She stood up and said, "Naru-chan... I wonder how much pain he'll go through..."

Neji smirked and said, "Help us persuade him to be part of Paradoxical." Chezca raised an eyebrow at him. "We'll change his life. He will never be a loser." Sasuke chirped in. Chezca snaps her head towards him, "How can you be so sure that getting him as your new vocalist will guarantee that those people who treated him like trash will praise the ground he walks?" she demanded.

"Nothing is impossible to us. Especially to an Uchiha. Leave this to me. An Uchiha never backs down." Itachi nods his head and replied, "A talent like that should not go to waste."

Chezca combed her fingers through her hair and said, "All right, I'll help you persuade him. After all, Naru-chan deserves to be part of something special."

**DREAM SEQUENCE STARTS**

_**"KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"**_

_A voice so fearful cried_

_**"LOSER! DEADLAST!"**_

_A voice so mocking hollered._

_**"DEMON! GET LOST BAKEMONO!"**_

_A voice so angry yelled._

_**"DIRT BAG! DUMB BLONDE!"**_

_A voice so taunting screamed._

_A tear_

_A sob_

_Why? Way back people saw me as a monster. Now, I'm seen as a loser. What happened? Am I cursed to be hated by them? Why?_

_**"Dobe..."**_

_That voice. That deep insulting voice._

_**"Usurantonkachi!"**_

_Did that bastard called me what?!_

_**"Naruto , open your eyes you twit!"**_

_Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke. His insults doesn't hurt at all. Why? Maybe because... no... it can't be..._

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**

He opens his eyes and he could see white walls. He's in the hospital and there stood Uchiha Sasuke smirking at him. He groaned.

"Looks like you're awake Usurantonkachi." Sasuke replied smugly. Naruto shot him a glare and said, "Shut-up teme! My head hurts..."

As, he tried to get up he winced in pain. Chezca hold Naruto by the shoulders saying, 'Don't move just yet Naru-chan." Naruto looks at Chezca and smiled weakly, "Chez... gomen..."

"Baka. Just lie back and rest. You're hurt but the doctor said you'll be fine." Chezca replied smiling back. Itachi looks at Naruto and said, "It's a good thing Sasuke came in time to save you. Those idiots nearly killed you."

"Hahaha... Itachi-san, they've been trying to kill me for a long time. I'm used to it." Naruto replied grinning. The grin made Sasuke wince. He could feel his eyebrow twitching. How could the dobe smile like that? "Why didn't you fight back?" I know you can. Don't smile and say it's okay! Don't you value your life?" Sasuke exclaimed his voice tainted with annoyance.

"Don't tell me things I already know teme! It's one of your business!" Naruto shot back. "It is my business dobe!" Sasuke almost screamed.

Naruto frowns and said, "Who are you? My manager?" Sasuke smirked and said, "Is that a ayes to our offer?" Naruto rolls his eyes and said, "In your dreams!"

"Naru-chan... why don't you accept it? You've always wanted to be acknowledged right?" Chezca asks looking at her friend softly. Naruto scoffs and said, "And have teme as my manager? Nuh-uh!"

"Sasuke's not a bad manager. We won't be this famous if his handling is bad." Kiba replied knowingly. "Besides, he writes most of our songs." Neji nods his head in agreement and said, "Naruto please. Don't throw this opportunity away. Chezca grab Naruto's hand and squeezed it. "Naru-chan, Hyuuga is right."

"I don't know Chez..." Naruto muttered. Chezca closed her eyes and said, "Don't do this because I'm begging you. Do this for yourself Naru-chan. For once, give yourself a chance." with she opens her eyes and smiled.

The door suddenly opened. Four prominent figures of Konoha High all exclaimed, **"Naruto!!!"** Everyone turned their heads towards them. Tsunade stride over and grab the boy in a motherly hug. "Oh God! Thank God! You're safe!" when she released him, it was Iruka's turn to hug the boy. "Naruto, we were so worried!"

Seeing this, Chezca ushered Paradoxical, Sasuke and Itachi out of the room. Jiraiya eyed the blonde boy as he sat on the left side of the bed saying, "Tamaro and his gang right?"

Tsunade cupped the boy's face and replied, "Don't lie. It's obvious!" Naruto meekly nod his head. Kakashi sighed and said, "This is too far. Jiraiya-san... you must expel these kids!"

Iruka nod his head and replied, "Physical injury... they should be sent to juvenile!" Naruto shook his head and said, "Don't' do that. It'll just make matters worse!" Kakashi frowned and said, "Naruto what they did to you is a major offense in the school! They should be punished." Iruka took Kakashi's side and said, "Kakashi is right Naruto. They should be punished."

"The thing is, it happened outside the school!" Naruto exclaimed hoping they would drop it. Tsunade sighed and said, "Naruto has a point." Kakshi cursed under his breath. Iruka merely shook his head in disbelief. Jiraiya sighed and said, "Well, I could call the parents and have them come to school to tell them what their sons had done."

"Of course. Nothing is worst than your parents scolding you and grounding you for misbehavior." Tsunade replied here eyes sparkling with utmost furor.

Naruto groaned inwardly. Looks like he has to let them go this time. He then felt Jiraiya patting him in the head and said, "you okay kid?" Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah..."

Kakashi smirked and inquired, "What in blazing hell Paradoxical is here?" Naruto flushed. He slowly told them the reason including him being recruited as the next vocalist.

Iruka beamed and said, "That's wonderful! Why don't you accept it?" Naruto chuckled saying, "Chezca said something like that too." Tsunade looks at Naruto and said, "You're having doubts."

Naruto only lowered his head down. Tsunade lovingly hugs him saying, "I wont' blame you for having doubts. You've been hurt so much, it's so hard for you to trust people. It's okay dear."

"But I want to say yes. I want this!" Naruto exclaimed hugging back. Jiraiya stood up saying, "Then go for it. Give yourself a chance." Naruto looks at Jiraiya and smiled. Kakashi chuckled and replied, "Yeah, and go bag yourself an Uchiha." Naruto flushed beet red exclaiming, "Why would I do that?!"

Iruka ruffled his head and said, "We know your sexual orientation Naruto. It's okay." Naruto pouted and said, "Are you guys implying that I have a crush on Uchiha Sasuke?" Kakashi's smirk turned up a notch and said, "Ah, I said an Uchiha. I didn't say Uchiha Sasuke."

"Whatever. I'm not bagging him." Naruto replied blushing still. "Oh well, there's the Hyuuga, he seems to like you." Kakashi replied chuckling. "Kakashi stop teasing him!" Iruka replied slapping his lover over the arm. Naruto pouted even more saying, "I am not bagging no one!"

Meanwhile...

**HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

The Principal Jiraiya, Head of Guidance Tsunade, The pervert Math Teacher Kakashi and the kind English Teacher Iruka. What are their relations to the blonde? Why are they so worried over him like the dobe is their own son? What's going on? If Naruto has connections to these people who are considered the most respected people in Konoha High then why the blonde is considered a loser? It seems like logic has now escaped everyone and Sasuke hates it. He hates it when he can't figure something out. He is an Uchiha. He is supposed to be a prodigy.

"Demon Woman, what is the relationship of the dobe to the four people inside?" he finally asks Chezca who is leaning on the wall. Chezca flash him a sly smile and said, "Why would I tell you? Besides, it is better if you ask Naru-chan about it. I don't have the rights to tell you guys."

Sasuke frowns and didn't said anything. He knew he can never budge an answer from the blonde's best friend. The girl is like Gaara. The thing is, she talks while the red-head doesn't. Well, most of the times. His wonderings was put to an end when the four prominent figures of Konoha went out of the room.

Jiraiya looks at all of them saying, "Thanks for your concern over Naruto." Itachi smiled and said, "No problem. We can't let him die right?" Tsunade eyes turned to Sasuke and said, "Uchiha Sasuke, you were never the type who will do such a heroic act but thank you. You saved my precious Naruto and I can never thank you enough."

_"My precious Naruto? Why precious?"_ Sasuke thought feeling more puzzled. Tsunade approached Chezca. She embraced the young girl saying, "Thank you for informing us. You've always been at his side, If weren't for you..."

Chezca smiled weakly and said, "Please don't thank me Tsunade-sama. Naru-chan is my best friend. He is precious to me as he is to all of you." Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said, "Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto wants to talk to you. Alone."

**INSIDE THE ROOM**

Alone. How demanding. That was the cross Sasuke's mind when he enters the room. He eyed the blonde who is now sitting up and is looking at the window watching the rain falling down helplessly. He is about to speak but Naruto beat him into a song. He found himself staring at him, listening and watching.

_There's this old man down in Fell's Point,  
Always hanging around  
Telling me, Son, the pendulum swings both ways  
But for you, It'll always swing down!_

_I wanna know, how do you feel  
I wanna know is this was real  
Then tell me what would you say  
If you can make this pain go away_

"I can't promise to make the pain go away but..." Sasuke replied unsure what to say. Naruto sighed and said, "I know. It's up to me to chase it away." Sasuke combed through his hair with his hand saying, "Look, just accept our offer and you'll never go through this again."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. The raven's breathe hitched as those deep blue eyes stared at him. He found the eyes so sad and yet so beautiful. Naruto's eyes are beautiful. "All of my life people push me away. Yes, I want acknowledgement, I wanted to be accepted. I am not taking this offer because I want to take revenge on these people. I'm doing this for myself. I'm saying yes because I want to give myself a chance to be accepted and to believe in that chance."

Tears. Sasuke watched as tears spilled from those beautiful eyes. He didn't know why but he found himself grabbing the blonde and enveloping into a warm embrace. He hated the way Naruto's eyes looked when those tears spilled from them. He don't know why, he just hated it.

Naruto was surprised to see himself in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke. _"Why is he holding me?"_ Naruto wonders in between his sobs. _"Oh great, I'm crying in front on him. Wait. **I'm crying ON him!** Shit! Shit!" _his brain panicked pushing the Uchiha away from him. "G-get off m-me t-teme. I don't need your pity." he exclaimed blushing.

"Hn. Whatever dobe." Sasuke replied. Naruto rubs his eye and said, "I guess... there's no way I can back down now." Sasuke smirked smugly and said, "No dobe. From now on, you're a part of Paradoxical and we'll make it big." That comment made Naruto smile slipping through his mask. Again, Sasuke found himself lost, this time with Naruto's smile. At the back of his mind, he is saying, _"I don't know why they consider you precious but guess I'm seeing a little of it."_

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
Next: **The Make-Over - Naruto watch as they present to him all the clothes they've picked for him. He gulps thinking, _"This is going to be a verrrryyy long day."_

* * *

**AN: **A little SasuNaru in the end. Sasuke is a bit OOC (gulps). HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! 


	7. The MakeOver

**ParaDOXical  
By: Disordered Thoughts  
**

* * *

**Summary: **Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and  
GaaraxOC  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers:** If I was Kishimoto, the series would be an NC-17 yaoi series but he ain't me and I don't owe the series. Songs of ELLEGARDEN, SALIVA and  
SR-71 are not mine. 

**Special Thanks to Tenshi Ai123 for the Beta! **

* * *

**The Make-Over  
**_Now I'm a superstar in the making.  
I ain't fucking around and there ain't no mistaking  
I never ask for something worth the taking.  
Cause I'm a superstar, baby.  
**-Saliva-**_

* * *

"Don't over exert yourself for the coming week. The stress could make the pain worse." the doctor replied writing down a prescription. "I'm prescribing you this pain killers. That injury of yours will ache when the temperature is cold. When it aches; drink it twice a day." with that the dutiful doctor hands the prescription to Naruto. The doctor left after that. 

Friday. Naruto was hospitalized for two days because of his injury. Throughout his confinement, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji's presence could be seen almost 24 hours. Neji hands Naruto the homework while Sasuke explain things like rehearsals, recordings, presscons and of course TV guestings, gigs and concerts.

Naruto wanted to drown because of the overwhelming work in store for Paradoxical that coming month. The band is due to produce an album next month. The album titled **BLACK SUNSHINE** is supposed to come out that month but because of Sai's defection from the band it was moved to next month. Also next month they will prepare for a small concert in Shibuya titled **"A  
ParaDOX in Shibuya"** What made Naruto nervous is the upcoming TV guesting in Pop Jam" next week. Apparently Sasuke booked the band to introduce the new vocalist of Paradoxical.

"What will we play?" Naruto ask trying to hide his nervousness. Sasuke smirks and said, "Definitely not the songs that Sai usually sings. How about the songs you've composed?"

Naruto choked on his own saliva saying, "WHAT?!" he shook his head and replied, "No way teme!"

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and said, "Yes dobe. I'm the manager so I know what's the best. Besides, we have to show Sai that you can actually beat him."

"But..."

"No buts dobe."

Pout.

_'How cute.'_ Sasuke thought and mentally bash himself for even thinking that way. Neji gives a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry. Just give us the chord sheet of the song you think the best song for us to play next week. We can learn it this weekend."

"Since this is next week. There'll be band practice on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday after school hours. We'll have it in the studio." Sasuke replied. "Don't worry about over exerting yourself. I'll make sure you'll get to rest."

The door opens revealing Chezca and Jiraiya. "Naru-chan!" Chezca exclaimed, rushing over to Naruto and giving her friend a big hug. Jiraiya looked at the duffel bag on the chair next to him saying, "Looks like you're packed. Let's go. You can continue the chat at your place."

Naruto carefully hops out of the bed saying, "Uh yeah..." Chezca winks at him and said, "I had your place cleaned, so it's okay for them to crash in for awhile." Neji flips his phone open saying, "I'll inform the others."

**HIDDEN LEAF APARTMENT**

A few minutes later, they arrived at Naruto's apartment. Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara were there already waiting for them. As Jiraiya dropped them off he said, "Tsunade will check on you later." with that he drove off with Naruto crying, **"THANKS ERO-SENNIN!"  
**  
"You call our principal ero-sennin?" Kiba asks. Naruto grins at him and said, "It's a pet name for him. Hehehe." Sasuke looked at the building. Hidden Leaf Apartments is a fairly expensive apartment. Middle class families lives here but for a student like Naruto living alone is seldom. "What floor dobe?"

"23rd teme," Naruto answered.  
**  
23rd FLOOR  
INSIDE NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

"Wow! Cool place man!" Kiba exclaim as e steps in the room. Naruto scratches his head saying, "Not really. It's fairly simple." Well Kiba is not lying when he said the place is cool. Naruto's living room includes a 16 inches flat-screen TV, a four seater sofa, 2 armchairs and a medium-sized table at the center. A few feet away is the kitchen and dining area. He has a dining table for four. In his kitchen , he has a 4 gas-range stove, a medium-sized built refrigerator and a microwave. There is a cabinet to keep the cooking utensils and pans and a drawer for the plates and eating utensils.

"Man! Naruto! Your room rocks!" Kiba exclaim. Naruto blushed in embarrassment. Kiba just opened his bedroom door exposing his personal things to be ogled at.

Naruto has a queen-sized bed, a study table cluttered with notebooks and pens. His laptop with wireless internet is on top of the coffee table besides his bed. What rocks in his room is the blue electric guitar and acoustic guitar near the study table and the walls filled with posters of Naruto's favorite singers and bands.

"Never thought you're a fan." Sasuke commented eyeing a couple of Paradoxical posters on the wall. Naruto blushed even harder muttering, "So what teme?"

Shikamaru plops himself on the sofa saying, "You leave here alone? How troublesome." Naruto closes his bedroom door behind him and said, "Not really. I'm used to it."

Kiba whistled and said, "I envy you man. I still live with my parents." Naruto smiled and said, "Living with your family is not bad." Shikamaru eyed the shelves near the TV, he could see framed pictures of the blonde with Jiraiya, Tsunade or with Kakashi and Iruka. There are even pictures of himself and Chezca. "Where are your parents Naruto?" he asks.

Naruto paled. He looks at Chezca unsure of what to say. Chezca gives him a smile that says, "It's all right Naru-chan. They won't hurt you." The blonde took a deep breathe before answering, "They're dead Shikamaru. I'm an orphan like Chez."

This answer made everyone except for Chezca to look at him. Naruto turned his back at them and headed towards the kitchen to fix something for them to eat. Neji looked at the framed pictures sadly and asks, "How did they die?"

"I don't know. I was still a baby when they died. People in the orphanage said they found me at the doorstep with a note saying that my parents are dead and no one could take care of me." Naruto answered back as if it's the question didn't sting at all. The atmosphere turned sour and dense. Naruto could feel himself breathing hard. It's like he has a hard time breathing.

Chezca chirped in, "Principal Jiraiya, Tsunade-sama, Iruka-san and Kakashi-san are his legal guardians, so even if he doesn't have a birth family, he has people taking care of him."

"So that's why you are so close to them." Kiba pointed out. "We've been wondering about that." he then added, "It must beenlonely growing up in an orphanage."

Naruto bit his lower lip and said, "Well, yeah, but I have Chezca growing up with me in there so it's all right." with that he turned around with a tray of drinks flashing them a smile. That smile made them wince inwardly. How could he still smile after all he has been through?

"Is this the reason why you're being ridicule at school?" Neji ask looking angry. "Because if that's the reason, then that's pretty low!" Naruto chuckled and said, "I don't really know Neji. They've known about this even before they started calling and treating me like a loser."

Kiba raised an eyebrow and ask, "Before?" Chezca jumped in to explain, "A year a go Naruto and I transferred to Konoha High. He was pretty popular because of his connections with Jiraiya and Tsunade. He has a great sense of humor and people really like him. Then he became Haruno's boyfriend."

"You became Sakura's what?!" Sasuke and Kiba asked in unison.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, I really liked her a lot before."

Chezca rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah and that whore dumped you right in front of everyone. After that, everyone treated Naruto a loser. I'm betting Haruno did something for everyone to think that way. They didn't care at first when they found out that he's an orphan or his ethnicity is not Japanese."

Kiba ogled at Naruto and exclaimed, "You're a natural blonde? Those blue eyes of yours are real?" Naruto nod his head and said, "Half actually. My birth father apparently is Japanese. When they found me, I have this name bracelet that says my name. At least my parents named me before they died."

"Whoah! You're like Gaara! Sandman here is half British. Though he dyed his hair red but the eyes are real!" Kiba replied. Naruto looked at Gaara and said, "Cool. Kakashi-sensei is half-German. I'm probably half-American because I'm blonde."

Neji sighed and said, "Haruno is a big bitch to do something like that. What were her reasons to dump you?" Naruto shrugs his shoulders and said, "Vague. She just screamed you're a loser and I'm dumping you. I even asked what's her reasons to say that."

"And all she said is, something like I don't need to explain myself because I'm the victim here. Tsk. Bitch." Chezca exclaim her voice seething. "We tried asking people what Haruno did after that to make Naruto look like a loser but no one dare to say anything. That pink whore has everyone at school by the neck."

Sasuke could feel a vein popping. His annoyance for the pink-haired fan girl of his is reaching new heights. "Let's stop talking about this. It's depressing." Kiba replied. Sasuke mentally thanked the dog-boy. More talk about what the bitch did to Naruto he would rush out of there, hunt Haruno down and maim her.

"By the way Naruto, can you give us the chord sheet of the song you think we can play for our guesting in 'Pop Jam'?" Shikamaru asked completely changing the topic.

"Yeah, something like what you were singing two days ago." Kiba added.

Naruto stood up and went inside his room, and a few seconds later he appeared, handing Shikamaru the song sheet. "I composed that two months ago. It'd be perfect."

Shikamaru took the song sheet and said, "All right. I'll make copies for everyone."

"Before I could forgot, prepare yourself tomorrow at 9." Sasuke replied looking at Naruto from head to toe.

Naruto frowned and said, "Hey what for? I just got out from the hospital." Sasuke circled around Naruto as if he was some kind of prey. This action made Naruto queasy.

"Cut that out bastard!" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke smugly looked at him and said, "You need a major make-over." Naruto's eyes bulged and screeched, **"WHAT?!" **Sasuke covered his ear and said, "You scream like a girl dobe." Naruto cross his arms and said, "Am not! Besides, what's the make-over for?"

"You're too bright dobe. You're blonde and you wear too much orange." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto touched his hair saying, "You're not dying my hair! I like my hair!"

Sasuke wanted to slap his forehead in annoyance. How stupid this guy can get? "I don't mean dying your hair usuratonkachi! I mean we need to change your wardrobe!" Naruto looks at the bright orange shirt he is wearing and blue jeans and demanded, "What's wrong with I wear? Besides I like the color orange."

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, "Don't care. Like I said, it's too bright. To bright for Paradoxical. We're a rock band not some boy band."

Neji eyed Naruto apologetically and said, "Sorry Naruto but Sasuke is right. You need to look like a rock star not some popstar."

"Fine, fine. I get your point but at least once in a while let me wear orange." Naruto replied looking glum. "Whatever dobe." Sasuke remarked sarcastically. Chezca grins saying. "This is going to be fun. Don't worry I'll make sure he'll wake up early tomorrow. I'll be sleeping over anyway."

Gaara looked around. He couldn't see another room that would signify a guest room and asked, "Where are you sleeping? Naruto only has one room."

Chezca smiles and said, "When I sleep over here, I sleep on Naru-chan's bed. Kakashi-sensei bought him a sofa-bed so he sleeps there but since he's injured, I'll sleep on the sofa-bed."

"Are we tagging along?" Shikamaru asked. Neji jumped in to answer, "Yes, we are!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Neji. The Hyuuga is too enthusiastic. What happened to the cool and collected Hyuuga Neji? He then rolls his eyes. Naruto. There's his and your answer. Kiba could've sworn that he heard a muttered 'troublesome' from his friend.

Neji eyed Sasuke. He sent a silent message to the Uchiha to agree. He doesn't want to pass this opportunity up. Every moment with the blonde is worth it. Fortunately for him, Sasuke knew he can't say no to the Hyuuga, he doesn't want to argue. "Fine. Everyone will go."

Neji nearly jumped for joy, but stopped himself. It's a good thing he has this thing he calls self-control. Kiba was the one who jumped and tackled the blonde to the ground saying, "All right! After that, we can play Guitar Freaks in the arcade." Naruto "oofed." as Kiba landed on him. They fall to the ground with a thud. Neji grab Kiba by collar saying, "Kiba! You idiot! Have you forgotten that Naruto is injured?"

"Oh sorry man!" Kiba exclaimed grinning standing up. Naruto chuckled saying, "No problem Kiba." Sasuke helped Naruto up saying, "Dog boy, be careful next time." Naruto could feel the grip on his arm. It wasn't a painful grip. It's like of I-don't-want-to-let-go grip. Why is the Uchiha holding him like that?

Chezca coughed. She looks at her watch and said, "It's everything settled? Naru-chan needs to rest."

Naruto looked at his best friend saying, "Chez you're mother-henning again. I swear you got that from Iruka-sensei."

"Urusai! Those four will skin me alive if they found out that I'm not keeping an eye on you." Chezca replied knowingly.

Sasuke realized he is still holding Naruto's hand let go saying, "Yeah. All right. We're going."

"Rest well blondie." Kiba replied, grinning at him. He opened the door, Gaara went out first nodding a goodbye to the two. Shikamaru went out next waving his hand at them. Kiba followed. "Bye. See you tomorrow." Neji replied and off he goes. Sasuke looks at Naruto and said, "9 o' clock, usuratonkachi, I'll pick you up." with that he left closing the door after  
him.

"Che. That bastard." Naruto grumbled under his breathe. "Those two has the hots for you." Chezca remarked wriggling her eyebrows at him. "You mean Neji and Kiba? Neji probably but Kiba? Nah. I heard he's crushing on Neji's cousin Hinata." Chezca whacked him on the head exclaiming, "Not the dog-boy baka! Neji and Sasuke!"

Naruto shook his head. "The teme doesn't have the hots for me. He's just being a Manager. He's just doing his job" Chezca plops herself down on the armchair and said, "Doing his job my ass. I say he has the hots for you. It's a girl's instincts."

"When did you become a girl?" Naruto replied teasingly.

Chezca threw a pillow at him saying, "I am a girl you idiot!" she puffed her cheeks in annoyance and said, "I just act like a boy"

Naruto chuckled as he sat down on the coach. "I worry about you Chez."

The Demon Woman gave Naruto a look that says "What?!"

"You care about my own happiness too much. You should care about yours too." Naruto pointed out.

Chezca shruged and said, "Naru-chan as long as you're happy, I'm happy. So don't worry about it"

Even after her reassurance, Naruto can't stop worrying about it. _'I promise you Chez. I'll fund a way for you to find your own true happiness.' _Naruto thought smiling at his best friend.

**SHARINGAN RECORDING COMPANY  
Itachi's Office**

"Really? He's an orphan? He has quite the story." Itachi replied putting his pen down. Sasuke just replied with his usual, unenthusiastic grunt. Itachi looked the framed family picture on his desk that Sasuke refused to look at ever since the accident, and sighed, "Compared to us, his life is more tragic."

Sasuke knew that he couldn't disagree. He got to know his parents and even when they died, he didn't grow up being miserable. He has Itachi, he has friends and most of all, he has the money. He doesn't need to put up a facade to show if he's happy or not.

"Sasuke have you watched the news?" Itachi asks. "Deft Harmony is also singing in Pop Jam next week."

Sasuke's eyes widened and replied, "That ass! He's challenging us!"

Itachi shook his head, "Not his idea. It's Orochimaru's idea."

Sasuke grits his teeth and exclaimed, "Itachi do I look like I carte whose ideas it it? NO!"

"Calm down Sasuke. Just make sure that Naruto will be ready for a showdown." Itachi pointed out.

"That dobe is not ready for a showdown with Sai. It's too early." Sasuke replied.

Itachi nods his head and said, "But it didn't stop you from giving up."

Sasuke smirked and said, "The dobe is going to have a make-over tomorrow."

Itachi smiled (or rather smirked, for Uchihas do not smile) ask, "Can I come with you?"

"No Itachi you can't" Sasuke replied bluntly.

Itachi propped his hands on his chin and said, "Awww why not Sasu-chan?"

Sauke twitched. Sasu-chan?! Sasuke glowered at his older brother. "Itachi..." he hissed threateningly.

Itachi chuckled and said, "Foolish little brother, it's so easy to rile you up."

Sasuke crossed his arms and said, "The make-over will be done solely by us. You have too much work already. We can handle this."

Itachi softly smiled and said, "I never thought you cared for my well-being Sasu-chan."

Sasuke flushed and said, "Whatever and don't call me that!"

Itachi stood up, as he pass by Sasuke, he ruffled his brother's hair and said, "I can see a lot of potential in that boy. He's more than meets the eye. Don't lose him."  
**  
THE VERY NEXT DAY  
9:00 AM**

Chezca greeted Sasuke who is standing in front of Naruto's apartment door looking like a Sex God. Tight blue jeans and a black dress shirt that he didn't buttoned revealing a dark blue netted shirt underneath. "Come in, Uchiha. Naru-chan's just in his room getting dressed." Chezca replied as she ushered the Uchiha in.

Sasuke looked at Chezca's attire. The girl is wearing black shorts and an Abercrombie and Fitch tank top. She sports a bull cap on her head and a military boots on her feet. The girl has style. "You're tagging along?" he asks. "Yes. Do you really think I could leave Naru-chan alone with you guys?" Chezca replied her eyes glinting. "Why? Don't you trust us?" Sasuke inquire raising an eyebrow.

"No." the girl bluntly exclaimed smirking. "If Naru-chan is going to trust you guys, I will be his doubting side. I don't want to see my friend hurt again by people he trusts. I might kill someone if hat happens again."

Sasuke was about to comment something in defense when Naruto's bedroom door opened revealing the blonde in black cargo shorts and light-orange shirt. Sasuke mentally wince. The blonde is too bright for his own good. "I'm set!" Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded his head, telling the blonde that it was time to go.

"You're not a morning person are you teme?" Naruto exclaim scowling. Sasuke just grunted at him and walked out. "Come on Naru-chan, it's time for your make-over!" Chezca exclaim pulling the blonde out of the room.

**RASENGAN MALL**

Naruto stared at the stores. He gulps. He can't believe he's going to shop for a new attire in Rasengan Mall. The mall is known for it's super expensive clothing stores, heck everything is expensive in there. People don't pay in cash in this mall. In there, plastics are money.

"We're shopping here?!" Naruto exclaimed who couldn't suppress his anxiousness. 'Don't worry dobe. I'll pay. As your manager it's my responsibility." Sasuke replied smugly. Kiba drapes his arm around Naruto's shoulders saying, "Come on, let's start on the clothes!" with that he led Naruto into a store called **Black Zen**.

Naruto thought he got transported to a dark dimension. The clothes in Black Zen screams **I AM A DARK SEX GOD**. Is this the store where Sasuke buys his clothes? Shikamaru looks at Sasuke and said, "I still wonder why you refused Black Zen's offer to sponsor your clothes." Sasuke smirks and said, "It's just simply not my style. Kuroi is more my style."

**Kuroi** is a leading clothing apparel in Japan that caters to those who likes dressing up mysteriously and sexy. Naruto mentally noted that Kuroi indeed suit the Uchiha well. Kiba winked at Naruto and said, "As for you my man, I think the dark and wild look will fit you. Black Zen's designs will definitely scream your wild personality."

Naruto gave Kiba a look of disbelief and said, "People said I'm too bright not wild." Kiba rummaged through the black leather pants saying, "Trust me on this." Sasuke nod his head and said, "All right. Let's start." with that they all went to different sections in Black Zen while Naruto and Chezca were left there staring in wonder.

"If these clothes suited you, Uchiha might get it to sponsor your clothes," stated Chezca.

Naruto replied watching the 5 men choosing and mix-matching. "Dark and wild? My personality doesn't scream dark and wild."

Chezca gave him the knowing look and said, "Before you had that personality." Naruto is about to retort but Chezca's look that says "Don't deny it" shuts him.

He sighed in defeat. "That me before is not dark and wild. It's scary and frightful. Not very pleasing at all."

The Demon Woman smiled and said, "For others yes but for me I found it dark and wild. To think of it, it's kinda sexy."

Naruto cheekily said, "Awww Chez, don't tell me you're falling for me?"

Chezca playfully smacks Naruto on the head saying, "Baka! Say that again, and I'll kill ya!"

Naruto chuckled and said in a very low voice, "Of course, I forgot; you've got the hots for Sabaku."

Chezca blushed and said, "That is not true!"

Naruto rolls his eyes and said, "Come on now, you've been ogling him since you first set eyes on him, Chez."

Chezca blushed furiously and exclaimed, "I am not!"

Gaara suddenly spoke up behind her, "Am not what?"

Chezca squeaked. She turned facing him waving her hand silly exclaiming, "Nothing! Nothing!!"

Sasuke and the others joined them shortly. Naruto watch as they present to him all the clothes they've picked for him. He gulps thinking, _'This is going to be a verrrryyy long day.'_ Kiba tossed his selection at him saying, "Here ya go blondie, try these." Naruto nod his head and went into the dressing room. Minutes later he came out.

Chezca sputtered and said, "What the fuck?! Inuzuka, he looks like a gangster!" The others merely nod their heads in agreement. Naruto was wearing black baggy pants, a black muscle shirt with a skull print on front, a spiked choker and a spike bracelet.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "I'd say I look like a dog."

"Yeah a gangster's dog! Geez Inuzuka, he's not Akamaru." Neji remarked giving Kiba a glare.

Kiba frowned and said, "Sorry! What pissing you off Hyuuga?"

Shikamaru help up a hand and said, "Quit it. Okay Naruto let's try these things I've chosen for you." Naruto once more disappeared into the dressing room and appeared minutes later.

The all-red ensemble that Shikamaru choose for Naruto made him look like a blonde devil. The red skin-tight pants and red sleeveless rock-star shirt made Sasuke cringe and said, "Too red. We're attaining a dark and wild look not devilish." Gaara handed his selection without a word. Naruto took it muttering a thanks.

Naruto came out of the dressing room wearing a reptile-skinned pants, a netted black shirt topped with a black vest. Neji shook his head, "He will look like Sai only blonde. I like the style but maybe not the pants. It's too Sai."

"No offense Sandman but Hyuuga is right." Kiba replied. Gaara merely shrug his shoulders. Neji handed Naruto his choice of clothes and said, "Try these." Naruto sighed. This is getting too tedious for him. After a few minutes, Naruto went tou looking like if a magnet comes to close to him he'll be magnetized. There were too much chains.

"Bondage look? We're not porn starts Neji." Shikamaru commented dryly. Neji smiled sheepishly and said, "I guess I overdid it." Sasuke toss Naruto his selection and said, "Go put these on." Naruto grumbled on the Uchiha's commanding tone, "Whatever teme." Minutes later as Naruto slides out of the dressing room wearing a black matrix coat, a white muscle shirt and black leather pants.

"Hmmm... looks good on him but it doesn't look wild. It's dark but not wild." Shikamaru replied. Naruto want to scream in frustration. He just tried 5 different attires and none of them look dark and wild.

"Maybe we should try a different shop?" Kiba suggested. Chezca shook her head. She hands the blonde some clothes and said, "Not necessarily" with that she winked at guys. Naruto who trusted Chezca more smiled. He went inside to try the clothes Chezca has chosen for him. After several minutes, he went out.

If possible, drool would be flooding the store because the attire just mare  
Naruto spanking hot. All the sales girls swooned at his presence, even some guys. Neji and Sasuke has to mentally bash themselves from thinking naughty thoughts of to what Naruto is wearing. The blonde is wearing black skin-tight leather pants, a red see-through muscle shirt and a black leather trench coat with blazing fire designs on them. Dark and wild indeed.

"Perfect." Sasuke replied eyeing Naruto from head to toe. Naruto gave Chezca a high-five. Immediately Sasuke purchased clothes similar to what the Demon Woman has chosen and got the store to sponsor Naruto's clothes. After 3 hours of pain staking shopping, Naruto has more than a dozen clothes, 5 pairs of new shoes and a handful of new accessories. Kiba and Shikamaru went to the arcades, while Gaara volunteered to drive Chezca to school because Jiraiya wanted her to get something in school for Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto were left at the parking lot. Together.

"Tomorrow, I'll stop by your place for you to sign the contract." Sasuke replied tossing the paper bags into the car's trunk.

"Uh... on Monday..." Naruto hesitated, unsure of he should say on his mind.

"Don't worry about it. From now on, you'll be hanging with us. Not only that, we had your schedule changed. Your schedule is now similar to ours." Sasuke relied having to read the blonde's mind.

Naruto sighed and said, "Yeah. It won't be easy explaining to people why I'm hanging with you guys. You guys of all people in school!"

Sasuke looked at him intently and said, "Our TV guesting in 'Pop Jam' will explain everything and it will be the shock of the whole school." They both get into the car, Sasuke started the engine and started to drive out of the parking lot. "Oh yeah, Deft Harmony is also playing on Pop Jam next week." Sasuke said, mentally preparing himself for Naruto's outburst. Naruto did have an outburst and Sasuke nearly lost control of the wheel. "Damn it Dobe! Do you want us to get us in an accident?!" Sasuke exclaimed glaring at the blonde.

Naruto pouted and said, "Shut it teme! How do you want me to react? Geez! I'm not ready for a goddamn showdown."

Sasuke turned the car left and said, "I know that dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief, "In that case, cancel our guesting next week." Sasuke shook his head and said, "No usuratonkachi. If I cancel, people especially the fans will think that Paradoxical cannot take up Deft Harmony. No, I'm not going to have that thinking towards Paradoxical."

"Bastard! Don't you get it, I haven't sang in front of a crowd less in front of national television!" Naruto exclaimed slightly wincing as he could feel his ribs aching. "You'll do fine. You have to and you will. We trust you, you can do it so don't fail us." Sasuke replied uncaringly he then noticed the painful expression on Naruto's face. "Oi, you okay dobe?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "My ribs are aching... I need my pain killers." Sasuke frowned and said, "Where are your pain killers?" Naruto groaned and said, "I left it at my apartment."

Sasuke cursed. "Usuratonkachi, hang on!" with that Sasuke increased the speed as he sped the car faster than the usual towards the blonde's apartment.

**HIDDEN LEAF APARTMENTS**

Sasuke didn't bother parking his car right, he immediately got out of his car. He opened the car door on Naruto's side, and he encircled his left arm around the boy's leg and the his right arm around his shoulders. Naruto gave him a look that said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you and no buts dobe!" Sasuke hissed with that he carried the blonde bridal style. He asked for some assistance from the receptionist if she could accompany him and open Naruto's apartment door. The girl obliged. Once they were there, the receptionist opened the door and left. Sasuke stepped in and carefully laid Naruto on the sofa.

"Where are your pain killers?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pointed to upper shelf in the kitchen. Sasuke went towards the kitchen, he saw the medicine and grabbed it. He then took out a glass and poured water in it. He walks towards Naruto, he handed the blonde the medicine. Naruto took it and drank all of the water that the raven also handed to him.

Naruto closed his eyes muttering, "Thanks teme."

Sasuke sighed and said, "Stay there, I'll get the things we bought." with that he disappeared. Naruto's lips formed into a smile. He liked the way Sasuke feels. The raven feels warm despite the cold and uncaring features he has, the Uchiha is surprisingly warm and he likes it. He never felt that kind of warmth from his guardians or from Chezca. It was serene and peaceful, it's like the warmth that a lover has.

Minutes later, Sasuke returned. He placed the paper bags on the floor near the center table. He is about to tell the dobe that he is leaving when he noticed that Naruto has fallen asleep. Sasuke looked at the peaceful look on Naruto face as his chest rise and fall evenly. He brushed a strand of hair away from his head. He looks like a child. "I better get him to his room. the Demon Woman will kill me if I leave him here." he muttered with that he opened Naruto's room. He then went towards the boy and carried him once more and that familiar scent enveloped him once more. He laid the boy on the bed thinking, _'Why do you smell of Jasmine?'_ he smiled slightly as he tucked him with a blanket.

He flips his phone and called Gaara. Gaara answered the phone, Sasuke immediately told the red-head that he needed to talk to Chezca. Gaara handed the phone to Chezca and the girl was told of what happened to Naruto. The Demon Woman cursed and thanked Sasuke. She even asked if the raven could wait for her return. Apparently, Jiraiya is in a meeting and he could not hand Chezca the thing she needed to fetch for Naruto at the moment.

"What is it anyway?" Sasuke asks.

"His new schedule and well, his daily allowance plus his payment for the month's rent." Chezca answered.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'll wait for you but once you got it, make it quick. I haven't got all day." with that he ended the call. He looks at the sleeping blonde on the bed and suddenly he felt tired. He then sat down on a chair muttering, "Why do I even bother with you usuratonkachi?" as he watched Naruto sleep he thinks, _'Why do I care this much for a someone like  
you?'_

* * *

**Tsuzuku**  
**Next:** **The One** - As the lights focused on him, he knew this was it and there's no turning back.

* * *

**AN:** I enjoyed writing this chapter. I love dressing Naruto up lolz. Don't worry, their accidental kiss will happen, just stay tuned.  
By the way Pop Jam is an actual variety show on TV that I used to watch and Guitar Freaks is an arcade game from Konami. 


	8. The One

**ParaDOXical  
****By: Disordered Thoughts**

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers:** I do not owe the series. If I did, then Shippuden would be filled with shounen-ai fluff. Songs of ELLEGARDEN, SALIVA and SR-71 are not mine. 

**Note: **Un-beta'd. Tenshi Ai123 I can't seem to access the email thingy in your profile. Gomenasai!

* * *

**The One  
**_I want to be the one, e__verybody wants  
I want to be more than just another small-town-hero  
Don't wanna  
__**-SR-71-**_

* * *

Naruto woke up that evening finding Chezca carefully arranging all of the new clothes they bought in his cabinet. Before he could even ask questions, Chezca explained that the Uchiha carried him to bed, that the raven didn't leave his side as her request. As son she got back, Sasuke left exactly as Chezca steps into the apartment. 

Chezca smugly watched Naruto blush deeper as she tells him this. The idea having Sasuke watching over him, taking care of him sends shivers down his spine moreover it's making him blush.

That Sunday, Sasuke really did drop by. Chezca prepare coffee for the raven and hot choco for Naruto and herself. Amidst drinking their hot drinks, Sasuke went down to business. Sasuke had Naruto read the contract. Chezca even doubled check it for him. Without batting an eyelash, Naruto signed it.

Their cups were empty by the time the business was over. Sasuke reminded Naruto about the band practice with that the raven left without much word. However, amidst the contract signing, you would notice the looks they've been giving each other. No, it's not that lustful, I-want-to-ravish-you look. Get your minds out of the gutter. It's more they're talking through their eyes and facial expressions. You could tell that the blonde is sending a wave of thankful glares at the brunette for taking care of him yesterday. The raven retaliated by giving Naruto the message that he is his manager and it's his responsibility. Nothing to thank about. It's been settled and it's all been done.

**MONDAY  
KONOHA HIGH**

Sasuke's car parked his car in the VIP school parking lot and noticed Naruto getting out of Tsunade's car. The blonde woman hugged Naruto like a son and sends him off. Sasuke mentally smiled at the image. For an orphan like the idiot, he does deserve a mother figure like Tsunade. Sasuke steps out of his car and greeted Naruto, "Oi dobe."

Naruto halted and glared at him saying, "You say good morning, teme"

"Hn"

"You are really not a morning person." Naruto replied crossing his arms. Sasuke eyed Naruto's clothes and smirked. The blonde looks actually good today. For a change, the idiot didn't wear orange. Naruto with Chezca's help choose a pair of blue hipster jeans and a dark-red shirt with a black fox-print on the back. Naruto decided to wear a clipped-on dangling tear drop earring and a rocker bracelet on his right wrist. The blonde even used the new bag that was bought for him. It has skulls design on them, it was a shoulder bag and on his back is his guitar.

Sasuke eyes the guitar saying, "You didn't forget."

Naruto rolls his eyes, "Of course not teme, I'm not dumb you know."

"Whatever dobe. Come on let's go. We'll be late." Sasuke replied. The two of them walked towards the main entrance. The raven then observes that the Demon Woman is not with the blonde. "Where's the Demon Woman?" he asks.

"She went home first to get some clothes. She'll be right here in a minute." Naruto replied. As they entered the school building, Naruto felt as if he anted to choke. The students were staring at him as if they've seen a ghost. He seemed frozen stiff on the spot. Sasuke noticing this muttered, "Let's get going dobe." With that he grabs Naruto by the arm and dragged him alongside him.

Naruto frowned at the demanding action, jerks his arm off the raven's grip muttering, "Let go teme."

"_What the…"_

"_The loser is walking together with the Uchiha."_

"_The loser… he looks different."_

"_Why does he have a guitar?"_

The whispers came like bees and its stinging Naruto's ears. Soon these whispers will reach the two bitches. Sasuke spotted Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji by the lockers. Naruto noticed that Kiba is carrying a box that seemingly is filled with his things that he usually keeps in his locker.

"Hey blondie! We had your locker changed. Now your locker is besides us, yours is between Sasuke's and Neji's." Kiba replied. "Here is your locker combination" Shikamaru replied handing him a piece of paper.

Naruto took it and said, "Thanks." He then opened his new locker and with Kiba's help, he started putting his things inside. It wasn't much. Naruto didn't put much in his locker since people tend to break in and destroy or steal his things. His old one is already battered. He could remember that he changed his lock for like 15 times already.

"I hope nobody will try to break in and steal something. Worst destroy something." Naruto muttered darkly.

"Let me see them try." Neji replied dangerously. He then eyed Naruto's outfit saying, "I like the style. Not too loud and subtle but an eye turner."

Naruto grins and said, "Thanks Neji. Chez help me in choosing what to wear."

"By the way, where is she?" Gaara ask. Naruto is about to answer when Chezca replied, "Right here."

Everyone turned towards her. The girl approached them winking at Naruto. Her black shirt attracted a few students. Chezca is wearing a shirt with the words "**DIE BITCHES!****"** printed boldly on front. Chezca noticed the new locker and said, "Looks like you have a new locker Naru-chan" she grins and said, "Too bad I don't use a locker. If I have one I could request a transfer sp that mine will be close to yours."

Kiba whistled and said, "Whoah! Sandman here doesn't have a locker. He shares with Shikamaru who is so damn lazy to put anything there except for his shougi game set."

"Lockers are troublesome" Shikamaru replied lazily. Kiba swore he saw Gaara rolls his eyes. He wanted to bring it up but he feared for his own life so he opted not to.

Chezca turns to Naruto grinning. She waves a piece of paper in front of the blonde and said, "Guess what? Jiraiya-san also changed my schedule. I also have the same schedule as yours Naru-chan!"

Naruto beamed and said, "Cool! We're still together!" Neji looks at Chezca saying, "You really won't let him out of your sight."

"Of course, Naru-chan is my best friend and do you really think I'll trust him to you?" The demon woman exclaimed without blinking and true to her words.

"Troublesome, let's go or else we'll be all late." Shikamaru replied, without further ado they all went to their classes, together.

**IRUKA'S CLASS  
ENGLISH**

Sakura frowned upon the news that Ino brought to her. It's almost laughable. Uzumaki Naruto. The Loser walking and talking along side Paradoxical, worst, he was seen being dragged by her precious Sasuke-kun. Ino herself can't believe the news she has heard nevertheless the told her conniving pink-heard friend about it.

"I'm going to maim whoever spread this false rumor." Sakura seethed. Ino rolls her eyes and said, "But pray tell me what if the rumors are true?"

Sakura flips her hair and crossed her legs. "That's impossible Ino-pig. Sasuke-kun or Paradoxical will never talk to a loser less walks alongside one." She scowls and replied, "I made sure that no one will be nice to that loser."

"Forehead, I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this. The loser is not here. What if it's true?" Ino asks. Sakura clenched her fists and said, "Then that blonde idiot will pay."

Ino mentally noted not to piss her pink-haired friend further. Sakura is in a foul mood ever since Tamaro's parents were called by the principal regarding to what they did to Naruto. Tamaro is grounded for a month and is not allowed to see Sakura. It could only mean on thing, there is no humping session for her dear friend for awhile.

The blonde girl wonders why Sakura still wanted Sasuke as a boyfriend. Tamaro is rich as hell as the Uchiha. Hell, He is also handsome. Sakura can never go wrong with Tamaro. Not only that, she has Tamaro wrapped around her fingers. Ino mentally rolls her eyes. Does she really have to wonder? Uchiha Sasuke is a trophy boyfriend. You bag him; consider yourself famous ten times fold and every girl's in whole Japan envy. That's why she is competing for Sasuke's affection. Unfortunately, they haven't been successful in seducing the raven. Now, the rumors of the loser being chummy with him hit a nerve. If it's true, what did the blonde do to get the raven to notice him where in they can't do? Ino wanted to know. Oh yes, she's furious like Sakura but she's cautious not to show it. Frowning and scowling will just give her wrinkles.

"_Before you maim the blonde, I'll get to him first."_ Ino thought settling on her seat as Iruka-sensei entered the classroom.

**KAKASHI'S CLASS  
MATH**

Oh great. That is the first thing that came to the blonde's mind. His first class is with Kakashi-sensei. What a day to start. As Naruto enters the room he could feel the eyes are on him. Duh. You just entered the room alongside Paradoxical. What made them turned their eyes on him more is when Kiba exclaimed, "Hey blondie! Seat next to me."

As Naruto walk towards his seat next to Kiba, Neji grab him saying, "Seat next to me Naruto."

"Aw man Neji!" Kiba exclaimed. Neji glared icily at him. Naruto gave Kiba an apologetic look and said, "I'll seat with you at break."

Chezca sat besides Gaara muttering, "Now to wait for 30 minutes before that pervert arrives."

"Why is he always late?" Neji asks. Naruto sighed and said, "Iruka-sensei. He spend 30 minutes ogling at Iruka-sensei teach."

Kiba whistled. "So he has the hots for him eh?" Naruto chuckled and said, "Actually, they're living together. They're lovers."

This answer made Kiba choke on his own saliva. "T-that's okay to you?" he sputtered. Naruto nods his head grinning. Neji smirked and said, "Good to hear that you're not a homophobe."

"Nah. Having homo guardians has that effect on you." Naruto commented. Kiba chuckled and said, "Cool co'z Hyuuga here is gay." With that Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga. The white-eyed keyboardist merely smiled at him. "So the rumors about you being gay are true." Naruto whispered. "How come you never confirmed it?"

"Never cared besides I think it's good to be vague about it. It gained us more publicity." Neji replied eyeing Sasuke.

The raven nods his head and said, "We gained more supporters, most of them were homosexuals and yaoi fan girls/boys."

"All right class, let's start." Kakashi replied entering the room. Naruto rolls his eyes saying, "You're late."

"Well I came across a dolphin that needs feeding." Kakashi replied chuckling.

Naruto grinned at him saying, "Liar!"

Thus their class starts.

**CAFETERIA**

Time pass and the bell rang for the break. Naruto nervously walk alongside Sasuke and the others as they enter the cafeteria. "Keep your cool Uzumaki" Sasuke muttered to him. Naruto took a deep breath and said, "They're giving me questioning looks, teme."

Who wouldn't? The loser walking alongside the popular ones, now there's something wrong in that picture. A loser **never** walks besides the popular ones. It's in the rule books of school hierarchy. Naruto walking and talking alongside Paradoxical broke that rule.

"Stop worrying. They lay a finger at you, they'll get it." Sasuke exclaim trying not to hiss. The thoughts of Naruto being bullied again by those bitches makes him want to growl in anger. The blonde merely nod his head. Naruto then felt Kiba grabbing his arm saying, "Common blondie, you promise you'll seat with me."

Not so faraway, Haruno Sakura has trouble trying not to throw a fit. SO the rumors were true. She glared at Ino muttering, "When did this happen? This is not supposed to happen!"

Ino flips her hair saying, "We know that but I heard that Sasuke-kun rescued the loser from Tamaro a few days ago." She then stared at Naruto chatting happily with Kiba. "Let's hope that they're doing this because they pity him."

"Ino, they are not even supposed to pity him!" Sakura seethed breaking her ivory chopsticks. Ino crossed her arms and said, "We can't go straight there and humiliate the blonde. Sasuke-kun won't like it."

The pink-haired girl merely sighed irritably muttering, "That loser…"

Going back to Naruto, the blonde is oblivious with the death stare that Sakura is giving him however, not to Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Chezca. "Warn you. Those bitches are going to do something. Mark my words." Chezca whispered drinking her cola. Neji huffed and said, "Those girls will get what they deserve someday."

"I'll get some cola." Naruto replied standing up. As he walks towards the vendo machine, Tamaro walked into the cafeteria. Upon seeing Tamaro, Naruto froze on the spot. Tamaro eyed him looking murderous. Chezca spits her cola sputtering, "F-fuck damn! H-he is not even supposed to be here right now." She then looked at Naruto saying, "Shit, he's frozen."

Kiba took the cue and went towards Naruto saying, "Hey Naruto, let's get your cola." Naruto broke from his trance seeing Kiba by his side. He meekly nods his head and faced the vendo machine fumbling with the buttons. Tamaro walked towards him. Seeing this, Neji sprang to his feet almost running towards Naruto.

Tamaro stopped a few meters away from Naruto saying, "So you got bodyguards now loser?" Naruto shot him a glare. Neji sighed whispering, "Ignore him and get your cola." Naruto clenched his right hand. He bent down and grabs his cola that just came out from the vendo.

"We're not yet done loser! It's your fault I was grounded by my parents!" Tamaro replied lunging at the blonde his fist ready to strike. Kiba stepped forward shielding Naruto. His punch was stopped by Kiba however; the dog-boy lost his balance and accidentally pushed Naruto.

There was an "oofed" sound and a terrible shriek coming from the girls. Neji has his jaw dropped. Chezca and Gaara's eyes were round as saucers. Shikamaru shook his head groaning. Kiba raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto lying on top of a certain Uchiha with his lips attached to the other. Apparently, Sasuke is behind the dobe without the dobe knowing. When Kiba accidentally pushed Naruto, the boy spun around and there you go. A horrified looking Naruto on top of an Uchiha with their lips glued together.

Naruto pushed himself up clasping his right hand over his mouth blushing ten times fold. Sasuke stood up dusting himself, there is this slight tinge on cheeks. Kiba cleared his throat, glaring at Tamaro saying, "This is your fault idiot."

"What?! I didn't kiss him you dog-breath!" Tamaro exclaimed.

"**You loser!"** Sakura shriek lunging at Naruto. Neji stood in front of Naruto preventing Sakura from strangling the blonde. Shikamaru on the other hand is stopping Ino on her own rampage. "How dare you kiss Sasuke-kun! You loser!" Sakura exclaimed looking utterly furious.

Naruto frowned saying, "It was an accident! I didn't mean it." He looked at Sasuke his eyes pleading, "Hey teme, you tell them." Sasuke only grunted.

"Now, let's not get hasty. It was an accident." Neji replied his voice calm and stern. Ino rolls her eyes and said, "Oh please! I can't believe you're defending him! He's a loser! He doesn't deserve your attention!"

Sakura laughed haughtily and exclaimed, "Ino is right! You Uzumaki Naruto don't deserve any of their attention! Especially Sasuke-kun's, so stay away from them!"

"Shut up Haruno." Sasuke replied glaring at Sakura. Tamaro snickered and said, "Oh look, the Uchiha is siding with the loser."

The raven smirked and said, "You don't want to end like your friend back there with a broken bone do you?" Tamaro grit his teeth and didn't say anything. Ino who managed to get out from Shikamaru approached Sasuke and said, "Sasuke-kun, you see…" she was not able to continue because the Uchiha seething-ly exclaimed, "You shut up too Yamanaka."

Sasuke grab Naruto by the arm and said, "Listen, those who will try to hurt the dobe will get it. No one touches him in a wrong way!" with that he dragged the poor disgruntled Naruto out of the cafeteria.

"What the fuck?!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke and Naruto disappeared from her view. "What was that?! Sasuke-kun can't do that."

"Well he just did Haruno. Prepare yourself you bitches; things are going to change from now on." Chezca replied sticking her tongue out at them with that she walks away laughing.

**HALLWAY**

"Let go teme! You're hurting me!" Naruto exclaimed squirming from Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke released him and said, "I'm skipping class, I have some matters to attend. I want to see you at the recording studio with the others." With that he walks away.

Naruto frowned and muttered, "Bastard." Then he touches his lips whispering, "You stole my first kiss."

As for Sasuke, as he steps out of the school, a playful smile spreads on his lips. "The dobe smells like jasmine and tastes like strawberries. Interesting." He muttered to himself.

**AFTER CLASS  
SHARINGAN RECORDING STUDIO #7**

Naruto steps into the studio wide-eyed. This is it. They're going to practice the song they're going to present next week on PopJam. He can't contain the excitement much longer. Sasuke is already there along with Itachi and his secretary Kisame. They're all holding a song sheet and from a far Naruto could tell it's the song he composed.

"The lyrics are all in English. You speak fluent English and you can write in fluent English. Impressive." Itachi replied not looking at Naruto. He scanned the song sheet and smirked, "You also write good songs."

"Blondie, this song, it's based on your life right?" Kiba replied. Naruto chuckled and said, "More or like it. It's based on what I'm feeling at that moment actually. With so much humiliation and rejection I felt at that time, the lyrics and tune just came flowing like water in a river."

Sasuke winced inwardly. What a way to say it. "All right, let's start." Without further ado, everyone took their place. Naruto nervously took his place in front with his blue electric guitar. Sasuke noticed the nervousness and awkwardness. He smirked at the blonde saying, "Don't tell me you can't handle this dobe."

"W-what?"

"You're nervous usuratonkachi."

"I am not you bastard!"

"Hn."

"Bastard! I'll show you!" Naruto exclaimed with that he started the intro of the song. Kiba grinned and followed suit and so are the others. As the intro ended, Naruto opened his mouth and a beautiful voice un-Naruto-like flowed into the recording studio. Itachi smirked and whispered to Sasuke, "He's truly a catch."

After five grueling hours of practice, Sasuke decided to call it a day. This continued until the end of the week. Sasuke noticed that Naruto has real raw talent at the guitar and singing. He looks like a professional when he is in front singing and getting mean with his guitar. He could also easily adapt to Kiba's and Neji's voice that usually do the back-up for him. They did have a minor problem in the bridge part but it was taken care of when Naruto decided to tweak something to make it suitable for everyone. By the end of the week, they can say they're ready for their show in PopJam.

**SUNDAY  
NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

He flips through the channels trying to find something good to watch. He spotted a showbiz news update program and decided to check it out. The reporter is showing Sasuke being ambushed interview as he steps out of the Sharingan Recording. Naruto grinned as Sasuke tried to shield his eyes from the annoying lights from the camera.

"_Sasuke-san, what can you say about Deft Harmony also playing in PopJam tomorrow night?" _a reporter ask.

Sasuke stopped walking and said, "_The audience will have a good time. Paradoxical is ready to take on Deft Harmony."_ With that he started to walk again, away from the reporters.

"_How true that the new vocalist is not as good as Sai?"_ a reported asked almost shouting it. Naruto gulped. He is anxious to what Sasuke would say. The Uchiha turned around and gave the reporters a knowing look and a sly smile.

"_What make you think he is not as good as Sai? Yes, he is not because he is better."_ Sasuke replied. Naruto could feel his heart beating loudly in his ribcage. The TV cameras froze the image of Sasuke at that statement. That smug look on the raven tells him that he'll have fun tomorrow rubbing the fact that Paradoxical is still on its feet. Moreover, the serious and flaming look in Sasuke's eyes told the blonde that the raven is telling the truth.

Naruto slightly jumped from his seat when he heard the doorbell. He got to his feet and answered the door. He is surprised to see Kiba showing a packet of beer bottles at him. "Common let's drink blondie!" the hyper active dog boy exclaimed as he steps inside the room.

"Drink?"

Kiba winked at him and said, "You must be a nervous wreck because of tomorrow. Let's drink it down okay?" Naruto grinned back saying, "You read my mind dog-boy."

"Oh, so you've been watching the news. Man, Sasuke sure do know how to play with words. That statement will definitely rile Orochimaru up. Sai cannot be bothered with such comments but his manager does." Kiba replied flopping himself on the sofa.

Naruto handed Kiba a bottle of beer saying nothing. Kiba grab the beer and chugged it. He puts his bottle down saying, "Oh yeah, I apologize for pushing you. You know the kissing accident?"

"G-geez Kiba, it was an accident. It's been a week already." Naruto replied trying to cover his blush ridding up his cheeks. Kiba didn't notice this said, "Man, things like that won't die easily. Do you see the murderous look of his fan girls directed to you? Of course, they could not hurt you or else their precious Sasuke-kun will get mad at them." With that he chuckled.

Naruto forced a laugh and said, "Idiotic huh?" Kiba laughed as he chugged another gulp of his beer.

"By the way, our presentation in PopJam tomorrow? It's going to be live." Kiba replied. Naruto spits his beer out saying, "Nani?! The fuck! Why didn't that bastard tell me that it's live!" he wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and said, "Fuck Kiba, I never sang live on national television before."

"Chill man. You'll do fine." Kiba replied winking at him. Naruto buried his head on a pillow and said, "Easy for you to say that. You're the one whose been doing this for years."

Kiba pats him on the head and said, "Why do you think I'm here drinking with ya? Common blondie, drown that nervousness away."

Naruto dangled his half-empty bottle of beer at Kiba saying, "This is going to give me a terrible hangover." The brunette grinned and said, "That's the point. You'll worry over your hangover than the idea of presenting live on national television."

"You have one screwed up logic Kiba." Naruto muttered.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." Kiba replied flipping through the channels.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Not paying attention in class is an understatement because Naruto is not just paying attention class. He is avoiding classes. He even skipped English his most favorite subject in the whole world. Chezca has been with Naruto trying to calm the blonde down. Naruto is in the state of panic attack. The Demon Woman practically drags Naruto to the roof top to breathe fresh air.

"Live. PopJam. Live. Showdown." Naruto mumbled feeling nauseous.

Chezca sighed and said, "Calm down Naru-chan. You can do this."

"What have I gotten myself into Chez?"

"You've gotten yourself to stardom. Your dream." Chezca replied.

Naruto sighed and said, "Yeah, my dream, my insane dream."

Chezca is about to say something to cheer her friend out when a certain Uchiha appeared saying, "Dobe. We've been looking for you."

"Not now teme." Naruto muttered feeling more nauseous.

Sasuke looked at Chezca who gave him a look. The raven immediately understood what's going on. He smirked and said, "You're scared dobe?"

"I.am.not.scared.teme!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke's smirk widens and said, "Really? That's not what I can sense."

"Look here bastard! I didn't know we'll be playing live on PopJam! Playing against Deft Harmony was already nerve-wracking but live?!" Naruto exclaimed waving his hands upward in a very panicky way. Sasuke grab one of Naruto's waving arms putting it to a stop.

Chezca seeing this gesture, quietly steps back and slowly edges her way towards the door and left. Naruto eyed Sasuke sputtering, "B-bastard… l-let go."

"Dobe." Sasuke replied as he pulled Naruto closer to him. "Don't be scared."

"This is all too fast." Naruto whispered gulping. Sasuke released his grip on the blonde and said, "Then get used to it dobe."

Naruto looked down and muttered, "I can't believe I let you drag me into this Sasuke-teme."

The raven chuckled saying, "You agreed dobe, and don't you forget that." Naruto pushed Sasuke slightly saying, "I'm not backing out. I'll do it and I'll show you that I can take on whatever you throw at me."

"Hn."

"Believe it bastard!" Naruto exclaimed his blue eyes glaring at Sasuke. The raven simply smirked and turned his back the blonde walking away. Naruto swore he heard the Uchiha muttering, "I believe in you." Strangely enough even if he is not sure of hearing it from the raven, it made him smile.

**HOURS LATER**

**POPJAM  
NARUTO'S DRESSING ROOM**

Breathe in. Breathe out.

He looked at himself in the mirror and he could see a blonde haired man who looked utterly constipated. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Hey blondie!" Kiba replied barging into his dressing room. Naruto turned around getting up his seat saying, "Geez dog-breathe! Knock will ya?"

Kiba is about to retort something back when he noticed Naruto's attire. It's like a cat got his tongue he wasn't able to speak. "Inuzuka did you find the dobe?" Sasuke asks entering the room; he stopped on his tracks when he noticed the blonde.

Naruto blushed at the surprise gaze that Sasuke is giving him. He blushed ten folds when Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara entered and were staring at him surprisingly. Who wouldn't? He is wearing this black sleeveless shirt with flames printed on the hem of the shirt. Low-rise leather pants hanging dangerously on his hips. The pants also have flames printed on them. He is wearing a red-ruby stud on his left ear and a choker on his neck. He is also wearing black boots on his feet. All in all Uzumaki Naruto looks flaming hot.

"Wow. You look amazing Naruto!" Neji exclaimed. Naruto scratches his head saying, "Thanks Neji but the praising all goes to Chezca she chose my attire today."

"She should meet Gaara's sister. That girl chooses Gaara's outfits." Neji pointed out. Sasuke who is now out of his stupor coughed and said, "Let's going, Deft Harmony is here."

**BACKSTAGE**

He smiled as he saw his former manager Uchiha Sasuke walking along with Paradoxical and who do he sees but the new vocalist. Blonde and blue-eyed. Interesting.

"Sai, they replaced you with a blonde." Kidomaru, lead guitarist of Deft Harmony replied looking at Naruto and then at Sai.

Kimimaro, the bassist of Deft Harmony smirked and said, "He's pretty hot and cute."

"I wonder where they found such guy?" Sakon, the keyboardist wondered. His twin Ukon who is the drummer chuckled and said, "Let's find out shall we?"

Sai lead his band towards Paradoxical. Gaara immediately noticed them nudged Sasuke. The raven stepped forward seemingly trying to protect Naruto from Sai's gaze.

"Hello there Uchiha-san" Sai greeted giving them a smile. Oh how Sasuke hated that smile. Kiba frowns and demanded, "What do you want Sai?"

"We want to meet your new vocalist." Ukon replied. Sai stared at Naruto from head to foot and smirked. Naruto suddenly felt that Sai just undressed him with that stare.

"Interesting, are you sure he's that good? He may just but all with a small penis." Sai remarked mockingly. Naruto flushed red in anger and exclaimed, "Why you fucking ass! Did you just insult me?!"

Neji stepped forward blocking Naruto from attacking their former band mate and seethed, "Back off Sai!"

"Ohhh protective aren't we Hyuuga?" Sai replied almost laughing. Kidomaru snickered and said, "He must be the blonde's fuck buddy after all he's fucking faggot!"

Kiba growled saying, "Shut your mouth Kidomaru!"

"Or what dog-boy? You'll bite me? Oohhh I'm scared!" Kidomaru replied laughing. Sasuke glowered and said, "If you don't have anything better to do but to insult my talents then Orochimaru and Kabuto hasn't been honing your pathetic excuse of a talent."

Sakon winced and exclaimed, "Nani?!"

"Boys, boys, let's not fight." A slithery voice replied. Sasuke grits his teeth upon hearing that voice. Orochimaru, the producer of Deft Harmony and Itachi's number one rival appeared. His long black hair and scary snake-like eyes instantly creeped Naruto out. Orochimaru eyed Naruto and said, "What a nice catch."

Itachi stepped in saying, "Lay off Orochimaru!" Orochimaru sneered and said, "Kukuku, all right, let's dish this out on-stage shall we?"

Sai chuckled sarcastically and said, "Geh. I'm so much better that Mr. Small Penis over there." Naruto glared at him, his blue orbs burning in determination you would think that his eyes turned red in color and said, "Don't underestimate me Sai. I'll show you! Believe it!"

A fervent and loud cheer came from the audience. One of the PRs approached them saying, "Deft Harmony in 20 seconds."

That is the cue. The two bands separated ways, as Naruto turned his back from Deft Harmony he clenched his fists and muttered, "That friggin' prick. What so special about him?"

Within 20 seconds Deft Harmony is on stage hitting off and making the audience go wild. Naruto watches and observes Sai as he sings. Sai do have talent. He could remember admiring Sai's voice when the guy was still Paradoxical's vocalist. Now, seeing Sai singing as a Deft Harmony, Naruto realized what on earth why he admire a guy who he believes he can match up to if he wanted to? Besides, the guy's attitude is plain ugly. What a total bastard. Sai makes Sasuke nice in a view point.

Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto secretly glances at Sasuke who is also watching Deft Harmony play intently. The raven's face shows no expression but Naruto could tell his eyes held so much hatred for Sai and the band. At that point, he felt he has a big burden on his shoulder. He is now Paradoxical's vocalist and they're counting on him to show everyone that he is perfect for the role.

"Dobe."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke had finally notice him staring at him. Shit. If possible he could go red all the way down there he would.

"Dobe. Have you found me attractive and you're starting to be like Haruno and Yamanaka." Sasuke replied smugly. Naruto rolls his eyes and said, "Don't be too cocky you bastard!"

The crowd cheered again and the lights on the stage went out. Deft Harmony has just finished their song. They were now being interviewed by the hosts. The PR approached Sasuke saying, "Paradoxical is next Uchiha-san."

Naruto found himself staring at Sasuke again. Uh-oh. He feels nauseous again. Double shit. Sasuke turned to him seeing the frozen state of the blonde, he is about to snap the blonde out his stupor when a certain Demon Woman appeared.

"Naru-chan, gambatte!" Chezca whispered hugging her best friend from behind. Naruto felt himself relaxing a bit. He squeezed Chezca's hand whispering, "Arigato."

Chezca released him saying, "It's your limelight now, show them what you got." With that Naruto gave her his 100 megawatt smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. What you've been waiting, Paradoxical!" the host exclaimed on the microphone. Naruto gripped his guitar hard as he steps out to the stage with the others behind him. He heard Sasuke whispering to him as he passes by him, "Sing your heart out dobe."

As the lights focused on him, he knew this was it and there's no turning back. Naruto took a deep breathe. Skipping introduction, he winked at Kiba. The dog-boy grinned and both of them started to play the introduction of the song.

_I always that I was the cool kid class-clown  
That's until you called me last year's loudmouth_

Sasuke smugly smiled. As Naruto's singing voice is heard, the crowd cheered with a deafening applause.

_Now I'm full of these modern day self-doubts  
Got me feeling hopeless and left out_

Naruto grinned inwardly. The crowd is applauding them. All right!

_I can't eat  
I can't sleep  
I can't argue  
With the evidence I'm insecure_

Kiba then joined him on his mike as they sang together with Neji

_I can't eat  
I can't sleep  
I can't argue  
With the fact I want to be adored_

With this the audience went wild, the reaction of the crowd made Sai and the rest of Deft Harmony frown. This is not good. Who would think the blonde and blue-eyed guy would have such a powerful voice?

_I want to be the one  
Everybody wants  
I want to be more than just another small-town-hero  
Don't wanna_

Naruto stopped strumming leaving Kiba and Shikamaru to show their stuff. He grabs the microphone and sang his heart out.

_Always thought I was your number one regret  
Just another common glory day reject  
Go ahead reach for another cigarette  
Cause you're graveyard bound in the rusted-out town _

With that he plays his guitar again joining the wonderful guitar rhythm of Shikamaru and Kiba.

_I can't eat  
I can't sleep  
I can't argue  
With the evidence I'm insecure_

Naruto left his place and went towards Neji winking at him. Neji smiled back as he joined Naruto on these lines along with Kiba

_I can't eat  
I can't sleep  
I can't argue  
With the fact I want to be adored_

The blonde ran back to his microphone belting

_I want to be the one  
Everybody wants  
I want to be more that just another small-town-hero  
Don't wanna_

In this part, Naruto awed the audience with his lean mean skills with guitar side by side Kiba and Shikamaru. The people in the studio were already cheering and howling. The song is about to end, all of them stopped playing and Naruto sang the last lines A cappella.

_I want to be the one  
Everybody wants  
I want to be more that just another small-town-hero  
Don't wanna_

Naruto felt like he has gone to heaven because the people were jumping, standing and were applauding them like there is no tomorrow. The host of PopJam approached the band saying, "Amazing! Simply amazing!"

"Thanks, we had fun playing that song." Kiba replied putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder grinning.

"Now, the audiences are curious. What's the name of Paradoxical's new vocalist?" the host asks his eyes twinkling in utter curiosity.

The camera zoomed focusing on Naruto's undeniable breathtaking smile. The blonde widens his smile and said, "The name is Uzumaki Naruto and don't your forget it."

"Ah yes, how we can forget that?" the host replied winking at him. He then turned to the audience. "So what's the name of the song you've played?" he asks again.

Naruto who is enjoying the spotlight said, "The title is The One. It talks about a loser's wishful thinking of being popular someday. It talks about being accepted and to be wanted by other people."

"Wow, such profound meaning. Anyway, thank you very much, we enjoyed your presentation. Surely, Paradoxical is one of the best bands we have around." The host replied. He then turned towards the camera and said, "Stay tune, there'll be more music and jamming when PopJam returns!"

As the commercial break rolls in, Paradoxical went straight to the backstage where Sasuke, Itachi and Chezca were waiting.

**BACKSTAGE**

Chezca glomped Naruto crying, "OMG!!! You were great out there!" Naruto chuckled saying, "Thanks Chez but it was nerve wracking. I thought the people won't like the song."

"I have to say, the last part was awesome, you singing a capella really brought the song out." Kiba commented. "I could see the headlines tomorrow blondie. We're going to make the headlines tomorrow."

Itachi smugly smiled and said, "Then that's good." He eyed Naruto and said, "Well done Naruto-kun. You did prove yourself to Deft Harmony."

"I bet Sai is eating his own words about mocking you." Kiba remarked snickering. Naruto merely grinned at the dog-boy.

"I could say we really did outdo Deft Harmony. We may have won the war but the battle is just starting. Let me remind you that we have an album to produce and a concert to prepare for. Deft Harmony is releasing their album as the same as ours." Sasuke replied checking his organizer.

He then looked at Naruto and smirked. The blonde suddenly felt this strange butterfly effect in his stomach. Sasuke walk pass by him saying, "Good job dobe.

For the first time in his life Naruto felt he is flying in the heavens. His road to stardom and acknowledgement is within in his grasp. His dream is starting to come true and he is coming to realize that maybe, a loser like him does really deserve happiness after all.

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
****The Aftermath – **I am the new vocalist of Paradoxical, the name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will rock your world! Believe it! 


	9. The Aftermath

**ParaDOXical  
By: Disordered Thoughts**

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers:** NARUTO IS MINE!!!! gets clobbered fine he's not mine (sniff)

* * *

**The Aftermath  
**_Make a wish  
You'll be fine  
Nothing's gonna let you down  
Someone's there next to you holding you now  
__**-ELLEGARDEN-**_

* * *

Naruto has never had a hard time going to school in the morning. Tsunade picks him up and everything's dandy. However, this morning Naruto found himself ambushed by media men as he steps out of his apartment building. How they knew where he lives is a mystery. Damn reporters. There were like a dozen of them and all of them are throwing questions at him.

"Uzumaki-san! How does it feel to be Paradoxical's new vocalist?"

"Your performance sends a lot of fans clamoring for more. What can you say about that?"

"Can you tell us how did you land the role of the vocalist?"  
"Uzumaki-san are you part Caucasian? Is your hair color real?"

Naruto inwardly groaned. What a way to start your morning. Luckily someone by the name of Inuzuka Kiba save him.

"Please people; it's 6 'o clock in the morning. We need to go to school." Kiba replied squeezing himself through. Naruto could have hugged and kissed the man but opted not to. Kiba placed his arms around the blonde's shoulder saying, "If you want answers wait for our formal interview in Utaban tomorrow."

In one swift, Kiba dragged the blonde to his red Porsche. Naruto climbed into the car saying, "Thanks Kiba. I thought I wouldn't get out of there."

"You better get use to ambushes like that" Kiba replied starting his engine. "Especially when you're on the front page on every showbiz magazines." With that he showed Naruto a couple of mags.

**A BLONDE BLUE-EYED WONDER!**

**PARADOXICAL'S NEW VOCALIST**

**ParaDOXical's New Vocalist**

**About to ROCK your World!**

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**ParaDOXical's New Vocalist**

Naruto cannot believe what he saw; he's on every magazine's frontpage. It was jaw-dropping! He grinned to himself feeling proud. He then remembered something. He fishes out his cellphone and said, "I better call Tsunade and tell her not to pick me up."

Kiba grinned and said, "Don't bother blondie. Sasuke informed her last night that I'll be picking you up." Naruto gaped at Kiba like a drowned fish.

"Hahaha. Sasuke expected that this will happen. You got to admit that we have a caring manager though he doesn't show it much. Kiba replied as he drives through the road.

Naruto has to silently agree with that. The bastard may be stoic and has this I-don't-give-a-damn attitude but yeah, he does care. How he remembered how Sasuke panicked when he had a pain attack because of his injury.

**KONOHA HIGH  
SCHOOL PARKING LOT**

As Naruto got out of the car, Chezca came running at him glomping like a huge St. Bernard.

"Oofff! Chez… morning" Naruto replied almost having his air knocked out of him. Chezca released him sayin, "Man! Your name is on every showbiz magazine!"

"I know. I was even ambushed awhile ago." Naruto replied.

Kiba grinning gave Chezca a peace sign and said, "I got to save the blondie."

"Dobe"

"Morning. You say Good Morning teme!" Naruto exclaimed glaring. "And don't call me that!"

The said Uchiha merely smirked. Behind him are Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara. It seems like they all decided to welcome him and perhaps protect him for from the utter chaos inside the school. No way these people didn't watch Paradoxical's performance in Pop Jam or heard the news. His grinning face is all in the news.

"How troublesome. Common we'll all be late." Shikamaru replied lazily. Neji grab Naruto by the hand saying, "Let's go, I bet everyone is excited to see you."

**INSIDE  
SCHOOL HALL**

Excited. Naruto doesn't know how to describe their reactions. As he steps inside, the students froze upon seeing him. They all have this I-don't'-believe-it looks. As he walks towards his locker, he could hear the buzzing whispers,

"_The loser…"  
"Paradoxical's new vocalist"_

"_He actually has something to show?"_

"_Wait, he's the loser"_

"_Then… if he's the new vocalist of Paradoxical…"_

"_**Is he still a loser?"**_

Somehow, these whispers didn't hurt him. It somehow flattered him. When they reached the lockers, he braced himself because Sakura and Ino were there looking absolutely pissed.

Chezca smiled evilly and said, "Hello there Haruno, Yamanaka, enjoyed the show?"

"Shut-up Demon Woman!" Sakura snapped. She then glared at Naruto.

"What's wrong Haruno?" Sasuke asked almost seething. "Nothing Sasuke-kun, I just want to congratulate Naruto for making it big." Sakura replied in her sugar-coated tone.

At that moment, Naruto gagged and he didn't try to hide it. Ino frowned and said, "How rude!"

"Rude? I'm sorry but you two congratulating me is something not right and not true." Naruto replied looking serious. Not wanting to waste time, Naruto got his things from his locker saying, "Thanks a lot but I don't want it from you people." With that he walked away.

"I don't get it! Why? How?" Sakura asked her eyes showing too much disbelief.

Neji crossed his arms and said, "Don't bother wondering Haruno. It might hurt that little brain of yours."

Sakura gaped at the Hyuuga and demanded, "Did you just insult me?" Neji smirked and replied, "So what if I did Haruno? I'm tired of pretending to be nice to you. I really wanted to crush you right now in fact."

"Neji stop it." Shikamaru replied feeling the murderous intent in the Hyuuga. He then looked at his watch and said, "2 minutes before class, let's go."

All of them walked away without saying goodbye to the two girls. Sakura gritted her teeth. Tears swelled in her eyes threatening to spill. Ino on the other hand is ranting on what the heck happened and how the hell it happened. Sakura took a deep breath. She glared at Ino and cried, "**SHUT-UP INO!"**

Ino halted and stared at her bubble-gum haired friend. Sakura looked way beyond furious. The pink-haired girl walked past her with only one thing in her mind, "_**You'll pay for this Uzumaki Naruto!"**_

Things went smoothly for Naruto the whole day. Some students, who usually ignore him, greeted him and congratulated him for his feat. It was a good feeling and he wished it would never last. As the day is about to end, Naruto found himself in front of the school auditorium. He has this nostalgic expression on his face. Before he stares at that place with utter sadness and pain, right now, he could feel that the pain easing a bit.

"You look like you remembered something." Neji commented looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled a little and said, "You know, this is where my life turned upside down. Sakura dumped me here, in front of the whole school assembly. The next day, I was already branded a loser."

"I'm sorry." Neji mumbled regretting he asked.

"Don't be Neji. It's all a memory now. I'm fine." Naruto replied smiling weakly. Neji is about to say something, when his cellphone rang. He picked it up and seconds later he hanged up.

"It's Sasuke. We're skipping last period." Neji replied.

Naruto frowned and asked, "What for? The taping for Utaban's guesting will be much later."

"Apparently, we're going live again. So, Sasuke asked for an emergency meeting to practice the song we're about to play for Utaban." Neji explained.

Naruto sputtered and said, "What's the sudden change of plans?" Neji laughed and said, "The producers of Utaban decided on the last minute that they want us live. I think it's for their ratings."

"But why the practice Neji? We're playing The One." Naruto inquired looking confused.

"No Naruto. Sasuke wants us to play not just The One but another of your compositions." Neji replied winking at Naruto.

"That bastard. I'll kill him." Naruto muttered sarcastically. Neji smiled softly saying, "You did fine in Pop Jam Naruto. You'll be fine again."

Somehow, this made Naruto smile. He nods his head and said, "Common, let's not let the bastard wait too long."

**SHARINGAN RECORDING  
STUDIO #7**

As soon the whole gang arrived in the studio, they immediately started practicing. It was like a silent agreement that they'll skip goofing and focus on practicing for their live performance tomorrow. Along the way, Naruto decided the group will play one of his songs written in both English and Japanese. The song is entitled "Butterfly" and it's one of Naruto's recent composition. Kiba perked up really badly because the lead guitar part will practically have him getting mean with his guitar.

Naruto and Kiba have to get their tune in coordination because the lead will sound off if the rhythm is not jiving well with the lead. The blonde knew why Paradoxical's band practices are intense. Kiba has a hard time coordinating with the others. Neji has to out tine himself before he could get the tune perfectly. Gaara doesn't play on the 1st and 2nd round. He wants to get the beat and rhythm of the other instruments before he does his part. Shikamaru doesn't get in the mood not until the very last round. Yes, they had all these flaws, these quirks but when they're on stage it seems like these quirks doesn't exist at all. Speaking of flaws, even Naruto has his own flaws. He can't give his best when there is someone jiving in the play.

"Okay, Kiba don't play too much as if Naruto doesn't exist. We hardly hear his rhythm." Sasuke commented a vein ticking on his forehead.

"Inuzuka, this is the 3rd round. Get it right!" Neji snapped. "Hey prissy boy, I'm trying okay?! Beside, I'm not the only one here having a hard time." Kiba snapped looking frustrated.

Naruto sighed. He's getting dizzy with all the arguing. He looked at Sasuke who is about to blow any minute. He has heard never to test the patience of the Uchihas. Naruto looked back at Neji and Kiba who is still having a verbal fight. Gaara is just there sitting, while Shikamaru crouched down on the floor muttering, "Troublesome…"

Naruto did only one thin he could do to stop all of these. He played his guitar. At first it was soft and slow, then he started to pick up to the point his guitar is already crying. Everyone at this point where staring at him, stunned. Naruto noticed this and ended his little show.

"Well, that felt good. So, ready to hit it off again?" Naruto asks grinning.

Kiba grinned back saying, "Yeah blondie." The dog-man looked at Neji and said, "Come on now Hyuuga." Neji sighed nodding in agreement.

No more bickering happened in the next 4 hours of non-stop practice. It was 9 when they finished. As they were packing up, Chezca arrived twirling a car key on her fore finger. Upon seeing this, Naruto asks, "When did you get a car?"

"Tsunade had me drive her car to fetch you." Chezca replied. Naruto made an "oh" sound and said nothing more. Sasuke eyed the Demon Woman from head to toe. Chezca is dressed in a white cargo pants and sleek yellow tank-top and commando boots. The girl had her hair tucked in a white baseball cap and is wearing a white leatherette chocker. The raven looked at Naruto and mentally berated himself for not noticing how the blonde looked that day.

The blonde is wearing a pair of dark-blue hipster jeans with its one knee slitted and a sleeveless orange shirt with a caption emblazoned on top that says "ORANGE is HOT" The sleeveless shirt is actually tight, hugging Naruto's upper body showing his almost-feminine curves. Sasuke has always noted that orange looked horrible on the blonde but now it just looks fuckingly good on Naruto.

"Keep staring and I won't be surprise if blood starts spurting from your nose." Chezca commented slyly at Sasuke.

The raven death-glared her saying, "What are you implying?"

The Demon Woman chuckle and said, "See those hipster jeans? Look closely at his ass and you'll notice I had him wear thongs."

Sasuke mentally bashed his head on an imaginary wall and has literally choked on his saliva. God the mental images! Chezca chuckled more as she pats the raven in the back easing the Uchiha of his coughing fit. Sasuke recovered from his utter embarrassment and deliberately changed the subject by asking, "Chezca, you choose the dobe's outfit right?"

"Uh-huh. I want to. It's fun to dress him up like a yummylicious piece of ass. It just makes girls and boys drool." Chezca exclaimed almost swooning. The raven swore he even saw hearts floating over Chezca's head.

"Anyway, would you like to be the dobe's personal assistant?" Sasuke asked. Chezca gawked at him as if he's insane. "Look. You have style and you're the only one I know who can tend to him like his guardian can." Sasuke pointed out. "And stop gawking woman."

Chezca grinned and said, "Wow Uchiha, you spoke a lot. Can you really speak that much or you just babble when it's about my best friend?"

Sasuke glared and said, "I'll take that as a yes woman."

"Whatever you say Uchiha"

"I'm all set Chez" Naruto replied almost bouncing towards her Chezca grinned devilishly and said, "Naru-chan! Uchiha just made me your personal assistant."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "For real? Wow, thanks teme!" Chezca clamped her hand over Naruto's right shoulder saying, "Hehehe… Naru-chan I'm going to make you look hot a lot of people will get a nosebleed."

"Just don't overdo it Chez." Naruto replied sweatdropping.

"Anyway, let's go. You need to rest" Chezca replied dragging the blonde with her. As soon as the two are out of earshot, Kiba commented, "Wow, if Chezca will be Naruto's personal assistant, Sandman here will be seeing her almost every day."

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow and asked, "Your point being dog-man?"

Kiba grinned and said, "Nothing much, it's just I would be seeing romance so often now." Gaara opted not to say anything, so he settled a glare at the dog-boy. Kiba held out a peace sign mentally praying that the red-head doesn't clobber him.

"All right, let's pack-up. It's been a good day." Sasuke replied clapping his hands. He then noticed a worn out frog wallet. He picked it up and scrunched his nose. What an ugly wallet. Who could possibly own this? He turned it over and saw a purikura. The wallet was Naruto's.

"Oh, Naruto's wallet." Neji replied. Sasuke pocketed it saying, "I'll give it to him." Before he could turn his back he swore he saw the Hyuuga's face faltering. He smirked. No way will he give the Hyuuga the chance of returning the wallet to the dobe.

Sasuke steps outside of the recording studio saying, "See you all tomorrow." And he was gone.

**NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

Naruto is rummaging through his bag frantically. He can't find his precious Gama-chan. He pulled his hair when he can't find it in his bag. He lost his Gama-chan! He picked up his phone and is about to call Chezca regarding Gama-chan when the doorbell rang.

He hastily opened the door revealing the Uchiha. He glowered, "What do you want teme?"

Sasuke waved a frog wallet in front of him asking, "Lost something?"

Naruto grabbed the wallet saying, "GAMA-CHAN!" he hugged his wallet saying, "I must have left you at the studio."

"_Gama-chan?"_ Sasuke thought finding it weird that the dobe named his wallet like a 5-year-old kid.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke saying, "Thanks teme! Gama-chan was a gift from Jiraiya. It's very special to me."

"Special? What's so special about a frog wallet?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! I had this since I was a kid! Gama-chan was the first present I got." Naruto exclaimed defensively.

First present. An ugly, battered frog wallet. Despite the appearance the blonde cherished it with all his life. Sasuke wanted to smile at the thought but opted not to.

"Anyway, want to come in teme? Chez bought me ramen." Naruto replied. Sasuke shook his head. "Next time. I have to go."

"All right you stinky bastard, but it'll be cool if you loosen up a bit." Naruto replied winking at him. Sasuke hned and waved goodbye. Before Naruto closes his door, he exclaimed, "Thanks Sasuke, thank you for returning Gama-chan." With that the blonde disappeared from the confinement of his room. The raven smiled inwardly thinking that he made a right choice of bringing the dobe his ugly but precious wallet.

**NEXT DAY  
KONOHA HIGH**

"_Wasurenai you ni  
Nakusanai you ni  
Musubime ga hodokenai you ni  
Kono yubi ga ima demo oboeteiru"_

Naruto sang under his breathe as he looks at the sky while lying down on the school field. He could hear the soccer team practicing not so far away and Maito Gai shouting about youthfulness in his PE class. Lunch period will be over in the next twenty minutes. After that, he would slip into his History class and he would be skipping last period for they need to be at the studio to prepare and such.

The idea of going live again scares and excites him. The first time was terrifying. He felt nauseated but when he started to sing and he started to hear the crowd cheering, the terrifying feeling instantly disappeared and excitement remained in his heart. He now knew that it would be the same. His appearance in Pop Jam is just the start. More to come.

"Dobe"

Onyx eyes stares back at him blocking his view of the beautiful sky. Naruto frowned and said, "Get out of the way teme. I'm trying to enjoy the view here."

Sasuke sat down next to him saying, "I can sense your fear and nervousness of going live again."

"It will take a while before I get use to it. The aftermath of Pop Jam is not entirely helpful for me to get used to it." Naruto replied solemnly.

"Aren't you a bit happy that people in the school is starting to treat you nicely? Haruno and Yamanaka even stopped bitching you and that Tamaro, he is not even bullying you." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto smiled a little and said, "I know that teme but I know it's not over. Those people don't know how to stop because they don't know how to accept defeat. Specially Sakura."

"You made a wish, now it has come true. You'll be fine for someone is now next to you, holding your hand. Nothing is gonna let you down." Sasuke replied speaking to no one but looking towards the blue sky above. Naruto's eyes darted towards the raven saying, "Was that a lyric to a song?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Perhaps."

"It's good you know." Naruto replied.

"It suits you." Sasuke commented looking straight at Naruto. The blonde smiled saying, "Yeah… I guess."

Sasuke stood up brushing grass off him saying, "Let's go dobe. We might miss History." Naruto got up not bothering dusting the grass off his shoulders and said, "Yeah, yeah whatever teme."

The raven walked ahead of him as Naruto followed suit. Naruto then said, "For the 2nd time, you manage to ease my nervousness and fear. I don't know how many times I should thank you."

Sasuke stopped walking. He faced the blonde-haired man behind him and said, "Just keep singing Naruto. Just keep singing."

**MUCH LATER  
BACKSTAGE, UTABAN STUDIO**

Chezca stretched her arms up as she looked the clothes she has chosen for Naruto to wear for the performance. She just hopes it will do well. A knock is heard. She opens it surprisingly to see a four pony-tailed blonde girl dressed in a white spaghetti blouse topped by a gray poncho and a lacy pleated skirt and black knee-high boots.

"Um yes?" Chezca asks.

"So you're Uzumaki's personal assistant. I was hoping to meet Uzumaki." The blonde-girl replied letting herself in. Chezca raised an eyebrow saying, "Well, sorry. Naru-chan is with the band as of now. He'll be here in a minute because he needs to get ready."

The blonde-girl smirked and said, "I know." With that she looked at Chezca from head to toe. The Demon Woman decided to wear black jeans with a silver studded belt and a red-tight fitting tube top with a slogan that says "DEVIL GIRL" on it. The blonde-girl noticed that Chezca's hair is pulled into a tight bun with two black ivory chopsticks holding them.

"No wonder Uchiha-san made you Uzumaki's personal assistant. You got some style."

Chezca smirked and said, "So are you."

"My name is Temari."

"Yoroi Chezca, in my school they call me Demon Woman."

Temari amusingly smiled and ask, "Demon Woman eh, shall I call you that?" before Chezca could response, Naruto and Gaara burst into the room. Gaara stared at Temari saying, "Temari, what are you doing in Naruto's changing room?"

"Nothing Gaa-chan, just want to see Uzumaki." Temari replied.

Chezca raised an eyebrow thinking, "_Gaa-chan?! Who is this girl?!"_

Naruto seeing Chezca's reaction blocked her view from Temari saying, "Hello there Temari! My name is Naruto Uzumaki." With that he flashed him with a bright smile.

"I see. So the stories I hear from Shika and Gaa-chan is true. You are indeed blonde. I saw and heard you sing. Keep it up." Temari replied smirking at Naruto. Gaara grab Temari by the arm and said, "Let's go Temari. Naruto needs to change."

"Whatever you say Gaa-chan." Temari replied following Gaara. Before Temari could leave the room completely, Chezca called her after her, "Demon Woman."

Temari looked at her with a questioning look. Chezca smirked haughtily and said, "You asked me and the answer is yes. You call me Demon Woman."

"All right, Demon Woman." With that Temari left with Gaara and Chezca closed the door furiously saying. "Urgh! What a haughty woman!"

"Umm… Chez, that girl, she's…" Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence for Chezca cut in saying, "I know, Gaara's special someone." She grabs the clothes she prepared and said, "No more time. Get dressed so that I can fix your hair."

Naruto sighed shaking his head. He can tell Chezca later the truth about Temari.

**AFTER 30 MINUTES**

Uchiha Sasuke smiled inwardly. Naruto and the rest of Paradoxical looked damn confident and ready. Any minute now, they are going to be called on stage by the hosts. Gaara's eyes were roaming trying to look for Chezca. He spotted her behind Sasuke trying to hide herself from view.

He left his post and makes a dash towards her. Sasuke is about to reprimand Gaara that two more minutes to go before they would be called on stage when he noticed Chezca behind him. Gaara opened his mouth and said, "What happened awhile ago in Naruto's dressing room…"

"It's okay Gaara, your girlfriend didn't do anything wrong." Chezca replied cutting the red-head off.

"Girlfriend? You mean Temari?" Gaara asked. He smirked, he is about to explain when Kiba hollered, "Hey Sandman! We're being called!"

Gaara looked at Chezca and said, "I'll see you. Don't leave at once." With that he dashed back to his post leaving Chezca gaping at him like a fish.

"D-did he just order me to stay put?" she asked out a loud. Sasuke smirked and said, "Yes he did and I suggest that you don't leave Demon Woman."

"Who says I am Uchiha? I'm Naru-chan's personal assistant!" Chezca exclaimed almost irritated. Nobody orders her around just like that. She glared at Gaara who is twirling one of his drumsticks thinking, "_What on earth was that for?!"_

Sasuke mentally snickered. Gaara has been his friend since time and memorial and he knew what goes on that red-head of his. Anyway, the host of Pop Jam has finally called Paradoxical on stage. Sasuke took a deep breathe muttering, "Show time"

"Hello there PopJam! I am the new vocalist of Paradoxical, the name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will rock your world! Believe it!" Naruto's voice exclaimed on the microphone and as the crowd cheered, the music started and Naruto's voice floated throughout the place.

"_You said there's no chance   
Better run before it's too late  
You think I'm persistent  
Yes I am a bad loser  
You say we have no choice  
Deceive ourselves sometimes  
But if you do mean that  
Please look in my eyes when you talk"_

You could hear Kiba growling the part "_Look in my eyes!"_ which made Naruto jump in excitement and continued on with the chorus.  
_  
"Wasurenai you ni  
Nakusanai you ni  
Musubime ga hodokenai you ni  
Kono yubi ga ima demo oboeteiru"_

"How can you tell that it's unable before trying  
The majority is not always right  
Yes I'm a paranoiac  
You asked what if fail  
I'll think about it later   
But without being defeated  
I could haven't learn anything"

Kiba growled again and playful stuck a tongue at Naruto. The blonde grinned and sang the chorus more passionately while playing the guitar,

"_Wasurenai you ni  
Nakusanai you ni  
Musubime ga hodokenai you ni  
Kono yubi ga ima demo oboeteiru"_

Naruto stopped strumming his guitar and along with Kiba and Neji they sang the bridge,

"_Once in a while  
I think it to myself  
Why can't I find somehow a better way  
Gloss it over  
Don't wanna compromise  
To confess that  
I need your help"_

Joining Kiba in the guitar, Naruto continued,

"_You said there's no chance   
Better run before it's too late  
You think I'm persistent  
Yes I am a bad loser  
You say we have no choice  
Deceive ourselves sometimes  
But if you do mean that  
Please look in my eyes when you talk"_

With this Naruto twirled around and sang,

"_Wasurenai you ni  
Nakusanai you ni  
Musubime ga hodokenai you ni  
Kono yubi ga ima demo oboeteiru"_

The song ended with mean loud guitars and heavy drums. The crowd cheered and went wild. The host approached them saying, "Wow! Such performance! Thank you so much Paradoxical!"

The crowd cheered again. The host then asks, "You have an upcoming album right?"

"Yes, so please watch out for that." Naruto answered. You could say he's getting a hang on answering questions. "Also watch out for our upcoming mini-concert in Shibuya." He added.

"Oohhh! We will surely watch out for that!" the host replied facing the audience. "All right, let's have it for Paradoxical and their song THE ONE!"

Naruto grinned as he grabs the microphone and cried, "**LET'S HIT IT!"**

Backstage, Sasuke could feel he is being swallowed whole by the excitement of the audience. He watches as Naruto sings and play his blue electric guitar. He could see that the blonde wonder is having fun. He also observed that Kiba played his guitar like it was his last. Gaara seemed to enjoy being the drummer more than when Sai was the vocalist. Shikamaru was giving all that he got as the Bassist and lastly Neji. Neji is practically beaming. Knowing how cool and composed the Hyuuga that is some sight to see.

Sasuke knew that he never thought to enjoy seeing his band play like this. The band is getting more attention than before. He smiled. Uzumaki Naruto, you brought sunshine to band and because of that, Sasuke knew they are going to make more hits. Paradoxical now is indeed an invincible band.

Before, Sasuke knew it, the song ended. Naruto bid goodbye and the host called for a commercial. Naruto bounced towards him in the backstage saying, "Hey teme! How was it?! We did good right?"

"Good? Man we were great blondie!" Kiba exclaimed. "You fucking rock the audience Naruto!" he continued as he place his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"Nah! It's not just me. We all did!" Naruto replied smiling. He then turned to Sasuke and grinned. Sasuke felt like he wanted to grin back. The dobe's smile is indeed infectious. Naruto looked at Neji saying, "Neji, you were smiling back there."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened at that comment. Sasuke found it rather comical and smirked. But that smirk of his was wiped off when Naruto commented, "Smile often on stage Neji. You look great when you smile." This made Neji blushed sputtering, "T-thank you…"

For some reason, Sasuke didn't like that. The Hyuuga is getting Naruto's attention and for pete's sake he is not suppose to feel that way. Damn it.

"Gaa-chan!" Temari exclaimed latching herself on Gaara's arm. "Great show!" she cooed and turned to the other saying, "You guys are hot on stage!"

"Thanks Temari, you always have been our number one fan." Kiba replied winking at the blonde-haired girl. Temari smirked. She then noticed Chezca eyeing her. She smirked even more.

Gaara glared at her and said, "You can let go now Temari."

Temari released Gaara and whispered, "You made a good choice Gaa-chan. She has more than spunk." With that she left winking at Shikamaru. The brunette rolled his eyes muttering, "Troublesome woman."

Naruto pretended to stifle a yawn and said, "Man, I'm beat." With that he made a notion that they needed to go and leave Gaara with Chezca. Neji and Kiba nod their heads and went to their dressing rooms. Shikamaru on the other hand went towards where Temari went.

The Demon Woman made her way towards Naruto but Gaara stopped and blocked her path. Chezca raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Excuse me Sabaku, Naruto needs my assistance."

"It's okay Chez. I can handle myself." Naruto remarked winking at his silver-white-haired friend. Chezca is about to retort a protest when Gaara spoke, "Temari is not my girlfriend."

Chezca surprisingly stared at him her mouth agape. Gaara found this reaction quite amusing and said, "She is not my girlfriend and if she was, I would be committing incest."

"_Incest?! What the fuck is he – oh wait. Shit!"_ Chezca's brain ranted on. Temari, that blonde spawn of a devil is Gaara's fucking sister!

"She's my older sister." Gaara pointed out.

Chezca lowered her gaze in embarrassment saying, "Oh, sorry. My mistake."

"It's okay. I don't look like any of my siblings." Gaara explained his gaze still locked on Chezca. Right now the girl looked utterly embarrassed. There is a tinge of red on her cheeks.

Chezca got her composure back saying, "Well, thank you for the information. Now I must attend to Naru-chan." With that she walked pass Gaara. The red-head merely smirked. Temari was damn right. He made a good choice.

**IN NARUTO'S DRESSING ROOM**

Given in a choice, he would laugh out loud but opted not to. His best friend looked utterly flustered because the Demon Woman is banging her head on the dressing table muttering, "Baka, baka, baka, baka!"

"It's okay Chezca, Gaara is not offended." Naruto replied trying his best to control his laughter though his eyes are mirth with one. Chezca stopped banging her head and exclaim, "It's not okay! I acted like a jealous girlfriend in front of him. And you know what's worst? I'm not even his girlfriend!"

Naruto shrugs his shoulder and said, "Gaara is not laughing at you right? Well, it's not really Gaara to do that but still."

"Ugh! I bet he is! His eyes tell it and yours too! Your eyes laugh at me!" Chezca exclaimed accusingly. Naruto grinned sheepishly and said, "Because Chez, it is really funny and amusing. No offense."

"I am so embarrassed Naru-chan! I don't think I'll be ever to face him straight in the face." Chezca wailed burying her face on her hands.

"Of course you can. You're Demon Woman. Don't tell me you are going to show Gaara that you are intimidated like that. If Temari knows of this, she will never let it down." Naruto replied almost mocking. Chezca raised an eyebrow and said, "As if!"

Naruto smirked. He really does know how to push the right buttons. "Anyway Chez, for your information, Temari won't commit incest because her eyes are on Shikamaru."

Chezca's eyes widened. "No fucking way! Shikamaru?! That lazy ass?" she exclaimed looking baffled. Naruto nod his head and replied, "They have this sort of a mutual understanding. Temari likes Shikamaru a lot but Shikamaru is too lazy to make a move but that he also likes her."

"But Temari is in college right?" Chezca pointed out.

"Yep but didn't you know, Shika is supposed to skip High School altogether because of his IQ is for a college student but Shika is lazy to even skip High School. He finds it troublesome and besides, even with the age difference, they look good together. They have the same IQ by the way." Naruto explained zipping his bag close.

Chezca sighed and replied, "I'm not going to live this one down. Such embarrassment."

This time, Naruto couldn't stop the chuckle to escape from his lips. Chezca didn't find it offensive and laughed with her best friend.

An hour passed, they were all in the parking lot ready to go. Kiba hopped on his car saying, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Come on Neji let's go."

"Bye Naruto. Have a good night." Neji replied getting inside Kiba's top down car. Kiba started the engine and waved goodbye and sped off.

"Dobe, come on, I'll drive you home." Sasuke replied. He is leaning on his Jaguar with the passenger door opened. Naruto felt blushing. The image is like Sasuke picking him up for a date or whatever. He then noticed Shikamaru getting on his motorbike with Temari on the back. He nods his head at them and went off. The blonde suddenly got an idea. Gaara is standing next to car, a red Alpha Romeo top down.

"Hey Gaara, is it okay for you to bring Chezca home? It's on the way anyway." With that he pushed Chezca towards Gaara. Chezca flashed him a dead glare. Oh no, she won't take a ride home with the red-head. She had enough embarrassment for today.

Gaara simply nod his head and mentioned Chezca to get into the car. Chezca wanted to protest but her best friend is now getting inside Sasuke's car. The raven smirked at him and got in his car. Soon enough, the Jaguar sped away from them.

"It's getting late." Gaara replied. He was already in the driver's sear. Chezca sighed in defeat. She got into the car muttering a thanks.

Gaara smirked and said, "I'm hungry. Let's eat first."

Chezca felt her heart skip a beat. Is the red-head asking her out for dinner? "I-I know a good place." Oh fuck. She stuttered. "_Great."_ Chezca mentally berated herself.

"Good." With that Gaara started the car and slyly said, "Just tell me where."

And for some reason with that kind of tone, Chezca smirks and replied, "Sure."

**ON THE ROAD**

Naruto stretched himself inside Sasuke's car saying, "Man, I'm really beat but I had fun! I think I won't get nervous if we go on live again."

"Dobe. Did you drink your pain killers?" Sasuke asks.

"Of course teme. Chezca made me."

"Hn. It's a good thing making the Demon Woman as your PA." Sasuke replied smirking. Naruto stuck a tongue at him and ask, "So teme, when do we start recording for the album. I mean the mini-concert and the album release would be next month."

Sasuke veered the car right and stopped when the stoplight turned red. "Next week we'll start recording and rehearsing. I already talked to Jiraiya-san. We'll be taking the school off starting next week. In the morning we'll be recording and in the afternoon we'll be rehearsing. I'll leave the weekends free." Sasuke answered smoothly.

"Whoah. How about guestings and interviews? Promotions and stuff?" Naruto ask. The idea of what in store overwhelms and excite him at the same time. The lights turned green and Sasuke started driving again.

"I'll take care of that. I'm the manager so I know your schedules." Sasuke answered as he stops once more for another red light. He then looks at Naruto saying, "You did very well dobe. You met my expectations."

_Bathump_

There goes his heart. It was banging loudly in his chest. The bastard just praised him and what's scary it was sincere. Naruto turned away trying to hide his blush and said, "About time you said that bastard. Buy anyway…" he then turns his head to Sasuke and gave the raven a smile that Sasuke will never forget and said, "Thanks."

Green light.

Sasuke didn't steer. Right now he is captivated by that smile, by those happy ocean-blue eyes.

Green light

_Honk! Honk!_

_Beep! Beep!_

"Teme, it's green light."

"Shit. I know dobe."

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

The Album – This is it. His songs are now officially not just his but as of Paradoxical and he doesn't want anything more than that.


	10. The Album

**ParaDOXical  
By: Disordered Thoughts**

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers: **I know the series is NOT mine, stop rubbing it in

* * *

**The Album  
**_The whole world is waiting for the  
King of the Stereo  
This is too damn hot_  
_**-SALIVA-**_

* * *

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

Jiraiya sighed as he signed the excuse letter before him. Starting tomorrow, Naruto and Chezca will be out from school. The blonde wonder will be busy recording for the the 4th album of Paradoxical and would be rehearsing for the mini-concert in Shibuya. Given a choice he would not allow Naruto to skip school like this but this is something the blonde has always longed for. This is something he will not deprive Naruto.

He had to thank to the opportunity because ever since Naruto joined the band, his bullies laid low. It seems like they don't want to test the patience of the manager who carries the name Uchiha Sasuke. Jiraiya handed the signed excuse letter to the raven before him and said, "I'll have Umino-san deliver the necessary homework and stuff. Not because you guys are off it means you are going to slack off on your school work. That is something I cannot allow."

"I completely understand Jiraiya-san." Sasuke replied taking the letter off the white-haired man's hands.

"Oh Uchiha. I might get Naruto his own wheels. It's troublesome if you keep on servicing him in means of transportation." Jiraiya replied knowingly.

Sasuke nods his head and said no more. As his hands touch the doorknob, Jiraiya chimed, "Take care of him Uchiha. That boy has been broken since he was born. Don't let him break even more"

**MATH CLASS**

Naruto frowned as he stares at the paper in front of him. You could see smudge marks on it. He has revised and arranged the track listing of the upcoming album of the band for like 4 times already. Kakashi their teacher, is late as the usual. Sasuke entered the classroom to see an unusual sight. Naruto busy on something and not babbling with Kiba. Gaara, actually attending the class with Chezca a few seats besides him. Neji ogling at Naruto like it's the last thing he'll ever see and lastly, Shikamaru actually having a spontaneous conversation with the dog-boy Kiba.

Shikamaru noticed the raven's astonished look and explained, "Naruto is ignoring Kiba over the track list and I'm forced to converse with his nonsense. As for Neji, he's amused. Gaara? Do I need to explain?"

"No Shika." Sasuke replied seating a few seats behind Naruto blocking Neji's view.

Neji raised and eyebrow and hissed, "Uchiha..."

"Deal with it Hyuuga."

Neji frowned, picks up his book and sat directly besides Naruto asking, "Hey Naruto, you seemed busy." The blonde snapped from his concentration and smiled brightly at Neji. If possible the Hyuuga would be blinded by that brightness. "Yup Neji! I'm making our track list for the album. The teme gave me that responsibility."

"Can I see?" Neji asks. Naruto scratch his head rather cutely and said, "Sorry, it's not yet done. I'll show it once it's all set."

"You are really serious about this blondie." Kiba replied. Naruto scratched his head and exclaim, "Of course I am. This is something I've always dreamed of." True enough this is what Naruto wanted. Finally his songs are going to heard not just on musical variety shows, radios but in an album as well. This is it. His songs are now officially not just his but as of Paradoxical and he doesn't want anything more than that.

"Yo!" Kakashi exclaimed showing up. Naruto points an accusing finger at him saying, "You're late you perverted teacher!"

And here we go again.

**LUNCH BREAK**

Chezca fumbles with her cup ramen and sneaking peeks at a certain red-head who is listening intently at a certain Uchiha explaining things about the album. What happened after that live show in Utaban is something she will never live down. The blonde idiot knows the full detail what happened between her and Gaara and somehow the Demon Woman regretted telling her best friend.

**FLASH BACK SEQUENCE STARTS**

_Gaara eyed her as she took a bite of her pork barbecue. The red-head drummer thought that the girl will bring him to some cool party club. He never expected she will bring him to a barbecue stand. So, here he is now eating pork and chicken barbecue with the Demon Woman on top of the car's hood._

_"Hey, the barbecue is clean and it's delicious. If Naru-chan is addicted to ramen in Ichiraku, yours truly loves pork barbecue here at Meko's." Chezca replied eyeing Gaara._

_Gaara stares at his chicken barbecue and took a bite. His eyes widened. It is delicious. He took another bite. This made Chezca smile and said, "I knew you will like it. Bet you never experienced eating in this kind of place."_

_"No." _

_"Well now you have and you better enjoy it. You may never know when you'll get a chance to eat here again." Chezca pointed out. Gaara smirked in return._

_Chezca got another stick and took a huge bite. While she is munching the delicious pork barbecue, she never noticed that some of the barbecue sauce smeared her right cheek. Gaara takes out a napkin and wipes it clean for her. This action made the silver-white-haired girl to look at the boy besides her. Because of this she found her face a mere inches away from Gaara._

_"You got sauce on your cheek." Gaara replied his green eyes seemingly staring into Chezca's soul. The said girl, moved an inch backward taking the napkin from Gaara's hand and said, "Um, yeah, thanks."_

_The red-head smirked. She found herself blushing. Talk about another embarrassment. Damn it. Gaara took another bite of his barbecue still smirking. Chezca could feel her blush getting redder. Great. Just effing great._

**END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**

Naruto squealed like a girl upon hearing this story and started rambling about how she and Gaara are perfect for each other. Sure, she has a crush on the drummer boy but to actually have a romantic relationship with him is another story. She is not even sure if that crush has turned into something more like LOVE.

"Chez!"

Chezca snapped from her gaze. Naruto and the rest of the gang are staring at her.

"Lunch period is over" Naruto pointed out. "And you haven't touched your food."

"Oh... sorry and about the food, guess I'm not really hungry." Chezca replied apologetically. Naruto grab the cup ramen and said, "Then I'll eat it. Ramen is ramen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Dobe"

"Teme!"

"How troublesome. Common we'll be late." Shikamaru replied. Naruto bounced after him rambling about how interesting the class with Iruka-sensei will be today since they'll be talking about Canterbury Tales. Shikamaru yawned but you could see that his eyes shows interest at what the blonde is babbling about.

Gaara passed by Chezca giving her a smirk. Chezca wanted to strangle herself. She just blushed. Again. Just great. Just effing great.

**AFTER SCHOOL  
SHARINGAN RECORDING (STUDIO 12)**

Sasuke claps his hands to get the attention of everyone. When he had their attention, he spoke, "We'll be starting to record the songs from the album. Tomorrow, we'll be do some more recording and then rehearse for our mini-concert." He then opens his organizer, flips a few pages and said, "This coming weekend, we'll be having a photoshoot for the inlays of the album and for the music magazine 1 Otakuzine."

"Oh cool! What kind of photoshoot teme?" Naruto asked almost bouncing on his seat.

"For the inlays, we'll be having the photoshoot in an abandoned building just across the Sharingan Recordings. That would be held this coming Saturday. As for the photoshoot for Otakuzine, it will be held on Sunday." Sasuke answered ignoring the "teme" comment from the blonde.

Kiba fished out a copy of Otakuzine, the front cover features Deft Harmony. The picture made Sasuke and Gaara wince in annoyance. "Deft Harmony is also releasing their album next month. It's titled CACOPHONY." Kiba replied tossing the magazine to Neji.

The Hyuuga caught it and starts flipping through the pages. He stopped on a certain page where an article talks about the upcoming album of Deft Harmony and Paradoxical. He read, "Coincidentally, Deft Harmony is also releasing an album next month. The album, which was titled CACOPHONY would be a major threat to Paradoxical's coming album BLACK SUNSHINE." he paused and continued, "Likewise, the new vocalist of Paradoxical, Uzumaki Naruto is a major threat to the new vocalist of Deft Harmony; former vocalist of Paradoxical, Kawamari Sai."

"We better make this album good. No way I will lose to that bastard Sai!" Kiba exclaimed fuming. "More likely, to the whole Deft Harmony!"

"Dobe, is the track list finished?" Sasuke asks. Naruto grins fishing out a piece of paper saying, "Believe it! The great Uzumaki has finally finished it."

Neji drops the magazine he is holding and said, "So, what is the arrangement of the track list? I bet it's interesting." Sasuke takes the piece of paper from the blonde's hand. He looks at it and read,

**1. The One  
2. Wannabies  
3. Go Away  
4. The Autumn Song  
5. Butterfly  
6. Perfect Days  
7. Make a Wish  
8. Hana  
9. Right Now  
10. My World  
11. The Best is Yet to Come  
12. Last Man on the Moon**

"Nice arrangement Naruto" Neji commented patting the blonde on his right shoulder. Naruto smiled meekly and said, "Thanks. I really put a lot of effort arranging the list. I was debating whether to put The One on the last but hell, it is sure cool to have that song on the first track."

Sasuke nods his head saying, "All right looks like everyone's cool with it. Let's start recording on the songs we already know.. Meaning, we'll be starting on The One and Butterfly." he then gazes at Shikamaru and ask, "Have you made copies for Wannabies, Go Away and Last Man on the Moon?""

"Yeah, I've already distributed it during recess." the lazy Shikamaru replied yawning as he picks up his guitar.

"All right, let's start now shall we?" Sasuke replied.

Naruto positioned himself on the microphone with his trusty guitar. Gaara handed him the earphones as he passes by him. Naruto merely wink a thank. He then looks at Sasuke who is now standing behind the glass window and smirked. The raven smirked back. He then remember that scene that happened a few days ago. The one after the live performance in Utaban.

**FLASH BACK SEQUENCE STARTS**

_"Teme! Green light!"_

_"Shit. I know dobe." _

_He then veered right. A few minutes Sasuke stopped the car in front of Naruto's apartment building. Naruto got out from the car saying, "Thanks for the ride teme."_

_"Hn."_

_"Anyway, wanna come up? I mean..." Naruto replied trying to look for the right words. Sasuke smirked inwardly. The blonde is fidgeting right in front of him. He found it rather amusing and cute. The raven, shook his head and said, "It's rather late besides Itachi is waiting for me back at the office."_

_Naruto made an "oh" sound and replied, "That's too bad teme. Then I'll see you."_

_"Oh you will. You're stuck with us." Sasuke replied knowingly. Naruto stuck a tongue at him saying, "Yeah, yeah."_

_Sasuke is about to roll the windows up when Naruto said, "Hey Sasuke."_

_"What dobe?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Spit it out usuratonkachi. I don't have all night." Sasuke replied slightly annoyed. He needed to get going and he stayed one minute longer around the blonde he might just take the offer of coming up to the apartment. _

_Naruto rolled his eyes saying, "Geez you are really such a prick teme. I just want to say thanks again." he then added his eyes focusing on Sasuke, "Thanks teme, I'm glad you acknowledge me." _

_Sasuke knew that he made a mistake looking into those blue eyes again because he is once lost in them. Those azure-blue eyes that seems to defeat the blue-ness of the ocean and sea. The raven wonders if Naruto's eyes are for real or they're just contacts. As he stares more into them, he knows for sure that they are real and they are the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. _

_"Hn. Whatever dobe." Sasuke replied as he rolled up the windows. Good thing he did because a blush suddenly spread across his cheeks. Damn eyes. Making him queasy. Stupid blonde idiot making him feel like this._

**END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**

"He is doing rather pretty good for his first recording little brother." Itachi replied appearing behind Sasuke. Sasuke nod his head and didn't say anything.

Itachi looked at his brother and notice a small smile curving up on its lips. Sasuke's eyes were focused on the blonde wonder singing his heart out on The One. Itachi knows that smile.

_"I'm glad to see you looking happy Sasuke."_ Itachi mused looking at the Naruto. They had just finished recording The One. Not bad for a start. They didn't need to do a re-take.

Sasuke grab the microphone and spoke, "Good work, Now, on to Butterfly."

"Little brother. Don't overwork them too much. Especially Naruto." Itachi reminded his brother. Sasuke nod his head saying, "I know Itachi. If they manage to record Butterfly without much problems we can call it a day."

Sure enough, they just need to record Butterfly thrice. Kiba can't help but to choke on the growling part but all in all it was really good. Naruto stretched his body saying, "Man, I'm hungry. Who wants ramen?"

"Ramen?" Gaara ask. Naruto raised an eyebrow and inquired, "You don't know ramen Gaara? Awww man! Come one guys, let's have ramen today for dinner! I know a good place."

Kiba place his guitar down and ask, "And where will that be blondie?"

"Ichiraku!" the blonde chirped grinning at everyone. Chezca flipped her phone open saying, "I'll have oji-san reserve a table for us. That place is filled with people at this hour."

**MUCH LATER  
ICHIRAKU**

Oji-san and Ayame welcomed Paradoxical to their ramen store. A lot of people turned their heads at them. Some of the girls squealed and cooed. Of course the famous Paradoxical is at Ichiraku and that is something. Naruto sat down saying, "I'll have miso ramen Ayame-chan!"

"As always Naruto-kun" Ayame replied jotting Naruto's order. She then looked at the other boys and asked, "What about you boys?"

Kiba looked at the menu and said, "I'll have what blondie ordered."

"Hmm... I'll try the seafood ramen" Neji replied handing the menu to Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't even bothered to open the menu and ordered, "I'll have the beef-spicy flavored ramen."

The menu is then passed down to Gaara who stared at it. Chezca sighed and said, "Aya-chan, Gaara and I are having the chicken flavored ramen." Kiba raised an inquiring eyebrow at Chezca. The Demon Woman stared back saying, "Don't effing ask why did I do that dog-boy". Gaara merely smirked.

Naruto nudged Sasuke who is besides him. "Hey teme, what's yours?"

"Hn."

"Geez. Ayame-chan, he'll have the special vegetable ramen." Naruto replied and then he added, "Please don't overcook the vegetables." he added.

Everyone stared at Naruto. How come the blonde knew what to order for the Uchiha? Naruto noticed the looks and sheepishly said, "Like you knew, I'm a fan of you guys. I practically know your favorites by heart. Though the teme here doesn't have much info spread around, I manage to know what type of food he likes to eat."

Sasuke crossed his arms and said, "I'm not really much a ramen eater dobe."

"That's why I ordered you the special vegetable ramen. I know you won't eat oily foods you picky bastard" Naruto replied looking annoyed,

"Anyway, Naruto where did you get your inspiration to compose songs?" Neji ask changing the topic. Naruto scratch his chin and said thoughtfully, "I usually get my inspiration on real-life situations."

Kiba grins and said, "Wow, you must have one hell of experiences blondie."

Naruto's eyes saddened a bit and said, "Yeah. But I don't base all of the songs to myself. Some of my compositions are based on others."

"How about the lyrics? I mean, man you write mean lyrics Naruto." Kiba exclaimed looking awed. Chezca smiled and knowingly said, "Naru-chan loves to write especially poetry. He is really good in literature. Go ask Iruka-sensei, he is top of his class."

With that Neji asks, "Hey, did the Hamlet book I gave you help you with the English project?"

Naruto blushed slightly. He never wanted that to be mentioned but heck it was mentioned anyway. "Y-yeah. Thanks a lot for the book Neji."

The Hyuuga beamed saying, "No problem Naruto. I'm glad I could be at help to you."

_"Hyuuga gave Naruto a book? He gave Naruto something? He doesn't like giving things like that not unless... aha!"_ Shikamaru thought. He inwardly smiled thinking, _"I knew it, Hyuuga has the hots for Naruto" _ he then gazes at Sasuke is giving a slight death glare at Neji. _"And Uchiha is not really happy. Hmm.. am I sensing a love triangle here?"_

Shikamaru sighed saying, "Troublesome..."

"All right, here are your orders!" Ayama replied. Naruto clapped his hands as a huge bowl of miso ramen is placed in front of him, "Thanks Ayame-chan!" he then snaps his chopsticks into two saying, "Itadakimasu!"

A moment of silence passed on a they ate their ramen though Naruto would babble something and Kiba would reply back, the meal is fairly quiet. Then a girl approached their table.

"Ummm... can I get your autograph? All of you?" she asks handing out a pen and a notebook.

Kiba grins and said, "Sure!"

"Wai! Thank you!" the girl squealed. As Kiba is signing the notebook, she turned to Naruto and said, "You are so cool Naruto-san! You are so better than Sai!"

Naruto flushed in embarrassment and said, "Ahehehehe thanks though I'm not that really great but thanks!"

Soon, the paper reached him. He signed it and gives it back to the girl saying, "Thank you!"

"Yay! Thank you so much again!" the girl replied with that she toddled off.

Naruto smiles and said, "Well that was nice."

"She is nice. Well tame." Neji replied. "You should see the others. They are very rabid" with that he shudders.

Kiba nod in agreement, "Yeah, there is one time, my shirt got ripped off because of a mob of fangirls! I have to run to my car topless!"

"Hey, at least it's just your shirt! Gaara's pants were ripped off" Neji pointed out. Chezca burst into laughter hearing it. So thus Naruto. Gaara frowned and said, "My pants weren't ripped off Hyuuga. Not completely."

Speaking of fans, Shikamaru noticed a mob of girls gathering outside. "Troublesome, speaking of fangirls. They are outside and if we don't leave now, we are going to be mobbed!"

"Oh fuck! I don't want shirt ripped off! I love this shirt and it's brand new!" Kiba groaned as he hugged his Hot Topic blue shirt. Sasuke beckoned for Ayame. The girl approached him asking, "Yes sir?"

"Charge the food to Uchiha Sasuke. I'll pass down tomorrow to pay it right now we need to go." with that his eyes darted towards the mob outside.

Ayame sweatdropped upon seeing the gathering squealing crowd and whispered, "We have a back door."

"Great!" Kiba replied bolting towards the back of Ichiraku. With that they followed running because as the did, the fangirls outside burst into the store screaming, **"KKYYAAAAA!!! PARADOXICAL!!!!"**

Rabid fangirls indeed.

**ALONG THE STREETS**

The bad thing about going through the back door is that the they have to run. They parked their cars in the front of the store. Of course it is not sane to go back where the rabid fangirls are waiting and well some of them are chasing them. They could get the cars as soon they get help. This led Sasuke to order the group to split up. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru ran towards the left corner of the street, while Chezca despite her protest to be with Naruto was forced to take a run with Gaara as the red-head grab her by the arm and have them running towards an alley leading to who knows where. This leave the blonde with the raven.

They were running across the street, the fangirls still hot in pursuit though they are not as many since, some of them made a run for the others. Sasuke flipped his phone open and called his brother.

_"Little brother, fancy you calling me at this hour."_

**"No time for that! Listen well, we are being chased by fangirls. We need back up!"** Sasuke hollered on his phone. Itachi, on the other end had to pull the phone away from his ear.

He chuckled slightly and said, _"Give me the coordinates where you guys are. I'll send reinforcements." _with that he ended the phone call. Sasuke then furiously typed their coordinates as well as the others on his phone and sends it to Itachi. They were running still, he didn't notice that Naruto is already a head of him. As he put his phone away, he sees Naruto slipping on the pavement.

**"Dobe!"** He called out, he hurried towards the blonde who fell down. Sasuke kneeled down to check on him, he could hear Naruto groaning in pain. "Get up dobe! They are still behind us!"

Naruto opened one bleary eye and said, "S-sasuke..." before Sasuke knew it, Naruto was out cold.

Curses.

**"KYYYAAAAA!!!!!! NARUTO-KUN!! SASUKE-SAMA!!!!"**

Sasuke had no choice but to carry the blonde idiot on his back. So he did and took a run for it.

**DREAM SEQUENCE STARTS**

_"Get away from him! Don't touch him you monster!"_

_"You filthy brat! You demon child! Get lost!"_

_"Loser! Loser!"_

_"Demon!"_

_**"Kyuubi!"**_

**DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS**

Blue eyes flung open in shock. His breathing is rapid and uneven. He dreamt it again, those voices taunting, mocking and torturing him. He hated those dreams. It makes him feel horrible and sick. He placed his hands over his eyes trying to stop the forming tears in them. Damn it. He really hated those dreams.

"I see you're awake dobe."

Naruto took a deep breathe and ask, "Where are we? Last thing I remember is running away from those girls."

"In a hotel. Itachi booked us a room here for refuge. The others will be arriving shortly. You've been out for an hour already" Sasuke answered. He then approached Naruto, sitting down on the bed where the blonde lay, he noticed the hand covering his eyes. "Why are your hands like that?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and hissed, "Don't bother me Sasuke, go away."

"As you can see dobe, I can't. If I go out I'm doomed to be mobbed. Itachi is having a hard time controlling the fangirls. Now tell me." Sasuke replied indignantly.

"I said don't bother me. I'm fine!" Naruto replied, his voice shaking. The next thing he knew, Sasuke pried his hands away. Tearful blue eyes greeted the raven. Sasuke frowned and asked, "Are you hurting?"

"N-No... I j-just had a bad dream." Naruto replied choking on a sob. His emotions are going haywire now. He has no control of his tear ducts as tears streamed down. Sasuke felt like he is being ripped apart seeing the blonde cry. He cupped the blonde's face and bend down.

"H-hey t-teme... w-what are you d-doing?" Naruto stammered. Sasuke merely said, "Shhh..."

To the blonde's surprise Sasuke licked and kissed his tears away. He felt like blushing. "You don't need to tell me what kind of dream is that but I know what you feel. I used to have them." Sasuke explained looking at Naruto.

Naruto sniffed and said, "I hate dreaming about it. Those voices. Those voices telling me to go away, to get lost. Those voices calling me a loser, a monster. I hate it. I really hate it." with that he closed his eyes as more tears flows down. Sasuke released his hold on his face. He somewhat understood the pain that the boy went through. To be branded as a loser and a monster. What a horrible thought. This boy whose blue eyes conveyed the most beautiful things in the world would be branded a loser? a monster? This is something Sasuke doesn't understand. He could see Naruto shivering and sobbing below him. He doesn't know how the hell he is going to comfort the blonde now. He then remember how his mother use to comfort him on times like this. He sang.

_2 "When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart"_

Naruto opened his eyes. He could hear Sasuke singing. Sasuke singing, to him. He looked at the raven in surprise.

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold _

The teme has a god damned beautiful voice. If it's not better than him, it's better than Sai.

_When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel like you can't take anymore _

And he is singing it to him.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night _

For some reason, Naruto started to feel calm and his tears started to stop flowing.

_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _

"Teme..."

Sasuke smirked at him and said, "Calmed down?"

Naruto gives a weak smile and nod his head. Sasuke then smiled. Naruto felt like his heart stopped beating. The Uchiha smiled at him. He doesn't smile that way and damn that smile makes him more gorgeous.

"I know about you being a loser but being a monster that I don't know. But to what I can see you are not. Keep that in mind dobe." Sasuke replied standing up from the bed. Naruto, slowly got himself up saying, "I know that and don't call me dobe, teme!"

**Rrrrriiinnngggg...**

Sasuke picked up his cellphone. Naruto could faintly hear the voice of Itachi on the other end. Sasuke ended the call and said, "The fangirls have subsided. The others are still on the way with the cars."

"Wow, I wonder how the rest of them survived. Knowing Chezca and Gaara I have an idea." Naruto replied looking amused. Sasuke extend his hand at Naruto saying, "Come on usuratonkachi, we better go. They'll be here in a minute."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's hand and grinned. He took it and jumped off the bed. Sasuke opened the door saying, "Whatever happened in here, stays here dobe."

"Whatever teme" Naruto replied walking pass him grinning. Sasuke smirked and remembered the promise he made to Jiraiya.

**FLASHBACK SEQUENCE STARTS**

_"Take care of him Uchiha. That boy has been broken since he was born. Don't let him break even more" Jiraiya replied his gaze at the Uchiha solid and stern._

_Sasuke closed his eyes saying, "I won't. I'll take care of him more than you want me to. That I promise to the four of you."_

**END OF FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**

"Dobe!" Sasuke called after Naruto across the hall. Naruto stopped and looked at him saying, "What teme?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Remember me saying you're stuck with us?"

"Duh!"

Sasuke walks towards Naruto, as he passed him he said, "Just reminding you again because I have no plans of letting you go." he then looked at the surprised blonde and said, "And I made a promise and I don't have any plans of breaking either."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about teme but... thanks." Naruto replied smiling at him. Sasuke smirked in return. Yes, he won't let go of this blonde in front of him. Not to the nightmares that haunts Naruto, not to fangirls, not to Deft Harmony or to his past. He will never let go of this sunshine even if he is still confused to why, he won't let go.

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

**  
AN: **1 Otakuzine is an actual magazine in the Philippines. It's an anime/game magazine but here I made it into a music magazine. 2 The song is titled **Crash and Burn** by **Savage Garden**.

**The Photoshoot - **He is going to wear WHAT?! No fucking way!


	11. The Photoshoot

**ParaDOXical  
By: Disordered Thoughts**

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers: **I saw the friggin new OP Theme of Naruto: Shippuden. The SasuNaru hints were DAMN TOO OBVIOUS!!!!!! Kishimoto-san are you telling us that the pairing would be CANON soon? Ya know like Dumbledore being gay and all? AND IF THE PAIRING WOULD BE FUCKING OFFICIAL **I WISH THE SERIES WERE MINE!!! **Again, songs from SR-71, ELLEGARDEN, SALIVA and MONORAL is not mine.

* * *

**The Photoshoot**_  
These visions in my head  
How can this be  
Every time you blow my mind  
I can sense that special something  
__**-MONORAL-**_

* * *

**Rrrriinggg...**

A loud noise broke the ramen-filled dream of Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde blindly reached for his alarm clock trying to stop the ringing. He is rendered unsuccessful as the stupid alarm clock kept on ringing, as if the intention to wake the whole bloody compound. Getting irritated, he grabs his alarm clock and threw it at the wall. The clock miraculously is still one piece. It also stopped ringing.

He rubbed his eyes yawning. He looked at the fallen clock. It says 7:45 AM. He then looked at his calendar. His eyes bulged out. Today is the photoshoot for the inlays of the album. The call time is 9:00 AM. He immediately scurried out of bed and darted towards the shower. From inside, he could hear someone entering his bedroom and started scuffling through his cabinet.

"Hey Chez! Don't make me look flashy today!" Naruto exclaimed as he soaped his hair with shampoo.

From the outside, Chezca pouted. She wanted her bestfriend to look flashy but the same time sexy today. Oh well. She glanced at the clothes and a playful smirk formed on her lips.

Naruto stepped out of the shower after 15 minutes with a towel around his waist. Chezca is nowhere to be found. The girl must be in the kitchen preparing ramen. The blonde started to dress. He grab the sunny orange boxers and put it on first. Then he took the pants that has skull designs on them. Thank God he is not going to wear tight pants as the moment. His groin could barely breathe in tight pants. As the pants were put on, Naruto buckled it up with a belt whose buckle is shaped like a vortex. He then put on the white sleeveless shirt with the words **I AM** printed in front of it.

He faced the mirror and started combing his hair, he noticed the skull printed bandana on the dresser. The blonde gave out a foxy grin. He wrapped the bandana on his head. He finished it off by placing a skull earring on his right ear and black arm band on his left. He winked at his reflection and made a grab for his bag that Chezca prepared for him for the shoot.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

As Naruto stepped into the kitchen, he is surprised to see Neji seating there drinking tea and eating ramen with Chezca.

"N-Neji!" he sputtered looking wide-eyed.

The Hyuuga put his shades down and looked at the very dashing young blonde in front of him. "Wow! You look good Naruto." Neji praised. Chezca slyly smiled and said, "The Uchiha send him over to pick you up."

"Oh I see." Naruto replied cheerfully. "Thanks Neji!" he added as he sat down besides Neji. He eyed the Hyuuga and noticed that the guy tied his hair into a braid making him look like a girl. A dust of pink appeared on his cheeks and said, "You look good with your hair braided Neji."

Neji handed Naruto his ramen and said, "Thanks Naruto." with that he smiled softly at him.

"Hurry it up Naru-chan. You don't want to be late in your first photoshoot." Chezca replied winking at her bestfriend.

In a span of 2 minutes, Naruto finished his ramen and is wiping his lips clean. He got up from his seat, turned his back saying, "Allright! Let's go!"

Neji chocked on his water he is drinking when he saw what's on Naruto's back. Naruto quizically faced him asking, "Something wrong Neji?"

"Y-your back" Neju sputtered between coughs. His cheeks were bright red looking almost embarrassed. "What's wrong with my back?" Naruto asks. At this moment, Chezca is silently slipping away from the kitchen to the apartment door.

Neji blushed further and said, "Well... you shirt's back says **YOUR BITCH**." Naruto froze at least 5 seconds. His front says **I AM**, the back says...

"**WHAT?!"** Naruto exclaimed looking horrified. "**CHEZCA!!!"**

Poor Hyuuga has to cover his ears while the Demon Woman burst out of the room snickering not truly afraid of her bestfriend's outburst. The day would definitely be interesting.

**IN AN ABANDONED BUILDING**

The place reeks emptiness and abandonment. The walls were grimy and filled with profane graffiti from SCREW YOU to BAD ASS BITCH. The floors hours ago were filled with dust, grime and occasional junk but now it was clean though not spotless. The place was initially dark but because of the spotlights in one room, it gives off a certain glow amidst the darkness. Uchiha Sasuke thought the abandoned building is perfect for the photoshoot. The place is owned by the Uchihas and hasn't thought what to do with it after Itachi decided closing it. It was a former apartment complex but the older Uchiha decided not to pursue it. They had the residents out and transferred them into a new place and paid for their rental fees for 6 months as compensation. Now, the building has been abandoned for 4 years.

A lot of punk kids go there for skateboarding and to vandal. Nothing much and Itachi didn't care. Who would thought the place would be perfect for this?

"Sasuke, Naruto's here." Shikamaru replied yawning. He still feels sleepy. Temari who spend the night with him woke him really early. He didn't blame the girl since the blonde girl needs to take care of Gaara thus needed to get up early. Sasuke turned around and is face to face with Naruto.

"Nice place teme." Naruto greeted.

"Good Morning dobe." Sasuke replied smirking. Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes and said, "So, you know how to greet properly bastard"

"Can we save the argument for later?" Gaara asked. He could feel an impending headache soon. He hates waking up early on weekends.

Naruto walked pass Sasuke, the raven saw the message on the back and said, "Nice shirt usuratonkachi."

"Shut it teme!" Naruto exclaimed blushing.

"Where did you get the shirt?" Kiba ask Chezca. The girl snickered and said, "It's one of the shirts that Black Zen gave him." Kiba grinned muttering, "Hehehehe... interesting."

Sasuke clapped his hands to get their attention and said, "We'll start the photoshoot. Now, the theme is "A light within the darkness", fitting for the new album's title BLACK SUNSHINE. The clothes to be used are already set fitting for each of you who are going to play some certain roles." then the he looked at Gaara and said, "No offense Sabaku, you're the sinister looking one here, so you'll adapt the role of the main villain."

Gaara merely nod his head. Naruto then spoke, "Teme, why there is a crucifix in the set?"

"Because dobe, you are adapting the hero and you will be hanging up on it." Sasuke explained smirking. Naruto paled and profusely stuttered, "T-the h-hell! I-I'm going t-to portray J-Jesus Christ?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples saying, "No you're not. You'll be hanging there that's it."

"Ah I got it. Gaara will be the eternal darkness while Naru-chan is the light shining in the darkness." Chezca pointed out. Shikamaru sighed, "Let me guess, we're Gaara's minions."

Sasuke turned his back saying, "Basically yes, now let's get started."

Naruto is then led to the make-up artist and was asked to sit down to work on his face. In the corner of his eye, he could see Sasuke talking to the photographer. He could say that his animosity for the raven has subdued. Since when, he could not remember. All he knew, he doesn't hate the Uchiha. That thought made him smile. While thinking of this, he didn't notice the Uchiha eyeing him gently with a small smile gracing his lips.

Whe he done with the make-up, he was led to his costume. What he saw made his eyes bulge out so much it would popped out of his sockets. He is going to wear WHAT?! No fucking way! He sputtered and coughed exclaiming, "I'M GOING TO WEAR THAT? NO WAY!"

The costume consist only a long black cloth to be wrapped around his waist and a pair of long silky white cloth to be wrapped around his arms. "It's not bad blondie" Kiba replied putting on his costume.

Naruto wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall. He's practically almost-naked on his costume. Sighing in defeat, he allowed Chezca to help him wear the cloths. If you can actually wear them.

30 minutes have passed, everyone's set. Sasuke watched intently as the blonde lied down on the crucifix with his arms spread open like an eagle. The black cloth seductively wrapped on his waist is tempting to be ripped off. As Naruto was tied, the crucifix was hoisted up.

The photographer then mentioned Naruto to look sideways to the right and try to look angelic. Gaara, wearing a long black cape over his topless form and seemingly tight black pants was asked to stand besides Naruto's right side and have the fake sword he is holding to be seemingly piercing Naruto on his rib.

Neji is positioned right besides Gaara dressed in a short-leather shorts, a black mid-riff top with a chain in his hands was asked to kneel down as the end of the chain he is holding is trapped to Naruto's right ankle. Kiba and Shikamaru were standing on the other side. Shikamaru is facing towards the camera. He was asked to frown looking at front and is holding a long metal pole with spikes on the top end on his right hand. He is dressed in a pair of black pants that has lots of zippers and a mesh sleeveless shirt. Kiba is also looking at front and was asked to smirk, he is also holding the same metal pole but on the left hand. He is wearing a pair of pants that were ripped at the sides and fishnet long-sleeve shirt.

"Okay, 1,2,3" the photographer exclaimed. Flashes of lights appeared. A shot was taken. The photographer nod his head saying, "Good, one more time." Another shot.

"Inuzuka-san please exchange positions with Sabaku-san." The photographer ordered gently. "Now, Sabaku-san hold the sword up front and smirk at the camera. Nara-san please kneel down and keep that frown on your face. Hyuuga-san please face Uzumaki-san and give him a sinister smile. Inuzuka-san hold your pole up high, Good. Now Uzumaki-san face forward with your eyes closed. Thank you." the orders of the photographer were clear and 3 shots were taken.

Naruto sighed, after another dozen of shots were taken, his arms are aching from being hanged up there. Somebody get him down! He looked at his fellow bandmates and friends as they walk away for a change of costume for the individual shots. He still has to hang there, for a few shots.

"Now facing the camera, look at it darkly." the photographer ordered. He complied.

"Perfect Uzumaki-san!"

2 shots were taken. After that, he was carefully untied and was climbed down from the crucifix. He was nearing the ground when a slim warm arm wraps around his waist helping him down. He looked at this person who helped him. It was Sasuke. A slight blush spread across his cheeks.

"Time to change" Sasuke replied stiffly. Naruto merely nod his head. As Sasuke took his arm off Naruto, the blonde could feel the warmth ebbing away. He could feel a slight disappointment seeping in his heart. He liked that warmth. It's a warmth that says he is protected and safe.

A costume change was done. Gaara was the first one to have his shots taken. He is still wearing that tight black pants, it is topped with a long-sleeve black polo with a pair of black wings attached to his back. The photographer asked him to turn his back at the camera, spread his arm like an eagle and look up. Gaara felt like he was some dark god looking at the heavens.

His next pose consist him of facing the camera with a fake sword. He has his arm outstretched pointing the sword at the camera and has a sinister smirk on his lips. Naruto who was watching thought he saw his bestfriend Chezca at the red-head's look. How a sinister look like that could turn on a girl? His bestfriend do has a weird taste in men.

Gaara's third and final pose has him topless with the black wing attached to his back. His sword is placed on the scabbard and is strapped to his waist. He is asked to sit on a pseudo-rock and look sexily at the camera. Gaara's shots were indeed sinister and sexy.

Naruto couldn't believe it but Chezca sported a bleeding nose. He chuckled as the Demon Woman hurriedly wiped her nose with a tissue. He could here Chezca muttering, "Fuck..."

Next is Kiba. The dog-boy dumped the ripped-pants and is now wearing an ultra low-waist black cargo pants. On top his long-sleeve fishnet shirt is a chain necklace with a fang dangling on it. He is also wearing a pair of devil horns on his head. He was asked to crouch down, look upward baring his canine teeth. The shot was taken upward. First pose done.

Next, he was asked to stand having his right foot stepping on the psuedo-rock. The metal pole he was holding earlier made a come-back and he firmly hold it while it was placed on his right shoulder. The photographer made him look right like he was looking for someone.

The last shot have Kiba standing on top of the rock with the pole raised higher above his head. He was asked to open his mouth as if he screaming murder. All in all Kiba's shots gave out a wild portrayal.

Shikamaru is called next. Naruto gave the lazy boy a pat in the shoulder. He heard the brunette muttered "troublesome" before facing the camera. Shikamaru is sporting the same the pants with so many zippers on it but this time, his mesh shirt is gone and a shirt with zippers on it's sleeves replaced it. His fingers were adorned with silver, pointed metal guard fingers and lastly he is wearing red contact lenses.

His first pose consist him extending his arm and have his fingers about to claw someone out. He wasn't ask to frown this time, he was asked to smirk. The second pose, he was seating besides the pseudo-rock with his right arm gripping it like he wanted to break it. He was asked to look angry. The last shot consist of that metal pole. He is now standing up and is posed holding the pole looking like a wushu fighter. The lazy bassist's pose screams coolness.

"Neji it's your turn. Troublesome..." Shikamaru replied wanting to run his fingers in his hair but cannot due to the finger guards.

Neji is still wearing that mid-riff top and on top of that is a flowing black velvet trench-coat. Replacing the leather-shorts is a pair of leather hipster pants. It was finished by a pair of knee-length platform boots. Naruto mentally admits that Neji looks hot and very much dominatrix looking. In his first shot, Neji is posed looking sideways, his hair billowing. The chain earlier is now dangling on his right hand as this right hand is stretched sideways.

In his second pose, the trench-coat is taken off, the chain wrapped around his right arm. He is asked to lift his arm leveling his head. He is asked to close his eyes. It was a close-up shot. The last pose consist him sitting sexily on the pseudo-rock with the chain lazily draping around his neck. He is asked to smirk at the camera. Neji's shots screams dominating.

Now, it was Naruto's turn. He doesn't know what's worse, wearing a cloth or what he is wearing right now. He is wearing tight leather pants, so tight he has to go commando. His belt has a chain dangling on it, he is also wearing platform booths but it's only ankle-length. On top, he is still not wearing a shirt. Instead, a pair of black leather straps crossing over his chest onto his back. His only accessory is that transparent angel wing strapped on his back.

"Ooohh very sexy Uzumaki-san. Your fans would drool at the album's inlay when they get to see you." The photographer commented winking at him. Sasuke and Neji instantly shot the photographer a death glare. The photographer meeped inwardly.

Naruto is now facing the camera, he is asked to lift his arm up with his hands open facing upwards. He is asked to act like he is producing some kind of energy ball in that hand. He is asked not to smile, smirk or grin. He is asked to look solemn and serious. It was a full body-shot.

His second pose have him standing on the rock the same way Kiba did, he has his left arm outstretched as if he is reaching out to someone. Giving it a personal touch. He smirked as the camera flashed. The photographer swooned, "Oooohhh nice smirk Uzumaki-san! Very sexy!"

Another death glare was send to him namely by an Uchiha and a Hyuuga. The photographer gulped and is thinking if he is going to survive his photoshoot with the band's vocalist. He can't be blamed, the blonde looking damned fuckable. Of course Sasuke and Neji knows that. They are having a hard time controlling their drool and their nosebleed. Jesus, who could thought that the blonde could look absofuckingly sexy?

The last pose, the transparent wings were dumped. He is now sitting down on the pseudo-rock looking up. He is asked to look at the camera seductively. The shot was taken upwards. After that shot, the photographer couldn't help but to get a nosebleed. The oblivious blonde merely scratched his head. Sasuke approached him placing a jacket on his shoulders, saying, "All right, last shot. Costume change, please." he stressed the last word sternly while giving the photographer a third death glare. The photographer who is wiping his nose knew that he is going to get it.

In the 3rd costume change, they are all wearing white, consisting of white pants and white polo-shirts buttoned open showing their chests and their abs. A couch appeared in the set. They were all asked to sit there and was asked to show solemn expressions. After a couple of shots, it was a wrap.

Naruto who is happy back in his old clothes grinned at Chezca saying, "Man that was tiring but great. Though it was tad uncomfortable wearing those clothes. I felt naked."

The Demon Woman grinned and mischievously said, "Of course, I bet some of us here think its better if you really did pose naked." with that he eyes averted to a certain raven and to a pale-eyed boy. Naruto merely blushed at that comment. Wanting to have a comeback he retaliated, "Yeah, right, aren't you the one suppose to be wishing that on a certain red-head?"

It was Chezca's turn to blush. Naruto grinned at her. The Demon Woman merely punched Naruto on the shoulder saying, "Baka!"

"All right, listen up, we'll be going to the recording studio to continue recording for the album. Get your stuff ready, we'll be leaving in 15 fifteen minutes." Sasuke exclaimed his arms crossing his chest. Knowing how Uchiha Sasuke is strict with time, they immediately fixed their things.

While fixing his things, he asked, "Hey teme, what theme do we have for the photoshoot tomorrow?" Sasuke playfully smirked at the blonde and answered, "All Bare. You'll be shot wearing only your boxers."

Naruto paled and started to choke. Sasuke smirked even more and said, "It was a joke usuratonkachi."

"Well it's not funny teme!" Naruto exclaimed looking flustered. Kiba chuckled and said, "Relax blondie, Otakuzine is a wholesome magazine. We're not going to pose in the nude."

Sasuke eyed Naruto and said, "The theme is All Bare but no nudity. You'll just wear sexy clothing to make the fans swoon over you." Naruto frowns, breaking the eye contact, he looked elsewhere demanding, "Define sexy clothing you bastard."

"You'll see in the shoot." Sasuke replied. Naruto hmped and focused his attention to fixing his stuff.

**ABOUT DINNER TIME  
NARUTO'S APARTMENT ROOM**

It was dinner time when the recording ended. They are now onto the last 2 songs of the album. After that they would be focusing on practicing for the mini-concert in Shibuya which is a week after the album launch. Naruto opened his apartment door leading Sasuke inside. He finally had the Uchiha to stay for awhile and eat dinner with him. Normally, he would have Chezca but Chezca refused this time saying, that Gaara is treating her for a pork barbecue.

Naruto jokingly told Gaara that he's stealing his bestfriend away from him. The red-head gave him a amused look. Before the matter goes deeper, Chezca dragged Gaara away leaving him with Sasuke to drive him home. So, here he is preparing their dinner. Well, it was a take-out but still. When the food is set, he called out to Sasuke to eat.

The raven sat down on the table. Naruto grinned handing him an onigiri saying, "I'm quite excited for the album launch." Sasuke took the onigiri and didn't say anything. Naruto continued to ramble on, "The idea of having the songs I composed listened to just puts my heart to a state of happiness. It feels great."

"Really dobe?"

"Of course teme! I never felt like this before!" Naruto exclaimed grinning. Then he realized what he said and gulped. The raven smirked. The dobe just revealed something about himself. Time to dig in.

"Are you telling me that, that smiling face of yours doesn't depict true happiness?" Sasuke asks looking intently at the blonde. Naruto looked away and said, "Well... umm..."

Sasuke took a bite of his onigiri, he chewed silently. Naruto sighed and said, "Ummm... when I smile despite the loneliness and the sorrow, it somehow helps me numb the pain. Even if it's unbearable."

"Hn. A mask is still a mask. Don't hesitate to drop it in front of me. I won't judge you for it." Sasuke replied. Naruto stared at him asking, "Of you?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Not just to me, to us. I know you trust Chezca the most but you can trust us too. Haven't we proved it enough to you?"

"Teme! I know that, it's just... I'm not yet used to spilling my problems to other people besides Chezca and my guardians." Naruto replied eating a huge bite of his onigiri. The raven looked away saying, "Then get used to sharing those with us. Especially with me, I'm your manager so I have to know what troubles you."

Naruto felt a tinge in his heart. Manager. Sasuke is his manager and because of it he's just doing his job. It somehow hurt to know that. "But, I'm also your friend, well I..." Sasuke continued his voice trailing. Damn it, he can't believe he's confessing something like this. It is not his nature.

"Friend? You think of me as friend?" Naruto ask, the tinge in his heart disappearing at once. Sasuke bit the side of his cheek and said, "Do you see me as a friend?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Of course teme! You and the whole band!" he then smiled softly and said, "Thanks for acknowledging me Sasuke."

"Hn. Just eat dobe, I don't like being sappy." Sasuke replied as he continued eating his onigiri. Naruto chuckled. They continue eating dinner in comfortable silence.

The clock strike 11 in Sasuke's watch. He picked up his car keys from the living room table. He just had stayed for dinner and watched an action film with Naruto. He had stayed enough. Throughout the movie, the blonde kept shouting Wow! Awesome! Fucking Great! The raven didn't mind despite he likes to watch in silence. Seeing the blonde so energetic is a good price perhaps to all the good deeds he has given the boy.

"I better go now dobe."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Naruto replied opening the door for him. As Sasuke steps out of the room, he said, "Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

Sasuke took a deep breathe. Again, he can't believe he'll be saying this. He never say this not unless it's Itachi. But he can't help but to say it to the blonde.

"Thanks. Thanks Naruto."

Naruto gave him a puzzled look and ask, "For what?"

"For giving me, I mean us a chance to know you." Sasuke replied not looking at Naruto. He couldn't bare to show his reddening face to the blonde. This is very embarrassing for him. He could sense Naruto grinning. Before the blonde could even tease him about it, he walks away. He then heard Naruto crying to him, "**Your welcome Teme!"**

Sasuke merely smiled at this. Yes, he can't help saying the words of appreciation to the blonde. It is just fair for Naruto had thanked him so many times. It's time to return the favor.

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

**AN: **Thank you so much to those who reviewed and who have read this story! I appreciate all of it! Much love and kisses! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**NEXT**  
**The Album Launch: **Uzumaki Naruto, you're a threat and because of that you have to go down.


	12. The Album Launch

**ParaDOXical  
By: Disordered Thoughts**

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers:** The series is not mine and it will never will not unless you give a billion dollars for me to buy it. Again, songs from SR-71, ELLEGARDEN, SALIVA and MONORAL is not mine.

* * *

**The Album Launch  
**_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
__**-Savage Garden-**_

* * *

Otakuzine is her favorite music magazine. It features all of her favorite music artists from A to Z. It's a bit pricey but worth it. She loves flipping through the glossy pages eyeing the latest fashions from the artists and drooling over handsome boys. There are a few times that she hated buying the magazine. One, is when the magazine features Deft Harmony and now. The latest issue made her green eyes glare at the blonde, blue-eyed boy on the front cover. This certain boy is surrounded by four gorgeous males. She glared at the magazine in utmost hatred. 

**ParaDOXIcal: ALL BARE  
An Otakuzine Special Issue**

That's what the front cover's says. Haruno Sakura grab the magazine and chunk it in the trash bin. Tamaro, her pseudo-boyfriend slash boytoy picked the magazine from the heap saying, "The loser is making it big."

"Shut up! You're not helping." Sakura hissed. She grudgingly slipped on a long sleeve polo. "That idiot won't be leaving the group soon. In fact, today is their album launch" Tamaro replied, a sense of tease in his voice.

Sakura growled, "Would you mind?! I'm thinking of a plan to destroy him!"

"Destroy? Sakura babe, that's impossible."

"Why not?!" The pink-haired girl snapped.

Tamaro sighed and raised an eyebrow inquiring, "Is he really much of a threat?"

"Yes! He is a threat! I worked so hard just to get him on the bottom and in a snap he's up there?" Sakura exclaimed gritting her teeth. She's beyond mad. She's furious.

"Babe, what do you want to do?" Tamaro asked. He had a sickening feeling of what Sakura is thinking of. "I want him crushed. He doesn't deserve to be Paradoxical's vocalist. Losers like him doesn't fit there." She exclaimed her voice tinted with fury. "I want him out. As in out!"

Tamaro reached in for a cigarette, lighting it he said, "Fine, I'll try to do something about it."

"Really?"

"For you babe" Tamaro replied. He then sat down besides her and whispered huskily in her ear, "Now, wanna fuck again?" Sakura sexily grinned as she wrapped her arms around Tamaro. She bend over, whispering back, "Get the job done first and you can fuck me again to heaven and then to hell."

Tamaro sighed. Sakura peeled herself off the guy and walked towards the bathroom. As she waits for the bathtub to fill, her thoughts runs along of getting her revenge against the blonde, Uzumaki Naruto.

_"Uzumaki Naruto, You're a threat and because of that you have to go down"_Sakura thought. A threat to her, a threat to her chance of getting a certain Uchiha.

**OTO RECORDINGS**

Orochimaru is in a bad mood. He is in a bad mood for several reasons. One, his long hair is not cooperating with him. It's all wavy and not even a flat iron helped it to straighten out. In other words, he's having a bad hair day. Second, he is having an allergic reaction to his night cream. You could see red spots on his pale skin. The concealer he bought couldn't even cover it up. Third, the latest issue of Otakuzine has Paradoxical with its new vocalist sold more than when they had Deft Harmony featuring Sai as their new vocalist. The last of all the reasons is that, today is the album launch of Paradoxical's new album: **BLACK SUNSHINE**. It is a bad enough that the blasted band had an album on the same month they released Deft Harmony's new album: **CACOPHONY. **The only compensation Orochimaru gets from this is that they released the album two days ago and Paradoxical is only releasing it today. A small compensation but a compensation none the less.

Kabuto the manager of Deft Harmony is on the phone talking to Sai who is having a luxurious massage in a spa. "Kabuto, tell Sai to get his ass out of that fucking spa and get here pronto!" Orochimaru growled.

_"Oro-san seems to be in a bad mood." _ Sai replied lazily on the phone. Kabuto winced as Orochimaru closed the office door behind him. "Sai, I won't test the patience of Orochimaru-sama. **Get.Here.Now.**" Kabuto exclaimed on the phone hissing the last words out.

_"For what?"_

"Are you not aware of the day Sai?" Kabuto ask a bit annoyed. "Today is Paradoxical's new album launch. Don't tell me you want to miss that?" Kabuto could sense Sai's frown on the other line. _"Fine, I'll be there."_ with that, the line went dead. Kabuto puts his phone away and reached for the door that was slammed in front of him a few seconds ago.

As he opened it, he was dragged inside by Orochimaru. A tongue thrusted inside his mouth. Kabuto reached for Orochimaru's waist pulling the man close to him. Orochimaru broke the kiss, hissing at him, "You better make it good Kabuto-kun. My day is not really pretty."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto replied as he kissed the man again. Aside from being the manager of Deft Harmony, he is also Orochimaru's fuck toy. Yes, fuck toy. Kabuto doesn't mind. No, he doesn't mind at all.

**SHARINGAN RECORDS**

The Uchiha brothers are having a good day. Actually, the week was pretty good for them. Especially for the younger Uchiha. Paradoxical garnered more fans ever since Naruto became the vocalist and it is garnering more when Otakuzine had finally released the issue featuring the band. On the first day of the release of the magazine, almost half of the stores in Tokyo were sold-out. Yes, the issue sold like hotcakes, in fact better than hotcakes. Paradoxical's songs The One and Butterfly are both number 1 or 2 from music charts leaving Deft Harmony's latest single on 3rd. You can say, Sasuke is very elated with the results and he is confident that the album would hit platinum in a span of two weeks.

"Little brother, how's the preparation for the concert in Shibuya?" That's in 3 days from now." Itachi ask as he sips from his hot mug of coffee.

"Good borther. As of now, they are still rehearsing." Sasuke answered looking at the latest issue of Otakuzine. Itachi raised an eyebrow and said, "In two hours, they'll be having the album launch in the conference room and they are still rehearsing?"

"The dobe requested it. The others didn't complain." Sasuke replied. "Ah, it seems that Naruto-kun is such a diligent person." Itachi replied, "Sai was never this diligent." he added with a knowing smirk.

Sasuke frowned and said, "Itachi, the dobe is nothing compared to Sai"

"It seems like you're growing to like Naruto-kun." Itachi pointed out.

"Ha! Itachi, where do you get these ideas of yours? You've been drinking too much coffee already." Sasuke scoffed his eyes glued to a certain page in Otakuzine.

Itachi smirked. Obviously his little brother is denying things to himself. He had noticed that Sasuke has been staring at that certain page where Naruto's picture was posted. He wanted to pointed it out but opted not to. It's no fun embarrassing his little brother without an audience.

"I better go Itachi." Sasuke replied. Itachi merely nod his head. When Sasuke left, the older Uchiha smiled to himself saying, "Oh little brother. Yes, you don't like Naruto because what you re feeling is beyond like."

**RECORDING STUDIO #7**

_"I wanna be the one!  
Everybody wants!  
I wanna be more that just another small town hero  
Don't wanna!"_

"I guess that's a wrap" Neji commented as Gaara and Kiba hit the last note of the song. Kiba nod in agreement. He wiped a sweat off his brow saying, "Come on, we need to get ready for the album launch."

"Are you ready for later?" Neji asked in a very serious tone looking at Naruto. The said person, bit his lower lip and said, "Frankly , I'm nervous about it. I'm scared of what might happen."

"Are you nuts? It will be a blast! Things are doing really well for us." Kiba exclaimed. He pats Naruto on the shoulders saying, "Ease out blondie" Naruto forced a smile. He should really ease out.

Shikamaru dusted his hands saying, "Troublesome, come on, we cannot be late."

"You guys go ahead. I'll just tune my guitar." Naruto replied. Neji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He then gave a warm smile and said, "Take your time but don't be late. Sasuke will skin you alive if you are."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Thanks Neji."

The four boys left the recording room. Naruto sighed. His guitar didn't need tuning. He just needed some time alone to calm himself. The nervousness is not ebbing away. He then remembered the dark-haired Sasuke Uchiha. That guy could easily rile him up and at the same time, ease out the nervousness and doubts in his mind and heart. He doesn't understand why but the raven just has that effect on him. A hand suddenly gripped his right shoulder from behind. A sudden warmth spread out to him. He know this warmth.

"Nervous dobe?"

"Yeah right, teme"

A smirk

A smile

"Come on, the vocalist shouldn't be late." Naruto exclaimed turning around grinning at the raven. The raven didn't say anything. He led the blonde out of the room leaving nervousness and doubt.

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE**

"This is dangerous"

"We have to do it"

"Leader ordered it"

"But this is too much!"

"Fuck!"

"Whatever, after the conference..."

"Yeah, yeah"

**OTO RECORDINGS, OROCHIMARU'S OFFICE**

Orochimaru crushed his cigarette on the ashtray. The sex was very satisfying. Kabuto is really good in bed, well they always fuck in his office, maybe he should say good on the table? Good on the office couch? Whatever. His sex partner had just ended a call. Kabuto smiled at him saying, "Orders were given Orochimaru-sama. They'll carry it out."

"Very good Kabuto." Orochimaru replied lighting another cigarette. "Uzumaki Naruto. You are a threat and because of that, you have to go down." he said smiling evilly.

"Really?" Sai ask entering the room. Kabuto glared at the paled-skin raven seething, "Don't you ever knock?"

"What for? You two are done fucking right?" Sai replied with a sneer.

"Watch your mouth you piece of - " Kabuto wasn't able to finish his curse for Orochimaru hushed him. The snake-eyes man stared at Sai and ask, "What took you so long Sai?"

Sai snorted, "When I was told to get here, I left at once. I wasn't able to get inside your office because you two are at it like rabbits." and then he smiled. Kabuto winced. There is something creepy about that smile. Something screams scary.

Orochimaru flipped his hair and said, "Kabuto, have the car ready. We have an album launch to attend." with that Kabuto turned his heel and left. Orochimaru then offered Sai a cigarette saying, "Next time, just enter. I don't mind someone watching." Sai raised an eyebrow at him and said, "No thank you." he then took the cigarette offered.

The snake-man sneered and said, "Still wishing that Sasuke-kun has given a glance at you?" Sai didn't say a word so the snake bastard prattled on, "I know why you joined us Sai. This is for Sasuke-kun to see you, to notice you. But I think you're precious Uchiha has his eyes on a certain blonde-haired and blue-eyed boy."

"Shut-up!" Sai hissed. How he hated Orochimaru now.

"Kukukuku... don't vent your hate at me Sai. I'm not your enemy" Orochimaru replied walking towards the door. "We better go." with that Orochimaru left Sai gritting his teeth.

**SHARINGAN RECORDINGS  
PRESS CONFERENCE ROOM**

Cameras flashed and fans cheered as Paradoxical entered the press conference. Sasuke sat along with them in the long table. One by one, the reporters spouts their questions.

"The Otakuzine issue for this month is a hit. What can you guys say about it?"

Kiba took the mike and said, "Thank you! We're glad that it was hit! Thanks to all the fans and non-fans who bought it." he then ended it with a wink. The fans squealed like crazy.

A sly reported looked at Naruto and asked, "Uzumaki-san, fans has been wondering, are you naturally blonde?"

The question nearly had Naruto choke on his own saliva. He chuckled slyly and answered, "Yes, I'm naturally blonde." and to get back at the question, he winked at the reporter and said, "You can look if you want."

The fans squealed at this, others had a nosebleed, some fainted. Sasuke smirked. Looks like Naruto has a way of leering the fans to like him more.

"I heard that Uchiha-san named the album BLACK SUNSHINE. Why BLACK SUNSHINE?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He never got a chance to ask why. Sasuke took the microphone and said, "It is is known that Paradoxical was left out in the dark when we were abandoned by you-know-who and each of us underwent dark times as well. Black represents that darkness while the sunshine represents the hope and light that has shed upon us."

The reported who asked regarding the name of the album asked again, "Is it also true that Uzumaki-san was the light during the abandonment?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied directly to the point. The answer simple and short but it made Naruto happy. Another reporter asked, "Hyuuga-san, it's been an issue for quite some time now. Are you gay?"

Neji smirked and said, "What do you think?" the reporter who asked this blushed and didn't dare to ask another question.

"Uzumaki-san, written in Otakuzine, the song _The One_ was based on real life experience. Now the song talks about a loser, does this mean that you are a loser?"

Kiba grit his teeth but managed to smile correcting the reported, "It's _was a loser_ miss." Naruto kicked Kiba under the table lightly and with a grin he answered, "Yes, I can say that. I wasn't really well-liked but it's over now."

"That's marvelous Uzumaki-san. Now another question, your English is very flawless and perfect. Are you half-American?" Naruto swallowed. The reporters are now asking about his heritage. "Yes, I am half but I'm more of Japanese trust me." Naruto replied smiling.

"What to expect in this new album?"

Neji smiled and said, "Expect greatness, coming from Paradoxical, expect greatness"

"Awesome music man!" Kiba exclaimed grinning. "And damn good lyrics too!"

Sasuke scanned the area and noticed that Orochimaru and Sai had seated themselves on the front row. He frowned inwardly. The bastards are here. He grab the microphone and said, "More questions? If none, we officially now launch the new album of Paradoxical. **BLACK SUNSHINE!" **with that the fans cheered. The fans who bought their Otakuzine magazine with them suddenly formed a line to have it signed by the five handsome boys. Naruto was busy entertaining the fans, he didn't notice Sai glaring at him. He may have not noticed it but Sasuke did.

"You do realize that you are not welcomed here." Sasuke hissed at him and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked and said, "Kukuku... now Sasuke-kun, we just wanted to see how successful this album launch of yours." Sasuke shot the snake-man the ever famous Uchiha death glare. Sai smiled at Sasuke saying, "We meant no harm Uchiha."

"Don't give me that bullshit! I've seen how you look at Naruto." Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. "I'm warning you, the two of you. Don't you even dare!" Sai's smile faded and a frown crossed his beautiful pale face. He glowered and demanded, his temper rising, "What so special about him anyway?"

"Nothing you have Sai, nothing you have." Sasuke replied a confident smirk playing on his lips. Orochimaru, sensing the rising anger in Sai grab the man by the arm saying, "Let's go Sai-kun. Our visit is over."

Sai looked at Naruto one more time. The blonde is now looking at him Naruto has finally noticed them. Sai smiled at him making Naruto frown. That smile is so fake it beats his own mask. Sai finally smirked and left with Orochimaru. Neji growled under his breath saying, "That bastard! He even went here with that snake!"

Kiba nod his head in agreement. Gaara clenched his fist. He doesn't like seeing that traitor Sai amidst them. It makes him wanna murder him on the spot. Naruto sensing the gloom and hate within his band mates exclaimed, "Guys, the fans won't like to see frowns on our faces." This snapped them back to their smiling faces (except Gaara) and continued entertaining their fans.

**AFTER AN HOUR OR SO**

"Come on! I need ramen!" Naruto complained in the car. Sasuke glared at him. They are about to go home and rest but the blonde refused to. Naruto wanted to drop by Ichiraku to eat ramen. Sasuke's death glare doesn't affect the blonde at all. So Sasuke resorted to sarcasm, "Yeah, but that stuff is not healthy for you."

"Come on bastard! I haven't eaten for ages! Please teme!" Naruto begged giving Sasuke a pleading look. "No dobe." Sasuke replied. Naruto frowned and exclaimed, "Teme! I want my ramen now!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto incredously. The blonde demanding like a craving pregnant woman and it's getting on his nerve. He wanted to strangle the blonde for his childish display. Childish but cute.

"Teme! Ramen!" Naruto whined tugging Sasuke's sleeves. The raven's patience is thinning and the blonde won't stop. _"Just give in. It's futile. He'll stop once he had his ramen."_ Inner Sasuke replied in his mind. How he hate his inner-self for being right.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, fine, we'll get **your** ramen, usurantonkachi!"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered almost hugging Sasuke. "And don't call me that teme!"

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN STORE**

Ayame smiled as she sees Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the shop. "Hello Naruto, the usual?"

"Yeah, but it's to go. I need to get home soon." Naruto replied. "How about you Uchiha-kun?" Ayame asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No thanks. I'm just accompanying the dobe.". Naruto simply stuck a tongue out at him. Ayame giggled and said, "All right, please seat down for awhile. I'll just prepare the ramen."

Naruto happily sat own humming a familiar tune Sasuke then asked, "Why do you like ramen so much dobe?"

"Well, it's the only food that I found edible in the orphanage. I grew up accustomed to it. So there." Naruto answered thoughtfully. Sasuke frowned at that idea and was about to say something when Ayame appeared handing his ramen securely stored saying, "Here you go Naruto-kun." Before Naruto could fish out his wallet, Sasuke place some money on the counter saying, "Keep the change."

"Wow! Thanks teme!" Naruto replied grinning. "Let's go dobe." Sasuke replied walking towards the exit. Naruto followed behind. As he steps out of the shop, Sasuke is already at the other side of the street, opening the car door.

_"Damn, that bastard is fast!"_ Naruto thought crossing the street. Then out of nowhere, a black Sedan appeared around the corner speeding at him. Sasuke's eyes widened and cried, **"DOBE WATCH OUT!"** Naruto jumped out of the way in time as the black Sedan zoomed. The driver threw a card at them as it sped off. Sasuke growled picking up the card and read what's written there,

**BEWARE**

The raven frowned. The car purposely tried to run over Naruto. Naruto who is clutching his ramen to his chest cursed, "That idiot! He could have killed me!"

"I think that's the intention." Sasuke muttered showing Naruto the card. Naruto gulped upon seeing it. "Come on dobe, let's go" Sasuke replied. Naruto slowly got up from the pavement. He got into the car. Sasuke drove off in such speed that Naruto didn't even bothered to reprimand Sasuke that he is speeding already. He was too dumbfounded.

**NARUTO'S APARTMENT ROOM**

Naruto placed his ramen on the table. He removed his jacket he is wearing and propped it on a chair. Sasuke sat himself on the couch in the living room. He send Itachi a message about what happened. Now, he's waiting for his orders.

"Nee teme..."

"What is it dobe?"

Naruto bit his lips and asked, "Am I hated much?"

Sasuke cocked his head at him and demanded, "What?!" Naruto smiled sheepishly and said, "I never thought that someone will hate me that much to actually kill me. Am I really that a ..." he wasn't able to finish his words for the raven snapped at him, "Shut it dobe!"

Naruto frowned and is about to retort when Sasuke beat on it to him, "You are not hated." he said it so firmly that Naruto stood there just staring at him. Sasuke admits that Naruto is loud, a dobe, has a horrible taste in fashion, acts like a child and can be totally annoying but hated? To have such antipathy towards the blonde is too much.

**Beep, beep**

Sasuke flipped his phone. Itachi had messaged him,

_"Chezca on her way. Stay there until she gets there. DON'T LEAVE NARU-KUN ALONE."_

_"Naru-kun?"_ he thought wincing inwardly. When did Itachi develop a pet name for the dobe? Sasuke looked at Naruto idly eating his ramen and said, "I'll stay with you until Chezca gets here."

"I'm perfectly safe here Sasuke." Naruto pointed out slurping his noodles. "That's what Itachi or I thinks dobe." Sasuke replied sitting in front of Naruto in the dining table. Naruto looked at Sasuke. His eyes questioning him. Sasuke smirked in response. Naruto smiled and returned eating his ramen. That questioning look that seems to ask _"Do you hate me Sasuke?"_

_"No dobe. I don't hate you"_ was the meaning behind the smirk that the raven gave.

When Chezca arrived 30 minutes later, she found Naruto sleeping soundly on the Uchiha's lap. She raised a questioning eyebrow at the raven. Sasuke frowned and refused to explain. The dobe decided to turn him into a pillow while they're watching the news and while watching, Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke could not move or push the blonde off because when he looked at Naruto he could see this peaceful and child-like look on his face. He can't simply move and wake the blonde wonder.

Chezca merely smiled at the frown given to her. She understood. She tapped Naruto lightly on the shoulders saying, "Naru-chan I'm here." she said it softly that Sasuke was surprised. Chezca spoke so lovingly she sounded like a mother and like a child, Naruto responded back opening one weary eye, "Chez?"

"Come on, lets go to your room. You need to rest." Chezca replied helping Naruto to stand up. Naruto got up and Chezca slowly led Naruto to his room. The blonde was half-awake and was muttering about his love for ramen. It took 5 minutes for Naruto to settle in his room. The Demon Woman, went straight to the kitchen and prepared a hot steaming coffee for herself not bothering to ask Sasuke what he wants.

Sasuke looked at her saying, "Don't worry, Itachi and I are on it."

"I know Uchiha. It just bother me. Why didn't you tell me that his life could be endangered once he joined the band?" Chezca demanded steely. Sasuke glared at her saying, "Because it wasn't suppose to be like that! I, too wonder who wanted to do it."

Chezca placed her hot cup of coffee down on the dining table and ask, "Any idea? Sasuke nod his head and replied, "Orochimaru or Sai. Either the two or probably both but I am also not crossing out those people who hates him in our school. Haruno, Yamanaka and that Tamaro idiot." he then ran his hands over his hair saying, "I better go. I have things to finish."

He stood up and walked towards the door. Chezca looks at him one more time saying, "Thank you for being there. You save him." Sasuke looked at her and merely nod his head.

**SHARINGAN RECORDINGS**

Itachi saw the look of somber and lost in his little brother's face when their parents died. That look of disbelief that he is the only one who survived. He never saw that look ever again and he is seeing it once again, now in his office. He just came from the police. He had the matter investigated and asked the Chief of Police to actually station a couple of his men at Naruto's apartment to guard it. He also finished a call hiring a couple of bodyguards for the band especially for Naruto.

"Otouto..." he called his voice lacing in concern. Sasuke didn't look at him. The young Uchiha took a deep breath and clasp his hands together tightly saying, "He nearly died. He nearly got hit. I- I just merely screamed at him to move away... I, I should have... I should have..."

Itachi moved away from his desk. He walks towards his brother kneeling in front of him and said, "You still saved him. He heard you and he was saved. You did great otouto." Sasuke looked at him and said, "I did?"

"Yes you did Sasuke. Yes, you did."

It only takes those words for Sasuke to hug his brother like the last he did when their parents died. Itachi understood. The fear of losing someone that close to him is still there. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he doesn't realize that Naruto is already that close to his heart and if something happens bad to him it will break his brother so much.

**MEANWHILE... SOMEWHERE**

"Tamaro-kun!" Sakura cried joyfully at Tamaro. She hugged the boy tightly. "What you did is great! You have that loser ran down. Too bad he got away but still, you scared him shitless!"

Tamaro looked at Sakura puzzled and said, "Sakura I think you are mistaken. My boys were suppose to gang up on him and beat him however, they could not get to him because the Uchiha was on his side like a glue. What on earth are you talking about?"

Sakura loosen her hug and raised an eyebrow on him. She heard news that Naruto got nearly run over by a car near Ichiraku. If it wasn't Tamaro's gang who did it, who did? She has to find out. Maybe she could lend a hand. Not a bad idea but right now, she must find out. She smiled at Tamaro and said, "It's all right dear, but you're still on to ganging up on him?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Very good."

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
AN: **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!! I hope you like this new chapter!! 

**The Shibuya Concert: **This is his concert and no one is ruining it not even the likes of that snake-bastard and that penis-freak!


	13. The Shibuya Concert

**ParaDOXical  
By: Disordered Thoughts**

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers:** I wish Naruto is mine so there would be more SasuNaru loving and it won't be just hints. Songs from SR-71, ELLEGARDEN, SALIVA and MONORAL is not mine. Names of hotels and places mentioned here are REAL and I don't own them. Except for the Tokyo Dome Gardens.

* * *

**The Shibuya Concert  
**_Ame no hi ni wa nurete hareta hi ni wa kawaite   
Samui hi ni wa furueteru no wa atarimae darou  
Tsugi no hi ni wa wasurete kaze no hi ni wa tobou to shite miru  
Sonna mon sa   
__**-ELLEGARDEN-**_

* * *

His eyes widened as he stared out of the mini-bus' window. He has never been to Shibuya. This is is his first time and like a child, his face is glued to the window gasping out words of amazement, pointing things through the window. Naruto cannot help it but he is truly amazed. Why didn't he ask Tsunade-baabaa or Ero-sennin to bring him here during school break? This place screams fucking cool! Chezca laughed at his childish antics but didn't stop him. The last time she saw the blonde this giddy is when he found out about Ichiraku.

"Will you settle down dobe? You're giving me a headache." Sasuke exclaimed a vein popping in his forehead. Naruto stuck a tongue at him and said, "Don't you ever get excited Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-at-my-ass?" Sasuke glared at him and demanded, "What did you call me usuratonkachi?"

"Usuratonkachi ja nai!" Naruto exclaimed frowning at him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes muttering, "Mendokuse..."

"Let him be Sasuke. It's his first time to be here." Neji replied smiling at Naruto. He enjoys watching the blonde bounce up and down in his seat in excitement. He like seeing that happy glint in his eyes as if he has never been hurt.

Naruto grinned at Neji saying, "Yeah, you say it to him Neji!" Sasuke shot the Hyuuga a glare. The white-eyed man simply smirked at him. "Hey teme! I noticed that a black car has been tailing us since we left the studio." Naruto replied looking at the raven.

"Those are bodyguards. I hired them for our protection." Sasuke replied. "Especially for your protection Naruto." he stressed out. Kiba scoffed saying, "Geh! Whoever those bastards trying to hurt the blondie are sure retards."

_"Retards enough to run over my life."_ Naruto thought sourly. Chezca flipped her hair and said, "Well I don't think they'll do anything stupid with the bodyguards around."

Kiba cracked his knuckles saying, "They better not dude." he then grinned at Naruto saying, "Don't feel bad blondie. It's not your fault." Naruto chuckled slightly and settled down. Deep inside, he is troubled. He never imagine that fame could bring such trouble to his life. He now wonders if he made the right choice of being famous. He looked at the window one more time and saw the huge banner that says:

**A Paradox in Shibuya!  
A ParaDOXical Mini-Concert  
Tonight! At the Tokyo Dome Gardens!**

The whole band is now in Shibuya for the concert. It will happen tonight and with the recent events, it wanna make Naruto run away from all the tension. Nobody warned him that it will be like this. This is his first time to perform live in a much larger crowd. His bandmates were all calm and excited at the same time. Sure he is excited but he is far from calm. When someone is out there to get you, you will never stay calm. He then felt Sasuke staring at him. He looked at the raven. The Uchiha is looking at him with such smug and confidence. He smirked. That look can sure make his anxiety erode a little. He wonders why.

"So what you guys will be doing as you get to the hotel?" Chezca ask trying to change the subject. Kiba grinned and said, "Since we still have time, I'll be hitting the arcades." Shikamaru raised a hand saying, "I'll be in the hotel pool watching the clouds."

"I'll be visiting my parents. They live in Shibuya." Neji replied. Chezca looked at Gaara asking, "How about you?" Gaara looked at his sister who is reading a book and said, "I'll be taking Temari for a little shopping."

"Wanna go sight-seeing Chez?" Naruto asks. Chezca smiled and nods her head. Sasuke closed his eyes saying, "Two bodyguards will accompany you." Sasuke then handed Chezca a credit card saying, "And make sure to buy the dobe a wardrobe for the concert."

Naruto made a WHAT-look as Chezca saluted grinning. Naruto tried to decline but failed as Chezca clasped her hand over his mouth saying, "Don't worry Uchiha, I'll take care of it!" with that she took the credit card. Naruto merely glared a NO as his best friend. Too bad, Chezca ignored him

**CENTURY SOUTHERN HOTEL**

Ino combed her long luscious blond hair as she watches Sakura walk to and fro in front of her. She mentally sighed. They are in Shibuya right now, staying in a 4-star hotel to watch Paradoxical's mini-concert. They manage to get front-row tickets. They ALWAYS get front row tickets. Sakura's family is so damn rich, she can screw a lot of yen for front-row tickets. They don't care where Paradoxical is going to have a concert. Last time, it was in Odaiba. They even stayed in Nikko Hotel courtesy of Ino's father since the Yamanaka's are shareholders of Nikko Hotels as Sakura's family are stockholders of Grant Hyatt Hotels. Right now, they booked a suite in Century Southern Hotel. Ino paid for their room, it's nothing compared to the front-row tickets really. They prepared the usual banners and posters for the boys to sign. Looking at it, it is pretty normal for them to prepare something like this. What's not normal is the way Sakura is acting.

"Will you stop it forehead? You are giving me a headache!" Ino exclaimed as she finished combing her hair.

"Shut it piggy!" Sakura spat who didn't stop her nervous walk. Ino grabbed the TV remote control and flipped the tube on. She then tuned in a gossip program.

_"Hello! Hours from now, the mini-concert of Paradoxical will commence in Shibuya! They will be playing in the Tokyo Dome Gardens, an open-space that can fill at least 300 people and as of now, tickets are sold out! Yes you heard it, SOLD OUT! But to those who can't watch it there, we are airing it LIVE for all of you Paradoxical fans out there!"_ the reporter who has this sickly neon-green hair beaming. _"A lot of questions are rising. Among those questions are, how the new vocalist Uzumaki Naruto-kun fair in his first concert with the band? How in the world a nice young man like him receive a death threat..."_

Ino glared at Sakura. She temporarily has forgotten the program when she heard it. _"The loser had a death threat?"_ she thought. "Sakura did you order Tamaro to do something to Naruto?"

"I didn't order it! He did it on his own." Sakura replied. She flipped her hair saying, "That fool will do anything to make me happy." Ino stared at her in disbelief and said, "And having Naruto killed will make you happy? You're sick!"

"Look here, Tamaro didn't do any death threat! He was just gonna beat him up, the usual. However, they weren't able to pull with his plan because the security was tight." Sakura exclaimed crossing her arms. Ino frowned and said, "Then tell me billboard brow, why are you pacing back and forth? Are you troubled that Tamaro won't be able to succeed in whatever you ordered him to do today?"

"Oh Ino, truly you do have a brain once in a while. I thought you are a dumb blonde." Sakura replied flippantly.

Ino scowled and said, "You are an idiot Sakura! Call Tamaro and call it off!"

"What?!"

"Don't give me that! You say I'm a dumb blonde? Then you are brainless! Think Sakura! If something happened bad to the loser, Paradoxical will not be able to perform. They will lose face!" Ino exclaimed jumping to her feet.

Sakura paled. Ino is right. Ino shook her head and exclaimed, "Agh! You are not thinking! Call it off now!" Sakura never saw Ino that exasperated at her before. For Ino to lose confidence in her is not good. She and Ino has been into this since the beginning. To lose her is like losing victory. Sakura took out her cellphone and dialled Tamaro's number.

_"Yes babe?"_

"It's off Tamaro." Sakura replied sternly. Ino crossed her arms not breaking eye contact.

_"What? But babe!"_

"No buts! Pull your boys back. The loser will not be harmed. We'll think of another way to get back at him." Sakura replied breaking her eye contact with Ino. "Don't be hard-headed Tamaro. Pull your boys back **or else**!" Sakura replied her voice threatening. A minute after, Sakura ended the conversation giving the look that says, You win. Ino smirked and resumed watching the gossip program.

**SHIBUYA 109**

Naruto could feel his head spinning and buzzing. He and Chezca are currently in Shibuya 109, the famous shopping centre in Shibuya. He could see a lot of shoppers and shops in all sizes. Right now, he is inside a shop that only sell leather clothes. He felt as if he's in a BDSM shop. The Demon Woman is currently have her hands and eyes browsing leather pants.

"Yo! Try this!" Chezca exclaimed tossing one at him. Naruto caught the pants. As he looks at it, he raised an eyebrow. It's leather all right. It's tight all right. The type you have to go commando. Commando's fine but what the fuck are the holes on the sides?! Chezca then dangled another leather pants at him. This pants is far worst the one he is holding. The pants Chezca is holding fucking see-through and the crotch area is the only pace that is opaque. He rather wear the pants he is wearing.

"Um I rather take this hole-y pants than THAT!" Naruto exclaimed flushing red. Chezca grinned ferally and said, "I figured you'll say that. Now hurry and see if it's fit. If it does we'll take it."

Naruto prayed that the pants doesn't fit. It's too tight. And he's not that thin right? Right? Yeah riiiggghhhhttt. The pants fitted him **like second skin.** He wanted to scream profanities to whoever up there for torturing him like this. And he thought that was it not until Chezca threw a few tops at him. Naruto surveyed the tops, most of them are sleeveless tops, some of see-throughs and mesh, others have chains dangling on them. Great.

"Go on and try them Naru-chan!" Chezca replied pushing him once more inside the dressing room. After a couple of changes, Chezca decided to get that vest-like top that has chains on them. The top was bought and along with that Chezca found the perfect platform knee-high boots for him to wear. Naruto merely shake his head.

"Great! We're done! Now let's go sightseeing!" Chezca replied rushing out of the store. Naruto followed behind still shaking his head. Chezca winked at him saying, "Don't be like that. You will look great in the outfit I bought you."

"Uh-huh. I will look like a porn star Chez!" Naruto replied looking aghast. Chezca wag her index finger at his saying, "Noooo... porn stars barely have clothes on them. Besides, the fan girls and fan boys will drool at you. I bet the Uchiha will get a nosebleed!"

The blonde choked on his saliva and said, "W-what? The t-teme? Are you out of your mind Chez? That guy is asexual. I bet his balls are blue."

"Fine, the Hyuuga then!" Chezca replied knowingly. Naruto wasn't able to retort. It is no denial that the Hyuuga boy likes him very much. He doesn't say it but he shows it. Naruto is not that dense not to feel it, especially when Neji flirts shamelessly on him. Sooner or later, gossips about Neji being gay on him will spread. He doesn't know whether it would be a good thing or not. Or the news him being bisexual would be good or not.

"Chez, I'll get us hotdogs. Stay there okay?" Naruto replied as he spotted a hotdog stand. Chezca nods her head. She then turned her eyes towards their back. She could clearly see the two bodyguards trying to be inconspicuous but failed miserably. _"That Uchiha, he hired fools."_ the Demon Woman thought shaking her head.

She then turned her head towards the hotdog stand and her eyes widened. Naruto is gone. She frowned. She approached the hotdog vendor asking, "Have you seen my companion?" The vendor scratched his chin and ask, "You mean, that young boy with scars on his cheeks?"

"Yes him!" Chezca exclaimed her voice tensed. The vendor chuckled as he pointed to another street, "Well he ran off that way, some girls chasing him." Chezca groaned, "Tsk. Stupid fangirls."

"Mam, is there any problem?" one of the bodyguards asked. Chezca glared at him saying, "Naruto is being chased by fangirls you dolt! Some bodyguards you are!"

"We saw it mam, but we were hired to protect Uzumaki-san from harm." the bodyguard reasoned out. Chezca growled at him saying, "Those fangirls spells HARM baka!" she then thrust the paper bags at him saying, "You get these to Naruto's dressing room in Tokyo Dome Gardens. I'll go find Naruto."

The bodyguard raised an eyebrow at him, "But mam, Uchiha-san..."

"Listen you dolt! You take that and I will go find him! And while you are at that, inform Uchiha Sasuke. You got me?!" Chezca exclaimed baring her fangs at the stupefied guard. The bodyguard nod his head slowly saying, "Y-yes."

**SOMEWHERE IN THE STREETS OF SHIBUYA**

Naruto knew he was lost. Yes. He did lost the fangirls by going through the alleyways and now he is lost himself. And what a way to get lost in an abandoned street. _"More like another alleyway."_ Naruto's mind told him. Why oh why he didn't scream for help. Chezca would have gone to her rescue. She is just like her personal bodyguard and speaking of bodyguards why didn't THEY rush to save him from the horrifying fan girl attack?

"_Some bodyguards they are." _Naruto thought bitterly walking further more hoping to see someone he could ask directions too. He looked at his watch and he has 4 hours left to get back to the hotel. Worst, he has to go straight to his dressing room in the Tokyo Dome Gardens. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and opened it up. Damn. He forgot to charge his batteries. Tough luck.

Naruto wanted to really curse the gods now. First, his life is threatened by some ass, second , he has to look like a porn star for this concert and lastly, he is now lost and on the verge of getting late for the performance. He is about to shout to the sky how cursed this day was when he spotted someone walking towards his direction.

"Oh great! Hey mister, can you..." his voice trailed off when he felt something hitting him in the back. He fell forward groaning in pain. The person in front of him colorfully cursed, "You moron! I said hit the head not his fucking spine!"

The person who hit him is about to hit him again when he turned around and kicked the idiot in the groin. The guy dropped the wooden stick he is holding in pain. Naruto shot up and despite the pain in his back he ran. The guy in front was tackled down.

"Shit! He's getting away!"

Naruto ran. He doesn't know where this street is going to lead to but he needs to escape those two. Whoever they are, they are going to prevent him in getting to his concert. He halted. A wall stood in front of him. He turned around to ran the other way but the two guys is now there with 5 other guys.

"_Fuck!"_ Naruto's mind screamed. He stared at the seven idiots standing before him. They have this menacing smile on their faces.

"Looks like you are not going anywhere blondie." The man who hit him exclaimed. Naruto growled and exclaimed, "Let's see about that you prick!" with that he lunged at one of them punching the guy square in the jaw as he did this, he sprinted off to a run.

**MEANWHILE TOKYO DOME GARDENS**

Sasuke Uchiha has been angry and mad so many times. Those times were, he is being chased by stupid fan girls, Sai ditching the band, Kiba and he's drunk mishaps and many others. Now, this is one the times you can say the Sasuke Uchiha is angry and mad however, all the same time. Sasuke Uchiha is furious. The bodyguards returned reporting what Chezca has ordered one of them to do.

"**Why didn't you rush to his side when he was attacked by fan girls?"** Sasuke demanded his voice bellowing. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara winced at Sasuke's vicious outburst. One of the bodyguards trembled in fear and said, "Our orders was to protect him from danger. The girls didn't look dangerous."

Sasuke grits his teeth and seethed, "Trust me. They are!" he then continued, "Or you fools are not aware that his life in danger? What if the person wants to hurt him is one of those fucking fan girls you let get away with!"

"Sasuke is right. That is very foolish of you. And you call yourselves bodyguards!" Neji exclaimed frowning. Sasuke flipped his phone and started to dial Chezca's number. The Demon Woman answered immediately. "Chezca, have you found Naruto?"

"_Not yet. Damn. Shibuya is big you know!" _Chezca exclaimed her voice frantic. "_And yeah, Uchiha the bodyguards you hired are sure fucking lousy!"_ she seethed.

Sasuke frown deepened and said, "I know that. Keep searching. We'll join you in a minute." with that he ended the conversation. He turned to other guys and said, "I can't have you guys looking for the dobe. Stay here and I'll handle this."

"Are sure? I think we are more capable than those bodyguards searching for him." Neji pointed out. Gaara grunted out an approval. Sasuke sighed and said, "Don't worry. I'll have some of Itachi's men helping me out on the search." with that he went off.

Kiba cracked his knuckles and said, "Fuck, why do I feel bad about this and man, I never seen Sasuke so pissed."

"I am too, aren't you?" Neji asked looking defiantly annoyed. "Beyond pissed Neji. Beyond pissed." the dog-boy answered kicking a sound system in irritation.

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN SHIBUYA**

Naruto could not understand why he always get trapped by walls and corners in this predicament. This is the fucking 3rd wall he encountered and now he is truly trapped. The street is too narrow and the seven guys hunting him down, three sported bruises on their faces are now huddled truly trapping him.

"Why are you after me? What have I done to you?" he demanded trying to catch his breathe. "Nothing. We are just ordered to capture you and delay time." one of them answered.

Naruto frowned, "Did Orochimaru order you to do this? Did he? Or Sai ordered you?" he demanded gritting his teeth. He received no answer but his guts is telling him he is correct. Now, he felt really angry and beyond pissed. This is his concert and no one is ruining it not even the likes of that snake-bastard and that penis-freak!

_"Be mad, be angry... let the monster out." _his inner voice taunted him. Naruto knew that inner voice of him. He has suppressed that inner voice. The inner voice is the key to let his demon side out. To let Kyuubi out. He clenched his fists and positioned himself into a fighting stance. If letting himself be Kyuubi right now for the sake of the concert, he'll risk it, however, he is still doubtful. When **he **is released there is no point of repressing it back.

One of the men leered at him saying, "You still wanna fight? It's pointless!"

"Not really." a voice exclaimed with that a hard punch landed on one of the guys knocking him out immediately. Naruto's eyes widened. Chezca, the Demon Woman stood there looking like ferocious panther. The remaining 6 guys looked at her wondering where the hell she came from. The Demon Woman snarled and said, "You guys, ganging up on my Naru-chan! **Despicable!**"

Naruto breathe a little bit of relief saying, "Thank God you found me in time Chez. I thought I would have to fight these idiots on my own." The leader of the guys growled and said, "Fuck! Get her!"

Three of them attacked Chezca while the other three turned to Naruto. _"I don't need to be a monster to fight these bakas." _Naruto thought as he avoided a kick from one of his attackers. He he blocked a punch with his arm. He ducked and gave that person an uppercut smashing the poor guys jaw. He then jumped and landed a fierce some kick on the leader's face breaking his teeth and nose. The last guy took out a swiss knife and strike Naruto with it.

The blonde jumped in time having the blade slicing through his shirt. Naruto frowned staring at it. _"Damn, teme is not going to like to see that."_ Chezca who finished beating the three who attacked her rushed towards the guy who has the knife crying out, **"BAKAREYO!!!"** with that the Demon Woman punched the guys lights out. He stumbled to the ground unconscious.

"Naru-chan! Daijoubu ka?" Chezca asked rushing to her best friend's side. Naruto dusted dust from his shoulders and pants saying, "Yeah. Thanks Chez." The Demon Woman hugged him tightly saying, "That was too dam close. Come on. We only have an hour to go."

Naruto groaned inwardly. An hour and they are still somewhere in Shibuya. They heard a car skidding to a halt. They turned towards it expecting more enemies. The car door opened and stepped out Uchiha Sasuke. The Raven looked at the two as if he is sighing in relief. He was talking on the phone. He ended the conversation saying, "I found him brother. He's safe."

He then noticed the slash on Naruto's chest. Panic gripped him as he strides towards Naruto. "Dobe, you're hurt..." his voice trailing as his hand touched Naruto's chest. There was no blood. No wound. "I'm okay teme, sorry about the shirt." Naruto mumbled blushing a bit.

"Umm... sorry to break this up, but Naruto still needs to get ready." Chezca pointed out. Sasuke snapped out from his stupor. He grabbed Naruto by the arm saying, "Come on dobe. You cannot afford to be late."

"H-hey teme, l-let go" Naruto exclaimed trying to wriggle out from Sasuke's grasp but unable to do so. Chezca could only smile at the display. The Uchiha can deny it all he wants but the way he acted awhile ago only shows that he was damn worried about Naruto being hurt. "Hey Chez! Come on!" Naruto called after her.

Chezca flipped her hair saying, "Coming Naru-chan! Don't get your panties in a twist!"

**TOKYO DOME GARDENS  
NARUTO'S DRESSING ROOM**

If it's possible to die of massive nosebleed, Sasuke Uchiha would have died but the thing is he isn't that is because he managed to suppress the nosebleed when he saw Naruto in his get-up. He has to thank Chezca for it. Maybe he should give the girl a bonus in her pay. The Demon Woman do has a knack of making Naruto look like Sex on Two Legs. He is not complaining.

"... like it?"

Sasuke looked at Chezca one more time. His mind suddenly out of the gutter. "I said, did you like it?" Chezca asked, her inner-self laughing evilly for she knew that the great Sasuke Uchiha is having a hard time controlling his libido. The raven coughed and said, "Yes. Well done." Chezca grinned and patted Naruto on the shoulders saying, "Goodluck Naru-chan!"

With that Chezca left the two boys alone in the dressing room. The concert is about to start in 25 minutes. Naruto grinned sheepishly at Sasuke and replied, "You must be thinking I'm nervous again."

"I figured that out, dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke sighed and said, "The bodyguards are fired. I'll be getting Itachi's men as your bodyguards. They are more reliable." Naruto looked at Sasuke seriously and said, "Hey... what happened back there. **They** are really serious about you having out of the way."

"I'm not letting them. Are you?" Sasuke replied sternly. Naruto shakes his head and replied, "No, that's way I fought back there. I don't want them to ruin this for me or for the band." he ruefully smiled and said, "Sorry Sasuke. I think I'm cursed. Paradoxical never had problems like this before. I mean when Sai was..."

Sasuke glared at him. Naruto immediately shut up. "You are not cursed. Every band goes to problems. When Sai was the vocalist we had a share of problems too. Gaara and Kiba always get into a fight with Sai. You didn't. Sai gets himself to embarrassing situations like unnecessary brawls, being rude to the press... as far as I see, you haven't done those things." Sasuke replied.

"Wow... did you ramble?" Naruto exclaimed almost breaking into a smile. Sasuke glared intensified saying, "Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Teme..."

Sasuke opened the dressing door and said, "Baka, the concert is about to start. Get your ass out there." Naruto grinned at him and said, "Yes sir!" with that he rushed out. Sasuke closed the door behind him as he followed Naruto. The blonde is about to step up the stage when he called out, **"Rock their world dobe!" **Naruto flashed him a smile. If a smile could send you to heaven, then Uchiha Sasuke has just been send there.

**ON THE STAGE**

**"SHIBUYA! ARE YOU READY?!"** Naruto screamed through the microphone. The whole place shook with cheers and screams. "All right, Shibuya, for our first song it's from our latest album!" with that the crowd cheered as the intro of the song The One blared. The song was sung was cut short in the middle as the band started to play the song Butterfly.

After the song Butterfly, Naruto grinned at the crowd saying, "Whooo! Man, there's a lot of people out there! Don't you think Kiba?" Kiba smirked and said, "You bet Naruto. **So Shibuya! Ready for more?!**"

**"YEAH!!!"**

"All right Shibuya, here's another song from the album, it's called **Right Now. **I dedicated this song to the girl who broke my heart not just my heart but my ego as well. I created this song when we were still together." Naruto replied. The crowd made an "awww" sound. Someone even cried, **"That bitch!"**

Naruto inwardly laughed at that someone but opted not to make a comment about it. He scanned the crowd and what do you know, pink-haired Sakura and blonde-haired Ino is right there, smack at the front row. Sakura looked flabbergasted at his comment. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto created a song just for her. In spite of her.

The intro started with Naruto and Kiba, followed by Shikamaru and Gaara, Neji was the last. Naruto then sang,

_**She clings to me like cellophane  
Fake plastic submarine  
Slowly driving me insane  
But now that's over**_

So what if the sex was great  
Just a temporary escape  
Another thing I grew to hate  
But now that's over_  
_  
His eyes locked at Sakura who is getting paler and paler by the second. If the crowd only knew that this song is dedicated to her, she will bolt straight out of there in total embarrassment. Thank God nobody in the crowd notices that Naruto has his eyes locked on her except for Ino.

_**Why you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down till we see eye to eye  
Figured her out I know she  
May not be Miss Right but she'll do right now**_****

With that Naruto ran towards the right and skidded to a stop and continued with the song,

_**I used to hang on every word  
Each lie was more absurd  
Kept me so insecure  
But now that's over**_

She taught me how to trust  
And to believe in us  
And then she taught me how to cuss ... that bitch!_  
__**It's over**__  
_  
The crowd roared at this portion, as if they were agreeing with the song.

_**I used to be such a nice boy  
**_**  
**Naruto then pouted cutely at the crowd that made the girls squealed in total fangirlism. Naruto then repeated the chorus and when the song was finished, it was applauded well. The concert went on with more cheers, more applause and a fangirl managing to climb up the stage and give Naruto a huge kiss on the cheek. Lucky girl. The lights deemed as the concert is about to end. A spotlight was focused on Naruto.

"This is the last song for our mini-concert today. Thank you very much for being here and supporting us!" Naruto replied almost breathless. He was jumping and was exerting too much energy and he was having too much fun in this concert. Naruto looked at his fellow bandmates and in unison they all cried, **"WE LOVE YOU SHIBUYA!!!"**

Naruto strummed his guitar and sang,

_**Once inside the door I check my face in the mirror,  
As I look past this lonely minute  
Was this the ride worth waiting for  
I'm scared to death that now I've missed it**_

Sasuke's eyes widened. This is the song that captivated the whole band and Itachi. Especially him. He thought that the band is going to end the concert with an acoustic version on The One but not the song Go Away. "This song, it has a very special place in his heart you know." Chezca replied knowingly. "It reflects all the pain and sorrow that Naru-chan has."

_**But she was not the only stone  
Skipped across this gravel road leading down the path of loneliness  
So I'll fly from this hate, pray my soul the lord will take me  
To a place through time and indifference**_

I wanna know how do you feel  
I wanna know if this was real  
Then tell me what would you say  
If you can make this pain go away

You can see that the crowd is very still and quiet. Their expression was as of the same as the whole band when they first heard Naruto singing it. The song is alive, speaking to them, delivering them the message of the pain that Naruto used to feel.

_**She plans her future looking bright ahead  
Leaves me in the past.  
I can't stand to hang out with my codependent friends  
My patience fading fast**_

_**But every sign and every song is telling me I don't belong,  
But it's O.K. to feel scared  
'Cause one day soon I'll find myself and realize that no one else  
Will make me feel stupid!**_

Then the whole audience started to sing with Naruto

_**I wanna know how do you feel  
I wanna know if this was real  
Then tell me what would you say  
If you can make this pain go away**_

The spotlight then pointed to Kiba strumming through the bridge then to Naruto.

_**There's this old man down in Fell's Point,  
Always hanging around  
Telling me, "Son, the pendulum swings both ways  
But for you, It'll always swing down!"**_

The whole band including the audience sang the last part acapella.

_**I wanna know how do you feel  
I wanna know if this was real  
Then tell me what would you say  
If you can make this pain go away**_

And the the lights closed with the deafening applause of the audience.

**CERULEAN TOWER TOKYU HOTEL**

Cans of beer were opened and food was distributed. The whole production and staff of the concert with the band is now celebrating the success of the mini-concert. What's next for the band would be announced also that day by Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto has dumped his leather outfit and is now comfortable wearing gray-hip huggers and light-orange wife-beater. He also has a gray arm warmer on his right arm. Kiba decided to wear his low-cut jeans and is wearing a black wife-beater with a hoodie. Neji is wearing a sleeveless shirt showing off his silky pale arms and explorer's shorts. Shikamaru is only wearing a black mesh-shirt and combat military pants. The red-head Gaara opted to wear a red vest and a pair of low-waist pants.

Even with such simplicity, the boys looks hot. No doubt. Even their manager looks hot. Sasuke is on the front trying to soften the loudness of the people for Itachi has some announcements. The brunette has settled for a blue-black polo shirt and black jeans. Itachi took the front from his brother who is looking particularly irritated for he is being ignored by people.

Uchiha Itachi is still wearing his office-work clothes minus the tie that he took off. **"All right, attention please!"** his voice boomed through the microphone. Everyone settled at once. Boy, Itachi do have command that Sasuke still need to practice on. "Congratulations minna-san! I have to say to celebrate is a must"

This made everyone howl in appreciation. Itachi smirked and continued, "Now, I have some announcements. For the next week, Paradoxical is going back to school. Next month, it is expected for them to release another single. I hope Naru-kun is up for it." with that his eyes landed on the grinning blonde. Naruto gives him a thumbs-up sign and said, "You can count on me! Believe it!"

"Okay Sasuke, you are up." Itachi replied handing the mike to Sasuke. Sasuke took the mike thanking him. "Now, even if the band is going to school it doesn't mean they are not going to have gigs. We are going to play 3 consecutive nights in the bar Akatsuki and a one-night play in **Sandman. **Expect interviews and press conferences too." with that he smirked and said, "Enjoy the night minna." and he signed off.

Enjoy the night indeed. Naruto chugged his beer down and said, "I'll just get some fresh air dudes." Kiba slapped him on the back and said, "You're not ditching us on the drink blondie?" Naruto playfully hit the dog-boy on the arm saying, "(1)Inu no baka! I don't go back on my word. I'll be back." with that he headed towards the balcony.

**BALCONY**

Uchiha Sasuke hated parties and noisy celebrations. He rather enjoy the noise of a concert and the music of hard rock. He took a drink of his beer remembering all the events that happened today. Naruto's sudden disappearance and the people who attacked him. It's a good think, he managed to protect himself.

"Hey teme, you are such a loner you know that? Gaara maybe a loner but at least he is there mingling with the others." Naruto called out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde and said, "Gaara never mingles. He is doing that because his sister forced him or perhaps he wanted to chat with that friend of yours."

Naruto chuckled. He propped his arms on the railing and said, "So you noticed this undeniable attraction between Gaara and Chez eh? I find them very compatible. It doesn't help that Chez likes your friend, teme."

"Chezca is gonna kill you for telling me that, dobe." Sasuke replied knowingly. Naruto stuck a tongue at him and replied, "Not like you are gonna blabber it, besides, she's kind of obvious."

"Good job today though next time, when you are gonna change the line-up of the songs, tell me. I was surprised that you changed it." Sasuke replied smirking at Naruto. The blonde scratched his head saying, "Sorry. I just felt Go Away would be a perfect ending song. The others thinks so too. It was sudden change. We didn't have time to tell you."

"Hn." then Sasuke remembered the fangirls who chase him. "So dobe, how does it feels that girls are chasing you rather than being chased away?"

Naruto shuddered and said, "I always thought that having girls fawn over me is really great but to be chased down like that, that almost had me helpless, kind of scary." he then asked, "How do you escape your fangirls teme?" The raven merely smirked at him, making Naruto pout.

_"Cute."_ Sasuke thought. He then mentally bashed himself for thinking that way. "Dobe, you better get inside. Kiba is gonna go ape-shit on you if you don't return." he replied. Naruto chuckled and said, "More like dog-shit on me." he started his way towards the door back to the party and said, "You're not coming?"

Sasuke shook his head and said, "Nope. I don't really mind parties." Naruto pouted and said, "That's sad." he then smiled saying, "Then it's decided. I will accompany you here. Kiba can ape-shit or dog-shit on me whatever." Sasuke looked at him as if he has grown an extra head. Naruto grinned and said, "Don't be like that teme. Nobody would want to be alone on times like this where everyone is happy. I know what it feels."

Of course. He knows. He who has spend most of his time alone on occasions like this. It's a wonder how Naruto manage to smile still. Sasuke sighed and didn't say anything. To refuse the blonde would be futile. "So, what do you think about the song I dedicated to Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked sardonically. The blonde laughed. Words doesn't need to describe it. That smirk only meant one thing, **it was one hell of a song.** Hey, Naruto is one hell of a person too. Someone that Sasuke is growing fond off and it doesn't feel bad at all.

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
Next: **The Rumors - "It's time to tell the people who you are dobe. I won't let you hide from your mask anymore."

* * *

**AN: **Century Tower Tokyu Hotel and Century Southern Hotel are real hotels in Shibuya. Century Tower being a 5 star hotel and Century Southern a 4 star hotel and Shibuya 109 is a famous shopping district in Shibuya.

(1) Inu no baka - Stupid dog. LOL.


	14. The Rumors

**ParaDOXical  
By: Disordered Thoughts **

* * *

** Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers:** cries Naruto will never be mine, Sasuke I mean Kishimoto owns him. I also do not owe the songs from ELLEGARDEN, SR-71, SALIVA, Savage Garden and many others.  
**Note:**My beta is taking a long time editing it. So it's un-beta'd

* * *

**The Rumors  
**_Now I don't trust anyone but us  
Nothing more to say  
Not to be superstitious  
Don't trust anyone but us  
__**-ELLEGARDEN- **_

* * *

**DREAM SEQUENCE STARTS**

_He snarled at the group of boys. His eyes were bloodshot and his right hand is clenching too much that he is already drawing blood. He bared his fangs and exclaimed, __**"Let her go! Let Chezca go!"**_

"_What are you gonna do loser?" one of the boys said in a taunting voice. He narrowed his eyes and said, "I will break your bones that you will be crawling back to your homes!"_

_Curses rang, shouts were heard and there was blood. He stared at the bloodied face of the boy who had his friend in captive. It was not a pretty sight._

"_**MONSTER!!! You're a monster!"**_

_He smirked and said, "I am, for I am Kyuubi!"_

**DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS**

**Rrrrrrriiiinnnnggggg**

Naruto woke up in a jolt. He scanned his surroundings in panic. The dog-boy Kiba is seating in front of him and is giving him a confuse stare. Chezca who is just seating on his left side gave him a concern look. Great. He had fallen asleep during class. His teacher, Kakashi eyed him saying, "All right, please take note that your homework would be passed tomorrow and Uzumaki-san, glad to see you are participating now."

The said person gulped and laughed weakly. How embarrassing, he wasn't able to control himself from falling asleep. He never liked math but to sleep on it is just terrible. "Gomenasai Kakashi-sensei." He replied looking utterly apologetic. "Wow, blondie. You look exhausted. Aren't you sleeping well?" Kiba asked.

"I am sleeping well dog-breathe. I just feel tired for some strange reason." Naruto replied picking up his books and putting it inside his bag. Shikamaru stretched his arms and said, "I think the stress is getting onto you Naruto. I mean we just returned to school and the homework is too much already."

Kiba groaned and said, "Fuck, you don't have to remind me that again Shika. I barely could finish our homework in Chemistry. And we still have that 3rd English project." Neji sighed saying, "Well, we just have to do double time." He then looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun, I hope you'll be fine for our gig in Akatsuki this Friday night."

"Oh yeah, oh man… and this month is almost over, I still have to think and compose a song for our new single." Naruto replied groaning. He wanted to bang his head on his desk at the moment. Shikamaru is right; the stress is getting to him; the tons of homework, the band and not to mention the dreams. These past few nights, his dreams were haunted of his horrible past, of Kyuubi.

Chezca stood up and said, "Come on, we'll be late for Iruka-sensei's class and I know you won't like to be late in his class Naru-chan." Naruto stood up and gazed at Sasuke's chair. The raven skipped class today to arrange their gig on Friday in Akatsuki. He wondered if he should tell Sasuke about his dreams. _"Nah… the teme might find it pathetic."_ Naruto thought leaving his seat.

**SHARINGAN RECORDS  
UCHIHA SASUKE'S OFFICE**

Sasuke glared at the magazine in front of him. It was the latest issue of**Zokuwa,**one of the leading gossip magazines in Japan. He never bothered reading Zokuwa. He thinks whatever written there are all rubbish. He remembered the article once written there regarding Neji's sexuality. Kiba read the article aloud to the whole band. Though, it is known to them that Neji is gay he doesn't like the idea of people feasting upon it. Neji shared the same sentiments. What repulsing about that article is that, the writer made a speculation that he and Neji are having a relationship. That made him gag and furious to the point of wanting to sue that Zokuwa writer for libel. It was Shikamaru who made him change his mind. Anyway, the issue died for it was apparent that he and Neji are not THAT close. Now he doesn't understand why Kisame, Itachi's secretary delivered the latest issue of Zokuwa to his office. Itachi wanted him to read it. For pete's sake, what's so interesting about it?

He grabbed the magazine and started flipping through the pages. His eyes widened when he saw the article title.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO: WHO IS HE REALLY?!**

Sasuke frowned. _"What on earth is this?" _ He wondered and he started to read,

_We all know, how Uchiha Sasuke, the ever handsome manager of ParaDOXical made the band's new vocalist a top secret. In fact, it was so top secret nobody knows how or where this Uzumaki Naruto did come from. The question: WHO IS HE REALLY? Well, yours truly, did some interviews regarding Uzumaki-san._

_I stumbled upon his school, Konoha High where he is studying. It is the same school where the other band members of ParaDOXical go to. It was pretty hard getting information about the blonde wonder for reporters are not allowed inside the school. The school Principal is very firm about it. He even slammed the door of his office in front of me. The schools Guidance Counselor barked at me and practically chase me away. Not only that, two teachers gave me threatening glares as if telling me not to ask about Uzumaki-san. Why are they so protective of him?_

_I thought it was a lost case not until this girl. Ahhh, this girl gave me juicy information about the boy wonder. Of course, I cannot say that this is all true not unless Uzumaki-san confirmed it's true._

_How true that he is an orphan?  
How true that he has a juvenile record for being a delinquent?  
How true that he is a laughing stock and a loser in Konoha High?_

Sasuke tear the article from the magazine frowning. He then grabs the remote control and flipped the TV open. Immediately he surfed the gossip channel.

"_Helloooo my, my, after the success of ParaDOXical's mini-concert in Shibuya here's another ground breaking news. An article in Zokuwa had caught the attention of fans and fellow musicians. Yes, rumors regarding the blonde wonder. Is her really an orphan? And what's with this juvenile delinquent record? And the blonde wonder a loser in Konoha High? Hmmm…"_

Sasuke closed the TV before he could even destroy it by throwing the remote control at it. This is not good and worst; the reporters might be at Konoha High already to ambush Naruto. He looked at the article in his hands and grabbed his car keys.

**BACK IN KONOHA HIGH  
ROOFTOP**

True, he is having a bad day. He is tired and stressed. It doesn't help much he is having nightmares regarding his Kyuubi days. It's bothering him. He never really has nightmares about that, why now? He looked at Chezca who is sitting with him in the rooftop. Not far away is Gaara staring out to nowhere. Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji are all in the library doing their English project. Naruto is done with his, like weeks ago.

"Chez… when you saw me in my Kyuubi-state for the first time, were you scared?" Naruto ask almost mumbling it. Chezca closed her eyes as she remembers the first time she encountered Naruto in Kyuubi-mode. The blonde rescued her from the bullies of their neighborhood at that time. Naruto's blonde hair looked really wild and his eyes flared such anger that it looked red.

Chezca opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. "You know what? I was damn scared of you back then. You beat them to a pulp that I thought you killed them already. But then, I realize that you saved my life. I can't stay scared at the person who saved me right?"

"That is just so you Chez" Naruto replied smiling. Chezca raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why did you ask?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Remember that accident that happened in Shibuya? I heard the voice again. You know that voice that taunts me to be Kyuubi? I heard it in my head at that time I was cornered."

"But Tsunade-san managed to suppress that right? You suppressed that voice." Chezca replied in an alarming tone. The blonde nod his head and replied, "But it resurfaced. I don't know why. I've been in threatening situations before with Tamaro-baka but why at that moment?"

"You better talk to Tsunade-san about that Naru-chan." Chezca replied. Naruto sighed and said, "I know, I wonder if I should tell the teme about it." Chezca whacked him on the head saying, "Of course! He needs to know, not just the Uchiha but the whole band!" Naruto muffled an "ouch" before agreeing with the girl.

"You two take a look at this" Gaara replied who is now looking down the railing in the rooftop. Naruto and Chezca stood up and went towards the railing. Chezca's jaw drop exclaiming, "What the fuck those reporters doing at our school gate?!"

Naruto gulped. He doesn't like what he is seeing right now. He started to wonder what happened that made the reporters hail their assess there. His wonderings were answered when Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji burst through the rooftop door. Neji looked extremely pissed. He is holding a Zokuwa magazine. He showed it to Naruto saying, "The rumors have reached the gossip channels."

"Shit…." Naruto cursed reading the article shown to him. Shikamaru run his hand through his hair saying, "Damn. I don't know where this Zokuwa writer had this information. I'm betting that this **girl** mentioned in the article is either the Yamanaka or Haruno." Gaara frowned and said, "That doesn't matter right now. What matters right now how Naruto escape these reporters."

Neji nods his head saying, "True. Naruto cannot face them right now. We have to plan this first. Where the hell is Sasuke anyway?" Kiba rolled his eyes and said, "Probably driving as fast as he can towards here. He's not stupid not to have seen this." He then noticed that Naruto looked pale and still looking at that article.

"Hey blondie, ignore that article for awhile. It's just rumors." He replied patting the blonde in the back. "We'll clear this up." Naruto glared at him saying, "You don't understand! This… fuck it!" with that he shoved the magazine at Kiba and darted away. Chezca cursed colorfully and followed after Naruto.

"Kiba frowned and exclaimed, "What the fuck is his problem?" Neji whacked him in the head saying, "Baka! You are so insensitive!" The guitarist massaged the part where he was hit and mumbled, "Man, what did I do? All I said that it was just rumors and we can clear it up." Shikamaru eyed him and said, "You do realize that it is probably not just rumors right?"

Kiba's frown subsided and said nothing. Shikamaru made a point. Neji cursed saying, "Come on, we must find Naruto-kun."

**PARKING LOT**

Sasuke got out of his Jaguar and started running towards the school entrance. He could see the reporters outside trying to get inside. The school guards are having a hard time keeping them in line. He picked up his phone and dialed Itachi's number. When the older Uchiha picked up the phone, he said, "Aniki, I need your men here. Things are not looking good."

"_They are heading there otouto. Get Naruto-kun out there. We'll plan things here."_ Itachi replied ending the conversation. As Sasuke stepped inside the school hallway, he is greeted by an angry looking Iruka and Kakashi. Sasuke groaned inwardly. He is gonna get it.

Iruka stepped forward saying, "Uchiha-san, I don't like what's going on here. We agreed on having Naruto be the band's vocalist but this?!" Sasuke bite the side of his cheek trying to calm himself and not lash out on the worried Umino Iruka. "Naruto is missing Sasuke! Chezca called me. He saw the article!" Iruka exclaimed, panic very obvious in his voice.

"Damn it. He shouldn't run off. Those rumors can be dealt easily." Sasuke replied hoping that whatever he said is true however, what Iruka said made him regret it. "It won't be easy Uchiha. Listen here, I will tell you this because you have the right to know since you are the band's manager, the rumors are true."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Kakashi sighed and had Iruka to step aside. "Sasuke, we cannot tell you the full details. You have to ask Naruto." The raven's eyes then darted towards Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara who is approaching him. Neji looked beyond piss. The Hyuuga placed his hands on his hips and said, "We can't find him. Chezca is still searching."

"It is possible that Naruto left school already." Kiba replied. Gaara frowned and said, "Impossible. Even the backdoor is clamoring with reporters. He can't possible leave the school without an escort."

Kakashi chuckled slightly, "You are talking about Naruto here, a born prankster. Trust me he can get out of here with or without escort. He is that good." Gaara eyed the masked teacher and asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"I've been a victim of his pranks Sabaku and I also his guardian. I know him more than any of you." Kakashi replied smugly. Chezca appeared from the stairs saying, "I searched high and low. Naruto left the building."

Sasuke groaned. Shit.

"How could he escape? The whole school is surrounded by reporters." Kiba asked. Chezca sighed and said, "He must have used the basement route."

"The what?" Shikamaru asked. "The school's basement has a small opening that Naruto could fit into. He uses it to escape Tamaro-baka and his gang so many times. It leads to an abandoned sewer. "Chezca explained. Iruka smiled ruefully and said, "So that's how he manages to disappear without a trace whenever he does a prank."

Sasuke flipped his phone open and said, "No time for reminiscing. Where does that sewer ends to?" Chezca smirked and said, "A block away from here. It will lead to the street where Ichiraku is." With this Sasuke made a call to Itachi's men to head towards Ichiraku. As he closed his mobile phone, he said, "Come on. We need to get Naruto."

**THE HQ  
NARUTO'S POV**

Jiisan placed the bowl of miso ramen on the crate for me. He even added a cup of tea with it. He gives me a kind smile but said nothing. The old man knew that I am in hiding. I don't need to tell him or his daughter Ayame about it. It's all over the news. I thanked him and he went down back to the restaurant. I looked at my ramen. It is suppose to make me feel fine but it is not. In fact I don't feel like eating. I buried my face in my hands thinking, why should my past be brought up? It should have stayed buried and not be mentioned. My past is shit and fucked up.

I heard the door opening. I looked up expecting to see Jiisan or Ayame to ask me if I wanted more ramen but instead I saw Chezca. I smiled a little. My bestfriend sure does know where to find me. She went in and revealed more people with her. I groaned when I saw the band and the teme.

"Naru-chan, I knew you would be here. Iruka and Kakashi-sensei were worried about you. I bet Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san is too." Chezca replied approaching me. She kneels down in front of me carefully brushing away my bangs from my eyes. I could see from her eyes that she is worried about me. I always make Chezca worry and that is a guilt I have to live.

Kiba is giving me this forlorn look. I ruefully smiled at him saying, "Don't give me that look dog-breathe. I'm not mad at you." Kiba then sheepishly smiled at me and said, "Yeah, sorry man… it was rather insensitive of me."

I stood on my feet looking at them; I know why they are here. "I know you guys think that these are just rumors but you see they are not**just** rumors." I said, I could feel the anxiety closing in on me. Shikamaru grunted, "Yeah, we figured that out. Care to tell us?"

My brow furrowed. Am I ready to tell these people about me? Am I ready? I don't know. Chezca takes my right hand and said, "You want to talk to Tsunade-san first? I know you want to." Thank God for Chezca. She does really know me for my own good. I nod my head. Chezca smiles and picked up her mobile phone. She texted an urgent message to Baachan.

"Can I be left alone for awhile? I need to talk to Baachan first." I said as I pleadingly look at them. My gaze stops at Sasuke. I was expecting a retort from the bastard but it didn't come. Sasuke made a "hn" sound and immediately went out of the door. I sighed. I thought the bastard is not going to comply but he did. Somehow I was grateful he did because the rest went out without a word well except for Kiba who said, "All right man, we'll be downstairs."

Chezca followed suit saying, "I'll have them entertained. Tsunade-san will be here in 3 minutes."

**END OF NARUTO'S POV  
ICHIRAKU RAMEN**

Jiisan smiled at the group who was seated quietly in one table. He had the store closed when Naruto appeared asking for refuge. He didn't think twice closing. He has always wanted to help the blonde boy. That blonde boy who always looks so lonely and sad, one would think he is a happy guy for his smiles are always bright but he knew better. Oh yes, he knew better.

"Oji-san thanks for your help. Closing the shop would drive reporters and others out." Chezca replied winking at the old man. The old man sighed and said, "No problem young lady. So want anything?"

Chezca shook her head and said, "No thanks, I don't think we can eat as of now."

"Come on, it's on the house."

"I'll have that Vegetable Ramen and Milk tea." Sasuke ordered not looking at the old man. Neji smiled a little and said, "I'll have a Tofu Salad and Jasmine tea."

Kiba grinned; he looked at the old man and exclaimed, "Pork ramen for me and Shika!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Kiba and said, "I'm gonna eat?" Kiba winked at him and said, "Hey it's on the house man!"

"I'll have sake old man." Gaara replied. Chezca smirked inwardly and said, "Make that two."

Shikamaru shook his head and said, "This is gonna be a long day."

Tsunade Sannin arrived finding the group eating and drinking. Chezca who had downed her 5th cup of sake handed Tsunade one saying, "He's been waiting for you upstairs." The blonde woman stared at the cup being handed to her and said, "You aren't allowed to drink sake, yet."

Chezca rolled her eyes and said, "You didn't come for that. Like I said…" she was cut off when Tsunade grab the cup, downed the sake and said, "I know, I heard you the first time." She then went upstairs. Kiba nudged Chezca and said, "Are you drunk? That was just our Guidance Counselor."

The Demon Woman smirked and said, "I can handle my alcohol thank you very much. I just don't like adults telling me what to do. I mostly grew up without adult supervision, why now?"

**UPSTAIRS**

"Naruto?"

"Baachan?"

Tsunade smiled at young blonde boy seating besides the window. Naruto looked so troubled and in distress. She approached her "son" giving him a warm hug whispering, "What's the matter son?"

Naruto then clung to her crying. Tsunade bit her lips as she rubbed her hand on Naruto's back. Her son is in pain, in so much pain. She released Naruto from her hug, taking out a handkerchief and started wiping the tears that are streaming down his face. Naruto sniffed and said, "I'm so scared kaa-san. I don't want to go back there, I don't want them knowing my past… I…"

"Hush darling. I understand why you are scared. You are scared because you think they won't accept you. But they will! The general public is not as prejudice you think they are!" Tsunade replied trying to calm the almost hysterical blonde. Naruto shakes his head in a panic motion and said. "No, I don't care about them, the band… I… will they accept me? Will they understand? Will they kaa-san?"

Tsunade brought a smile to her face and said, "Yes they will Naruto. You have to believe it." She then holds Naruto's head and stared deeply into the blonde's blue orbs and said, "You are Uzumaki Naruto. You are not afraid of anything so don't go chickening out on this one. We are right beside, back and in front of you my son. Don't be afraid. You are not alone."

Naruto took a deep breathe and nod his head. He exhales and said, "Kaa-san, one more thing. Back in Shibuya, when I was cornered by these "men", I heard that voice again."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her son. Naruto frowned and replied, "It's coming back. The anger, the fury, everything kaa-san. I can feel it starting to boil again." The blonde woman sighed; she sat down besides her son and said, "Sometimes I regret repressing that "Kyuubi" of yours. You know your anger? When I repressed that uncontrollable anger of yours, you lost your will to fight back."

"What are you saying kaa-san?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, I think I made a mistake by repressing it. I should have let you control it. You controlling your anger not anger controlling you." Tsunade pointed out. "Are you saying that I should let it be?" Naruto demanded looking aghast.

Tsunade shakes her head and replied, "No, I am saying that this time around, when you felt that again, try to control it. Don't repress it; control it and fight back as you, as Uzumaki Naruto not Kyuubi. Do you understand?" A grin spread across Naruto's face and said, "I will kaa-san. Believe it."

"Good. Now, they are downstairs and you have some explaining to do. Tell them the whole story." Tsunade replied standing up. Naruto also stood up. He stretched his arms and said, "I guess so. Thanks baa-chan!"

"Don't call me that brat! Where did the kaa-san go?" Tsunade exclaimed wanting to whack the boy in front of her. Naruto grinned and gave his mother-figure a tight hug saying, "Right here, beside me, always."

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN**

Sasuke stared at the stairs; Naruto had come down the stairs with Tsunade. The blonde looked at them with solemn eyes, he looked very hesitant. Sasuke stood up saying, "Good to have you here dobe. However, no matter how edgy people here wanted to know the truth this is not the proper place for that."

"Itachi-san is waiting for us in Sharingan Records. The cars are all in the backdoor in case." Shikamaru replied and led the way. Naruto merely nod his head. Tsunade looked at Sasuke and said, "Easy on him Uchiha." The raven merely gave a "hn" and followed Naruto out the back door. The others followed quietly leaving Tsunade pondering to herself.

**SHARINGAN RECORDINGS  
ITACHI'S OFFICE**

The atmosphere inside the older Uchiha's office was so thick that everyone seems to be sweating; to think the air conditioner's temperature is below 20 degrees. Itachi laid the revolting Zokuwa magazine on his desk, the page turned on the offending article. All meetings and interviews were cancelled and everyone in the room was focused on Naruto.

"I know that this is something you don't want the public to know but you do realize Naruto-kun that this is showbizness and privacy is something we don't enjoy that much." Itachi replied lighting a cigarette. Naruto bit his lower lip as he looked down. He doesn't know where to begin. Sasuke eyed his brother as if to say he'll take over the matter.

"Dobe…"

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto snapped back his eyes glaring furiously at Sasuke.

"_**That's it be angry!"**_

Naruto's eyes widened. Kyuubi!

"Naru-chan!" Chezca exclaimed.

"Whoah blondie! What's with the stare? You looked at Sasuke as if you wanted to kill him." Kiba exclaimed eyeing Naruto nervously. Sasuke stood there rooted. The glare that Naruto gave him the sudden chill; he cleared his throat and said, "Naruto…"

Naruto clenched his fists, his eyes still staring at Sasuke. His body shook and trembled from the stress and pressure. The anger that suddenly appeared inside him seemed to be boiling up. "Naru-chan calm down, onegai?" Chezca whispered to her best friend's ear. Her voice filled with worry and concern. Chezca had a hard time not to sound frantic. It would make things worst.

"Do you really want to know? Are you ready for the story I am going to tell?" Naruto asked still trembling. He seemed to be talking only to Sasuke. The raven equaled this challenge giving the blond a smug smirk. Naruto chuckled lowly and said, "So be it." He closed his eyes and said, "When I was in the orphanage, I was known as the Kyuubi."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Kyuubi? As in the nine-tailed demon fox?" Naruto nod his head and replied, "Yes Shika. The Kyuubi; the fiery demon of the Konoha Orphanage. I had an uncontrollable anger that when I get mad I go blind with fury and start beating people out of their wits. I nearly killed a group of kids by sending them to hospitals with fractured skulls and broken ribs! I was called a monster and people hated me for it."

"Please don't misjudge him. He only beat people who were cruel and mean to others in the orphanage." Chezca replied jumping to Naruto's rescue. "I was such a helpless little girl and a lot of boys used to bully me. Naru-chan saved me a lot of time from them."

"For a price Chez! You do realize every time I save someone from danger; I just end the others in the hospital. You were the only person I saved who was grateful for being rescued by a monster like me." Naruto exclaimed opening his eyes. "It only worsens since I am an orphan. With foreign features, abandoned by unknown parents… with such temper, people think I was abandoned because I am a demon." He continued.

He looked at everyone in the room saying, "The juvenile records were true. All of it! I am demon and a loser! That is the truth!"

"I don't understand. If you say that you have a temper like that and can beat the shit out of people, then why Naruto? Why do you let Tamaro and others hurt you? Why?" Neji demanded looking angry.

"**Because I don't want to be called a demon anymore that's why!"** Naruto cried. "Tsunade-baachan helped me control that anger. She repressed the Kyuubi in me. I don't want that all going in vain and start beating people up again whenever I'm angry!"

Neji slammed his fist on the wall besides him and exclaimed, "But that doesn't give the reason for you not to fight back!" Naruto stood up from his seat and exclaimed, "Oh yeah? Guess what Hyuuga? I started to fight back when I was cornered back in Shibuya and guess what? **I felt Kyuubi!** I felt that boiling volcanic anger coming back to me!" he took a deep breathe, "You don't want a vocalist with a bad temper. You don't want your vocalist sprouting fist fights whenever he's cornered. **You don't want that!**"

Naruto then turned his back from everyone saying, "I would understand if you want me out. I am disgrace to the band if this goes out." Sasuke sighed saying, "You dobe…"

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed whipping around.

"Listen here dobe, we are not chucking you out, you got it? Don't compare us to those fucking retards who hated you. So what you have that Kyuubi-whatever?" Sasuke exclaimed. "Look at Gaara! He has the same temper as you have! He has beaten people worst than you have!" Naruto shot Gaara a confirming look. The red-head smirked and said, "True. My parents even called me a homicidal monster."

"Naruto-kun, please don't think we are going to chuck you out!" Neji exclaimed grabbing the blonde the shoulders. Naruto looked at the pale-eyed boy and smiled sadly, "N-Neji… but…"

Itachi smirked and asked, "Kiba, Shikamaru what do you think?" Kiba sighed scratching his head. He looked at Naruto and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but how troublesome Naruto. I'm a troublemaker myself. I have people hating me for being one. I know I wasn't called a monster or anything cruel but man, we will never hate you. You didn't do anything to harm us."

"Kiba had said it. It will be troublesome for me to repeat." Shikamaru replied smiling at Naruto. Sasuke looked smug. He crossed his arms and said, "Its unanimous dobe. You are stuck with us."

Naruto felt like he is about to explode with unexplained happiness. "I can't believe you guys! I can't believe you're just accepting that fact so lightly." He said almost sighing in relief. "Past is the past dobe. The important thing is who you are at the present. You did say awhile ago that Kyuubi was repressed.

"Teme! Haven't you been listening? I felt Kyuubi again; it means it's coming back. The glare you saw me giving you is one symptom already." Naruto replied exasperatedly. "What did Tsunade-san tell you about this?" Chezca asked.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well she told me she's not going to repress it again. She told me this time around, I should let myself control my anger not the anger controlling me."

"Wow, you're mother-figure made sense blondie." Kiba exclaimed knowingly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him saying, "Yeah, yeah rub it in dog-breathe!"

"Anyway, how to deal with these irritating reporters?" Chezca asked changing the subject all together. Sasuke stood up picking the magazine from the desk and said, "Simple. We have a press conference inviting all the reporters on every station here in Tokyo." Sasuke replied eyeing Naruto. "Now, in the press conference, you are going to tell them what you've told us here dobe."

Naruto's eyes bulged and exclaimed. "Are you insane?! That would make Paradoxical look bad!"

"No it won't dobe. Trust me. Tell them the truth." Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto shook his head and exclaimed, "No Sasuke! I am not going to risk the band!" in a flash, Naruto found Sasuke's fist on his face. He went crashing to the ground in a loud thud. Naruto glared viciously at Sasuke demanding, **"What the fuck was that about teme?"**

Sasuke cracked his knuckles saying, "That is for acting like a coward."

"**What did you say bastard?!" **Naruto demanded as he tackled Sasuke to the ground punching the raven in the face in the process. Nobody dared to stop them, as if understanding what's going on. Sasuke got himself off Naruto's tackle and exclaimed, "You heard me dobe!"

Naruto gritted his voice and somewhere inside him, he felt that anger boiling again. "I am not a **coward**!" he hissed. He could feel the blind fury coming. Sasuke smirked and said, "Then prove it usuratonkachi. Tell the truth. There is nothing to be afraid of the truth."

"You don't understand!"

"You are the one who doesn't dobe. Do you think we'll leave you hanging there?" Sasuke exclaimed eyeing the dobe. Naruto opened his mouth to retort but no words came out. "It's time to tell the people who you are dobe. I won't let you hide from your mask anymore." The raven exclaimed firmly.

Naruto sighed in defeat. He slumped to a seat saying, "I give up. You guys are way too stubborn for me. Especially you teme!" with that he gave them a hard look.

"Well, it settled then." Itachi replied picking up the handle of his desk phone. "When do you want the press conference Sasuke?" he asked his younger brother. Sasuke looked at the band and said, "Before the gig in Akatsuki. Probably after lunch."

"Whoah Sasuke, before the gig? Isn't that too risk?" Kiba asked. Sasuke chuckled and said, "Do you doubt me Kiba?" Kiba looked at the confident posture of the Uchiha despite his little brawl with Uzumaki. He grinned and said, "Whatever you say Sasuke."

Naruto massaged the place where Sasuke hit him and said, "That's on Friday, how will I dodge the reporters until then? I bet they're at my place waiting for me."

Itachi who is done talking on the phone said, "You can stay at our place." Everyone looked at Itachi in surprise especially Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke lived with his brother in the Uchiha mansion. "You can't be serious?!" both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed. The older Uchiha chuckled and said, "Yes. Beside otouto, you do realize that the Uchiha mansion is the safest place for Naruto to hide. You can drive him to school and to our house safely."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." Sasuke replied giving up. It's pointless to argue with Itachi especially when he is making sense. "You can start tonight Naru-kun." Itachi replied sweetly. Naruto blushed. Chezca grinned and said, "I'll go back to your apartment and pack you some clothes Naru-chan!"

Gaara took out his car keys and said, "I'll give you a lift." Now this time, everyone's eyes were on Gaara. The red-head bluntly said, "If she's with me the reporters won't dare approach her. Let me see them try." He said this so sinisterly that everyone except for Itachi and Sasuke to get chills.

"In that case, you better off Chezca. Better pack too. You'll be staying with Naruto." Sasuke replied. Chezca smirked and slyly said, "Of course I will stay with Naru-chan. Can't leave him with you. Heaven knows what you'll **do** to him."

Sasuke raised an inquiring eyebrow at the Demon Woman and demanded, "What are you pointing out woman?" Chezca grinned and said, "Oh nothing! Go ask Naru-chan!" with that she stood up saying, "Let's go Gaara!"

"What did she mean by that?" Sasuke asked looking at beet-red Naruto. The blonde merely shook his head as if to say he doesn't know anything at all. Itachi clapped his hands and said, "Well things are a bit calm. I suggest you guys go relax in the recreation room. I'll send some snacks and refreshments." With that Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Naruto went out of the office leaving Sasuke and Itachi to themselves.

When they were out of earshot, Sasuke shot a glare at Itachi demanding, "What are you thinking offering our house as a hiding place for Naruto?"

"Ohohohoho dear brother. It is obvious that you desperately wanted to the blonde closer to you." Itachi pointed out. Sasuke flushed red and flared,**"Close to me?!"**

"Yes, to protect him better otouto. Isn't that your intention? Or do you have others?" Itachi replied eyeing his brother slyly. Sasuke coughed clearing his throat and said, "Whatever Itachi. You and your perverted ideas." With that he left his brother and to his amusements.

"_Perverted ideas? I wonder dear brother, is it me or you?"_ Itachi thought as he chuckled away.

**RECREATION ROOM**

Naruto happily slurped his ramen as Kiba and Shikamaru played arcade. Neji stared at him as he indulged in his miso-ramen goodness. Naruto noticed Neji staring at him, asked, "Do you want some Neji?"

"Um no thanks Naruto-kun." Neji replied shaking his hand at him. "Anyway Naruto-kun, back there… I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." He said this bowing his head at the blonde. Naruto smiled kindly at Neji. He took the pale-eyed man's right hand and gripped it saying. "Don't apologize Neji. You did make sense, I'm just being stubborn."

Neji blushed at the hand contact. He smiled sweetly at Naruto saying, "I just hope you realize what I said. I find it sad for you not to defend yourself and let those bastards get away with it."

"Neji is right blondie. It's your time to fight back! This is your retribution!" Kiba replied. He stopped playing and pointed his finger at Naruto saying, "So fight back! If you don't I'll beat you up myself blondie!" Naruto frowned and said, "You sure about that dog-breathe?"

"You bet I am!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto smirked and said, "I'll take that challenge Kiba. Believe it!" he exclaimed standing up. Neji put his arms around Naruto's shoulders saying, "That's good to hear Naruto-kun."

"What's…" Sasuke exclaimed his words getting cut as he entered the recreation room. He froze to see Neji and Naruto so close with the Hyuuga's arm around the blonde's shoulders. He stiffened at the image and for some reason it irritated him. The Hyuuga saw this and inwardly smirked. Sasuke walked passed Neji and Naruto and sat himself at the bar station.

Sasuke silently observed Naruto as he chatted with Neji on the sofa as Kiba resume his play with Shikamaru. He coolly grabbed a bottle of vodka from the bar and poured himself a drink. The dobe is going to sleep in the Uchiha Mansion tonight. Not just tonight but for a few days. To have the blonde so near him, it brings some kind of an exciting feeling into him. It's going to be one hell of a night.

Thirty minutes later, Chezca arrived with 2 luggages of clothes and a bag of shoes and accessories. Naruto and Sasuke immediately left the building with Chezca to get some rest and to prepare for tomorrow's school. This time, it was Sasuke smirking inwardly as he took the blonde's luggage and had Naruto following him insisting he'll carry his stuff.

**UCHIHA MANSION**

Naruto ogled at the mansion. The Uchiha's were sure damn rich. Really damn rich. Sasuke ordered one of the maids to lead Chezca and him to their rooms on the third floor. The raven even mentioned that after settling their things, they can come down for dinner, with that the young Uchiha disappeared into the dining room. As Naruto and Chezca climb the stairs towards the third floor, the maid who goes by the name of Tenten rattled, "Yoroi-san, your room is three doors from Uzumaki-san and Uzumaki-san's room is right besides Sasuke-sama's room."

"W-what?" Naruto sputtered. "Why can't Chezca's room be next to mine? Why three doors apart?" the blonde asked. Tenten smiled and said, "Because the three rooms are currently occupied Uzumaki-san."

"Really? Who are occupying them?" Chezca asked. "That is for Sasuke-sama or Itachi-sama to answer." Tenten replied stopping first at Naruto's bedroom door. She opened it to reveal a room twice as big as Naruto's apartment room. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the grandiose.

Chezca grinned eyeing the bed, "Wow, a queen-size bed. The Uchiha's sure do live like royalty." Tenten then ushered Chezca to her room. Naruto followed as he dumped his luggage on the floor. Chezca's room is not as big as Naruto's but it was damn beautiful as well. As Chezca dumped her things, the two followed the maid to the dinning room.

**DINNING ROOM**

"Bastard, who are the people staying on the three rooms before Chez's room?" Naruto asked as he sat down beside Sasuke. Sasuke eyed him and said, "My brother's associates. They are his partners in running the bar Akatsuki."

Chezca's eyes nearly popped out and said, "You mean they live here with you guys?" Sasuke shook his head and explained, "Not all the time but brother had already reserved those rooms whenever they drop by here. When they do, they usually stay for a month or so." with that he clapped his hands and the butler appeared with some maids. The maids placed the food on the table and wished them all to eat happily.

"Wow Sasuke, the food looks so grand!" Chezca exclaimed digging into her own food. Naruto said his blessings and started to eat. Sasuke smiled inwardly. The night sure do will look interesting.

They ate dinner in a hearty manner and soon enough they were done. Chezca excused herself saying she needs to freshen up leaving the two boys alone in the dinning table. Sasuke wiped his hands clean and stood up saying, "Well dobe get some rest soon. I'll just talk to the chef for our breakfast tomorrow."

"Um Sasuke…" Naruto began. "Why aren't you a bit disgusted with me? After all I've told you?" Sasuke looked at the blonde. Naruto looked forlorn again. The raven placed his hands in his pockets and said, "We all have our bad side dobe, face it."

"But you know, it won't be easy, it was never easy. All my life I have to live with the name calling, the cruel gestures and remarks. All of it." Naruto replied looking at the chandelier on the ceiling. "I envy you Sasuke, despite what happened to your parents, you still have it easy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto wanting to question how come the blonde knew about his parents then again the answer is obvious. Who doesn't know what happened to them? Instead he asked, "I have it easy?"

"Yes Sasuke. You were never hated; you were always adored and loved. You have Itachi as a blood relative. You have the money, the looks, you have everything." Naruto replied his eyes not leaving its look on the chandelier. "You have the life I always wanted."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. He can't find any words to say to the blonde. Naruto nailed him right on the spot. The blonde sighed deeply as he stood up from his chair and said, "That is probably why I hated you so much in school. I always wanted to be you but I can't and I know I won't be." With that Naruto gave him a willful look.

"You can't be me dobe. I would hate that." Sasuke replied. "Dobe, you need to be you. Just you, don't wish to be someone else or to be me. People will like you more just to be you." He pointed out.

"Ha! That's what you think! Did the people in Konoha like me for being just me? They hate me." Naruto counterattacked. Sasuke smirked and said, "Usurutonkachi, I didn't hate you for being you."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. He went up to Sasuke, swallowing his pride, he gave the raven a warm hug saying, "And I stop hating you already Sasuke."

No words were exchanged after that hug. It was all said and done. Sasuke went to the kitchens to talk to the chef while Naruto headed towards the living room to wait for Sasuke. As the brunette went to the kitchens, Sasuke invited Naruto to watch TV in the living room and the blonde obliged. As Naruto sat on the soft and warm sofa in the living room, a happy smile crept into his lips. Uchiha Sasuke didn't hate him. The band didn't loath him. He was accepted among them. Maybe, maybe, as he drops his mask, people will start to accept him too. Right? He can only hope for the best but for now, he'll enjoy this acceptance. Especially, Uchiha Sasuke's acceptance.

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
Next:**The Truth vs. The Rumors: I jerked awake from my sleep. The dobe is having a fitful nightmare! 


	15. The Rumors vs The Truth

**ParaDOXical  
By: Disordered Thoughts**

* * *

**Summary:**Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own the series or the characters. I only own the OC here. Yes, I am poor so stop rubbing it in. I also do not owe the songs from ELLEGARDEN, SR-71, SALIVA, SavageGardenand many others.  
**Beta:**Tenshi Ai123 OMG! 207 reviews and 38460 hits! Thank you so much for supporting this story!

* * *

**The Truth vs. The Rumors  
**_Don't go away now  
You can trust me  
I won't let you go down  
Just don't go away now  
You can trust me  
I won't let you go down  
__**-ELLEGARDEN-**_

* * *

**UCHIHA****MANSION  
Naruto's Room**

_**It's like a Twister,  
Spinning me around again,  
Like a twister,  
Here we go again,  
Blame it all on me**_…

Naruto groggily reached for his phone. His alarm has just woken him up. He managed to grab the offending blasting cell phone and hit snooze on the alarm. With bleary eyes he looked at his cell phone clock. It says 6:30 AM. Rise and shine Uzumaki Naruto. It's another day in school. He lazily got up from the comfy queen-sized bed grabbing his fluffy orange towel and headed towards the bathroom. It was Thursday morning. He had been staying over the Uchiha Mansion for three days already. The older Uchiha has been right. If he stayed there, the reporters won't be able to touch him. The place is a mansion but the security is patterned after a fortress. Not only that, since Sasuke drives him to school, the reporters didn't dare approach him as if they fear the almighty Uchiha glare. For once, the blonde appreciated that glare of Sasuke.

It took him 15 minutes to finish his bath and 10 minutes dressing up in casual blue jeans and black sleeveless top with orange hemline. After combing his hair, he grabbed his bag and trotted down for breakfast.

DINING ROOM

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted through Naruto's nose when he entered the dining room. Sasuke was already seated on his usual chair, reading the newspaper and sipping his tea. His best friend, Yoroi Chezca sat besides the younger Uchiha looking drowsy and lazily eating her eggs. He placed himself across the raven mumbling a "good morning."

Sasuke put his newspaper down saying, "Looking glum dobe."

"Pft. Who would not look glum? I haven't eaten ramen for breakfast since I came here!" Naruto complained shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. Sasuke stared at incredulously almost frowning. That was the reason? And here he thought it was because of the coming press conference tomorrow.

Chezca is now fully awake and is watching the scene before her. Naruto kept his eating his bacon and in between chews he complained, "Bastard, at least give me the freedom to eat my ramen. Just for today, let me visit…" he wasn't able to finish what he was saying because Sasuke immediately countered, "No dobe. No visit to Ichiraku. You do realize that by now, that place is packed with reporters everyday waiting for you to pop in there and ambush you."

"But teme my rameeeeennn" Naruto whined pouting. Chezca could visibly see the vein protruding in Sasuke's forehead. Oh boy, to deal with a childish and whining Naruto in the morning is troublesome. When Naruto wants his ramen, he wants it. Naruto bit his lips and gave the Uchiha a puppy-dog look and pleaded, "Pleaaassseeeeee Sasuke?"

Chezca took a deep breathe. Will the Uchiha give in to this?

"Fine."

If it's possible, the Demon Woman would have her jaws unhinged because they were opened to wide it almost hit the god damned floor. The Uchiha Sasuke gave in! He wasn't able to resist!

"But we'll have it delivered. You're not stepping inside that god damned restaurant." Sasuke replied with finality in his voice. Naruto beamed not caring whether is he gets to step inside Ichiraku. The important thing, he's going to have ramen today. "Thanks teme!" Naruto chirped his childish pout disappearing almost immediately.

Sasuke sighed as he stood up from his seat. "Come on, we'll be late." Naruto followed behind like a happy dog wagging his tail. Chezca shook her head. She can't believe she witnessed that. The two acted they were a fucking married couple! For Christ, it's too damn frustrating she wanted to drown herself in her own cup of coffee that she wasn't able to touch and won't have the time to do so.

**KONOHA HIGH  
Principal's Office**

If it possible for a woman to go on a rampage without killing anybody; Jiraiya prayed to the gods to make it possible because at the moment his busty wife is having a raging fit. Tsunade's eyes and nose were flaring and if you squint you will see wrinkles coming through her forehead. Oh boy, she is having a fit.

"I don't believe this! How could that Uchiha brat decide on something like this? To announce it on national television? Is he out of his mind?!" Tsunade ranted shaking her fist in the air. Jiraiya smiled weakly. He wondered how this will end. 

"And you! You good for nothing perv! You consented?! **YOU GODDAMNED CONSENTED!" **Tsunade screeched pointing an accusing finger at Jiraiya. 

The white-haired Principal sighed. He knew he'll get it. "Tsunade-hime, listen, I consented because I saw it is necessary. For Naruto to avoid the issue is not right. The issue won't die and you know it."

"Anything but that Jiraiya! Has the boy suffered enough?" the blonde guidance counselor exclaimed huffing in anger. "Kakashi, Iruka! Both of you! Don't tell me you are allowing this?"

Iruka bowed his head looking apologetic. "Gomenasai Tsunade-san. I too agree with the Uchiha. Kakashi is also with me." Tsunade stared at both teachers in disbelief. "Umino Iruka, I thought you cared for this boy? How -" Iruka cut her off saying, "Please don't say that! I do care for him! He is too my son Tsunade-san! However, Uchiha-san and Jiraiya-san is right, Naruto can't run forever. He has to face this and this is the right time."

"Tsunade-san, please understand, we care for Naruto. It's obvious you too because if you are not, you won't be hysterical right now. Let's have faith in Naruto and in the Uchiha." Kakashi replied looking serious far from his carefree look. Jiraiya got up from his seat and approached his wife who is starting to calm down a bit. He took her hand and said, "You are truly like a mother Tsunade, you worry too much."

The blonde woman took a deep breathe as she gripped her husband's hand. She the glared to the three of them and said, "If this fails, I'm going to skin you three alive!"

The three gulped and nod their heads fervently. Tsunade rubbed her temples in annoyance and said, "Damn I need sake."

**CAFETERIA**

Sakura approached Ino smiling. Her day is so good today. The article in Zakuwo had truly made her days gleeful. Ino could not agree more. After all, she was the one who agreed to be interviewed by that nosy reporter. This is one way to destroy the blonde without destroying Paradoxical. By the time, the blonde admits everything; the band will kick him out. Who would want a monster right?

"So, do you think the baka will deny everything?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head and said, "I doubt it. If he does, we can just procure his records and, ta-dah! Instant evidence."

The two of them giggled but soon they stopped because Naruto came into the cafeteria with Sasuke and the rest of the band. They growled under their breaths. The blonde looked happy and seemed to enjoy the company of Paradoxical. Not for long. As far they know, the blonde never admitted anything. Sasuke had the band kept quiet and deny everything. A smart thing to do but once the truth is out, Naruto will have to say goodbye.

Sakura had been successful in making the blonde's life hell. She made it a mission. Of course, it's her ultimate revenge on the blonde. She will never forget the betrayal of his father. Naruto has to pay for the sins of her father. After all, he shared the same blood. 

"You know, you haven't given me a clear answer on why you haven't told the baka about your father and about his ties with your family." Ino pointed pout sucking a lollipop. Sakura flipped her hair and said, "What's the point? I want him to suffer without knowing. For him to suffer without knowing is better than knowing."

Ino nod her head in agreement. "You know, if we succeed on this, Naruto's fame won't reach the United States and it won't reach your father's eyes and ears. Sakura closed her eyes and through gritted teeth she exclaimed, "That is why we have to make sure he doesn't get that too famous!"

Sakura eyed the blonde and fumed more. Naruto is seating close to Sasuke. Too close. The raven notices the loser more than her or Ino. It's not fair. They were the popular ones. Her father is a business tycoon in the United States; her mother runs a fashion model agency. Ino's family are tycoons and own lots of businesses around the world. They are popular and rich as the Uchiha's. They deserved more recognition than that Uzumaki Naruto. Yes. She believes she deserved it more. She deserved Sasuke's attention. She deserved everything. Everything.

Chezca gripped the dagger she had hidden in her combat boots. She just wanted to attack the bubblegum-haired bitch and blonde whore just right now. It's too damn obvious that they were the ones who did all of this. The two were plain eyesores; it burns her eyes so much. She then felt a hand over her hand. She looked to her right to see green-eyes staring at her.

"Calm down"

"You are the one to talk. You have a temper as bad as Naru-chan's." Chezca spat back. Gaara smirked and said, "I sure do but I won't dare hurt Naruto for having myself locked up in juvenile again."

Chezca was taken a back there. Gaara has a point. Naruto will get hurt emotionally if she lands in Juvi again. She sighed and said, "Fine, you can let go of my hand now Sabaku."

"I don't think so."

"W-what?" Chezca sputtered blushing profusely.

"What, what?" Naruto asked looking at the two. Gaara slyly smiled and said, "Chezca and I just decided to get your ramen later."

Naruto's smile broke into a grin and said, "Wow thanks you two!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He does notice what's really going on and in frustration for everyone's stupidity he let out a sigh and muttered, "Troublesome…"

**AFTER HALF A DAY  
Rooftop**

**Naruto's POV**

I stretched my hands over my head and gave a loud yawn. I sat down on the concrete ground looking at the blue sky above. I wonder how come the sky seemed chipper if the time of judgment is at hand. I heaved a deep sigh. I wonder how my apartment is doing. I bet a bunch of reporters are there waiting for me. I should ask Tsunade-baachan to check on it. Maybe I'll request Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei to clean it for me when I get back. After tomorrow, I'll be back there.

I chuckled slightly. For my short stay in the Uchiha mansion, I felt so at home. I actually liked it there. Itachi-san is actually a nice man despite his seriousness and perfection. Sometimes, it's freaked me out how Itachi-san and that teme look alike. The eyes were both onyx in color, if Itachi-san is not wearing his infamous red contacts that makes him look much cooler. They both have black hair, though Sasuke's hair is more on blue-black. Despite, Sasuke's mean streak, Sasuke's touch is softer and has this warmth. Itachi-san had held my hand once, there was that softness but it's nothing like Sasuke's. Itachi-san's stare is very calculating but Sasuke, he may glare a lot but when he gives me that look I…

WAIT A MINUTE! Why am I comparing that teme to his brother? Moreover, it seems like I'm praising the bastard! What's wrong with you Uzumaki Naruto? You're thinking like a school girl with a crush.

I stopped to my musings when I heard the door opened. I turned around expecting to see Gaara or Chez but instead, it was the two bitches of Konoha High. 

**End of Naruto's POV**

"I knew we'll find you here." Ino replied smirking placing her hands on her hips. 

Sakura who was right beside Ino chided, "Fancy seeing you without the Demon Woman guarding you like a hawk." Her lips turned into a smirk and said, "Not being guarded by your band mates, loser? Have they abandoned you?"

Naruto stood up saying, "Shut up Haruno! And you too Yamanaka!"

Sakura gasped saying, "What is this? Fighting back? You have some nerve, baka!" she then took a step forward exclaiming, "So you're reverting to the monster that you are huh?"

"Shut-up! You know nothing Haruno!" Naruto exclaimed clenching his fists. The pink-haired girl laughed and said, "Oh I know something, the whole school knows about your past and who is the idiot who opened the book? YOU!" with that she laughed more.

Ino joined her saying, "Yeah really pathetic. He thought that if he didn't hide anything people would take pity on him."

Sakura nod her head and said, "Yeah right. Pity? A monster like him doesn't deserve pity." With that she mockingly glared at Naruto. Naruto could not take it anymore; he charged at Sakura, grabbing the girl by the collar of her blouse and growling at her venomously. Ino yelped in surprise that she took a few steps backward. 

"**Let go of me Naruto!"**Sakura cried trying to get the blonds' grasp off her collar. She looked directly at Naruto's eyes and gasped. The blonde's eyes were raging in anger that it looked red to her. "N-Naruto…" she stammered nervously.

"**You bitch you think you are getting away with that?!" **Naruto growled at her shaking her. 

Sakura then screamed. Ino ran towards Naruto and hit him in the shoulders with the bag she is holding crying, "**You monster let her go!"**

Naruto glowered at her and exclaimed, "If I were you, Yamanaka, I'd shut up!" Ino didn't stop and continued hitting him. Naruto let go of Sakura who fell to floor trembling. "Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked kneeling besides her friend. Naruto eyed the both of them saying, "I could beat the shit out of you two but I won't do that. I will not stoop down to that level. If I were you stop picking on me **or else!**"

Sakura pointed her fingers at him and cried, "**No matter what you say, you are still a monster!"**

"**Yes a despicable monster! A monster and a loser!" **Ino cried too. 

"**THAT IS ENOUGH!"**Jiraiya exclaimed bursting towards the door. Behind him are Chezca, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji and Sasuke. Both girls stared at them in shock. Jiraiya stride towards the two girls and angrily said, "Both of you will be suspended from school for a week! I'm calling your parents!"

Sakura frowned and exclaimed, "You cannot do that! He was the one who attacked me!" with that she glared at the blonde who is now had his head lowered down not looking at anybody else. 

Ino nod her head and frantically exclaimed, "That is the truth! I saw it! That monster should be suspended! No expelled!"

"**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"**Jiraiya bellowed. The two girls cowered in an instant. They never saw the principal this furious. He was always happy-go-lucky and calm. To see him this angry is very scary indeed. "Naruto never laid a finger at the both of you as far as I can see. And as far as I can see, you provoked him to attack you!" Jiraiya exclaimed trying to calm himself but failed miserably.

Sakura got herself up from the ground and said, "You will be hearing from my mother, you do realize we own half of the shares of this school." 

At moment Jiraiya had the impression that Haruno Sakura was one dumb girl. "Haruno, as far as I know it's your father who owns half of the stocks here and I am not afraid of your threat, young woman. Just because you are a Haruno, it does not mean you can get away with bullying." Jiraiya replied sternly.

Ino and Sakura both frowned and glared at everyone on the rooftop. Without a word, they both left. Once the girls were gone, Jiraiya approached the blonde saying, "Naruto, I know you don't want us meddling but I have to do something now. That was just too far." Naruto looked at the white-haired man and said, "I know… arigato Otou-san."

Naruto rarely called him father and when Jiraiya heard this, he couldn't help the tears forming from his eyes. He grabs the boy in a filial hug saying, "I'm proud having you as a son. I will never let them hurt you again. You hear me?" the blonde-boy nod his head as he returned the hug his foster-father is giving him.

"I also promise you that I won't let them hurt me. I will fight back. Believe it." Naruto replied as Jiraiya released him from the hug. Jiraiya turned to Sasuke and said, "You can skip the rest of the day. Take a rest for tomorrow." The Uchiha nod his head. Jiraiya walked towards the door and said, "I'll be off now, I got two parents to call." With that he left.

Naruto sighed running his hand through his hair. Chezca glomped him saying, "Ooohhh I'm so proud of you, standing up to those two!"

Naruto smiled weakly at his best friend, "You do realize that I nearly hurt the two bitches?

"Oh who cares? They deserve it!" Chezca exclaimed knowingly. Shikamaru rubbed his chin saying, "I fear things are going to boil after what happened here. Those two will have this out to the press."

Sasuke scoffed, "Let them, I can counter attack that." He then looked at Naruto saying, "Well done dobe but right now, let's go and get the hell out of here."

Naruto looked at the sky that is no longer blue. It turned gloomy now. He put his hands inside his pocket and said nothing as he followed the rest out of the rooftop.

**UCHIHA** **MANSION**

The night came too soon. Naruto had gone to bed early than expected. With the events that transpired in school he suddenly felt tired. After eating his delicious ramen he dragged himself to bed and had fallen asleep. Sasuke who had just finished talking to Itachi regarding the press conference tomorrow before lunch, decided to check on the blonde idiot.

Sasuke opened Naruto's bedroom door and took a peek. Naruto was sleeping peacefully. This made Sasuke smiled to himself as he close the door and went into his room. He brushed his teeth and took his vitamins and started hitting the snooze.

**Sasuke's POV**

The sound of somebody moaning in agony pricked my ever sensitive ears. Damn it, why the walls of my room so thin? I should do something about it. The moaning continued. Fuck, where in hell is that moaning coming? Even in mid-sleep, I tuned my ear trying to figure out where it is coming. The sound was coming to the room next to mine. Naruto's room. I jerked away from my sleep. The dobe is having a fitful nightmare!

I scrambled out of my bed and rushed towards Naruto's room. As I entered his room, the dobe was thrashing around, his moans getting louder and the next thing I know, he stifled a cry in agony. I hopped into his bed, and pinned one of the dobe's arm from flailing and cried, "**Dobe wake up! God damn it wake up!"**

Naruto kept on thrashing. Whatever nightmare he was having, it was bad, if the dobe didn't wake up, it will be bad for him. I have heard of people dying in their sleep because of terrible nightmares. I slapped his face slightly trying to wake him up. I kept calling his name to wake up, but he won't wake up.

Desperate times require desperate measures. I managed to pin one of his flailing arms and crashed my lips onto his. His lips were subtle and soft like the last time we kissed, even if that was an accident. The dobe slowly stopped thrashing and started to calm down. I could feel his heartbeat thumping against mine. It was beating so hard, as if it was going to explode. Was it his heart or mine? I do not know now. As I lifted my lips away from his, his eyes fluttered open. 

"S-Sasuke?" he whispered his blue-orbs boring into mine.

"Finally, you woke up dobe. You were having a nightmare." I replied releasing his arms. As I did this, the idiot grabs me by the waist hugging me in the process. I landed besides him in that forceful hug of his. "Please don't go yet Sasuke…" he pleaded. He clung to me as if I was going to disappear.

"Dobe…"

I rubbed my hand over his back trying to soothe him. My other hand carefully ran through his blond tresses. I didn't try to question what was the nightmare was about. It has to wait for tomorrow or some other day. The dobe buried his face to my chest and suddenly I felt this sudden warmth that I have never felt for a very long time.

"Teme…" he spoke. "You kissed me."

I nearly choked. So he knew… "Hn…"

"Why?"

"I need to wake you up," I replied. I could feel the frown forming in his forehead. 

"You could have punched me or pour water all over me teme." He reasoned out. 

I smirked; there was no hint of anger in it. His tone was laced with affection. "Whatever dobe, now go to sleep. I'll be just right here." The frown marring his face disappeared and sooner he had hit dream land. I sighed. I looked at our position and found out that he was still holding onto me. Looks like I'll be sleeping with him. I settled down as sleep beckons me, soon I had my head rested on his blonde head. I inhaled deeply. He really does smell like jasmine and taste like mint. 

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**THE NEXT DAY  
Sharingan Recordings (In the recreation room)**

Naruto clenched and unclenched his hands. Soon he would face all the reporters from all the TV networks in Tokyo. He was unusually quiet now. That morning he was still in a chipper mood. He had a good banter with the Uchiha. A blush crept to his face remembering how he woke up that morning. He was all over the raven in his bed. Sasuke was still asleep when he woke up. He was enveloped in a hug and he was hugging the Uchiha back. Not knowing what to do, he waited until Sasuke woke up. When the raven woke up, he started apologizing profusely. 

Sasuke didn't say anything to him. He got out of the bed and rustled his hair and went out saying that he needed to get ready for breakfast. As the door closed, he felt like he wanted to drown himself in his bed sheets. That was just fucking embarrassing. Anyway, Naruto shook those memories out of his mind. Not the time to be thinking those things. It's judgment day.

Neji had been watching Naruto contemplating. He was not the only one. Everyone was. Neji rubbed his temple as an oncoming headache is slipping through. The band had never been in such troublesome controversies as Shikamaru put it, then Naruto entered. Of course, he never blamed the blonde. Paradoxical's future brightened when he came. It was those who wanted him out that had placed all of these troubles on him and on the band. 

Temari entered the room frowning. Gaara noticed this asked, "Something wrong Temari?" 

The girl nodded and said, "I spotted two annoying fan girls by the name of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino in the conference room. They were seating in front row seat." 

"Hn. Good. They'll see what I have in store for them." Sasuke replied, seething in anger.

Kiba stretched his hands over his head and said, "Well, it's almost time, shall we get ready?"

Upon hearing this, Naruto stood up. His face serious and stern he said, "I think we are ready."

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

As soon the band entered the room, flashes from cameras flashed. The rooms were packed with fans, reporters and staff of the Sharingan Recordings. Others under Sharingan were there to witness such event. As the band settled down, Sasuke took the microphone saying, "We won't be beating around the bush. Naruto will be direct and will answer all the rumors written in Zakuwo but before that, he talked to us and told us the truth. So whatever he is going to say here, we already heard it" With that he eyed Sakura and Ino and smirked. 

The two girls looked at each other surprisingly. The loser told the band already?

Sasuke gives the microphone to Naruto. The blonde took it mumbling thanks. He looked at the crowd. He spotted Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka in the crowd. He could see Sai with Orochimaru too. Then his eyes landed on Sakura and Ino. He gripped his microphone harder and started to speak, "Good day to all of you. I do admit I was a wreck when the article in Zakuwo spread like wild fire. I know the fans were debating among themselves whether if these rumors were true." He took a pause and said, "These rumors…were true."

Everyone in the run broke in gasps and whispers. Naruto sighed and continued, "I would not deny it, because to deny it means running away and being a coward. I refuse to be like that anymore. Yes, I am an orphan; I never knew my parents; I was a troublemaker and was feared during my younger years in the orphanage. Yes, I do have a juvenile record because I beat a lot of people around but I beat them around because they kept on hurting those people who are weak. I was considered a monster back then and was given the nickname Kyuubi."

Naruto stopped for awhile to calm his nerves and started talking again. "I used to have anger problems. I cannot control my anger and I go berserk. However, one of my guardians, who is now the Guidance Counselor of Konoha High, cured that. I have never beaten another person since back then. You can say, there four people in my life who accepted me and loved me and now are my legal guardians." With that he smiled at his four guardians. "To the rumors if I was a loser in my school? I answered this before. Yes, I was a loser but not anymore. At first I wasn't a loser, but after getting dumped I was labeled a loser and everything. Now, does my school know of my past? Yes! However, that wasn't the reason why I became a loser. Because even before I was labeled a loser, they knew I was a loser and when they knew it, they accepted it. Don't badger me now what the reason could be, I myself do not know."

It was amazing how Naruto was speaking at the moment. He sounded so confident and the fear was gone now. "Now, you all know, I want you all to see that I am not entirely a bad person. I'm not asking you to understand everything, I strived to change myself and I succeeded. Now if you are going to judge me because of my past, then right now, I'm telling you that looking at the past of the person doesn't make out what he is today. I am Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Kyuubi; I love to eat ramen, I am an orphan, an ex-juvenile delinquent, a loser and the vocalist of Paradoxical. Thank you."

As he put the microphone down, the whole room erupted in applause. The fans squealed, "**WE STILL LOVE YOU NARUTO-SAMA!" **others cried, "**AWWWW NARUTO-SAMA!!" **Sasuke picked up the microphone now and said, "Naruto is staying as the band's vocalist. We accept his past and what he is right now. We don't care about his past, we care about who is right now." Then he eyed the two bitches in front and said, "Oh, please refrain taking interviews from these two certain people, Ms. Yamanaka Ino and Ms. Haruno Sakura. They give unreliable resources." 

Ino and Sakura went red as reporters looked at them. They grabbed their things and left the conference hall in a hurry. Naruto snickered thinking, '_Take that you bitches.'_

"I hope you are all satisfied now. You are also invited to the band's gig in Akatsuki tonight. Have a good day." Sasuke replied ending the conference.

**RECREATION ROOM**

They all went back to the recreation room. Chezca flipped the TV open and tuned into the gossip channel. They all sat down and listened to the news. The reporter reported everything what happened in the conference room. What made them all cry in victory are these words coming from fans, reporters and fellow artists.

"_We accept you Uzumaki Naruto!"_

"_You're one brave soul Uzumaki. You also have a big heart."_

"_Keep fighting!"_

Naruto broke in all smiles and said, "Looks like I would be able to rock more than 100 in the gig tonight." 

Kiba playfully punched him saying, "Congrats blondie! You did it!" 

"Yup, you were great Naru-chan!" Chezca replied hugging her friend. 

Gaara eyed him and said, "About Kyuubi…" 

Naruto held up a hand saying, "I can control my anger. I won't lose to it. Believe it!"

Gaara nod his head and said, "In any case you need to belt it out, just look for me."

Naruto smirked and said, "Sure thing Gaara." He then looked at Sasuke who is talking to the phone telling Itachi that the press conference was a success and to expect a lot of people in Akatsuki later. When the raven ended the call, Naruto approached him whispering to him, "Can I talk to you privately?"

**SASUKE'S OFFICE**

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke leaning on his desk as Naruto sheepishly smiled at him. 

The blonde scratched his head and said, "I just want to say thanks especially for last night."

Sasuke smirked and said, "Hn. Never thought you were such a baby when it comes to having nightmares."

Naruto frowned and said, "Oh shut-up teme. It was a terrible nightmare!"

"Care to tell?" Sasuke asked. The Uchiha mentally berated himself for blurting it out. Damn his curiosity. 

Naruto sighed and said, "I dreamed about the conference. In my dream it all went wrong and people started to call me a monster and I was locked away. You guys disappeared in my life in the dream. You all abandoned me there. It was really terrible."

"Then you woke me up teme." Naruto replied smiling.

Sasuke felt smiling back but since he was an Uchiha, he opted to smirk. "I took that you appreciate the way I woke you up?" 

The blonde sputtered and exclaimed, "Teme! You stole my second kiss! You stole my first and now my second!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "What? I'm your first kiss?"

"Yes, you bastard! Sakura and I never kissed when we were together. She refused to be kissed." Naruto exclaimed then he clapped his hands to his mouth. He didn't intend to let that information out but it was too late. The dark-haired teen now looked amused by that information. He walked towards Naruto brushing a bit of Naruto's bangs out of his face. He stared at the boy's lips and then to his blue orbs. Sasuke felt that warmth again. He now knows what it is. This feeling, he has for the blond… it's what you call like, love, infatuation and many other things. The raven smirked, he's going to get used that feeling and he will tease the blond for his own amusement.

He was about to tease further when the door burst open. Kiba, Neji and Chezca went tumbling down, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at them.

Chezca rubbed her head looking apologetic. Shikamaru and Gaara were also there but they were standing. Kiba got up and wriggled his eyebrows at the blonde saying, "Wow man never thought that Sasuke would be your first kiss!"

Naruto punched the boy in the nose saying, "Shut-it dog-breath!" Kiba laughed while rubbing his nose. Naruto merely fumed as Chezca tried to calm her friend. 

Neji, meanwhile, was glaring daggers at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at his friend and gave him a look that says, 'Beat that Hyuuga.' The Hyuuga scoffed and mouthed, "I'm so beating you."

Shikamaru rubbed his temples and said, "This is getting more troublesome."

Gaara smirked as he eyed the scene before him and said, "I like it."

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
Next: The Akatsuki Gig – **The night is not about to end. Not just yet.  
**AN: **The next chapter would a be huge songfic. 


	16. The Akatsuki Gig

**ParaDOXical  
By: Disordered Thoughts **

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru and ItaNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own the series or the characters. I only own the OC here. Yes, I am poor so stop rubbing it in. I also do not owe the songs from ELLEGARDEN, SR-71, SALIVA, Savage Garden and many others.  
**Beta: **Tenshi Ai123

* * *

**The Akatsuki Gig  
**_I know it's not considered right  
The way I live my days and nights  
I always thought I'd rather be considered lucky than good  
__**-SR-71-**_

* * *

Chezca felt like she wanted to fly. Finally, her best friend had decided to stand up for himself. What a wonderful feat. She gloated over the fact that two bitches ran out of the conference room in humiliation. She made sure she would be right at the door as they went out.

**FLASHBACK**

"_It seems your plans didn't work."_

_Ino and Sakura both glared at the Demon Woman who is smugly standing the doorway. The blonde-haired girl snarled and said, "Step out of the way bitch."_

"_Now, no need to be hasty Yamanaka. You do reap what you sow." Chezca replied spitefully at the two. Sakura bared her fangs at the girl but said nothing. Ino opened her mouth to warn Chezca however, the girl stepped aside saying, "You will never hurt Uzumaki Naruto ever again. Mark my word."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She is now packing some clothes for Naruto. They are heading over to Akatsuki to prepare for the gig. Speaking of it, she hasn't bought any spare clothes for the gig. Just great.

"Is that what you are going to wear to the gig Demon Woman?" Temari asks looking at Chezca from head to foot. The Demon Woman is wearing a pair of loose pants and a black shirt that has skull designs in them.

"I kinda forgot to bring a spare…" Chezca replied scratching her head. Temari smirked and said, "Follow me; I'll lend you some clothes."

Chezca raise an inquiring eyebrow at the Sabaku girl saying, "And why would you that?"

"Simple, I don't want the girl my brother is _lusting _after would look plain on this gig." Temari said leaving Chezca sputtering in shock. Lusting after? What the fuck?!

"Come on now Demon Woman! We don't have much time!" Temari called after her. Chezca broke away from her stupor and went after Temari.

**Meanwhile  
RECREATION ROOM**

Naruto drooled at the sight of the huge ramen bowl in front of him. Sasuke had just had ordered a bowl of ramen for him to devour. The blonde vocalist nearly kissed the raven out of delight but opted not too. To have his kiss stolen away twice by the raven is too much.

As of the moment, he is in the recreation room. Both Kiba and Shikamaru decided to help their personal assistants in packing their stuff for the gig. Gaara at that moment decided to take a snooze in the recreation room. He is currently slumped in one of the sofas, silently snoring. Neji is currently seating besides the blonde. The Hyuuga watches in amazement as Naruto started to indulge himself in ramen.

Neji's mind is currently ranting on its own. He could not erase what he had heard. Uchiha Sasuke is making his move on the blonde that he swore he would possess. He must do something. _"I should ask him out. Wait… what if he's not gay? Damn…"_ Neji thought. _"A platonic date will do for now…"_ his conscience chided.

"Ummm… Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked at Neji with noodles dangling from his mouth. Neji is so tempted to kiss those noodles away.

"Naruto-kun… is it okay for us to hang out together after school this Monday?" Neji asked. He said it so smoothly that the blonde didn't even noticed the slight tinge of nervousness in Neji's voice. "I hope its okay, I mean, this gig in Akatsuki is going to last until Sunday…"

"It's okay Neji." Naruto replied gulping. "It will be cool to hang-out with you."

Neji couldn't stop himself from smiling from ear to ear. He hugged the blonde exclaiming, "Arigato Naruto-kun!" Naruto eyes nearly bulge out by the hug but he wasn't able to say anything. He slightly hugged the Hyuuga back grinning. Neji released his hug as the door opened to reveal Sasuke with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Dobe, are you done with your ramen? We need to get to the bar." Sasuke replied. Naruto grabbed the bowl and stuffed everything in his mouth and nodded his head. Sasuke merely shook his head at the childish display of the blonde idiot. Neji got off from his seat and approached Gaara. He shook the red-head slightly. Gaara opened his eyes snarling at Neji.

Neji raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Don't give me that crap, we are going." Gaara snorted as he stretched himself. Temari came bouncing in asking, "So are we all set?"

"Yup, but where's Chezca?" Kiba asked looking around. The Demon Woman then appeared carrying a huge duffel bag. Upon seeing the burden that Chezca is carrying, sleep immediately left Gaara. The red-head stride over Chezca grabbing the bag away from her.

"Oi! W-wait!" Chezca exclaimed trying to get the bag back but failed. Gaara was too fast. She mentally sighed and said, "Ugh. Why does he keep on doing that?" Temari snickered and said, "Don't play dumb woman, you know why."

Chezca stuck her tongue at her and said, "Oh shut-up!"

Sasuke rubbed his temple and said, "Quit with this childish display. Let's go. Itachi is gonna bark after us for being late." Naruto rolled his eyes saying, "Fine, fine, teme."

**AKATSUKI BAR**

A long blonde-haired man smiled as Uchiha Itachi approached him. He flipped his hair and excitedly exclaimed, "Itachi-sama un!" he ran towards the stoic man and glomped him. Itachi smiled a little as he pats the blonde-haired man by the head.

"At long last, Sasuke-kun's band is going to play here un!" the blonde-haired man replied rather flippantly. Kisame, Itachi's secretary pried the blonde-haired man off Itachi and said, "That's enough Deidara. Itachi-sama's suit is getting ruined."

Deidara stuck his tongue at the shark-faced man and said, "You're no fun un!"

A red-haired and silver-haired bartender approached the three bowing in respect to Itachi. The red-haired whose name is Sasori pointed to the two puppets dangling over the entrance door and asked, "How did you like it? I just finished making them today. I had Hidan-san put it up for me."

"Looks good right Itachi?" Hidan asked winking at the stoic Uchiha, Itachi nods his head and said, "Not bad Sasori. Not bad." He then turned his attention to Deidara who is the manager of the place and said, "There are two people that Sasuke wanted to be banned." With that he handed two Polaroid pictures. Deidara took it and stared at them closely.

"Hmmm…. Sasuke-kun's fans un." Deidara replied frowned. Itachi scoffed and said, "They're not just fans of my otouto, they are Naruto-kun's bullies in school." Hidan frowned at this and said, "Don't worry, Itachi, those two won't dare enter Akatsuki."

Itachi smirked and said, "Good." He then looked at his watch and said, "They'll be arriving shortly."

"How about now aniki?" Sasuke replied entering the place. Deidara smiled brightly at him saying, "Hello there Sasuke-kun!"

The raven nods his head at him. He then looked at Naruto looking at Deidara, Hidan and Sasori with curiosity. Sasuke called him to come closer. As the blonde approached he said, "Dobe, these are Itachi's friends Deidara, Sasori and Hidan. They run the place."

Naruto grinned and said, "Hello! The name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice meeting you all." Deidara stared at Naruto and exclaimed, "Wai! You're cuter in person un!" with that he glomped the poor blonde boy. Naruto nearly lost his balance luckily, Sasuke is behind him catching his back, Both Sasuke and Neji exclaimed, "Deidara! Hands off him!"

This prompted Sasuke to glare at Neji who glared back at him. Deidara released him glomp with a raised eyebrow. Itachi smirked knowingly at the scene. Ah, all is fair in love and war right? He waved his hand at the both glaring teens saying, "Now, now children, let us not fight for Naru-chan's affect- I mean, attention right now." With that he looked at Naruto saying, "A job well done at the conference Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed cutely and said, "Anou… ehehehehe, arigato Itachi-san."

"Anyway, we better get to the dressing room and prepare. We still need to practice." Sasuke exclaimed dragging the blonde away. As the group went out of their sight, Hidan smiled at Itachi and said, "My, my, your brother is sure protective of that cute blonde."

Deidara nod his head in agreement. "Not only that, Neji-kun is up to the competition." He pointed out. Itachi chuckled and said, "Interesting right? I wonder what will happen if I joined?" Kisame stared at him and said, "Itachi-san, you don't say – "

"Well, Naruto is indeed cute and… loveable." Itachi finished smirking with his eyes glinting slyly.

**HOURS PASSED**

The rehearsals went on smoothly. The band is really ready for the gig. Both Sasuke and Itachi gave their comments on how Naruto would look great on the stage that night. Both brothers agreed that the blonde would send fans coming for more for their three nights presentation there. Naruto listened intently on the comments. When it comes to performing, the blonde never fooled around.

"Well, that's enough of the rehearsals. It's almost time. Time to get ready." Itachi replied as he ushered everyone to the dressing room.

**DRESSING ROOM**

Chezca merely grinned at Naruto as the blonde gaped at the outfit that Chezca prepared for him. After gaping for a few seconds, he exclaimed, "Chez! I am not wearing fishnets and leather shorts!" the Demon Woman cackled and said, "Ohohoho you can't do anything Naru-chan!"

Kiba chuckled and said, "Come on dude it's not bad, at least you're not wearing platform boots like I do." Naruto groaned, "Believe me Kiba, I'll trade you for the boots." The fanged-boy shook his head and said, "Nope, I don't have the legs for shorts." This comment earned him a whack from the blonde.

"Quit dilly-dallying. We need you guys dressed!" Temari exclaimed as she shoves the clothes she had chosen for Gaara to wear. The red-head grunted and started to change. The door opened to reveal a pale-looking girl with long black hair that runs towards her waist. Her eyes were as pale as Neji's. Neji smiled as he saw her. "Hinata-hime!"

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata replied smiling. Neji approached the girl saying, "Guys, this is my cousin Hinata. She would be starting as my personal assistant from now on." Hinata bowed to all of them saying, "Hello minna-san. I'm Hinata."

Naruto grinned at the girl and said, "Hello! Where do you study Hinata? Definitely not in Konoha High." The white-eyed girl blushed already with the attention that Naruto giving her and stammered, "A-anou, I-I'm home schooled."

"She is living with me right now. She used to live in Shibuya." Neji replied taking the clothes that Hinata handed him. Shikamaru looked at Neji with an inquiring look. Neji took a deep breathe and said, "Hinata-hime wanted to be independent so she persuaded my uncle to let her live here in Tokyo with me."

Kiba grunted and said, "Oh Neji cut the shit. Hinata-chan is the heiress to the Hyuuga fortune. Your uncle, who is her father, wanted her to learn the ways of living independently, that is why she is living with you and working for you as your personal assistant." Neji merely glared at the dog-boy.

"It's okay Neji-niisan. I'm not ashamed of that. Father is right; I should learn to be independent and to be strong on my own." Hinata replied helping her cousin wear a long-sleeved polo. Naruto looked at Kiba and said, "You seemed to know Hinata dog-boy."

Kiba blushed and said, "Hinata-chan and I used to go to the same school in Shibuya way back elementary. You can say we're childhood friends." Chezca chuckled as she applied gel on Naruto's hair and said teasingly, "Why the blush Kiba?"

"Oh shut-up Chezca!" Kiba exclaimed as he ties the laces of his boots. Hinata giggled as she combs her cousin's hair saying, "I hope you guys will be okay with me. I'm not really used to this kind of thing." Temari smiled affectionately at the girl and said, "Don't worry girl, Chezca and I will help you."

Hinata looked at Kiba and asked, "Kiba-kun, how come up until now, you don't have a PA?" Kiba grinned and said, "Hinata-chan you do know that I like doing things for myself." Naruto snickered and said, "I thought you'll have the same reason as Shikamaru."

"And what would that be?" Kiba asked knowingly. Naruto winked at Shikamaru and said, "It's too troublesome." With this answer, everyone laughed except for Shikamaru who rolled his eyes muttering, "Troublesome…"

**MEANWHILE  
OUTSIDE**

The line is extremely long; those who have VIP tickets were the ones first to come in. Hidan and Sasori, took a leave from their bartending duty and left it with Kisame and Itachi to help the guards outside controlling the crowd. In the line, Hidan spotted Kakashi and Iruka trying to get in front of the line. He approached the two saying, "You must be Naruto-kun's guardians Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino."

"Yes. Is Naruto inside?" Kakashi replied giving Hidan their tickets. Hidan nods his head and said, "Yes, he's in the changing room preparing. Please this way." With that he led the two to the entrance. Iruka turned to Hidan saying, "Sir, Naruto has two more VIP guests. Their names are Jiraiya and Tsunade Sannin." Hidan nods his head in understanding.

Sasori tapped Hidan in the shoulder and pointed to the line. Two girls were bickering with the bouncer. Hidan immediately recognized them as the Haruno and the Yamanaka. He frowned. He bent low and whispered to Sasori, "Get Itachi-san. This doesn't look good." The red-head nod his head and went inside to fetch the older Uchiha.

"Hear this bastard! See our tickets? It says VIP! Now let us in!" Sakura exclaimed waving the tickets at the bouncer. Ino poked the bouncer on the shoulder harshly and said, "Yeah, we should be inside now!"

"I'm sorry but you two are not allowed to enter the premises." Hidan replied appearing before the two. Ino raised her blonde eyebrow at him and demanded, "And why is that?" Hidan then showed them a list saying, "You two are in the list of banned people here in Akatsuki."

Sakura grabbed the list and searched for her and Ino's name. Sure enough, their names were on top of the list. "This is preposterous! I usually go here. I haven't done anything to be banned here."

"And so am I! I can't believe this!" Ino exclaimed glaring angrily at Hidan. Hidan crossed his arms and said, "I'm sorry for that, but the list doesn't lie. You two are not allowed to enter and that's it." Sakura gritted her teeth and demanded, "Did that loser Naruto asked us to be banned here?! **Did he?!**"

Hidan smirked and said, "Why would he do that? Not unless you did something to him Ms. Haruno." Sakura grabbed Hidan by the collar and exclaimed, "**Where is that bastard?! This is unfair! We bought VIP tickets; we should be treated as VIPs not outcasts!"**

"**Please let go of my employee Ms. Haruno before I charge you of assault."** Uchiha Itachi's voice boomed at them. Sakura and Ino jumped a little upon seeing the great Uchiha Itachi. Itachi owned the Akatsuki bar, even if he is seldom seen at the place; everybody knew what he looks like. He is dressed in his black business suit and had his hair falling sexily over his shoulders. The older Uchiha looked very intimidating standing there, with his eyes glaring at Sakura and Ino.

Hidan smiled at his boss saying, "Ah Itachi-san, these two are very persistent." Itachi nod his head said, "I can see that. Hidan, please take care of Mr. and Mrs. Sannin. They are already here and wanted to wish their son good luck." Hidan bowed a little and left.

"Ms. Haruno and Ms. Yamanaka, you were banned not by Uzumaki-kun but by my brother." Itachi replied lighting up a cigarette. Sakura's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Sasuke? He won't do that us! We are number one fans of Paradoxical!"

"Well he did Ms. Haruno." Itachi exclaimed eyeing her. "And I'm glad he did. You and your friend had been harassing Uzumaki-kun, who is now part of the band." He explained as his eye turned to Ino. He continued, "You were behind the rumors and nearly had the image of Paradoxical destroyed. Obviously, you two were a threat and a danger to the band."

Sakura scoffed, "Naruto doesn't deserve being to be the vocalist." Itachi sneered, "Who are you to say? I discovered Uzumaki-kun." This made Sakura blanched and stepped backwards away from Itachi. Itachi took a drag from his cigarettes and blew. He snapped his fingers and two security guards approached him. "Please take these two girls away from here. They're gate crashers and they are on the banned list."

He then eyed the two girls being assisted by the guards and said, "This would be a lesson to the both of you. Dare hurt Uzumaki-kun again, you will regret it."

**INSIDE AKATSUKI**

The place is packed. All of the tables and chairs were occupied. Booze and non-alcoholic drinks were served by waiters and from the bar. Photographers littered the place, taking photos of famous people who are going to watch the show. Reporters had their pens and paper ready in case they need to interview people to review the gig. Akatsuki is making noise by bringing in Paradoxical to play for a three day gig. You could hear the buzz that the bar is going to earn millions by doing this.

The lights on the stage lit up to reveal the DJ. The DJ grinned at the audience exclaiming, "**Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Akatsuki! This is your DJ Kotetsu and I am here to present to you, the star of the show tonight! PARADOXICAL!"**

The crowd went wild. DJ Kotetsu continued, "The drummer! **Sabaku Gaara!**" The spotlight turned on and focused on Gaara, coming up to the stage. The red-head is wearing black ripped jeans and combat boots. He is not wearing any shirt revealing his toned abs and chest. A mere leather strap crossing diagonally over his right shoulder blade to his waist covered his chest. He wore a tear-drop dangling earring and a spike bracelet as an accessory.

The girls drooled at his sight as he takes his drumsticks out from his jean pockets and twirled them around as he hit a few notes on the drums. DJ Kotetsu whooped and continued, "All right, now we have the keyboardist! **Hyuuga Neji!**"

The spotlight turned to Neji approaching his keyboards. He winked at the audience making the girls squeal at him. Neji had his hair tied in a tight pony tail. He is wearing tight-fitting white pants adorned with chains and a black low v-neck long-sleeve polo. He accessorized by wearing cowboy hat and cowboy boots. He also is wearing a stud earring in both ears.

"Wow, things are getting hot in here!" DJ Kotetsu exclaimed and the crowd responded by screams of **"YEAH!"** DJ Kotetsu then continued, "Welcome, the bassist, **Nara Shikamaru!**"

Immediately, the spotlight turned to Shikamaru strumming to a few beats in his bass guitar. This made the girls swooned. Shikamaru do know how to entice girls with his guitar. The lazy genius is wearing, a black knee-length pants and ankle length sneakers. He topped it with a sleeveless shirt with a huge skull design on the front. He accessorized by wrapping a white bandanna on his right wrist and topping with a bracelet made out of electrical cords. He is also wearing a dangling earring on his left ear and a fake lip ring. Who would think that Shikamaru could look so punk?

"Oooohhhh yeah, that is Shikamaru for you! Now for the lead guitarist, **Inuzuka Kiba!**" DJ Kotetsu exclaimed. Kiba came running to the stage as the spotlight turned to him. He grabs his guitar and started blowing kisses to the crowd. Most of the girls swooned and squealed.

Kiba is wearing a camouflage pants, part of the pants were hidden in his ankle-length platform boots. He wears a white sleeveless shirt with ghastly handprints on them that he topped with a black mesh shirt. He put dark-red temporary dye on his hair and finished with a fake nose ring and lip ring and a spike bracelet. He stuck out a tongue and made a rock sign making the girls squeal more.

"And last but not the least, the vocalist, **Uzumaki Naruto!**" DJ Kotetsu exclaimed as he leaves the stage. Naruto appeared from behind the stage. As he appeared in the spotlight, most of girls and boys had a massive nosebleed. Itachi swore that he saw his little brother turning his back trying to stop the red liquid coming out from his nose. He chuckled. He made a right decision for having Chezca dress the Uzumaki boy in those clothes.

Naruto is wearing, this pair of leather shorts that hugged his butt showing how good-looking his ass is. Not only that, it showed how slender his legs were. Chezca had him wear a pair of fishnet stockings and knee-length combat boots. He also wears a sleeveless shirt with a chain edging on his left shoulder to his waist. His hair was gelled in a wild way. Chezca put some red eye liner on him and had his whisker marks more defined. He wore a necklace which has a fox pendant and pair of hand guards. Naruto looked so foxy and hot. Can you blame the people for having nosebleeds?

"**Hello there people!" **Naruto cried to the microphone. The crowd cheered enthusiastically. Naruto gives the crowd a peace sign and exclaimed, **"Let's hit it!" **Kiba started to strum the intro to the song, **Right Now. **Some of the people stood from their seats and went up front jumping and cheering. Most of them were girls. Soon enough, Naruto's voice floated in the whole room.

"Maa, maa, Naruto is really amazing. "Kakashi replied in a whisper to his lover Iruka. Iruka nod his head said, "Indeed, the voice lessons did pay off. Though, I never thought he would dress that way. I should have a talk with Sasuke about it."

Kakashi chuckled, "Oh Iruka, it's not putting him in any harm. It's even making him more popular. You may never know, Naruto might bag someone with the way he dresses up. You cannot deny that our foster son looks sexy."

"You perv." Iruka muttered. Though he knew that his lover is right. Naruto is sure do garnering admirers. Hyuuga Neji is obviously pining for the boy. As for Sasuke, the raven is seemed to be interested too. Iruka also knew that the way Itachi looks at Naruto, the older Uchiha is harboring a crush on the blonde. Iruka snapped from his thoughts when Naruto ended the song with a loud YEAH.

The intro to **Butterfly** is heard. Kakashi grab Iruka by the hand and led his lover towards the dance floor. They were greeted by Tsunade and Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked disgruntled. Apparently, Tsunade gave him a huge lump in the head by ogling at other pretty girls. When they reached the front, Naruto knelt down and gave Iruka and Tsunade a kiss on the cheek and shook Jiraiya's and Kakashi's hands. As he stood up, he winked at Kiba. The two of them went back to back as they sing the chorus.

Sasuke who is standing besides the bar is given by Itachi a glass of vodka. "How do you like Naru-chan's outfit?" Itachi asked smirking at his younger brother. Sasuke eyed him and said, "Why do I have the feeling that you are behind it?"

"Oh dear brother, you sure do know me." Itachi replied sweetly

"I hate you Itachi." Sasuke growled looking much annoyed. Itachi clucked his tongue and said, "Come on, don't you think it suits Naru-chan very well? He looks very sexy." Sasuke glared at his older brother. Itachi chuckled at the idea that he is annoying his little brother to no end.

"Have you realized that you want Naruto, little brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke didn't answer but you can see from his eyes that the glare softened. Itachi smiled and said, "There is nothing wrong with wanting someone." He bent low and said, "He's really cute, it's not hard for me not to want him."

Sasuke jerked away from his brother giving the older Uchiha the fiercest death glare he can muster. Itachi merely smirked at his younger brother's reaction. "If you're not going to do anything about it, I or the Hyuuga will get to him first." Itachi replied almost mocking. Sasuke grit his teeth and sneered, "I won't let you aniki. Not you or that damn Hyuuga."

The older Uchiha chuckled and said, "Amazing how you can be so transparent of your feelings when you are around me Sasuke. I suggest you do the same when you are around with your friends and Naru-chan." With that he leaves his younger brother to his own musings. Sasuke seemed to calm down as Itachi left him. His eyes traveled towards the stage. The blonde now is sporting his guitar and is starting on a new song.

Sasuke know this song. The blonde composed it while staring at the full moon. He witnessed it and he was amazed how concentrated Naruto was in composing the song. The dobe didn't have his guitar with him, so he resorted in tapping the wooden table in front of him to get a rhythm. Sasuke even helped him a bit as he tried to add some percussion by tapping his pen on the table in synch to what Naruto was playing. The song is **Last Man in the Moon.**

_I just can't seem to concentrate today_

_It seems my mind is wandering away_

_And all the things swimming through my head_

_Fade away as I go back to bed._

True enough, Sasuke did have a hard time concentrating on matters especially when the dobe was near him. It seems like all his concentration was directed at the blonde idiot. He still remembered his two kisses with the blonde. Just remembering those, is enough to distract him.

_And I close my eyes_

_And see how fast time flies_

_'Cause sunrise comes too soon._

It's been just been a month since the dobe joined Paradoxical. It was not a smooth sailing. Controversies were hitting them left and right but those controversies made them even more popular.

_I'm never out of bed before noon_

_Waking up too late seems too soon_

_And I could never be Neil Armstrong_

_I'd be the last man on the moon_

Sasuke smiled softly at the lyrics of the chorus. Again, the blonde based the lyrics on himself.

_I used to live in a world of black and white_

_Until my dreams turned day into night_

The raven might not know the blonde that very well but he knew how he lived and how it was been for him when he was in the orphanage. It was not easy growing up without parents. He knows that too well.

_And now I'm never out of bed before noon_

_Waking up too late seems too soon_

_I close my eyes_

_And wait for the surprise_

_In a place I know I belong_

_In my head I can do no wrong_

_I could never be Neil Armstrong_

_I'd be the last man on the moon_

Naruto knew where he belongs now and he knows his place all too well. He belongs to Paradoxical. Sasuke knew that too.

The blonde gave the crowd a toothy grin as the song ended. The crowd cheered and applauded him with such vigor. He went down the stage as he strummed a slow melody in his guitar. The girls immediately crowded around him. It's a good thing that they gave him enough space to move around. This is one of the most favorite songs in their album. It was entitled **Hana. **As the intro ended, he sings…

_Hana no namae wa nandattarou_

_Omoidasu no wa awai kiiro_

_Chiisana mado ni yoku niau kara_

_Sou itte kimi ga kuretan dakke_

He is now standing still his eyes staring at everyone in the room.

_Hitori ni shitaku wa nai kedo_

_Doko ka de yobu koe ga suru yo_

_Kimi no sei jyanai kara_

People in the room, took out their cell phones and as Naruto sing the chorus; they started to wave the cell phones their back-lights on.

_Ichibyou Isshun Hitome demo ii kara_

_Warai gao wo misete yo_

_Bokura ga konna ni wakari aeta koto_

_Zutto miteita hana_

He stopped playing here and had his arm stretched out as if he is offering a flower to somebody. His eyes were closed trying to feel the song.

_Boku no namae wa nandattarou_

_Omoidasu no wa kimi no egao_

_Kimi no sugata wo wasureru mae ni_

_Hana no namae wo oshiete yo_

As soon he opened his eyes a fangirl approached him and put a necklace of flowers over his neck. Naruto smiled at the girl. He took the girl's hand and started to dance with her while singing.

_Dareka ga warui wake jyanai_

_Sonna koto nara boku datte shitteru_

_Kimi no sei jyanai kara_

He stopped dancing the girl and let her go and he started strumming in his guitar again

_Ichibyou Isshun Hitome demo ii kara_

_Warai gao wo misete yo_

_Bokura ga konna ni wakari aeta koto_

_Zutto miteita hana_

_Donna doko e mo Isshun ni iketai yo ne_

_Donna koto demo Futari de yareta yo ne_

_Zutto nani mo kawarani to omotteta_

_Kimi mo boku mo Ano hana de sae mo_

His stares now are now focused not on the audience but on one person. Uchiha Sasuke felt those eyes on him. It was rather unmoving.

_Ichinen Hitotsuki Ichi nichi demo ii kara_

_Boku no kawari wo shite yo_

_Ano ko ga dare ka to warai aeru you ni_

_Zutto mitete yo Hana_

The song ended as Naruto went back to the stage. The crowd gave a deafening squeal of delight. Kiba grabbed the mike and said, "Now for our song before the break, we dedicate this song to people who thinks that things are not going the way the wanted."

"This is **Perfect Days**" Naruto replied as he strummed the intro.

_"How come no one stays the same_

_It feels like I'm a primitive_

_How come no one tells me what is right or what is wrong_

_Things I thought were reliable_

_slipped out between my fingers"_

_You said as if you lost everything_

_But man it's just all good_

Naruto let his guitar down, grabbed the cordless microphone and walked towards the bar where Sasuke is. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, what the hell is that dobe is thinking? As Naruto approaches Sasuke, he sings the chorus

_There's nothing in your hands_

_How can it be such a big deal_

_As you said this is not a perfect day_

_Our lives are on the edge_

_Don't say better off alone though_

_As you said this is not a perfect day_

_But it's from the start isn't it_

Naruto then mouthed "Sing with me Sasuke!"

Sasuke shook his head and said, "No dobe."

He stuck his tongue out and said, "You're no fun teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke responded smirking.

Naruto grinned and draped his arms around the raven's shoulders and continued singing,

_"Maybe there's something going wrong_

_It feels like I'm a hypocrite_

_The world seems completely different from yesterday_

_For some reason or other every coin has two sides"_

_You said as if the world was against you_

_But man it's just all good_

_There's nothing in your hands_

_How can it be such a big deal_

_As you said this is not a perfect day_

_Our lives are on the edge_

_Don't say better off alone though_

_As you said this is not a perfect day_

After the chorus Naruto ran back to the stage grinning at the crowd. As he reaches the stage once more, he sings the bridge,

_We never are the saints_

_But we don't wanna hide_

_There are many things that are out of our control_

_Just don't lose your smile_

_Though someone puts you down_

_'Cause that is what I love_

_Give them the middle finger_

_All we have to say is "We will never be like you"_

Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto did the middle finger and started laughing and they all sing,

_There's nothing in your hands_

_How can it be such a big deal_

_As you said this is not a perfect day_

_Our lives are on the edge_

_Don't say better off alone though_

_As you said this is not a perfect_

_There's nothing in your hands_

_How can it be such a big deal_

_As you said this is not a perfect day_

_Our lives are on the edge_

_Don't say better off alone though_

_As you said this is not a perfect day_

_But it's from the start isn't it _

The lights went off after that song for the intermission break. The break was only for 10 minutes and the band was up on the stage again singing. Paradoxical sang 4 more songs before giving the night of party inside the club. It was almost twelve midnight but the night is not about to end. Not just yet. People were dancing and drinking inside the bar. Naruto changed into more comfortable clothes consisting of a low-cut v-neck white red shirt and hipster pants is dancing merrily with Chezca who looks so damn sexy that night.

Temari had Chezca wear this ultra short school-girl plaid skirt topped with a sleeveless low-cut black shirt with a necktie. You can say that the outfit showed Chezca's curves and she started attracting some of the boys in the club. A certain red-head is not happy about that. He is at the bar watching Chezca groove to the song with Naruto. He is just thankful that it's Naruto who is dancing with her.

"If I were you dear brother of mine, dance with her." Temari replied sliding in a seat next to Gaara.

"I don't dance, you know that." Gaara replied. Temari raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Well too bad Gaa-chan. It's either this, you dance with her or some guy other than Naru-kun dances with her."

On que, Naruto was pulled away by Neji who asked him to dance with him, leaving Chezca dancing with some random guy. Gaara's eyes widened when he sees the guy press his body closer to Chezca. He firmly puts his bottle of beer down at the counter and strides over the dancing floor. To hell with "I don't dance" shit. Temari mentally congratulated herself upon seeing this. Now, to seduce a certain lazy-guitarist of a boyfriend who is currently seating across the bar looking bored.

**IN THE DANCE FLOOR**

Chezca cannot help but to have butterflies in her stomach. Gaara stands there telling the guy who is dancing with her if he can dance with her. The guy meeped at the intimidating look that the red-head is giving him and gives the floor to him without much protest. Gaara looks at Chezca with a knowing look. As the music changed into this sensual trance music, the red-head grab Chezca by the waist and started dancing into the rhythm with her.

At first Chezca didn't respond much because of the shock. The Gaara Sabaku is dancing with her but not just some ordinary dance! When she finally got herself out of that shock, things were heating up. She starts swinging her hips against Gaara's body and said, "I never thought you could dance."

"Only this time" the red-head simply said as his eyes locks on Chezca. The night is going to belong for the two of them.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Neji were also dancing to the same tune. Neji is in complete heaven as he dances with Naruto. He tried to get more physical action from the blond but it seemed not to work. The blond seemed to keep his distance. Or so he thinks. His attempts were cut short when he felt someone tapping him from behind. He swirled around and he is face to face with Uchiha Itachi. Now, he didn't expect it. He would be expecting Sasuke but not him.

"May I dance with Naru-kun?" the older Uchiha ask. Neji simply nod his head and gives the floor to him. Naruto looks at the older Uchiha and suddenly felt nervous. Itachi grabs him by the waist and whispered in his ear, "Don't be shy now Naru-kun."

"A-anou hai Itachi-san." Naruto mumbled back.

And so they danced. Neji couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the scene. What the hell happened here? The Hyuuga then felt a sudden murderous aura. He slowly averts his gaze towards the bar area and sees a certain Uchiha Sasuke glaring at Itachi and Naruto dancing seductively to one another. The glare intensified when Itachi smirks at him. Neji now fully understood what's happening. The older Uchiha seemed to like the blonde too. A scowl suddenly appeared in Neji's pale beautiful face. He doesn't like how things are going. Definitely not.

As for Sasuke, he grabbed the glass of whiskey he ordered and chugged it down in one gulp. He ordered for another. Looks like he is going to get drunk. Damn Itachi. Damn Hyuuga.

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
Next: The Uchiha's Turmoil: **The Hyuuga is in love with the dobe, Itachi is seemingly in love with the dobe and he is in-love with him too.


	17. The Uchiha's Turmoil

**ParaDOXical**

**By: Disordered Thoughts**

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, One sided NejiNaru and ItaNaru (Side pairings: KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC)  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers:** The series will never be mine. Not unless Kishimoto-san goes insane and hands me the rights to the series on my birthday this June. LOL I also do not owe the songs from ELLEGARDEN, SR-71, SALIVA, Savage Garden and many others.

**Beta:** Tenshi Ai123

* * *

**The Uchiha's Turmoil**

_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breath in and get a bit higher  
Youll never know what hit you  
When I get to you_  
**_-Savage Garden-_**

* * *

**Uchiha****Mansion****  
Living Room**

Never in the history of Akatsuki they had a full house for 3 consecutive nights. For 3 nights Paradoxical played in the posh and famous Paradoxical bar to further promote their album. Surely with things going on, the album will reach Platinum by the end of the month.

_On top of that, recent scandals about the band's vocalist Uzumaki Naruto gave the band a boost of fame. Detractors of Uzumaki-san had failed to whatever plans to dethrone the handsome blonde as the vocalist of Paradoxical._

_The latest news now, Paradoxical is busy in releasing a new single and an upcoming gig in Sandman._

The next was cut off as he flipped the TV off. Uchiha Sasuke grabs his car keys and venture out for school.

It' was a Monday morning, traffic was terrible and the Uchiha had a bad start. Last Friday night took a terrible turn for him. He hadn't expected that the dobe have a magnet to attract people's affections so easily. The Hyuuga was in love with the dobe, Itachi was seemingly in love with the dobe and he was in love with him too. Sasuke was so annoyed because for those 3 nights in the Akatsuki, his brother hogged the blonde's attention to himself. Sasuke knew that the Hyuuga was also pissed, but, he was more pissed-off. His second rival was his own brother, damn it!

After a ghastly one-hour traffic jam, Sasuke arrived at the school 15 minutes early, even though he usually arrives an hour early. However, thanks to that horrendous traffic jam, he was delayed. He parked his car in his usual spot, in the school's VIP parking lot. Naturally, he just had to see Naruto coming out from the Hyuuga's white Lamborghini sports car. His blood boiled instantly, and he got out of his car and walked towards the two.

Naruto immediately noticed him and the first thing that crossed his mind is to hide somewhere far away from the killing-no, murderous intent emanating from the Uchiha. Neji didn't falter at the sight of his raven friend, however. He even smirked when he was given the glare of doom.

"What got into your nerves Uchiha?" Neji asked mockingly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and hissed, "None of your business Hyuuga."

Now, Naruto wanted not just to hide but also to run away or else he would be caught in a bloody war. However, it was all too late when the Uchiha turned his attention to him. He nearly meeped at the raven but only managed to flinch. Slightly.

"Dobe"

"What t-teme?"

"Do you have time after school? I need to see your progress with the lyrics of the upcoming single." Sasuke replied in a very business-like manner.

"Anou, gomen Sasuke. Neji and I are going out after school. I kind of promised to spend the day with him today. We're going to eat ramen at Ichiraku." Naruto replied, inching closer to the Hyuuga in case the Uchiha decided to maim him, at least Neji would shield him.

Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"This evening?"

Naruto shook his head. "Itachi-san told me he'll take me out to dinner tonight."

Now, it wasn't just Sasuke who flinched. Neji's eyes twitched with undeniable force.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Sasuke asked his voice spitting with venom. "I'm the manager here."

Naruto gulped. The raven had a point. He bowed his head and said, "Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Hn."

With that Sasuke left the two, walking away angrily. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. He survived the Uchiha's pissed-off mood. He felt Neji tugging him by the arm. He smiled at the Hyuuga and both of them entered the premises of the school.

**Timeskip**

**Recess (School Cafeteria)**

Chezca glared at the scene in front of her. Naruto is seating besides Neji chatting away happily. The Uchiha is nowhere to be found. What is happening here? Usually, Naruto is seated besides the raven and he would chat happily with the raven despite the raven's stoic and mono-syllable replies and last time she checked, her best friend seemed to like the Uchiha not the Hyuuga.

"Are you plotting to kill Neji?" Gaara asked as he broke Chezca's glare as he sits down beside her.

"What made you say that?" Chezca demanded as she munched on her sandwich.

Gaara looked at Neji and Naruto who are getting up from their seats and said, "You are glaring at him."

"Look Sabaku, I'm glaring at the BOTH of them." Chezca points out annoyingly.

Gaara raise an invisible eyebrow at her and said, "Why are you grouchy?"

"Because this scene before me is not the scene I am not expecting. Why am I explaining this to you?" the Demon Woman replied getting up. Gaara pulls the girl down by the arm earning a death glare from her. The red-head smirks and said, "Don't meddle Chez, it will only make things complicated."

"What do you know huh?" The Demon Woman snapped jerking her arm away from the redhead's grip.

"I know that the Uchiha is not going to let anyone get better of him. That's what I know." Gaara simply said shutting Chezca's retort-come-back from spilling from her mouth.

**Timeskip**

**After school**

**Ichiraku**

Naruto happily placed himself on the stool next to Neji. The Hyuuga smiles at the blond but inside his mind he is having a party. He got the blonde to himself. Apparently, the Uchiha was very distant. He knows the reason why. He knows that the Uchiha is jealous. However, the blonde is oblivious to all of it. Which is good.

"Ne, Neji, how long have you been friends with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Neji was taken by surprise by this question. He didn't really want to talk about Sasuke. However, the blonde asked for it.

"Since childhood. All of us were childhood friends." Neji simply answered. He then smiled at Ayame who placed his Yakisoba in front of him.

Naruto breaks his chopsticks and said, "Hmmm, I bet he was always a grouchy bastard."

Neji chuckled and said, "Sasuke wasn't like that before. Sure he is silent and brooding but never grouchy or stoic." He sighed and continued, "Ever since his parents died he turned out like that."

"Oh?" Naruto replied, "That's sad."

"Yeah, anyway, Naruto-kun are you seeing someone nowadays?" Neji asked changing the subject.

The blonde choked on his ramen noodles and exclaimed, "Hahaha! That's a joke Neji!"

"Umm sorry? I just thought, since you're famous now and all, you might be dating someone now." The Hyuuga replied, scratching his head.

"How about you Neji? I noticed that you seemed happier than the usual." Naruto commented grinning at the white-eyed male besides him.

Neji smiles fondly at him and said, "I'm not seeing anyone, but I do like someone."

"Really? Who is he?"

Neji reached towards the blonde touching his whiskered cheek and said, "Naruto..."

"What a delightful scene"

Neji withdraw his hand away and hissed, "Uchiha!"

Sasuke smirked. He just entered in time. He is not going to let the Hyuuga confess. Surely, he would stop it.

"What are you doing here teme?" Naruto asked looking annoyed.

Completely ignoring him, Sasuke turned to Neji. "Hyuuga, reporters are outside, I'd be careful if I were you."

The Hyuuga growled and said, **"Let them be Uchiha! Do you think I care?!"**

"I'm just concerned. You may be open about it but think of Uzumaki too." Sasuke replied almost sneering. Almost.

There was a rumour circulating around for a while that Neji was gay, but the reporters had never confirmed it. The Hyuuga looked at Naruto, seeing, for once, the Uchiha's insight, and sighs inwardly. Naruto's probably straight and to drag him into another scandal would be careless and inconsiderate. Sasuke was right.

The blonde wave his hands nervously saying, "It's okay teme. We're not doing anything malicious. Neji and I are just hanging out."

"Hn. Fine, whatever dobe." Sasuke replied. "Use the back door when you go out. Reporters and fans are piling outside."

Neji gripped his chopsticks harder. Sasuke made a point. Naruto noticed the sudden stiffness of the pale-eyed boy and said, "Daijoubu, Neji?"

Neji sighed trying to calm himself and said, "Hai, daijobu." He then looked at the retreating back of the Uchiha and thought, _'Is he stalking us?'_

**Timeskip**

**After eating, In Neji's car**

"Thanks for the ramen Neji. I had fun." Naruto quipped, grinning at Neji.

The Hyuuga smiled as he parks his car in front of Naruto's apartment complex. He gazed slyly at Naruto and said, "Hey, I wish we could do this again."

Naruto nods his head and said, "Of course. Let's invite Shikamaru and Kiba too. Hey even the teme and Gaara! Chezca won't mind having Gaara around that I can say!" This made Neji chuckle. Naruto told him about Chezca's crush on the red-head drummer of theirs and Neji can see that Gaara is sporting an attraction towards the Demon Woman. It is too obvious even a dense person could sense it.

"Well Naruto-kun, I actually want just the both of us. If that's okay." Neji replied his eyes casting downwards.

Naruto gives him a quizzical look with this response. Neji smiled a little and explained, "I just want some time with you. In school, you talk to Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke more. When we're outside, Sasuke is always with you. I..."

Naruto felt himself blushing. He chuckled slightly, "It's okay Neji."

"Thanks Naruto."

"Well, I better go. Must prepare for Itachi-san's dinner treat." Naruto replied opening the car door.

Neji grabbed Naruto by the arm pulling the young man towards him. Then he wrapped Naruto in a hug and whispered to his ear, "I like you a lot Naruto."

The blonde's eyes widened at the sudden confession. He sputtered, "I-I like you too Neji. You're a good friend."

The Hyuuga shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. His mind was screaming profanities at him. Confessing like that! He released the blonde from the hug and said, "Y-yeah. Thanks. Take care now."

"Hai."

**Timeskip****  
Pop Sushi**

He can't believe he is doing this. First, stalking the Hyuuga and the dobe in Ichiraku up until the Hyuuga bought the dobe home. His blood boiled when he saw Neji grab Naruto and whispered something into the blonde's ear. Must be a confession. Knowing the Hyuuga, it must be a confession. His heart pounded twice as fast it should be. He feared for the dobe's reaction and when he saw it he breathe a sigh of relief. The blonde's face look puzzled and put on a shy smile and Neji's face looked so dejected. It's either the Hyuuga was rejected or the dobe didn't get it.

Probably didn't get it.

Now, he is seating in a hidden spot in a fancy restaurant called Pop Sushi. He is well hidden but from his view he could see Itachi and Naruto's table and partially hear their conversations. Yes, he can't believe he is stalking the blonde.

_'Can't believe I resorted to this.'_His mind sneered at him. Sasuke wanted to flip at that moment.

He watched at Itachi smiled gently at Naruto. Naruto blushed as he buried his face on the menu he is holding. Damn Itachi. He is working his charms on the dobe!

"What do you want Naru-kun? You can have anything on the menu." Itachi replied his gentle smile not leaving his face. Naruto's eyes widened and said, "Really? Wow!" he then pointed a couple of things in the menu out to the waiter, who nodded, and took down his order. He then looked at Itachi asking for his. The older Uchiha merely wave his hand and said that he wanted what the blonde is having.

Naruto looks at the place and said, "Uchiha-san, this place is so expensive. To bring me here for a dinner, I think it's too much."

Itachi shakes his head and said, "Not at all. You deserve a treat for all your hard work. Treat this as my gift for you."

"A-arigato Uchiha-san!" Naruto replied smiling sheepishly.

"So, how's your relationship with the band?" Itachi asks as he raised his glass for the waiter to pour wine in it.

Naruto grinned and said, "Fantastic! Kiba and I really hit it of well. He's really cool. Shikamaru is amazing. He may be lazy but he's a genius and it flabbergasts me as to how. As for Gaara, he may look homicidal but underneath that scary demeanor, he is a softie." He then snickered after saying that. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at that. Sasuke heard it too nearly choke on the tea he is drinking. Naruto continued, "Neji is another silent one but he is very kind. He is one of those people who were kind to me when I was still bullied in school." He then smiled at the memory of that day when Neji gave him that Macbeth book.

"And my brother?"

"Oh the teme? I mean Sasuke? Well..." Naruto replied his cheeks starting to redden. "Sasuke is real jerk and a total ass sometimes but... but... he, well he was the one who took really care of me. If weren't for your brother, I would've lost faith in all of this."

Itachi closed his eyes and had this satisfied look in his face. Naruto wanted to comment something on it but the waiter arrived with all of the food he ordered. Naruto's attention was instantly diverted to that. Itachi made this opportunity and turned towards where Sasuke is seating. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. The dobe must not know he is there!

**_'Damn you and your sensitivity aniki!!'_** his mind screamed as he gripped his teacup harder. Itachi smirked at him and made a 'shh' action at him and the pointed to his pocket. Sasuke then felt his phone vibrating. He fished it out and flipped it open. His dear older brother had sent him an SMS.

_'Foolish little brother, stalking him won't win his affections.'_

Sasuke's brow furrowed even more. Damn his brother, mocking him like that but he knew that it held the truth. He stands up placing money on the table he left. As he steps outside the restaurant, another SMS came from Itachi.

_'Giving up too soon Sasuke?'_

"Fuck you," Sasuke growled softly as he stomped towards his car. Giving up? He is not giving up! He is an Uchiha, and Uchihas' don't give up. Ever!

**Sharingan**** Recordings  
Recreation Room**

Chezca wring her hands together in an anxious manner. Naruto hasn't contacted her regarding his day out with Neji or how his date with the older Uchiha is turning out. And what's bothering her more is that the younger Uchiha is not doing anything. She wants Sasuke for her best friend. Call it pimping but she saw a great chemistry between the two. As if they were meant for each other.

"Stop worrying." Gaara replied. The red-head has been watching the Demon Woman for quite a while now. He found it amusing that a tough cookie like Chezca can be jittery. Chezca shots him a shut-up look and didn't say anything. She got up from her seat and went towards the bar. She grabs the bottle of sake and opened it. She didn't bother getting a cup and downed on the sake.

Gaara followed suit but instead getting a sake bottle, he takes a bottle of whiskey and pour himself a drink. Chezca raise an eyebrow at him inquiringly. Gaara clink his glass of whiskey on her bottle of sake and said, "For Sasuke and Naruto. To their love" with that he gulped his glass of whiskey in one gulp.

"Ummm… that's a Chivas Regal whiskey you're drinking."

"And you're drinking Itachi's sake."

A smile etched in Chezca's smile. She found it comically that they are both in the recreating room together without the others drinking hard liquor. Gaara poured more whiskey on his glass and said, "You can handle your own liquor, drink up."

"Yeah." With that she takes another sip from the sake bottle.

The door of the recreation room opened. Chezca turns towards it and sees Sasuke Uchiha looking utterly pissed. Sasuke walks towards the bar and saw the sake that Chezca is drinking. He grabs the bottle and took a huge sip.

"H-hey! That's mine! Get your own Uchiha!" Chezca exclaimed. Sasuke puts the bottle down saying, "I don't remember you having the permission to drink aniki's bottle of sake."

"Look's whose talking!" The Demon Woman spat grabbing the bottle of sake away from Sasuke. The Raven glared at Chezca and exclaimed, "Listen here Demon Woman, if my brother can steal what's mine, I can do too!"

Chezca immediately catches what the raven was implying. Her brows burrowed and said, "Uchiha, my best friend is not some object that you can steal or claim."

**"That****'****s not what I meant!****"** Sasuke spat angrily.

Gaara smirked and said, "Chill down Uchiha. That's not a good way to release your frustration and your turmoil."

"What do you know Sabaku?" Sasuke demanded glaring at his red-head friend. Gaara shrugged and said, "Why don't you ask Chezca? She knows the blonde more than any one of us."

Sasuke grits his teeth and said, "Blonde? I'm not pertaining to the dobe here Sabaku.

**WHACK**

The raven felt as vein popped. The Demon Woman just hit him hard on the head with her fist. How dare that woman. Nobody hits an Uchiha and gets away from it. He is about to retort a nasty blow on the woman but he stopped when he saw Chezca looking smug. What the fuck?!

"Tut-tut Uchiha. Deny all you want but it's obvious you have a thing for Naruto. Same as Neji and Itachi-san and that pisses you off. Because you have tough competitors for his heart. But guess what Uchiha, my friend never let his guard or his mask slip to anyone except for me, his guardians and you." Chezca prattled on.

Sasuke's eyes widened on what the Demon Woman said.

"Yes you Uchiha Sasuke! My best friend might not say it out loud but you're special to him. More than Neji and Itachi-san." Chezca replied smugly.

"Hn."

"Don't hn me Uchiha and if you're worried about his sexuality you can chuck him being straight outside the window." Chezca exclaimed almost chuckling. Both Gaara and Sasuke stared at Chezca as if she spoke in a Martian language.

Chezca wanted comically at the reaction of the two. "I know he and that pink blob became a couple but after getting dumped, he realized he was bisexual and now his preference is leading towards the male species."

"The dobe is bisexual." Sasuke replied an almost-somewhat-smile etching to his face.

"Now, now Uchiha, don't get elated yet, you might be special for Naruto but you still have to win his heart, soul and body so I suggest you act. FAST!" Chezca replied taking another gulp of her sake.

Sasuke smirked and said, "I know that Demon Woman." With that he walks towards the door.

"Hey Uchiha!" Chezca called.

Sasuke stopped and asked, "What?"

"I won't tell the Hyuuga what I told you. You're in my book so if you win him, don't you dare hurt him." Chezca replied and continued, "Or else, I don't have any qualms going to prison for murder."

**Time Skip  
Hidden Leaf Apartment  
Naruto's Apartment Room**

He goofily takes his jacket off and placed it on the couch in the living room. He ate so much sushi and ramen in Pop Sushi he thought he was gonna burst. He enjoyed Itachi's company. Who knew that the stoic older Uchiha would be fun to be with? It's like having an older brother. He sat on the couch and noticed the lyrics sheet on the table and then he remembered Sasuke. He smiled a little. All throughout the night, Itachi told him stories about Sasuke and his childhood.

There was a huge difference from the Sasuke now.

He picked up the lyrics sheet. He was half-way through and he was stumped.

**_Everything_**

That was the title. It's an English song he composed when he was still with Sakura. It was supposed to be a love song but with the lyrics he had formed, it wasn't just a love song but a very sad love song. It's a story about a guy who was used and lied to by the girl he loved. It was a beautiful song. He knew it's going to be a hit as a new single but he needed to finish the lyrics.

_"At least I__'__m half-way through__"_

He interrupted in his musings when the doorbell rang. He strides to the door and opens it up to Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him asking, "Teme, it's pretty late for you to visiting."

"I'm here for business dobe. Sasuke replied stepping inside the room. Naruto frowned and said, "Geez, you're really strict about the progress of the lyrics of the new single."

Sasuke didn't reply and noticed the lyrics sheet on the living room table. Naruto immediately close the door. He walks towards the table taking the lyric sheets handing it to the Uchiha. Sasuke took it and looked at the title and on to the lyrics.

"Half-way through?"

"Sorry, I'm stumped on the second stanza." Naruto replied scratching his head.

"Grab your guitar dobe."

"Huh?"

Sasuke settled himself on the couch and said, "Grab your guitar; I'll help you work out on the second stanza."

"Really? Wow Sasuke that's great! That thing has been bothering me since I started writing the lyrics. The tune of Everything was composed when Sakura and I were together. It was supposed to be a song for her but now, well…" Naruto replied his prattling getting droned as he went inside his bedroom to get his guitar.

As Naruto got out of his room, Sasuke grabbed the guitar. He looked at the chord sheet that Naruto also handed him and started strumming the second stanza. After a few strumming, he paused and started scribbling on the lyric sheet. He played some more, paused and scribbled.

"Now let's see…" he muttered. He then plays the second stanza tune and sings,

_So this is what it feels like to be used  
So this is what it feels like to be lied to  
I don't think I could feel more let down  
I don't think I'll ever give a damn about you_

Naruto clutched his chest. Such strong emotions. As if Sasuke knew what he felt when Sakura hurt him emotionally. Sasuke handed me the lyric sheet and said, "There you go. Better credit my name for that dobe."

"O-of course I will, teme!" Naruto exclaimed snatching the lyric sheet away. Sasuke chucked and asked, "How is your dinner date with my lecherous brother?"

"Your brother is not lecherous. He didn't do anything bad to me." Naruto protested crossing his arms. "It went well. He's actually funny you know. How come you can't be like that?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Hn. Because I am not my aniki and please do not compare me to him."

"I am not. Besides, I like you more than him." Naruto exclaimed. He then clasped his hands over his hands when he realized what he said.

Sasuke put the guitar down as he stood up and smugly said, "You like me dobe?"

"Don't get that idea teme! You know what I mean!"

"Not really dobe."

"Arrghhh! Not like, like!."

"Whatever dobe."

Naruto huffed and puffed his cheeks. Damn that Uchiha. Sasuke let slip a small smile, touched the blonde's scarred cheek and said, "Rest well now Naruto. We still need to go to school tomorrow."

"S-Sasuke."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke replied as he approached the door.

Naruto grabbed his arm saying, "I meant what I said. I like you the best. I like hanging out more with you. Okay?"

Sasuke could feel a full smile creeping up to his face but opted to smirk. "I know dobe. I know."

And nothing more was said that night.

* * *

**Tsuzuku****  
Next: The New Single: **His blood ran out cold. Naruto took the blow that was meant for him.


	18. The New Single

**ParaDOXical  
Written by: **Disordered Thoughts

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, One sided NejiNaru and ItaNaru (Side pairings: KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC)  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, lime and smut, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in the series, except for Yoroi Chezca and I wished there was a character like her in the real series. I also do not owe the songs from ELLEGARDEN, SR-71, SALIVA, Savage Garden and many others.

**Note: T**his is an **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. **Characters tend to act differently when the story is set to an AU setting. So don't be surprise to see Sasuke having too much emotion or Gaara not being screwed up in the head or Naruto being helpless and all. I did say AU and OOC in my warning section right?

**Beta:** Tenshi Ai123 / Rashomon Aetelier

* * *

**The New Single**  
_Aisuru koto dekiru yo Challenge datte dekiru yo  
Yatte miyou yo Ah totemo shiawase_  
_**-OLIVIA Lufkin-**_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_He stared at the three bullies. They all had broken bones and bleeding lips. His eyes were bloodshot and he was snarling in anger. The Kyuubi struck again. The monster was unleashed again. Naruto was in trouble again._

_**"Naru-chan!"**__ Chezca exclaimed grabbing the young boy from behind. "That's enough, Naru-chan!"_

_Naruto's breathing slowed down to normal and his eyes turned into its usual color. The three bullies all together limped away crying to their mothers asking for help and at the same time calling Naruto a monster. Chezca hurriedly pulled the blonde boy away from the playground back to the orphanage._

_"Cheza..."_

_"Naru-chan, you shouldn't have done that."_

_"They were bullying you."_

_Chezca sighed and said, "I know but..."_

_"I promised to protect you, Chez." Naruto replied, tears forming in his eyes._

_The young girl stopped and said, "Please don't cry. I know you didn't mean to beat them up. I will tell the sisters you were protecting yourself."_

_"Chez... I am not a monster right?"_

_The young Chezca smiled and said, "Hai. You're my angel and angels protect the ones they care about!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto smiled at the memory as he put his photo album consisting of his pictures with Chezca in the orphanage. He just told his band mates another part of his past. Kiba looked at Chezca who was sitting across him in the blonde's living room and said, "Wow, I never knew you were a sissy before."

"Pft. Yeah so what? I can whoop ass better than you do." Chezca exclaimed, baring her canine teeth at the dog-lover. Kiba childishly stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Sasuke shook his head at the idiocy that he was seeing.

They decided to discuss the upcoming release of the band's new single tomorrow. They had finished the recordings and photo shoot a week ago. Sasuke mentally snickered when he remembered the photo shoot. The single was titled, **Everything** carrying the single **Everything **and the coupling songs, **Never Ending **and **Rest in Pieces.** The photo shoot was shot in a garden where they had Naruto in jeans and a fishnet shirt and barefoot. The picture was edited and it was shown him carrying a bleeding human heart.

Naruto was rather uncomfortable exposing his body in photographs. Sasuke enjoyed the flushed look on the blonde idiot. He enjoyed it very much. The photo shoot ended in the afternoon and it was in the evening when they finished the recording of the three songs. Naruto composed** Never Ending** but the lyrics were provided by Sasuke; while **Rest in Pieces **was an old composition of the dobe.

Tomorrow was the release of the new single and here they were in Naruto's apartment discussing it. They decided to take a break when Kiba pulled out a photo album from under the living room and started to ask some things about Naruto's life as a kid.

"So we'll be playing tomorrow in the press conference?" Naruto asked, diverting the discussion back to release of the single.

"Yes. It would be a good gimmick. After that, we can all have fun." Sasuke replied. "Whatever you guys want."

Kiba grinned and said, "Great. Hinata and I are gonna watch a movie." with that Neji gave him an inquiring look. The dog-boy gulped and said, "It's just a friendly date, Neji!"

"How about you, Neji?" Sasuke asks looking at the Hyuuga praying that he was not thinking of asking Naruto out. Neji smirked and said, "Actually, I wanted to have coffee with Naruto-kun, if that is okay."

Naruto showed his pearly whites and said, "That is wonderful! I would love too!"

If glares could strangle, Neji would be choking. Chezca rolled her eyes seeing that the stupid Uchiha hadn't acted upon his feelings for her best friend. Wanting to butt in, she was about to say that she wanted to join Neji and Naruto when Gaara beat her into saying, "I'll be buying a motorcycle after that. I'm taking Chezca."

**"WHAT?!" **the Demon Woman exclaimed standing up. "What made you think I'll go with you Sabaku?"

"I'll let you ride it."

"Okay. I'm in."

You could hear almost everyone hitting their heads on every hardened surface in the living room.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and asked, "Hey Shika, any plans?"

"I'll be at Temari's." the lazy guy answered.

"Why did I even bother to ask?" Naruto commented looking at Kiba. The dog-boy merely shrugged his shoulders at him. The blonde then turned to Sasuke and asks, "How about you, teme?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'd probably busy. After all as your Manager I'll be taking care of things after the event."

"Oh you're no fun Sasuke~" the blonde whined.

"Hn. Whatever dobe."

Shikamaru checked his watch and replied, "It's getting late. I better go." with that Kiba and Neji tagged along bidding Naruto goodbye. Gaara followed a little while after making sure that Chezca was going to accompany him tomorrow. Soon it was only Sasuke, Chezca and Naruto. The Demon Woman who didn't want to interrupt the two retreated to Naruto's room saying she'll be preparing to sleep.

"Seriously teme, you're gonna be busy tomorrow?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. Enjoy your time with Neji." Sasuke replied his voice a little bit stressed. Naruto's brow furrowed and said, "If you want you can join us teme, I mean Neji is your friend, he won't mind."

Sasuke wanted to scoff but opted not to thinking, _"If you only knew."_

"No thanks. Anyway, I really gotta go. See you tomorrow before lunch dobe." Sasuke replied, smirking at the blonde. Naruto didn't push further and just let the raven go. As Sasuke left the premises, Chezca went out of Naruto's bedroom saying, "I just noticed that you seem to be going out a lot with Neji."

Naruto jumped a little and said, "I thought you were sleeping?"

"Preparing to sleep Naru-chan, and don't change the subject!"

"Hey, I see all of the guys at school, it's not just Neji!" Naruto exclaimed defensively. Chezca rolled her eyes at him and said, "Uh-huh sure. That's school but after school, you spend it with Neji. Last week you ate at Ichiraku, played in the arcade, had dinner and you even gave Neji a taste of your driving skills from hell."

Naruto scratched his head and said, "You got a point and there is nothing wrong with that. Neji is a friend. I would love to hang out with Kiba and Shika too if they weren't too preoccupied with their girls. As for Gaara, he's occupied with you."

"Pft. Gaara and I are just both screwed up in the head that's why we get along. Besides that Naru-chan, before you hung around the Uchiha and now the Hyuuga. I don't get it." Chezca pointed out.

"There's nothing confusing about that. Neji and Sasuke are both my friends. I hung around Sasuke too much before, I have to hang out with Neji so he won't feel left out." Naruto replied, getting up from his seat.

Chezca shakes her head and said, "Oh jeez you're so dense. Can't you see both of them likes you more than a friend?"

**"EEEEHHHH?!"**

The Demon Woman now wanted to whack the blonde on the head. She couldn't believe her best friend was so frigging dense. She sighed in defeat and said, "Be observant of how they act towards you, especially Sasuke since that idiot is not really open with his feelings."

"Ummm... Chez... I don't think..."

"Don't think, feel." Chezca pressed, crossing her arms. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and said, "You're very persistent about this, Chez."

Chezca winked at him and said, "Because, I had never been piqued like this in my whole entire life. This is better than brawling with thugs!" with that she grinned. Naruto playfully whacked the girl on the head saying, "Baka Onna!" and with that, they both laughed.

**Somewhere  
In a mansion**

Her eyes widened upon seeing on what he was doing. She opens her mouth to ask what is he was planning to do with it but she knew the answer. The way he looked at her. His eyes held so much spite and anger.

"I'll get rid of that person once and for all." he muttered darkly.

"Y-you don't i-intend to... no..." she said her voice trembling.

"Yes because that makes you unhappy and I want you to be happy" he replied giving her a smile.

The girl's trembling increased. She forced a smile and said, "B-but killing him won't make me happy. Y-you know he..."

He frowned and replied, "Shut-up! Shut-up! You don't know how I feel! As long he is there you will never see me!! **Never!!**" he exclaimed. With that he walked pass her saying, "Don't you even dare call the police on me or else I'll drag you into this."

She fell down on her knees, trembling even more. Tears started to build in her eyes and as the door behind her closed, a terrified sob escaped from her mouth.

**Dream Sequence**

_Naruto opened his eyes. Where is he? Why is it so dark here? He carefully got to his feet and started to roam the area. He stretches his arms forward trying to reach something and his fingers didn't touch anything. He suddenly felt that he was in a huge room with endless space._

_**"Chez! Teme! Hey guys!" **__Naruto cried. __**"Come on guys! This is not funny!"**_

_"Indeed it is not." a deep voice suddenly replied from behind him. He turned around and saw someone who looked like him. However, this person had spiky red-flaming hair and ruby-red eyes. He also had whisker marks on his cheeks. This person walked towards him, giving him a smug look._

_Naruto frowned and asked, "Who are you? Why do you look like me?"_

_"I can't believe you don't know me Naru-chan. After all you and I are one."_

_"W-what?"_

_The red-head chuckled and said, "You and I are one Naruto. You know me. I am you and you are me. I became you whenever you feel angry."_

_"Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed as he backed away. _

_Kyuubi grinned and said, "Oh don't be like that. It's been awhile. I've been jailed here in this part of your brain for such a long time and this is your first time to visit me."_

_Naruto kept on backing away and said; "W-why am I here?" with that he lost his footing and fell onto his butt._

_"Simple Naru-chan, this jail of mine is cracking. Soon enough I'll be free."_

_Naruto's eyes widened and exclaimed, __**"NO!"**_

_"Hey don't treat me like a plague or a disease. That hurts you know." Kyuubi replied scratching his head looking hurt. _

_Naruto gulped and said, "God, am I schizo already? I mean..."_

_"No you are not. Like I said, I am you. A part of you that you haven't accepted. Yet. There are so many things you haven't accepted and that includes me." Kyuubi replied, kneeling in front of Naruto._

_"That's because when I was you… No, when I was like that I hurt people." Naruto reasoned out._

_"As we protect people, we hurt other people in the process." Kyuubi replied. "Listen Naru-chan, sooner or later you will free me completely and you will accept me."_

_"You're uncontrollable... I...."_

_"You're starting to take control"_

_"Kyuubi"_

_"Naruto... it's time."_

**Dream Sequence Ends**

"Naruto-chan! Wake up! Geez!" Chezca exclaimed, kicking the bed. The poor woman had been trying to wake the blonde idiot up for the past hour. Naruto groggily opened his eyes and saw his best friend's face marring with frown.

Chezca grabs the covers pulling them she said, "Get up Naruto! I know it's a weekend and you have every right to wake up late but let me remind you that you have press conference today releasing the new single for the band!"

"Urgh~~ fine, fine, getting up~" Naruto whined, throwing a pillow at Chezca. The Demon Woman merely shook her head in exasperation. Naruto watched as his best friend bustled about what he'd be wearing that day and that she prepared breakfast already though she prepared light because the band agreed to have brunch at Sasuke's house. He watched and his mind wandered to his dream. He had a talk with himself in his dream. Was that a sign of something terrible to happen?

He hops down from his bed telling himself, "You worry too much."

**UCHIHA MANSION  
After a few hours**

Sasuke smoothed his polo as he sat down. The garden air felt good for the mind. The gang decided to eat brunch in the garden. The first person to arrive was the Hyuuga and the Sabaku. Sasuke didn't bother to face them immediately, especially the Hyuuga since he really didn't want to see that certain friend of his. He might sound childish but jealousy is such a bitch.

"It takes you a long time to get ready teme." Naruto replied as he chomped down on his food surprisingly which consisted of rice and chicken.

Sasuke smirked and said, "I have a lot of things to accomplish."

Naruto was about to retort but he noticed that Sasuke didn't look really in the mood to banter. The usual glint in his eyes was not there at the moment. He wondered what happened to the raven but then again, he didn't have much time to know since he has been spending most of his free time with Neji. A pang of guilt hit him when he remembered what he told Sasuke a week ago. He liked spending time the most with him and here he was now not being true to his words.

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and said, "Well I hope things goes smoothly today. Haruno and Yamanaka had been very quiet. Orochimaru and Sai too."

Shikamaru lit a cigar and said, "True but we don't know they might be planning something."

"That's why Itachi doubled the security today." Sasuke said and then without looking at Naruto added, "You're riding with me Naruto."

"Ehhh? I'm supposed to be riding with Neji today." Naruto exclaimed.

"My brother's orders Uzumaki." Saskue replied curtly. This made Naruto shut up. The teme was really in a bad mood.

Nothing more was spoken after that. After the brunch, Itachi made his appearance with Deidara and Hidan. The older Uchiha then ushered all of them to their respective cars. Naruto waved at Neji mouthing that their coffee date is still on. The Neji merely gives him a thumbs-up sign. Deidara, seeing this, teased the other blonde, "So you and Neji huh?"

"What?"

"I thought it's you and Sasuke-kun, un"

Naruto blushed and head shaking said, "You got it wrong Dei-san. Neji and Sasuke are my friends and nothing more."

Deidara chuckled patting the boy in the shoulders saying, "Hai, hai but remember, you cannot lie and deny to yourself what your heart tells you, un." with that he winked at Naruto.

"Come on Uzumaki, we don't have all day." Sasuke exclaimed, getting inside the driver's seat.

Naruto jogged towards the car and entered the other side. When he was settled, he asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Sasuke gave him a look and said, "Why would I be?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Sasuke sighed as he stared the engine. "Look I don't have time to bicker with you. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Fine." Naruto huffed; crossing his arms and turned away facing the car window. As Sasuke drove out of the mansion, Naruto bit his lips thinking, _"Why do I feel so troubled with all of this. Sasuke and I are... we are... stupid teme."_

**SHARINGAN RECORDINGS  
CONFERENCE ROOM**

The room was filled with reporters, fellow artists and fans. It seemed everyone was excited that Paradoxical was releasing a new single. The spotlights were on and focused on the band. Naruto gave everyone his trademark grin and spoke, "Hello there, minna! We decided to have our new single release in a very unique way. Let's start off shall we?"

He then looked at Kiba and said, "Hit it Kiba!"

The intro played for about 15 seconds and the melodious voice of Naruto was heard,

_Does it really matter what I want  
Does it really matter how I feel  
Aren't you gonna do what you want  
Why would you ask when you can steal_

The melody lightened and in an almost a cappella, Naruto sings,

_You take everything that I am  
You take everything from me_

He then looked at camera as if he was imagining Sakura right there. He started to tear up as he sangs this part of the song,

_So this is what it feels like to be used  
So this is what it feels like to be lied to  
I don't think I could feel more let down  
I don't think I'll ever give a damn about you_

Fighting back the tears, Naruto closed his eyes and sang with Kiba as his second voice,

_You take everything that I am  
You take everything from me  
You take everything that I have  
Just take everything from me_

With the whole band, they sang the bridge with Naruto pointing to the camera with his eyes opened flaming and for a second, his blue eyes turned crimson red.

_You don't know what I'm capable of  
I won't let you limit me  
You don't care what I think  
If you cut me do I not bleed_

In this part, the bitterness started to mellow,

_Does it really matter what I want  
Does it really matter how I feel_

And then it picked up again.  
_  
You take everything that I am  
You take everything from me  
You take everything that I have  
Just take everything from me_

Everyone in the room applauded as the song ended. Naruto put his guitar down and posed for the pictures. Kiba and the rest joined too. Then the questions started pouring in.

"So Uzumaki-kun, I heard that Uchiha-san helped with you in formulating the lyrics. Is it true?"

Naruto scratched his head goofily and said, "Yeah, I was kind of stuck at that time and he helped me."

"Uzumaki-kun we noticed that you were teary-eyed singing this song. Any reason why?"

A melancholic smile etched into Naruto's face and said, "The song talks about something that happened to me before. Very sad and tragic for me." at this point, Sasuke sensed that the reporters were going to badger more. He grabbed the mike and eyeing the reporters he said, "Now, we move the questioning to the other band members please."

Naruto silently thanked the Raven. Sasuke handed the mike to Kiba. Questions regarding Kiba's love life were asked. Kiba merely smiled at these questions and ambiguously answered, "I like someone. She's pretty and no she is not from Showbiz."

"For Nara-san. Is it true that Sabaku-san's sister who is older than you is your girlfriend?"

Everyone in the band looked at Shikamaru. This was never asked before. It wasn't a secret really, so they didn't really know what the reporter was up to. Shikamaru sighed and said, "Correction, he is not my girlfriend. She's my fiancé."

Eyes nearly popped at the answer. Only Gaara was not surprised. Nara Shikamaru had already proposed to Temari? When and Where? Shikamaru smirked at everyone and was pretty amused at their reactions.

"Uhhh any question for Gaara?" Sasuke replied, trying to break the sudden dead air. A reporter raised her hand and asked, "Gaara-san, are you aware of Nara-san's engagement to your sister?"

"No. I only heard now."

"What are your reactions then Gaara-san?"

Gaara looked at Shikamaru and said, "I'm fine with it. My sister Temari can only be with the likes of Nara Shikamaru. I am not bothered."

"Last question Gaara-san, is it true that you're dating someone right now?"

A smirk formed onto Gaara's lips and said, "Hmmm... dating? I guess you can say that and no I am not revealing who is this person is." with this answer, the reporter didn't ask further.

"Neji-san, it's been a speculation and was asked a lot of times but you always gave us ambiguous answers..." a reporter says,

Neji chuckled and said, "Ah this question again. Will you stop if I say the truth now?"

The reporter blushed and nodded her head.

"I am gay and I am not ashamed." Neji replied.

The answer made the photographers snap more photos of Neji. Sasuke took the mike from Neji and said, "Any further questions?"

"Yes Uchiha-san, for you actually. Now that Paradoxical released a new single, what's next?"

Sasuke smirked and answered, "We're planning to have a major concert for the band but for now it's under wraps. We will inform the media at soon its finalized." with that he continued, "Expect more from Paradoxical and for now the single signing will commence."

**AFTER AN HOUR OR SO....  
RECREATION ROOM**

"I can't believe you're engage to Temari, Shika!" Kiba exclaimed. "You didn't even tell us!"

Shikamaru took a drag from his cigarette and said, "Troublesome. I just proposed to her last night. I was supposed to tell it to day however I didn't expect for that reporter to ask about my relationship with Temari."

"I bet Temari-san is so happy." Naruto replied, grinning. Shikamaru sighed and said, "True but she had a condition."

Gaara smirked and said, "She wants you to finish college first."

"Troublesome really." Shikamaru replied taking a huff.

Kiba clucked his tongue and said, "Baka! It's not troublesome. You're genius dude! You were supposed to skip High School and enter Toudai with her but no you refused."

"Shut it Kiba, I'm going to talk to Jiraiya-san about that matter." Shikamaru replied looking annoyed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the genius and asked, "You're gonna quit school Shika?"

"Not really quit. I'm gonna request a transfer to Toudai. In short, I'm going to have an early graduation so that I can move to Toudai immediately." Shikamaru answered smirking.

This made Naruto smile and say, "Wow, you're really serious about this Shika. Good for you."

Kiba grinned and said, "Anyway, I also can't believe that Neji finally admitted his sexuality to the public."

Neji scoffed and said, "I did it so that they'll stop popping the question. It's getting irritating." he then eyed the dog-boy and said, "And you, I hope you're really serious with my cousin."

"I am Neji!" Kiba exclaimed blushing.

"Aha! So the girl you mentioned awhile ago is Hinata!" Naruto replied pointing his finger at the dog-boy. "I knew you fancy her!"

Kiba scratched his head and said, "She's really sweet girl. I've liked her since childhood." he then looked at Neji seriously and said, "I won't bring her name up in the interviews but you know our world, the reporters will come up a way to find out who am I dating." he then clenched his right fist saying, "But I swear Neji, upon our friendship, even if we're found out, I will protect her."

"So noble, dog-breath. I will hold to your word." Neji replied sternly.

Naruto turns to Gaara and said, "Soooo you and Chezca are dating huh?" Gaara merely smirked at this.

"Dating what?" Chezca demanded as she suddenly popped into the recreation room. She stomped towards the redhead and asked, "We're dating? Since when, Sabaku?" Taking this as a cue, Naruto ushered everyone away from the recreation room leaving the two alone.

Gaara looks at the woman in front of him and said, "Aren't we? I get the impression we are." The Demon Woman blushed saying, "We're not dating. As far as I am concerned you don't even like me."

"Didn't like you?" Gaara asked, his eyes widening. Was this woman dense? Weren't his actions clear? He never showed any interest to anything at all until she appeared in the picture. "I thought my actions said it."

"Actions? Oh you mean those invitations to eat out? I thought that I was a simple friendly get-together between friends!" Chezca exclaimed, almost flailing her arms at the handsome redhead. Gaara wanted to slap his forehead at this comment but that would be totally unlike him. Instead, he took a step forward locking the Demon Woman in a stare and asks, "Did you really think that way?"

Chezca blushed even more and stuttered, "I-, I- well... you s-see..."

The red head didn't waste anymore time. He bent down and captured Chezca lips in a searing kiss. Chezca who was taken by surprise by this had her arms flailing around. Gaara took one flailing arm, holding it firmly while the other arm holds her by waist, pulling her closer. Gaara ended the kiss and said, "Now tell me if that is not clear enough for you."

"Y-you said we were dating, why did you kiss me?" Chezca asked, looking at Gaara slightly breathless.

"I like you."

**MEANWHILE  
PARKING LOT**

Neji was happily whistling as he approaches his car. He turned to Naruto who looked rather glum. He didn't expect this. A while ago, the blonde was rather excited about their "date", but what was with the long face?

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Neji asked.

Naruto gave him a sad smile and said, "Sasuke is mad at me and I don't know why."

Neji knew why but he was not going to tell Naruto. He was not going to ruin his moment with the blonde. Then again, he felt slightly guilty because Sasuke was his friend and blonde really looked sad right now.

"Neji, can I go to Sasuke for a while and talk to him, please? It will be quick." Naruto replied pleadingly. Neji sighed, who is he to stop the blonde? If he says no, the blonde will ask questions he is not ready to answer. Yet.

"It's okay. Come on, he might be still in his office." Neji replied. The two of them were about to return to the building when Naruto noticed Sasuke coming into the parking lot.

The raven was walking towards his car. While he walked, he noticed someone following him. He turned around.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing.

The strange person smirked and said, "You! You're the reason why my beloved won't notice me!"

"What the fucks are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"Tamaro!" Naruto exclaimed appearing behind Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Tamaro? I didn't recognize you at all. You look... dead."

Tamaro sneered evilly saying, "Shut up you fucking prick! I don't know why I have to keep on targeting on a loser like Uzumaki just to have my beloved Sakura to myself. I should have set my eyes on you Uchiha! She always sees you, **ALWAYS YOU BUT NEVER ME!**"

With that a group of men suddenly appeared behind Tamaro. Tamaro's eyes glinted evilly and say, "Get this over and done." And with that they attacked. This prompted for Sasuke to attack too. Naruto was about to help but the fear of Kyuubi coming back made him stop. Neji stepped in, helping Sasuke.

A guy tried to hit Sasuke with a barbed baseball bat but Sasuke promptly kicked him in the stomach. Another one tried to grab him in the waist but Sasuke dodged the attack, giving the guy a karate chop in the neck. Neji with grace punched and kicked all those who tried to attack him. Meanwhile Naruto was having an internal debate with his inner demon.

_**"What is this? You're not going to help?"**_

_"Shut up Kyuubi!"_

_**"Don't shut me up, I am you too!"**_

_"I am not you! I am not a monster!"_

The Kyuubi frowned and exclaimed with his finger pointed at Neji and Sasuke fighting, _**"I was born so that you can protect your precious people and you call me a monster? Say what now?!"**_

_"I... I...."_

_**"Listen now, I am you and you are me! Now are you gonna stand there and watch them fight?"**_

Naruto's internal battle ended when he saw Sasuke get punched in the guts by a guy. Naruto immediately rushed towards the guy giving him a jaw-breaking hit in the face.

_**"So you decided to fight"**_

_"Shut-up... I..."_

_**"I guess it's time for us to be as one."**_

Sasuke looked at Naruto saying, "Dobe.." Naruto clenched his fists, his eyes blazing in fury. A guy came up to him, charging a punch.

Naruto caught the punch and twisted the guy's arm without batting an eye. He then kicked him in the face saying, **"Idiots. Who do you think you are?"**

"So you can actually fight huh dobe." Sasuke commented.

Naruto scoffed at him saying, "Shut-up teme, be glad I'm helping you here." With that he punched another guy down. Sasuke then came running towards Neji kicking a guy who was about to stab him.

Neji turned to Sasuke and gave a nod of thanks. Then Naruto's shrill cry of, **"SASUKE WATCH OUT!!!!" **startled them.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Tamaro raised a gun at him and then Naruto stepped in time as Tamaro pulled the trigger. Naruto fell to his knees, holding his shoulder. Sasuke could see blood seeping through his shirt. His blood ran out cold. Naruto took the blow that was meant for him. He suddenly saw red. He went after Tamaro, dodging bullets.

Tamaro shrieked, as Sasuke grabbed the gun and punched him hard on the face. Tamaro fell down to the ground and yet Sasuke didn't stop hitting him. Then a hand grabbed his right arm stopping him. He turned around snarling at this someone. It was Naruto himself.

Sasuke calmed down a little. His eyes landed on his hurt shoulder and saw that the bullet just grazed him but enough to make the skin bleed. Naruto released his hold saying, "It's okay teme... "

The raven grabbed Naruto, giving the blonde a tight hug whispering in his ears, "Thank you... oh God thank you..."

Tamaro stood up, still with a gun. Naruto got out of Sasuke's hug kicking the gun out Tamaro's hands crying, **"FUCKING STOP THAT!" **he then grabbed the guy by the collar saying, **"Get a grip Tamaro! Killing Sasuke won't get Sakura to notice you! To add that, Sakura is not worth it for you to waste your life like that!"**

Naruto released Tamaro, saying, "Do you really think that everything revolves around Sakura? No Tamaro! I thought it was like that and look what happened to me, look what it's doing to you. You gotta stop!"

Tears then started to form in Tamaro's eyes. He covered his face with his hands exclaiming, "All my life, my world, it's always about her... my Sakura..."

"Your obsession will kill you in the end." Neji commented approaching him. "You should know where to stop, and I think this is the time to stop."

Naruto nodded his head brushing his hand over his hair and said, "Neji is right Tamaro."

Sasuke knelt down in front of Tamaro and said, "You have a prominent family, I don't think your father would approve of this things you've been doing just because of one lousy girl." he then sighed and said, "I don't have any interest on Haruno or any other girls out there. I'm gay you dolt!" This made Tamaro stare.

Neji and Naruto's eyes bulged out saying, "You're what?!"

"I just found out recently. No biggie." Sasuke replied standing up. He then saw Itachi with the others rushing towards the airport. They had the police with them. Itachi rushed towards Sasuke asking, "You all right?"

Sasuke nodded his head and said, "Yes but Naruto has a bullet graze that needs medical attention." with that he grabbed Naruto by the arm, dragging him to the car. Tamaro looked at Sasuke as he dragged a complaining blonde into his car. He then had a realization, he cried out to Sasuke, **"Uchiha!"**

"What?"

"You said that you're... could it be that..."

"Yes Tamaro so don't worry your head over it and try to forget that Haruno. It's not good for your health." Sasuke replied cutting him off. He didn't want his secret out just like that for now. He then turned to Neji saying, "Thanks for the help Neji but sorry if I have to cancel your date with Uzumaki."

Neji sighed. "What can I say? You win this time Uchiha." Neji replied walking away. Naruto gave Sasuke a quizzical look. Before he could ask about it, Sasuke had him inside the car.

"Itachi I'll leave you with this." Sasuke replied, getting inside his car. Before Itachi could even retort, Sasuke sped off. Itachi shook his head at the mess. It looked like his little brother had him this time around.

**HOSPITAL**

Naruto winced as the nurse finished bandaging his wound on his shoulder. The nurse smiled at him telling him to clean his wounds after taking a bath and before going to bed and with that she left. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was nursing his bruised cheek with a cooling pad. He blushed remembering how the raven reacted when he thought that he was really badly wounded and how Sasuke hugged him like his life depended on it.

"Anou.. Sasuke..."

"Dobe, I'm sorry if I..." Sasuke started to say but wasn't able to finish.

A smile formed on Naruto's lips. He touched Sasuke's right hand saying, "You're forgiven teme."

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand and pulled the boy towards him. Naruto's face hit Sasuke's chest. The raven wrapped his other arm on the boy saying, "I don't know what would I have done if you were hurt..."

"Sasuke…"

"I promised that I would never let you get hurt. So don't go jumping into something like that ever again." Sasuke replied tightening his grip on Naruto.

Naruto blushed and said, "T-teme, I can't promise you that."

Sasuke released Naruto saying, "I know, after all you're a dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke brushed Naruto's bangs from his face and said, "Come on, you and Neji might still have your coffee."

"Ummm... is it okay if I spend the rest of the day with you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Hn. Whatever dobe."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and said, "Be glad I miss you, you jerk." with that he playfully punched Sasuke on the shoulders. The raven merely chuckled and said, "Come on dobe, let's get out of here."

"Hey, hey, let's have ramen at Ichiraku nee?"

"Hn"

"I'll take as a yes bastard and you're paying"

"Dobe"

"Why you teme!"

**Meanwhile  
At the Sharingan Recordings, Recreation Room**

The kiss still lingered on her lips. The confession too lingered and echoed in her ears. Despite the fiasco in the parking lot, her mind is still on that matter. She had to admit that her brain was not functioning well. She heard that Sasuke was attacked in the parking lot a few minutes after Gaara confessed and kissed her. She knew about the bullet that grazed her best friend's shoulder but all of that didn't register and she had Sabaku Gaara to blame.

_"I like you"_

Those fucking three words still taunted her. Gaara didn't wait for her respond. He disappeared after the fiasco and now she was left alone in the recreation room to think. She wanted to call Naruto to ask advice but she was sure that the blonde was with Sasuke at the moment. She didn't want to ruin the moment. No way, knowing the raven had wanted to spend time with his precious kitsune.

"You're still here?"

Chezca jumped from her seat. She stared at Gaara who magically appeared inside the room.

"I thought you left?" she asked.

"I didn't. I was wandering around." Gaara replied. "I thought you needed to be alone."

Chezca looked away and said, "Your confession..."

"I am serious"

"I didn't say you are not. I... I was just surprise."

"That I can love?"

Chezca chuckled and said, "You may act and look homicidal but you're a real softie once people get to know you." Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at that comment but didn't say anything.

"What I meant that, I was surprise that someone like you can actually like me."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, someone unreachable I suppose."

Chezca didn't notice that the redhead was already close to her. Too close for comfort. Gaara looked at her and said, "You and Naruto are indeed friends."

"Huh?"

"Both of you think that you are unworthy for bigger things like being loved and all." Gaara replied, tilting Chezca's chin up so that he could fully see Chezca's face. "Stupid woman, don't try to deny and just admit that you like me too."

Chezca rolled her eyes and said, "Arrogant are you?"

"And confident too."

"Pft. Bastard." Chezca commented. Gaara bent down and she asked, "Are you gonna kiss me again?"

"Shut-up Demon Woman." Gaara replied closing the space between them.

* * *

**Tsuzuku  
The Acceptance - **A trip back to that place? At that moment, Naruto just wanted to cry and run away.  
**AN: **Reviews please!


	19. The Acceptance

**ParaDOXical  
By: Disordered Thoughts**

* * *

**Summary:** Meet Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest loser to ever hit stardom.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru, One sided NejiNaru and ItaNaru (Side pairings: KibaHina, ShikaTem and GaaraxOC)  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, AU, OOC, Profanities, Angst, a bit of lime and smut XD, Sakura & Ino bashing  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in the series, except for Yoroi Chezca and I wished there was a character like her in the real series. I also do not owe the songs from ELLEGARDEN, SR-71, SALIVA, Savage Garden and many others.

**Beta:** Shin Sei

* * *

**The Acceptance  
**_So I wish you don't grow up  
And I wish you don't get hurt  
And I wish you don't notice that the world is shit  
And I wish you don't be sad  
But I'm not so afraid 'cause you won't be like me _  
**_-ELLEGARDEN-_**

* * *

**Haruno Residence**  
_Sakura's Room_

He looked at her. She had the look of one who had lost something precious to her mixed with a sense of dread and a sick feeling in her gut. Tamaro sighed. He was lucky: Lucky that the Uchihas and Uzumaki didn't press charges. He got out of jail alive and well, got beaten up by his father but that's all there was to it. He went to Sakura today to apologize and found her watching the news, looking relieved that the Uchiha was still alive but angry that the Uzumaki got away only with a bullet graze.

Tamaro could not believe it. Was she wishing Naruto to die rather than the Uchiha? Was she really that blind? He remembered the words that Sasuke told him about his sexuality. No. He was not about tell Sakura that. It was the Uchiha's job to tell her that. Right now, he needed to talk to her about something else.

As Sakura saw him, she paled and started to sweat. Tamaro ran his hand through his hair and said, "You're scared of me huh? Don't worry, I'm harmless now. I'm never holding a gun."

"Good. You and guns don't mix. I should have stopped you that day! How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied, getting a little bit braver.

"Uzumaki was right. You won't be happy if I killed the Uchiha." Tamaro replied, looking away.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Idiot! Of course not!"

Tamaro sighed again. He remembered Naruto's words:

_"Do you really think that everything revolves around Sakura? No Tamaro! I thought it was like that and look what happened to me, look what it's doing to you. You gotta stop!"_

_ "Sakura is not worth it for you to waste your life like that!"_

The young Hyuuga's words spoke the truth too:

_"Your obsession will kill you in the end."_

Lastly, the Uchiha's:

_"You have a prominent family, I don't think your father would approve of this things you've been doing just because of one lousy girl."_

He looked at Sakura now and he wondered just what was he thinking? Why was he so hooked up with her? So obsessed? Was it because of the sex? No. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Anyway Tamaro, we must plan another way to get rid of the loser."

"No Sakura."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said no. It's over. I'm not part of this anymore." Tamaro replied sternly.

"Fine. I don't need you in it anyway." Sakura replied frowning. Her expression then changed into a sweet smile and look and said, "So, wanna get it on today?"

Tamaro felt like he was punched in the guts. What was he really thinking? He took a deep breath and said, "No, not today not ever."

Sakura stood up from her chair and demanded, "Are you breaking up with me? How could you! How could you break us apart?!"

Tamaro shook his index finger at her saying, "No. Correction. There was no US Sakura. You were using me to do your bidding. You're in love with the Uchiha but never with me and I have had enough of it."

A sad smile formed on his lips and he continues, "Uzumaki was right, I am wasting my life with you. You're not worth it Sakura. I don't deserve this."

"The loser said what?!" Sakura exclaimed looking furious.

"It's not just him. The Hyuuga and Uchiha also told me the same thing. And now, I see that Uzumaki is not a loser. You are the loser, Haruno Sakura." Tamaro replied angrily.

Sakura's mouth opened in shock. "Oh don't be surprised, Sakura. Anyway, I came here to say sorry but I don't think you deserve that apology. I should be getting one from you but since it's you, I won't hope for it. So, my agenda now is to say goodbye and don't even try to threaten me. I'll be changing schools and I'm moving out of Tokyo." he paused and said, "And I came here to say that the Uchiha will never love a lousy girl like you, in fact no right man will ever love a girl like you."

Tamaro left the room in time as Sakura threw a flower vase at him in fury. He chuckled as he heard the vase hit the door. He didn't feel mad anymore, he felt relieved. He was now free from Haruno Sakura. Without a moment to spare, he flipped open his phone and made a call.

"Hey, yeah it's me. You guys, I order you not to bully or even try to hurt Uzumaki Naruto anymore. I owe him my freedom and if you disobey me, you will get it." with that he ended the call and made a new one.

"Hello dad, yeah I'm coming home now. Yeah, it's over between Haruno and I. Yes, I know dad. Bye."

Ah yes. He was free now and he is happy.

**Naruto's Apartment Room**

Naruto sworn that he saw hearts in Chezca's eyes as she told him how she and Gaara got together after the fiasco the other day. He had to stop the girl from describing how they kissed and what they did after THAT kiss by screaming TOO MUCH INFORMATION for ten times. The blonde had never seen his best friend squeal so much or better yet, he had never seen the girl this happy. That Sabaku Gaara must not hurt her or he'll have the Kyuubi at him.

Kyuubi

Oddly after that fiasco, Kyuubi didn't resurface anymore. He racked his brain calling out for that darker side of him but no one answered. Could it be that he has finally merged with Kyuubi?

"Hey are you listening to me?" Chezca asked, waving her hand over his face and finally getting his attention.

"Yeah, yeah, you're babbling about how lovey dovey you and Gaara were the other day." Naruto replied, smiling cheekily at her.

Chezca pinched Naruto's right cheek saying, "Nooo baka! Obviously, you're not listening. I was asking you how your day with Neji was."

The blonde scratched his chin and said, "Actually, Neji and I weren't able to spend some time together. Sasuke-teme dragged me to the clinic because of the wound on my shoulder." a slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he added, "I spent the rest of the day with Sasuke."

"Oh."

"I actually asked Sasuke if I could spend the rest of the day with him and he said yes." Naruto explained as he remembered the things they did.

_From the hospital, the Uchiha drove to Ichiraku and treated the blonde for ramen. Naruto happily ate the three bowls of Miso Ramen while Sasuke was settled with one bowl of Yakisoba. The both of them talked though Naruto did the talking a lot and Sasuke actually found himself listening. The talk went from what are their favorite food to subjects in school and the topic when to love, that's where things got a little hot._

_"Anou Sasuke, you said that you were..._

_"Gay?"_

_"Y-yeah, well when did you realize you were?" Naruto asked, looking a bit flushed._

_Sasuke smiled softy and said, "When this ball of sunshine suddenly appeared before me."_

_That was vague." Naruto commented with a pout._

_"Hn."_

_"Well does that bother you? I mean..."_

_Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk, "It's okay, aniki's bisexual so being me gay is not a surprise."_

_"Ehhh? Itachi-san is bi? Wow! He's just like me then!" Naruto exclaimed rather cheerfully. Realizing what he just revealed, he blushed harder. The handsome raven before him smirked even more as if teasing him. This made him say, "I thought I was straight before since I was in-love with Sakura..."_

_"You mean the pink-slut?" Sasuke commented._

_Naruto chuckled at this and continued, "Like I was saying, I was straight before since I was in-love with THE pink-slut but when she broke my heart and a few months after the break-up, I found out that I am also attracted to guys."_

_"Hmm so who was your first guy crush?" Sasuke asked._

_Naruto blushed even harder and said, "Errr.... that's a secret."_

_"Okay, so you're bi. Right now what is your preference?"_

_"Errr... guys..." Naruto answered, turning even redder. _

_Sasuke chuckled and said, "Nothing to be ashamed about." and he then asked, "Do you like someone?"_

_The blonde gulped and said, "I-I am not sure yet..."_

_Sasuke reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair saying, "Just let it be."_

_"Is that what you did Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke withdrew his hand._

_The raven then gave him one of rarest smile, a melancholic one and said, "Yeah that's what I did, dobe and I didn't regret it."_

_Naruto felt his chest tightening and said, "Wow, you sound like you're in-love, teme."_

_"What if I am dobe?"_

_The blonde then smiled genuinely and said, "Then I am happy for you Sasuke-teme."_

"Yo Naruto!" Chezca exclaimed snapping her fingers at the blonde.

Naruto broke away from his trance and asked, "Huh what?"

The Demon Woman shook her head and said, "Your Sasuke-teme just called. He wanted me to remind you that he will be picking you up today for the band's shoot for Stars and Philanthropy."

Naruto looked at the watch and his eyes went eyed, he jumped off his seat and exclaimed, "Oh fuck! I forgot! The shoot is today!! Gaaahhhh!!! Sasuke will be so mad at me if I am not ready yet in five minutes!"

"Make that three Naru-chan." Chezca exclaimed waving her index finger at her best friend.

"Oh shut it and just help me prepare Chez!" Naruto exclaimed frantically.

**Sharingan Headquarters**

Itachi raised an eyebrow as Sasuke entered the room dragging a complaining Naruto. Words were coming out too fast from his mouth that the older of the two Uchihas could not make out what he was saying. Neji raised an eyebrow at the older Uchiha but Itachi merely shook his head and said, "Let them be for now."

"Of all places why there teme?!" Naruto exclaimed. He felt like crying. He didn't like what he heard in the elevator. Not one a bit. While he and Sasuke were in the elevator going to Itachi's office, Naruto asked the raven where are they going to shoot for the reality show Stars and Philanthropy. The answer made his blood run cold. A trip back to that place? At that moment, Naruto just wanted to cry and run away.

When he refused the idea, Sasuke shot him a glare and said that he is being childish and the shoot will continue whether he likes it or not. And now it came to this: he and the teme bickering in Itachi's office.

"Why? Because that's the place where you grew up before you were adopted by Sannins." Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Konoha Orphanages. The biggest orphanage in the city. Run by Catholic priests and nuns. The place where he was left abandoned by his parents. The place where Kyuubi was born. A place he just wanted to forget.

"I hate that place" Naruto replied clenching his fists. Oh god, he really wanted to cry and run away. Now

"Well time to like it. That is where we are shooting." Itachi's commanding voice suddenly boomed. "I know you have issues regarding that place Uzumaki but you have to set those issues aside first. Please try to be professional."

Sasuke silently gulped. His brother had now spoken and he could see the defeated look in Naruto's face. Maybe it was a bad idea for him to suggest to do this guest appearance for the show. All he wanted was for the people to understand Naruto's past and well for the blonde to finally face that past and move on. While he was bickering with the blonde, he noticed the panic and fear in his voice. He also noticed the lingering tears in his eyes as they threatened to fall at any moment.

"Don't worry Naruto. We're right here beside you. " Kiba replied, placing a warm friendly hand on Naruto's right shoulder. The blonde looked at him and sighed. There was no helping it.

"So, it's Konoha Orphanages huh?" Chezca asked, her voice a little sad.

Gaara frowned at her tone and asked, "You too have issues there?"

Chezca rolled her eyes and said, "Both Naru-chan and I have issues with that place. I mean, no kid who grew up in an orphanage wants to go back a to place that stored all your loneliness and sorrow for how many years." she approached her best friend and murmured, "Nobody wants to be reminded how lonely it was. Nobody."

**KONOHA ORPHANAGES**

A busty woman with gray hair greeted them once they arrived on the doorsteps of the orphanage. She smiled at Sasuke and said, "Welcome to Konoha Orphanages. It is our privilege to have you all here."

"Thank you, maam. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am the band's manager." Sasuke replied. He then introduced the band members. The moment he introduced Naruto the woman's eyes narrowed and her lips terse.

"Kyuubi" she muttered.

Naruto clenched his hands and said, "It's Uzumaki Naruto maam. Been awhile don't you think, Reikoku-san?"

"Reikoku-san, as you may please we have a tight schedule here. The staff of the show Stars and Philanthropy is here already." Sasuke replied, sensing the utmost animosity of the woman before him with Naruto and vice-versa. Reikoku-san laughed nervously and lead all of them inside the orphanage. Naruto in the meanwhile had not yet unclenched his fists. Sasuke noticed this and took one of Naruto's hands , whispering "Dobe calm down."

Easy for you to say, teme" Naruto replied as he jerked his hand from Sasuke's hold. The raven merely sighed. It looked like he needed to look out for Naruto more than he needed to.

Inside the orphanage, Reikoku-san showed them where they could shoot. Once everything was settled, the staff if the show started shooting. First the host introduced the band and what are the things they wee giving out to the orphans. There were toys, old clothes and even money. They also prepared games for the kids. Kiba and Naruto participated in the games with the children.

Sasuke watched all this from the background. Chezca who was just besides him commented, "I applaud Naru-chan to be able to fake all his anger in this place just for these kids."

"Tell me Chezca, what is this with Reikoku-san?" Sasuke asked.

Chezca sighed and said, "Reikoku-san is an angel in disguise. She favours those who follow her strict rules and has hated Naru-chan ever since he was little."

"I bet he was a trouble maker." Sasuke replied, smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Uchiha. Naruto may be a trouble maker but hes not as bad as the other orphans of our time. Some of them were bullies and ganged up on him because of his foreign looks. He had no choice to fight back and that landed him in Reikoku-san's hate list. Reikoku-san has some prejudice against foreigners and Naruto is foreign, from his hair, eyes and skin tone everything screams foreign." Chezca exclaimed, frowning at the Uchiha.

Sasuke raise an eyebrow and said, "Tell me Chezca, did Reikoku-san hurt him physically?"

"A lot of times. Especially if he landed in a fight or he was accused of something he did not do." Chezca replied as she bit her lip. "She would even raise her hand at me. Hahaha and I wasnt even a trouble maker back then. I got hurt because I usually defend Naru-chan when the beatings got too tough."

"Why don't the police shut this place down?" Sasuke asked, "Or kick her out?"

Chezca smiled sadly and said, "The government owns the place and nobody really pays much attention."

Sasuke remained silent as the shoot went on. He was so engrossed of the things he had heard that he didn't notice that Naruto and the gang with the children moving to the garage to play paint ball.

**GARAGE**

Gaara looked at the chaos before him. Paintball. Only the Uzumaki could think of something like that. Chezca patted him on the shoulder and whispered, "The camera is still rolling, go and shoot someone."

"I don't like paint ball." the green-eyed drummer replied.

Chezca picked up a paint ball gun and grinningly told him, "Well start loving it boy." with that Gaara sprinted off as Chezca ran after him with her paint ball gun shooting at the red-head.

**_SPLAT_**

Red paint suddenly appeared on Reikoku-san's front. The busty woman's face went red matching the paint. Kiba sniggered saying, "Nice shot blondie!" Naruto gulped seeing that he accidentally shoot at Reikoku-san. Sasuke approached the camera man saying, "Cut it! Stop shooting."

"Uchiha-san what are talking about?" the host asks. Sasuke glared at the host, "Stop shooting and delete that. NOW!"

The host upon hearing the seriousness of the Uchiha's glare had her camera man stop shooting. Naruto carefully approaches Reikoku-san saying, "I'm sorry Reikoku-san, it was an accident."

Reikoku-san steps back saying, "Don't come near me Kyuubi."

"Reikoku-san..."

"You intentionally did that you monster! You, you cursed being! You should have not come back here!" Reikoku exclaimed in anger pointing her finger at Naruto.

Naruto frowned and exclaimed, "Who said I want to come back here?!"

Kiba stepped forward saying, "Hey woman, don't be that harsh. Naruto didn't mean it."

"Shut-up! I don't care if that monster is now famous! He is still the same! He comes back here acting all nice but in fact he wants to get revenge from me!" Reikoku-san exclaimed. "That boy, that cursed boy is bad luck!"

Naruto's eyes went red and cried, **"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" **

Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto by the hand and dragged him away. As he did this, Chezca approached Reikoku-san, slapping her in the face saying, "No you are the monster! You never really took care of the orphans here, you are a woman full of greed and because Naruto is different you discriminate him, alienated him and made his life miserable!"

"Y-you..."

"Listen here woman, Naruto is not a monster!" Chezca exclaimed.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Troublesome. Reikoku-san you just made a big mistake."

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE ORPHANAGE**

Sasuke dragged the blonde into an empty room as Naruto struggled to get free. His eyes were still blood red and brimming with tears. "Let go teme! Let go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and exclaimed, "Let me go!"

Sasuke tightened his grip on the blonde and pulled the boy towards him, capturing the blonde's lips in a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's lips on him, letting out a small gasp in surprise. Sasuke took this opportunity and inserted his tongue. When that happened, Naruto found himself slowly calming down. The raven's tongue intertwined with the blonde's. Naruto could not help it but moan and fall deeply into the kiss that he actually responded to it.

The grip of the raven on the blonde's wrist loosened. He didn't realize that the blonde had also closed his eyes. His hands left his wrist and travels down to move around his waist. He pulled the blonde closer to him, indulging in that sweet taste. Naruto's hands landed on Sasuke's chest gripping the raven's shirt. Too bad, air is needed and they have to pull away from each other, rather slowly of course.

"T-teme..." Naruto replied his eyes back to normal and with a flushed face.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Looks like you are calm now."

Naruto looks away and slowly detached himself from the Uchiha. "I..."

"It's okay. I would be angry too."

"No I released Kyuubi. I.... might have hurt Reikoku-san physically!" Naruto exclaimed, tears brimming his eyes again.

Sasuke hushed him saying, "No, you didn't you were yourself. You didn't attack her."

Naruto shook his head saying, "I could have Sasuke!"

"But you didn't. It's okay Naruto."

"I'm not a monster right? I'm not right?" Naruto asked, grabbing Sasuke's shirt with both hands. Tears were following from his eyes now. "This place, so many hurtful memories. Reikoku-san... she would... she would..."

This time, he embraced Naruto as the blonde buried his face on his chest crying out his hurt and his pain.

**GARAGE**

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He arrived at the scene to see all of them looking distraught. Reikoku-san upon seeing him squeaked like a gray mouse. Shikamaru was the only brave enough to actually tell Itachi what was going on which he did in a full three minutes. Itachi sighed. What a disaster. He gave Reikoku-san a glare and said, "I suggest you get all these kids back inside. Shooting stops today."

He then approached the host and said, "Can we re-schedule it tomorrow? I'm really sorry."

The host sighed and said, "What can we do? I've already informed our bosses and they are okay with a re-shoot. We are a week in advance anyway."

"Thank you." Itachi replied.

The host merely smiled and walked away with her cameraman. As they pass by Reikoku-san, she gave the woman a heated glare and said, "You are a bitch you know? Uzumaki-san from what I've seen is probably one of the sweetest men I've ever known. How dare you. You are very shameful."

"You don't know anything about that boy!" Reikoku-san snapped angrily.

"If I were you maam, you will shut your mouth now or I will be the monster that you've been calling Naru-kun." Itachi exclaimed, hissing. Reikoku-san shut her trap immediately. The host smiled smugly and left.

I hope the blondie is all right." Kiba replied, looking worried.

"Don't worry Inuzuka, he will after all my little brother is with him." Itachi replied in a confident tone. He then glared at Reikoku-san saying, "You maam, please stay. I want this problem cleared as soon as Naru-kun is all right."

**MEANWHILE**

Naruto wipes his eyes with his sleeves muttering sorry and thanks to Sasuke. The Raven smiled a little looking into Naruto's swollen but endless blue eyes and asks, "Are you ready to face them?"

"Yeah."

"If you feel like hitting her let me do it."

"Teme

A smile.

Sasuke then cupped Naruto's cheek and whispered, "Don't cry anymore Naruto." and then placing a quick but chaste kiss on those plump lips.

**GARAGE**

Chezca got to her feet upon seeing Naruto and Sasuke approaching. She wanted to rush to her best friend's side but the over protective hold of Sasuke on Naruto's hand was enough to tell her that Naruto was okay and ready to face whatever it is. 

"Are you okay dude?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded and turned his attention to Reikoku-san. He took a deep breath. "We need to talk Reikoku-san." he said calmly.

Reikoku-san glared at him and said, "There is nothing to talk about monster!"

"One word monster out of your mouth bitch I'll have my dog sick you!" Kiba exclaimed almost snarling. Reikoku-san meeped at this threat. Naruto sighed at the scene. He then grabbed a seat. 

"Look Reikoku-san, I know you loathe me, heck you loathe anything that is out of ordinary and to be truthful I know I was a trouble maker but the beatings I got from you, I don't think I deserve those." Naruto replied eyeing Reikoku-san.

The woman gritted her teeth and said, "You deserve those. You beat those kids almost to their death."

"Fine I was violent. WAS Reikoku-san. I was violent but I beat up those who wanted to hurt me and those who were weak. They came to me first. They beat me up first! I just fought back!" Naruto exclaimed standing up. "All I wanted was to be understood and for someone to believe in me! All those false accusations you gave me, they were all lies while I spoke the truth. You never, never ever tried to understand or take care of me."

Naruto's tears started to fall down again. "You blamed me for the unknown death of my parents, no one knew how they died, even you but yet you blamed me just because you felt like it. You gave me these scars on my face as one of my punishments and called me Kyuubi because I'm like an evil fox spirit. You are the one who is a monster Reikoku-san not me!"

Gaara snarled at the woman, "You gave Naruto those scars?"

"You gave those scars to a child?!" Itachi exclaimed almost shouting.

Reikoku-san trembled upon hearing all of this. Chezca gritted her teeth and said, "It's all true. I've seen it all." with this the busty woman looks at Chezca asking, "You, who are you?"

"Yoroi Chezca, that girl that you usually beat up too just because I was too kind to him." Chezca replied clenching her fists.

Gaara reached for her hands squeezing it and said looking at Reikoku-san, "You are a horrible woman." He said, frowning

By this time Reikoku-san was already sweating with fear and nervousness. She fell to her knees and started begging, "Please don't hurt me and please... don't let this out in the public... I beg of you please."

"We are not heartless Reikoku-san. We will continue with the shoot here but mark this, with what you have shown we will take action." Itachi remarked. He then looked at his brother and said, "Sasuke you know what to do."

Sasuke nodded and said, "That's it for today. We'll just come back tomorrow but for now, let's all go home."

**NARUTO'S APARTMENT **

The ride to Naruto's apartment was very quiet. As soon as they got there, Naruto went straight to his room. Chezca followed suit. As she is about to enter the room, she faced Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, let me handle this for a while. I promise you can talk to him after I talk to him."

Sasuke didn't counter the Demon Woman. On matters like this, it was best for the childhood friend to talk to Naruto at the moment. He merely nodded. Chezca thanked him silently and entered Naruto's room. The young Uchiha heard a soft click. Chezca Yoroi just locked the door. No one was to disturb them now. No matter what happened.

**NARUTO'S ROOM**

"Naru-chan"

"Tell me Chez, is accepting Kyuubi as part of me is worth it. Is it worth it for me to do it?" Naruto asked, his face buried in his hands.

Chezca knelt in front of him and said, "Yes it's worth it because no matter what people say about the Kyuubi, there was one person who thinks Kyuubi is not evil." with that, Naruto slowly removed his hands from his face.

Chezca bit her lip and said, "I am that person Naru-chan. How many times should I keep on saying that?"

The blonde vocalist flung his arms around Chezca embracing the girl tightly, "Gomenasai, Chez! I know that, I've always known that but I'm scared you know. I'm really, really scared and because of that I lose all my self-confidence."

"You can stop being scared now Naru-chan." Chezca replied embracing him. "You don't have just me now. You have Paradoxical and Itachi-san behind you."

As they released each other, Naruto rubbed his eyes saying, "Easier said than done... but I'll try my best."

Chezca ruffled his hair and said, "I know you will. You've always been a fighter Naru-chan." she then stood up saying, "I'll go out now, feel free to come out if you feel okay and ready." with that she left. Naruto smiled to himself a little thinking, _"I can stop being afraid now huh?"_

He took a deep breath and slapped his face lightly saying, "Come on Uzumaki be a man. Stop being a wimp." He then stood up and stretched his body. Naruto moves towards his closet thinking, "I better change"

As he stripped off his shirt, his door opened.

"Hey dobe are you- " Sasuke was not able to finish his sentence because as soon he entered the room, he got distracted by that smooth tan skin that was exposed to him.

"Gyah teme, knock will ya?" Naruto exclaimed covering himself up with his hands. A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips. He closed the door behind him and took the liberty to sit down on Naruto's bed, in front of a topless Naruto. "Don't tell me you're shy dobe."

Naruto blushed as he grabbed a shirt from his cabinet. "I am not, teme!" he exclaimed as he put a shirt on. Sasuke mentally pouted. He was enjoying looking at that smooth tan skin of the blonde. Now, he began to wonder how it would feel to run his hands over it.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto asked.

"Just making you sure you're no longer moping."

"Hey! I don't mope." Naruto exclaimed, pouting.

Sasuke stood up and said, "Naruto, how do you feel now? If you want me to leave I will." Naruto shook his head and said, "No, you can stay." with this answer, Sasuke went back to his sitting position. The blonde vocalist sighed and sat down on the floor, just beside Sasuke's legs. He opens his mouth and started singing softly:

_"I want to be the one  
Everybody wants  
I want to be more than just another small-town-hero  
Don't wanna"_

"Are you trying to encourage yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe"

"Hn."

As the raven slid down quietly besides the blonde and took his hand, he said, "You're not alone."

Naruto turned his head to look at the raven. He slowly laid his head on the Uchiha's shoulder and said, "You too Sasuke. I know you have your own problems and there is a reason why you decided not to sing again... but... you're not alone too."

"Hn."

"When the time comes you want to tell why, I'll be here." Naruto replied smiling softly. This made the young Uchiha smile.

When Chezca entered the room to check on them, both males were dozing off already. She smiled to herself as she saw how comfortable they looked. Naruto's head was on Sasuke's shoulder, while Sasuke's head was on the blonde's. Chezca didn't miss the part where Sasuke clutched Naruto's hand as if it was his lifeline. The Demon Woman closed the door she picked up the phone to inform Itachi that his little brother will be spending the night at their place.

**THE NEXT DAY  
BACK IN THE ORPHANAGES**

The filming went smoothly compared to yesterdays. Reikoku-san didn't even bother to show herself in the filming. Kiba commented something about that the woman being too damned scared to face the wrath of the Uchihas or Naruto's. Whatever the reasons, there were no more troubles. At the end of the show, the host hugged Naruto so tight as if he was her own son.

"You're a naturally good boy, don't be scared of your past okay? We all have our skeletons in our closet." the host replied releasing the blonde vocalist from her hug. The blonde meekly smiled at her. The host and the rest of the crew bid goodbye and left. At this moment, Shikamaru and Kiba were also bidding goodbye since they had another engagement to attend. Itachi sent them off, leaving Chezca, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji behind.

"Naru-chan, where are you going?" Chezca asked, as she noticed her best friend going further inside the orphanage. The blonde scratched his head and said, "I want to talk to Reikoku-san."

Neji raised an eyebrow at him and demanded, "What for? That woman treated you like shit."

"I know Neji but I am not like her. I'm not gonna be unforgiving like her." with that Naruto went off.

Neji was about to follow him but Sasuke stopped him saying, "Let him be Neji. This is own battle."

The fox-boy Naruto was able to find Reikoku-san easily. She was in her office as always. Naruto entered her office after knocking. Reikoku-san was kind of surprised to see Naruto there. She gritted her teeth demanding, "What do you want?"

"Nothing Reikoku-san. I just want to say something to you."

"Then say it"

"I'm not a monster. Whatever you say I am not a monster" Naruto replied. The woman was about to retort but Naruto cut her saying, "I'm not gonna let you retort Reikoku-san, I'm gonna finish what I have to say. The point it, no matter how much you hate me, I will not hate you. In fact I forgive you and if you ask why, the answer is simple. I am not going to be like you. I'm not going to be an unforgiving bitch like you."

At this moment, Reikoku-san was rather speechless and the color from her face had already drained away. Seeing this kind of reaction, Naruto smirked inwardly and went off with his tirade, "Oh, I was told that Itachi-san is going to buy this orphanage, so if I were you be nice to the kids. Itachi-san doesn't like your ways, if you want to remain here, be good.

"Are you threatening me? "

"No Reikoku-san. I'm warning you." Naruto replied glowering at the woman. "You lay a hand on these kids, I promise you even before Itachi-san says you're fired? I will be the one to make sure, you are out of here." with that he left the office.

Naruto took a deep breath as he walked towards the corridor and back to the place where Sasuke, Chezca, Gaara and Neji were waiting for him. Every step made him want to shout for joy. He knew he took a big step there and at that moment, he wanted to celebrate with the people he cared about. It looked like coming back to where he came from was not a bad idea. Acceptance was really is the key for him to finally move on.

**_ Tsuzuku_**

* * *

**The Feeling of Falling In Love: **He stared at him, he stared back. The next thing he knew, he was kissing him, passionately with tongue.


End file.
